Battle Music!
by kawaiine kaori
Summary: summary fic ini? beberapa pairing tak terduga, bertarung untuk mempertahankan mimpi, lot of music, dll. 300 character ga cukup buat mendeskripsikan fic ini. kepo/penasaran? silahkan baca saja. / chapter 17 update: GAJE TIMEEEE! apa jadinya kalau rencana diem-diem mereka ketuan? gimana kalau mereka ketemu sama fans? RnR please :) sorry very-late update
1. anouncement

**Battle Music!**

.

A/N : yehee~! Fic baru~ tapi kayaknya bakal panjang -_- gimana ya itu urusannya soal yang **the disappearance of book of life** sama **prohibition**? Ehehehe *di glare readers* tenang-tenang, soal **the disappearance of book of life **beberapa chapter lagi selesai kok. Kalo yang **prohibition**… ya kita lihat saja nanti ya, sedang ku edit dulu hehe. *di bantai readers* yaa daripada aku keburu di keroyok readers sebelum sempet nunjukkin fic ini, jadi baca saja ya :D~

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 1 :

.

.

seorang gadis beramput _twintail_ hijau yang panjangnya kira-kira selutut, sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah itu. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena selembar kertas yang menempel di papan pengumuman itu menarik perhatiannya.

"E-EH? ini menarik! Gue harus kasih tau yang lainnya!" Mikupun langsung mencabut kertas itu dari papan pengumuman tersebut dan langsung melesat mencari teman-temannya dalam kecepatan yang _inhuman_.

"HEI! JANGAN MENCABUT KERTAS PENGUMUMAN ITU SEMBARANGAN DONG! WOI!" cowo yang memergoki gadis tadi langsung mengejarnya.

Sesampainya di ruang musik, gadis itu langsung membuka pintu dengan tidak sopannya.

BRAK!

Di ruang itu tak ada seorang pun karena jam pelajaran sudah usai. Pengecualian untuk anak cowo yang sedang duduk sendiri di ruang itu sambil memegang sebuah gitar. Sepertinya dia sedang berlatih, ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan cowo ini.

"eh? Miku?" cowo itu terheran-heran melihat muka Miku yang terlihat riang sekali.

"coba tebak apa yang gue dapet, Lui!" ujar Miku dengan riangnya.

"uh? Apa?"

"ayo tebaaak!" paksa Miku pada cowo bernama Lui itu.

"eh.. apa ya? Hehehe."

"haah~ payah~ masa' ga tau sih?"

"ya, mana bisa gue tau, orang lu nya juga belom ngasih tau, toh."

"hmph. Udahlah! Ayo ikut gue!" Miku langsung menyeret Lui sambil berlari lagi dengan kecepatan _inhuman_nya.

"KYAAA!" Lui hanya bisa pasrah.

"E-EH! CEWE IJO! BERENTI LU! BALIKIN KERTAS PENGUMUMANNYA! Aagh sial! Dia lari lagi!" cowo itu pun mengejar Miku lagi.

Sesampainya di GOR(Gedung OlahRaga), disana memang tak ada seorang pun kecuali seorang gadis berambut honeyblonde yang sedang berlatih basket sendirian disana.

"RIIINNN!"

Sontak yang di panggil pun menoleh ke yang manggil.

"eh, Miku. Kenapa?" Rin hanya menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"hosh.. hosh.. gile lu.. narik gue kayak gitu. Tampang aja manis, kelakuan lo jauh.. huh." Lui masih mengatur nafasnya sambil mengata-ngatai Miku. Miku hanya cengengesan saja.

"Rin, tebak deh apa yang gue dapet!" tanya Miku pada Rin dengan riangnya.

"satu truk penuh negi yang tergeletak di jalan?" jawab Rin asal-asalan sambil masih fokus nge-_shoot_ bola ke dalam ring basketnya.

'Rin Rin.. gue tau lu itu pasti males dengerin omongan GaJe ni anak, Tapi please deh Rin~ jawabnya jangan gitu juga, dimana ada truk yang tergeletak di jalan? ? ?' pikir Lui.

"bukan! Ini lebih baik dari satu truk negi yang tergeletak di jalan!"

"eh?" mereka pun terkejut mendengar perkataan Miku itu. Jarang, malah belum pernah sebelumnya mereka dengar kalo ada yang lebih baik dari negi di mulut Miku. Ini berarti berita yang menarik. Rin pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai mendengarkan Miku dengan serius.

"kali ini lu serius ternyata. Jadi, tentang apa?" tanya Lui.

"heheheh.. INI!" Miku menunjukkan selembar kertas yang tadi dicabutnya dari papan pengumuman itu dengan semangat pada Rin dan Lui. Rin dan Lui menjauhkan kertas itu sedikit karena terlalu dekat dengan wajah mereka. Perlahan mereka pun membaca kertas pengumuman itu.

"perusahaan rekaman Yamaha sedang mencari grup musik baru yang bisa menyanyikan lagu-lagu mereka. Setiap grup minimal terdiri dari 4 orang, berusia sekitar 14-19 tahun, dari grup itu minimalnya memiliki seorang yang bersuara bagus, seorang yang dapat bermain gitar, dan seorang yang dapat bermain drum. Pencarian grup musik ini kami adakan dalam bentuk kontes dengan system eleminasi. Pemenang akan di jadikan grup musik kami dan mendapat sejumlah uang untuk pemenang pertama, kedua, dan ketiga. Siapa yang berminat harap mendaftarkan diri kepada… KEPALA SEKOLAH terlebih dahulu? !" mereka kaget saat membacanya.

"k-kenapa harus ke kepala sekolah dulu? Apa hubungannya coba?" tanya Rin.

"entahlah, tapi katanya sih harus begitu, kepala sekolah ingin menyeleksi dulu grup musik mana saja yang layak untuk di daftarkan langsung ke Yamaha itu. Katanya sih biar ga malu-maluin nama sekolah?" jelas Miku sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"hey, disini kan minimal 4 orang, jadi kita kekurangan orang dong?" ujar Lui.

"betul juga ya. Lagipula di antara kita ga ada yang jago main drum." Ujar Miku.

"Rin, bukannya dulu lu pernah les drum ya?" tanya Lui pada Rin yang sedari tadi cuma cengo.

"eh.. ah.. ya.. tapi kan itu udah lama… jadi gatau masih bisa atau ngga deh.." jawab Rin yang sepertinya baru sadar lagi.

"ya sudah itu sih gampang, kita kan bisa minta Luka-senpai ngajarin lu." Usul Miku.

Tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok pria berambut hijau sama seperti Miku, dan langsung menghampiri mereka. Rupanya itu cowo yang sedari tadi mengejar-ngejar Miku.

"HEY! Kau ini mengambil kertas pengumuman seenak jidatmu saja! Kembalik—" saat cowo itu memegang kertas nya hendak mengambilnya dari tangan Miku, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu pandang dan,

SRINGG—

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

'sampe kapan mau kayak begini terus, HEI?' pikir Rin dan Lui.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"_pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~ pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~!_" mereka berdua pun mulai menari dan menyanyikan lagu dangdut itu.

Sementara Rin dan Lui hanya bisa cengo karena kelakuan bodoh mereka itu.

"_seolah-olah hanya~ impian yang berlalu~_" Miku terus menyanyikannya.

"_sungguh tak ku sangka dan rasa tak pecaya~_" cowo itu melanjutkan lagunya.

"_cowo setampan dia~ datang menghampiriku~ hampir-hampir aku tak sadar di buatnya~_" Miku menari-nari sambil terus bernyanyi.

"_sungguh karena dia~ aku memberanikan diri~ bergaya dan bernyanyi~ pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~ pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~!_" mereka berdua joget-joget ala dangdut sambil duet lagu itu.

Rin dan Lui masih cengo di tempat, mereka ga percaya kalo Mikuo si ketua osis ini sebegini bodohnya sambil mau nari-nari dangdut bareng Miku.

"_memang kecantikkannya~ dan kelembutan hatinya~ membuat ku berani menghadapi dunia~_" Mikuo masih joget-joget bareng Miku.

"_pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~ pandangan pertama awal aku berjumpa~_ YEAH!" mereka berduapun menghentikan dangdutan mereka dengan pose satu tangan di pinggang dan satu tangan lagi di angkat ke atas sambil berdiri saling membelakangi.

Rin dan Lui kini benar-benar malu sama ketua osis ini, karena si Miku sahabat mereka itu sudah bertingkah bodoh di awal mereka bertemu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Lui dan Rin menyeret Miku keluar dari GOR.

"dadaaah~" Miku menunjukkan muka bling-blingnya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan lebainya. Apapun itu, Lui dan Rin tetap menyeret Miku keluar.

Saat di luar GOR, Lui dan Rin langsung melepaskan pegangan mereka pada Miku, hingga membuat kepala Miku menyentuh lantai dengan tidak nyamannya.

"aduh.. ittai~" Miku langsung mengambil posisi duduk sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"KAU! KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT MALU KAMI! APA-APAAN LU TADI JOGET-JOGET BARENG MIKUO GITU, HA!" Lui kesel sambil menudingkan jarinya pada Miku.

"APA? ! dia joget bareng Mikuo-kun? !" ucap seorang siswi berambut honeyblonde yang diikat satu kebelakang dengan sinisnya.

"eh? Lenka-chan?" Rin kaget saat melihat Lenka yang belum pulang di jam pulang ini.

"IYA! Gue joget bareng Mikuo-kun! Emang kenapa, HA!" Miku mulai membuat suasana antara mereka berdua menjadi panas. Timbul percikan di antara mereka berdua.

"uh.. gawat.." ucap Rui yang tadi datang bersamaan dengan Lenka.

"KAU! SEBAIKNYA JAUHI MIKUO-KUN!" gertak Lenka pada Miku.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Miku melawan balik pada Lenka.

Akhirnya pertarungan jambak-jambakan pun tak terhindari lagi.

Sementara Rui yang kebingungan mencari cara untuk melerai mereka, Lui dan Rin sedang cengo lagi, sudah dua kali Miku mempermalukan mereka.

"MIKUO PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

Mereka masih saling jambak-jambakan hingga akhirnya sosok yang di perebutkan pun datang.

"hei? Ada apa ini?" tanya Mikuo yang baru keluar dari GOR, sepertinya dia tadi habis beresin bola-bola basket yang berceceran gara-gara Rin tadi.

'ehehehe.' Rin cengengesan dalam hati.

"ku tanya sekali lagi, ada apa?" tanya Mikuo.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"_dia milikku~! Bukan milik mu~! Dia milikku~! Bukan milikmu~_!" Miku dan Lenka pun mulai menyanyikan lagu 'yovie and nuno' sambil saling menatap dengan kebencian.

"_pergilah kamu! Jangan kau ganggu! Biarkan aku mendekatinya~!"_ Lenka bernyanyi sambil memeluk tangan Mikuo dan mendorong Miku pelan.

"_kamu~ tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya~ karena dia~ berikan aku pertanda juga~ janganlah kamu_ _banyak bermimpi~!"_ Miku bernyanyi sambil memeluk tangan Mikuo yang satunya.

"_semula ku tak tahu~ engkau juga kan ingin memilikinya~"_ Miku melanjutkan bernyanyi sambil melepaskan tangan Mikuo.

"_bukankah ku lebih dulu~ bila engkau temanku~ sebaiknya tak mengganggu~!"_ Lenka melanjutkan lagunya sambil berjalan kearah Miku dan mendorong pundak Miku pelan.

"_bukankah belum pasti~ kamu juga kan jadi dengan dirinya~"_ Miku mendorong pundak Lenka pelan sambil melanjutkan lagunya.

"_dia yang menentukan~ apa yang kan terjadi~ tak usah mengaturku~!"_ Lenka menyanyikan kelajutan lagunya.

"_dia untukku~ bukan untukmu~ dia milikku~ bukan milikmu~ lihatlah nanti~ lihatlah saja~ biarkan aku mendekatinya~"_

"_kamu tak akan mungkin mendapatkannya~ karena dia berikan aku pertanda juga~ janganlah kamu banyak bermimpi~ ooo~_"

"_kusarankan engkau mundur saja~_" Miku mendorong Lenka pelan.

"_dia untuk aku~!_" Lenka memeluk tangan Mikuo.

"_bukan~, dia untuk aku~!_" Miku memeluk tangan Mikuo yang satunya.

Sementara Rui _sweatdrop_, Mikuo kebingungan, Lui dan Rin lagi-lagi cengo. Miku benar-benar mempermalukan mereka sudah 3 kali hari ini.

"HEH! Lepasin tangan lu! Mikuo itu punya gue!" bentak Lenka pada Miku sambil narik Mikuo.

"IH! Enak aja! Mikuo bukan punya lu!" Miku menarik Mikuo.

"PUNYA GUE!" Lenka narik Mikuo.

"PUNYA GUE!" Miku narik Mikuo.

Dan Mikuo pun di tarik-tarik, sampai akhirnya muncullah 2 orang cowo, satu berambut honeyblonde yang poninya di jepit, dan satu lagi berambut hitam dengan _ponytail_.

"Rinto?" Rin kaget melihat saudaranya itu belom pulang.

"Rin? Lu belom pulang?" tanya Rinto.

"udah. Ya belomlah. Orang gue juga masih di sini."

"ya~ kalo Rinny belom pulang, pulang bareng Rei aja yuu~" Rei mendekati Rin.

PLAK!

Lui memukul kepala Rei. Semua cengo kecuali Lenka dan Miku yang masih sibuk memperebutkan Mikuo.

"enak aja ngajak Rin purang bareng lu!" ucap Lui.

"emang kenapa? Ga boleh? wleee~" Rei menjulurkan lidahnya Lui.

Tanpa di sadari Rin ada percikan tanda mulai perang di antara Lui dan Rei.

Sebelum terjadi perang lagi, Rinto pun akhirnya menyeret Rei dan membawa Lenka pergi.

"ayo Rui, kita harus latihan untuk memenangkan kontes itu." Ajak Rinto pada Rui yang sedari tadi terlihat seperti… um.. galau?

"ah? eh.. iya." Rui mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati Rinto yang sedang membawa Rei dan Lenka.

"eh? apa? Kontes? Rinto, tunggu!" Rin memanggil Rinto yang hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"kenapa?"

"kontes? Lu ikut kontes apa?"

Rinto terdiam sebentar lalu,

"… kontes pencarian grup musik oleh perusahaan rekaman Yamaha itu."

'apa..? Rinto akan jadi lawan kami nanti?' pikir Rin.

**TBC~**

(A/N : pamparampanpaam~~! *ala OLI*(Orang Lucu Indonesia) Chapter 1 selesai~ :D. keep reading and review please~ minta pendapatnya boleh? mungkin ada salah, atau kata yang kurang berkenan kami mohon maaf~ :') reviewnya please~? Review itu semangatnya buat aku~ :3 review yaaa~)


	2. first stage

**Battle Music!**

.

A/N : aduh maaf kalo kelamaan oke deh langsung saja~

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"kontes? Lu ikut kontes apa?"

Rinto terdiam sebentar lalu,

"… kontes pencarian grup musik oleh perusahaan rekaman Yamaha itu."

'apa..? Rinto akan jadi lawan kami nanti?' pikir Rin.

"sampai ketemu disana… Rinnot." Rinto tersenyum licik dan yang pergi bersama yang lainnya.

Rin terdiam di tempatnya.

'tau darimana dia kalo gue juga bakal ikut?' pikir Rin.

"sialan! Apa banget tuh cewe! Ngaku-ngaku si Mikuo punya dia, Mikuo itu milik gue! Huh!" Miku membetulkan penampilannya yang kini sudah tak karuan.

"cih.. pergi lu sono, Rei! Yang jauh!" Lui masih kesal.

"kita.. kita harus nemuin satu personil lagi! Secepatnya!" ucap Rin.

"lu semangat amat. Kenapa?" tanya Miku yang masih sibuk benerin tatanan rambutnya.

"lawan kita itu salah satunya si Rinto! Rinto! Rinto! Rinto!" Rin sengaja mengulang supaya makin tegang.

"lalu?" tanya Miku yang masih sibuk sama rambutnya.

"lu gatau ya? Si Rinto itu jago banget soal musik! Apalagi kalo udah bareng Lenka, Rei sama Rui tadi. Kita bisa kalah kalo gini!"

"tenang aja Rin. Kita pasti bisa kalahin mereka! Kita bisa! Pasti!" Lui memberi semangat.

"iya! Gue ga mau kalah dari si Lenka nyebelin itu! Kita harus menang!" ucap Miku yang kini bersemangat.

"i-iya! Gue juga ga mau kalah dari si Rinto! Kita pasti menang!" Rin pun kini bersemangat.

"nah gitu dong! Kita kan kalo menang dari kontes ini, bisa jadi artis! Cie elah~! Pasti keren bangettt! Kita bakal jadi terkenal! Yeee~" Lui mulai berkhayal.

"haduh haduh khayalan mu itu nak.." Miku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Lui hanya cengengesan.

"kalo gitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo!" Rin mulai berlari pergi. Tapi Miku menghentikannya.

"eh? Rin! Mau kemana?"

Rin berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dengan muka imutnya,

"hm? Ke Luka-senpai dong."

"langsung aja nih?" tanya Lui.

"ya, mau kapan lagi? Waktunya mepet loh. Cuma ada seminggu buat latihan. Jadi, kita harus mulai dari sekarang."

"S-SEMINGGU? !" Miku dan Lui kaget.

"iya, ayo!" merekapun pergi menuju rumah Luka.

Sesampainya di apartemen Luka-senpai~

"loh? Rin, Lui, Miku? Ada apa kesini? Tumben sekali. ayo silakan masuk dulu." Luka pun mempersilakan mereka untuk masuk. Merekapun masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu.

"hehe.. Luka-nee terlihat lebih cantik ya sekarang.." ucap Rin yang berniat untuk ngerayu.

"iya.. jadi lebih.. um.. tak bisa di deskripsikan dengan kata-kata! Pokoknya cantik beuud deh!" Lui ikut-ikutan.

Sementara Miku hanya terdiam.

'hello~ sekarang kalian yang mempermalukan ku di depan Luka-senpai.. saudara ku.' Pikir Miku.

"ehm.. to the point aja deh. Mik, kalo temen-temen mu udah ngerayu-rayu gini tuh pasti ada maunya deh. Bilang aja langsung." Ucap Luka yang sudah tau sifat mereka itu.

"hehe.. ya, begini Luka-nee, kita ini berniat untuk mengikuti kontes pencarian grup musik oleh perusahaan rekaman Yamaha itu. tapi sayang seribu sayang, aku ini lupa cara bermain drum, sedangkan Luka-nee kan jago bermain drum toh. Jadi.. ya… tau kan?" ucap Rin sambil memberi kode mata sedangkan Lui dan Miku memohon dengan puppy eyes nya.

'ah.. mereka ini.. ku bantu tidak ya? Miku kan saudara ku, jadi.. tak ada salahnya lah berbagi ilmu pada adik kelas ku. temannya si Miku ini.' Pikir Luka.

Baru saja saat Luka membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan persetujuan, datanglah sesosok kakak kelas Rin, Miku, dan Lui yang seangkatan sama Luka-senpai ke dalam apartemennya Luka.

BRAK!

"G-Gakupo..senpai.."

Dia datang dengan menendang pintu itu. dan dengan polosnya dan muka bling-blingnya langsung memainkan gitarnya dan bernyanyi,

"ku nafas di jiwa mu~ kau pantai di lautku~ terpaut hati ini cinta yang suci~ niatku sampai matimu~ mencinta hanya dirimu~ haus jiwaku padamu ku cinta~" Gakupo memainkan gitarnya sambil menyanyikan lagu Anang Ashanti - jodohku.

Dia langsung berlutut dan memegang tangan Luka.

"jodohku~~ maunya ku dirimu~ hingga mati ku ingin bersamamu~ ini ikrarku~" Gakupo masih melanjutkan nyanyiannya dengan lebainya.

Sementara Rin, Lui, dan Miku sweatdrop and facepalm. Luka terlihat… um.. seperti yang gereget?

"jodohku~~ maunya ku dirimu~ satu cinta hingga ajal memisah~ aku dan kamu satu~ saling mencinta~" Gakupo pun menyelesaikan lagunya.

"Luka.. maukah kau tuk menjadi pilihanku~?" tanya Gakupo dengan nada dari salah satu lagu.

"aku.. AKU TAK MAU! PERGILAH KAUUU!" Luka dengan muka menyeramkan penuh amarahnya langsung melempar Gakupo keluar apartemennya.. dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"ciee~" goda mereka pada Luka yang terlihat masih penuh amarah.

Luka menoleh pada mereka dengan aura dark nya. Rin, Lui, dan Miku langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sambil siul-siul pura-pura gatau apa-apa.

"oke, aku akan mengajari mu, Rin. Kalian akan ku ajari menjadi grup musik yang baik. Tapi.." Luka menggantungkan ucapannya.

"tapi..?" tanya mereka.

"tapi, dengan syarat. Kalian harus menjauhkan makhluk ungu tadi dari ku! MENGERTI?"

Miku, Rin, dan Lui hanya mengangguk karena takut dengan muka menyeramkan Luka.

"bagus kalau begitu. Latihan kita mulai besok. Kita akan berlatih setiap hari. Mengingat waktu yang tinggal seminggu lagi, kita harus giat berlatih, okay?"

"okay!"

Keesokan harinya~

Sepulang sekolah, Rin sedang tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil makan permen karet dan memainkan Nds nya. Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan dengan bunyi bel rumahnya.

"geez.. siapa sih ganggu aja.." Rin dengan malasnya membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"hey, Rinnot." Sapa orang itu.

"Rinto? Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Rin dengan acuh tak acuhnya.

"ga apa-apa. Cuma mau nemenin lu aja. Lu sendirian kan di rumah?"

'tau darimana ni anak?' pikir Rin sambil menatap Rinto SEDIKIT tajam.

"haha.. lu pasti sekarang lagi mikir, gue tau darimana, kan? Ya iyalah gue tau. Orang ortu(ORang TUa) lu perginya sama ortu gue. Haha.."

"O pake H. terus ngapain lu nemenin gue disini? Peduli?"

"ga ada salahnya kan gue nemenin saudara gue sendiri?"

Rin hanya diam dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, diikuti Rinto.

"hei Rinnot."

"gue Rin. Bukan Rinnot."

"iya iya, Cuma mau tanya aja, soal.. gimana latihan grup lu?"

"grup? Grup musik buat ntar ke Yamaha?"

"iya. Gimana tuh?"

"oke oke aja sih. Emang ngapain lu tanya-tanya."

"ya.. kan pengen tau doang. Katanya baru bertiga? Bukannya harus berempat ya?"

Rin terdiam.

'iya juga yah.. gue kan belom dapet satu orang lagi..' pikir Rin.

"hayoo~ gimana yaaa~?" tanya Rinto.

"diem ah lo. Urusan gue itu!"

"weleh weleh~ ngambek ni ye~" Rinto mencubit Rin.

"iih! Apaan sih pegang-pegang."

"ku hanya ingin tau~ tapi terjadi lagi~ eh, eh kok gitu sih~ loh kok marah~ jangan gitu sayang~ jangan gitu, sayang~" Rinto menyanyikan bagian dari sebuah lagu sambil mencubit pipi Rin.

"hello~ 'sayang'? sori ya, ga mau gue jadi 'sayang'nya lu." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rinto.

"ye~ gini-gini juga saudara lu ini keren tau~ masa' ga mau sih?" Rinto menjaili Rin.

"GA MAU! LU NYA PLAYBOY!"

"nyehehe~ kita taruhan deh. Kalau grup gue menang kontes tingkat sekolah ini, lu harus mau jadi salahsatu dari pacar-pacar gue." Tantang Rinto.

"hm.. menarik. Tapi kalo grup gue yang menang, lu harus putusin semua pacar-pacar lu dan janji ga bakal jadi playboy lagi! Gimana?" tantang Rin.

"oke! Deal?" Rinto mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Rin untuk bersalaman.

"super deal!" Rin menjabat tangan Rinto tanda setuju.

Hari-haripun berlalu, grup Rin, Rinto, dan yang lainnya berlatih keras untuk memenangkan kontes tingkat sekolah ini. Mungkin untuk grup Miku itu ekstra, sambil melaksanakan syarat yang di berikan Luka-senpai pada mereka, mereka pun berusaha membasmi hama Gakupo itu agar menjauh dari Luka, tapi tetap saja ga kapok-kapok dia. Tapi sampai hari kontes tingkat sekolah ini tiba, kelompok Miku, Rin, dan Lui masih kekurangan satu orang.

"kita masih kekurangan satu orang nih! Gimana nih, Rin!" tanya Miku dengan paniknya.

"ga tau gue juga."

"gimana nih, Lui!"

"ga tau gue juga."

"aaah!" Miku terlihat sangat panik.

"Mik, lu ga usah sekhawatir itu napa? Kita juga bisa kali kalo cuma bertiga. Kita minta si kepala sekolah buat sabar aja nunggu kita punya satu personil lagi." Rin berusaha menenangkan Miku.

Hingga kontes pun berlangsung. Kelompok lain memiliki 4 sampai 6 orang dalam grup nya. Mereka semua tampil dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya kelompok Rinto, Lenka, Rui, dan Rei.

"heheh. Miku, kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih baik. Mikuo pasti akan memilih ku yang jelas lebih jago dari mu." Ucap Lenka saat akan naik ke panggung.

"BERISIK! Gue ga lebih jelek dari lo!" Miku ngambek.

"Lui, aku akan memenangkan kontes tingkat sekolah ini dan mengambil Rin dari kelompok mu, hehe~" bisik Rei pada Lui.

"kalo bisa coba saja." Gumam Lui.

Sementara Rinto hanya memberi isyarat mata pada Rin. Rin yang mengerti maksudnya hanya tersenyum masam.

'heh.. kau pikir aku akan kalah dari mu dan menjadi salah satu dari pacar-pacar mu itu? haha! Impossible!' pikir Rin.

Kelompok Rinto, Lenka, Rei, dan Rui menampilkan penampilan yang terbaik daripada grup-grup yang sebelumnya. Hal ini tak membuat Miku, Rin, dan Lui takut kalah, melainkan semakin semangat.

Hingga tiba saat nya, kelompok Miku, Rin, dan Lui.

"ayo! Kita tunjukkan pada mereka hasil latihan kita selama ini!" ucap Miku.

"iya!" Rin dan Lui mengangguk semangat dan menuju panggung bersiap menunjukkan hasil mereka selama ini.

Setelah semua kelompok tampil, kepala sekolah pun membacakan grup-grup mana saja yang lolos tingkat sekolah ini.

"ya.. karena saya malas membacakan nama-nama grup yang lolos, jadi saya tempel saja nama-namanya di papan pengumuman sebelah sana, silakan dibaca sendiri." Ucap kepala sekolah itu.

"huuuu~ huuuu~!" penonton kecewa dan melempari kepala sekolah dengan kursi-kursi. *fiksi!

Sementara yang lainnya langsung mengecek nama-nama grup yang lolos ke tingkat selanjutnya.

"eh, aduh.. penuh sekali disana. Gue jadi males ngeliatnya." Ucap Rin.

"iya.. gue juga." Miku jadi malas karena ngeliat banyak orang yang lagi ngerumunin papan pengumuman.

Tiba-tiba Rinto datang sambil tersenyum.

"hehehe! Rinnot~ selamat ya~" ucap Rinto.

"eh? selamat? Maksud lo?" tanya Rin yang tak mengerti dengan ucapan saudaranya itu.

"ya.. selamat. Karena grup lu lolos dan akan bertanding melawan pemenang dari sekolah Utau." Ucap Rinto.

"eh! b-benarkah? Grup kita lolos? YEEEIII!" Miku loncat-loncat seneng.

"dasar lebay lu. Gue pasti yang bakal dapetin hati Mikuo. wlee~" Lenka menjulurkan lidahnya pada Miku.

"prett ah~" Miku mulai membuat suasana antar mereka memanas.

"hm.. berarti.. gue ga jadi pacar lu dong ya? Hahaha." Rin senang.

"ya, lu ga akan jadi pacar gue. Tapi, gua juga ga akan putusin pacar-pacar gue."

"hah? Kok gitu?"

"karena grup gue juga menang! Dan akan melawan grup yang menang di sekolah Loid."

"apa..?"

"ya. Nanti, yang menang akan langsung di daftarkan ke perusahaan rekaman Yamaha itu. jadi, sampai ketemu nanti di karantina Yamaha ya! Hahaha." Rinto pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"aaaa! Tidaaaak!"

**TBC~**


	3. second stage

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"hei, bagaimana tadi kontes nya? Sukses?" tanya Luka pada Miku, Rin, dan Lui yang baru saja datang ke apartemennya.

"sukses! Kita semua lanjut ke babak selanjutnya! Woohoo!" kelihatannya Lui sangat senang.

"bagus deh. Terus.. itu… kenapa?" tanya Luka heran sambil menunjuk Miku yang mukanya terlihat kesal dan Rin yang mukanya terlihat frustasi.

"oh. Itu… punya masalah masing-masing.."

"pokoknya kita harus berlatih lebih giat lagi!" ucap Miku dan Rin bersamaan dengan mata berapi-api. Terlihat sangat semangat.

"i-iya.. tenanglah.. kita masih punya waktu 3 minggu untuk latihan sebelum kontes melawan pemenang dari sekolah Utau itu kan." Ucap Lui.

"iya. Jadi untuk hari ini istirahat saja dulu." Ucap Luka.

"GUE GA MAU!" ucap Miku dan Rin bersamaan.

"GUE GA MAU KALAH DARI RINTO!"

"GUE GA MAU KALAH DARI LENKA!"

"iya..iya.. gua mengerti.. tapi, istirahat itu juga penting loh.. gue cape.." ucap Lui.

"begini deh, besok libur kan? Besok jam 5 pagi kalian ke sini." Ucap Luka.

"apa? Jam 5? Pagi banget! Kalo libur kan pengennya bangun siang~" ucap Rin.

"ngapain jam 5?" tanya Lui.

"pokoknya jam 5 ya jam 5 kalo tidak tak ada latihan!"

"gue mau! gue mau! jam 5!" Miku terlihat sangat semangat.

"o-okelah.. gua ikut aja! Yang penting latihan!" Rin setuju.

"2 suara, Lui kalah. Dan artinya kita latihan jam 5."

"OKAAAY!" Rin dan Miku terlihat semangat sekali.

"aah… terserah deh.." Lui pun pasrah.

"oh ya, pakai baju olahraga ya. Jangan lupa!" ucap Luka.

"hah? Ngapain? Emang mau olahraga?" tanya Miku.

"apa? Olahraga? YEEII~~" Rin terlihat senang.

"apa? Olahraga? TIDAK! TIDAK! gua ga mau olahraga! Emang apa hubungannya sama nyanyi coba?" Lui memang tak menyukai pelajaran olahraga, berbeda dengan Rin.

"sudah jangan membantah. Pokoknya jam 5 kesini pakai baju olahraga."

Sementara itu~

Rinto, Lenka, Rui, dan Rei sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah taman.

"waa~ senangnya kita bisa lanjut ke tahap berikutnyaa~!" ucap Lenka dengan senangnya.

"iya haha." Rui hanya tertawa kecil melihat Lenka yang terlihat sangat senang itu.

"lebay ah si Lenka mah. Gitu aja sampe nari muter-muter gitu. Huu~" Rei ngejek Lenka.

"biarain ah~ wleee~" Lenka menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rei.

"kita ga boleh puas dulu dengan ini. Kita harus tetap berlatih dan memenangkan kontes ini." Ucap Rinto.

"um.. memangnya kenapa sih lu mau banget kalo kita menangin kontes ini? Sampe lu maksa-maksa kita buat ikutan kontes ini? Kenapa sih?" tanya Rei.

"iya ya.. gue juga masih bingung kenapa lu mau banget kita ikutan kontes ini. Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Lenka.

"hmph.. sebenernya, ini berkaitan dengan mimpi gue."

"mimpi? Mimpi apa lu? Mimpi basah ya jangan-jangan?" tanya Rei.

PLAK.

"mimpi? Maksudmu cita-cita?" tanya Lenka.

Rinto hanya mengagguk.

"ya, gue pengen banget nunjukkin ke orang tua gue kalo gue itu juga bisa lebih baik dari kakak gue. Mereka itu selalu lebih memperhatikan kakak gue. Makanya, mungkin dengan cara memenangkan kontes ini, gue bisa di anggap dan di sayang sama orangtua gue." Jelas Rinto.

Lenka, Rei, dan Rui terdiam.

Lenka menepuk pundak Rinto.

"kita bakal terus dukung lo." Lenka tersenyum pada Rinto.

"gue juga! Gue pasti berusaha yang terbaik buat mimpi lo itu!" ucap Rei dengan semangat.

"a-aku juga mau bantu." Ucap Rui.

Rinto tersenyum.

"terimakasih banyak teman-teman.. tanpa kalian, gue ga punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini…"

Keesokan paginya di rumah Hibiki Lui~

"Luiii~! Bangun! Ada temen-temen mu tuh~" teriak mama Lui dari lantai bawah.

Baru saja Lui bangun terduduk di kasurnya untuk mengumpulkan nyawa, teman-temannya itu sudah masuk ke kamarnya.

"Lui~" panggil seorang cewe yang memakai jacket berwarna biru muda dengan strip putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru langit, memakai sepatu kats putih dengan strip biru. Rambut honeyblonde nya diikat kesamping dengan pita putih menghiasinya.

Lui mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"…Rin?"

"hello~~ gue juga disini~" ucap seorang cewe yang memakai kaos tanpa lengan warna hijau muda dengan celana abu sepanjang lututnya dan sepatu kats warna putih strip hijau. Rambut tosca nya diikat satu kebelakang.

Lui menggosok-gosok matanya.

"….Miku?"

"Lui, ayo bangun. Kita harus latihan!" ucap Luka.

Lui cengo ngeliat kakak kelasnya si Luka yang memakai tengtop warna putih polos dan celana pink yang panjangnya 5cm di atas lutut dengan sepatu kats berwarna putih strip pink. Rambut pinknya diikat satu kebelakang membuatnya semakin cantik.

"waa.. bangun tidur langsung cuci mata ya?" suara Miku pun membangunkan Lui dari pikirannya yang ngelayang-layang bersama layang-layang tetangga (?).

"k-kenapa kalian kesini?" tanya Lui.

"loh? Kita kan mau latihan! Tapi kita yakin, lu pasti ga datang soalnya lu ga suka OR, jadi kita jemput kesini." Jelas Miku.

Lui bengong.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Karena kelamaan hening dan Rin sudah habis kesabaran, diapun langsung menarik selimut yang sedang dipakai Lui dan membuat Lui terjatuh ke lantai.

BRUK

"UWAA! ITTAI!" Lui mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

"CEPETAN GANTI BAJU LO! KITA GA PUNYA WAKTU!" Rin membentak Lui.

"i-iya!" Lui yang hampir saja membuka bajunya untuk ganti baju itu langsung dihadiahi pukulan oleh Miku dan Rin.

"LUIII! TUNGGU KITA KELUAR DULUUUU!" teriak Miku dan Rin dengan muka yang memerah.

-skip-

Sesampainya di sebuah taman, terlihat banyak orang-orang yang sedang jogging di daerah itu.

"um.. jadi?" tanya Rin pada Luka.

"kita akan jogging juga?" tanya Miku pada Luka.

"ahahaha! jogging sih gampang~" Lui mulai songong.

"tidak. kata siapa kita akan jogging?"

"terus? Kita ngapain? Makanin rumput-rumput di taman ini?" tanya Rin.

Plok

Miku memukul pipi Rin pelan.

"emangnya kita kambing, makan rumput?"

"kita tidak akan jogging apalagi makan rumput."

"terus?" tanya ketiganya pada Luka.

"kalian akan berlari menaikki tangga itu!" Luka menunjuk kesebuah tangga yang jumlah anak tangganya sangat banyak.

Hening~

hening~

hening~

hening~

hening~

hening~

"APAAAAA?" teriak ketiganya.

"Luka-nee pasti bercanda!" Miku ga percaya.

"YANG BENAR SAJAA?" Rin ga percaya.

"AKU GA MAUUU!" Lui ngerengek.

"harus mau! ini bagus untuk melatih pernafasan kalian saat bernyanyi! Sekarang hitungan ketiga mulai menaikki tangga! atau tidak akan ada sarapan pagi ini!" jelas Luka tanpa titik ataupun koma.

"AAAA! KEJAMM!"

"satu! Dua! Tiga! MULAI!" Luka memberi aba-aba tanpa titik koma.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Rin, Miku, dan Lui langsung menaikki tangga itu dengan kecepatan tinggi karena takut tak di beri sarapan.

Setelah kira-kira Rin, Miku, dan Lui berlari naik-turun tangga itu sebanyak 5 kali, mereka mulai kecapean.

"hosh… hosh… sudah lima.." Miku terlihat sudah sangat kecapean dan akhirnya terduduk lemas.

"tinggal 5 kali lagi… semangaaat…" Lui yang lemas langsung terjatuh di sebelah Miku yang terduduk lemas.

"uff… uff… c-capee…" Rin merebahkan dirinya didekat Miku dan Lui.

"oke deh. Hari ini latihannya cukup." Ucap Luka dengan santainya yang sedari tadi hanya nonton mereka sambil makan dan minum.

"gila! Cape tauuu! Luka-nee menyiksa kami yaa.."

Tiba-tiba datanglah sesosok kakak kelas mereka dengan 2 orang cowo yang tak mereka kenal. Dengan rambut ungunya yang diikat jadi twintail dan memakai baju yang terkesan loli dan sangat imut.

"baby I love you~ love you~ love you so much~ since I found out love is youu~" Gakupo dan 2 orang teman cowonya yang juga memakai gaun pink itu menari berputar-putar di depan Luka, Miku, Rin, dan Lui dengan gaya cherrybelle.

"cinta satu kata penuh makna~ cinta bawa hati bahagia~ dari sekian juta keindahan dunia~ dimata hatiku kaulah keindahan hidupku~" mereka bertiga masih menyanyikan lagu itu dengan gaya cherrybelle yang chibi-chibi.

Sementara Miku, Rin, dan Lui tercengang melihat kakak kelas nya yang sebegini bakanya.

"Luka I love you~ love you~ love you so much~ and I miss you~ miss you when you're gone~ Luka I need you~ need you~ need you so much~! Since I found out love is you~~"

"grr… hey, kalian ingat perjanjian kita kan?" Luka mulai menunjukkan aura hitamnya sambil bertanya pada Miku, Rin, dan Lui yang terlihat ketakutan pada Luka.

"i-iya.. PASUKAN SIAAAP!" Lui memberi aba-aba.

"PASUKAN PEMBASMI HAMA GAKUPO-SENPAI~!" Miku, Rin, dan Lui pun mulai mendorong Gakupo dan 3 orang temannya itu menjauh dari Luka.

"aaaa~ Lukaa~" Gakupo dengan lebaynya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Luka berada seolah tak mau di pisahkan dari Luka. Apapun itu, Lui tetap mendorongnya menjauh dari Luka, begitu juga Rin dan Miku yang mendorong kedua teman Gakupo.

Hari-hari berlalu, setiap hari mereka selalu berlatih musik, olahraga, dan juga membasmi hama Gakupo-senpai mereka itu. hingga akhirnya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba.

Kini Miku, Rin, dan Lui sudah sampai di tempat kontes itu dimana mereka akan tampil melawan pemenang dari sekolah Utau itu.

"eh, eh! itu ya lawan kita?" bisik Rin pada Miku dan Lui.

"s-sepertinya sih.."

Orang-orang itu pun menghampiri mereka.

"hai. Salam kenal ya. Gue Leon, ini Lily, Teto, dan Ted." Ucap anak bernama Leon itu.

"oh iya.. gue Miku, ini Rin dan Lui. Salam kenal juga." Ucap Miku.

"kalian cuma bertiga?" tanya seorang anak cewe yang katanya bernama Teto itu.

"i-iya.."

"hehehe. Kalo gitu, selamat berjuang melawan kami ya! Kami ini yang akan menjadi lawan kalian hari ini. Kami dari sekolah Utau." Ucap seorang cewe lagi yang bernama Lily.

"oh. Kalo gitu hari ini kita berjuang bersama-sama ya. Kita bersaing dengan sehat." Ucap Lui.

"tentu saja. Kalo gitu, sampai nanti." Leon, Ted, dan Lily pergi.

"tunggu! Nama mu… Rin ya?" tanya Teto.

"hm? gue? Iya. Gue Rin. Kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"ga apa-apa hehehe~ kita berteman ya!" ucap Teto sambil tertawa cengengesan.

"hah? Kita kan.."

"sampai nanti, Rin!" Teto melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menyusul teman-temannya.

Sementara Rin cengo, Miku dan Lui heran.

"baru ketemu langsung akrab aja dia. SKSD(So' Kenal So' Deket) deh." Ucap Miku yang takut kalau Teto ngerebut sahabatnya itu.

"padahal rival, tapi dia mau temenan sama si Rin. Ckckck." Lui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"sudahlah. Itu bagus loh. Orangnya friendly. Ayo kita masuk! Udah mau mulai tuh!" ajak Rin dan yang lainnya pun ikut masuk.

Di dalam kontes pun berlangsung. Grup dari sekolah Utau itu tak bisa di remehkan juga. Mereka itu hebat sekali dalam musik. Tapi bukan berarti Miku, Rin, dan Lui akan kalah. Mereka juga akan menunjukkan hasil kerja keras mereka selama ini.

"kerja keras membasmi hama Gakupo-senpai.. itulah kerja keras kami."

"ditambah lagi olahraga lari naik-turun tangga dan lain-lain."

"maka dari itu, kita harus memenangkan kontes ini! Ayo!" merekapun naik ke panggung karena sudah giliran mereka.

Setelah semua selesai, para juri sedang mendiskusikan hasilnya.

"Rin, kita beli ice cream dulu yuk~ nanti kita ke sini lagi. Ayo~~" pinta Miku pada Rin dengan gaya childish nya.

"iya iya.." Rin pasrah dan ikut membeli ice cream.

Saat membayar ice cream,

"e-eh! u-uang gue mana siah!" Rin panik mencari uangnya.

"hm? Lu ga bawa duit?" Miku asyik memakan ice cream negi nya.

"gua tadi bawa! Tadi di sini! Tapi gatau kemana!" Rin masih sibuk mencari uangnya di saku-saku bajunya.

"hm.. gimana dong ya?" Miku kelihatan bingung.

Tiba-tiba,

"Rin? Lu kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang suaranya pernah di dengar mereka.

"eh? Teto-san. Halo." Rin hanya sekedar menyapa sambil masih sibuk mencari uangnya.

Sedangkan Miku cuek-cuek saja dengan kehadiran anak sekolah Utau itu.

"lu cari apa?" tanya Teto yang kepo-an.

"ahahaha. bukan apa-apa kok." Rin masih sibuk merogoh kantongnya.

"ya sudah. Nih." Teto memberikan sejumlah uang pada Rin.

"eh?" Rin kebingungan.

"ambil aja. Buat lu. Ngeliat muka lu yang panik dan muka si tukang es yang ga sabaran itu, Kayaknya lu nyari uang ya? Pake yang gue aja, ga apa-apa kok." Ucap Teto sambil tersenyum manis.

"eh.. m-makasih Teto-san.." Rin ga punya pilihan lain, dia pun menerimanya.

"Teto aja panggilnya, Rin. Ga usah –san –san segala ah. ahahaha."

"i-iya.. a-ha-ha.." Rin tertawa agak canggung.

Sementara Miku cuek aja.

"eh. ayo ah balik yu, Rin. Bentar lagi di umumin pemenangnya." Miku langsung menarik Rin hingga terjatuh.

"UWAA!"

BRUK

"i-ittai…" Rin mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"WAAA! Maaf Rin! Maaf! Hontou ni gomennasaii!(maaf banget!)" Miku meminta maaf karena dia ga sengaja narik Rin sampe jatoh. Untungnya masih dengan posisi yang elit.

"rhh.. iya iya. Duluan ya, Teto-san! Eh, Teto maksudnya." Rin dan Miku pun masuk lagi ke dalam.

Di dalam, pengumuman sudah hampir di bacakan.

"dan berdasarkan hasil dari diskusi para juri yang tak bisa di ganggu gugat ini, kami memutuskan.."

"ayo ayo! Siapa!" teriak Miku dengan suara 2 volume.

"kelompok yang menjadi pemenangnya adalah…"

Jeng jeng

**TBC~**

**Review please? :D**


	4. the fourth personil

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"kelompok yang menjadi pemenangnya adalah…"

Jeng jeng

"siapaaa?"

"kelompok dari sekolah Utau, harus menerima kekalahannya dengan lapang dada. Dan selamat untuk kelompok yang menjadi pemenangnya! Kelompok dari sekolah Voca!"

Tepat saat itu juga terdengar suara tepukan tangan oleh seluruh penonton di situ.

"k-kita menang! Kita menang!" Miku loncat-loncat senang sambil memegang tangan Lui dan Rin.

"woohoo! Menaaaang!" Lui juga loncat-loncat senang sambil berpelukan dengan Miku.

Sementara itu Rin hanya tertawa senang sebentar dan terdiam melihat Teto di seberang sana.

Mereka terlihat sedih. Tidak, bukan mereka yang sedih. Hanya Teto yang menangis! Sedangkan Ted, Leon, dan Lily terlihat biasa saja. Apa mereka tak merasa sedih atau menyembunyikannya?

Rin pun mengangkat tangannya meminta perhatian dari juri.

"uh.. juri! Juri!" panggil Rin.

"ya?"

"gue—maksudnya Rin mau mengambil Teto untuk di masukkan ke dalam kelompok Rin." Ucap Rin.

Sementara Miku, Lui, Ted, Teto, Leon, dan Lily terlihat sangat kaget dengan ucapan Rin itu.

"a-apa yang lu bicarain Rin!" Miku kaget.

"lu mau ngambil anak Utau itu buat kelompok kita?" Lui ga percaya.

"apa Teto-san mau dimasukkan ke dalam kelompok sekolah Voca?" tanya juri itu.

"a-aku mau! aku mau sekali!" Teto terlihat senang sekali.

"eh? kok Teto di ambil!" Ted protes.

"ga apa-apa dong. Ini hak dari setiap kelompok yang menang untuk mengambil atau tidak anggota dari salah satu kelompok yang kalah."

Ted pun hanya diam, dia tak bisa menentang peraturan yang ada.

"kalau begitu, Teto sekarang resmi menjadi salah satu dari anggota grup sekolah Voca! Selamaat!" ucap juri.

"aaaaa?" Miku dan Lui tak bisa berkata-kata.

"R-Rin~ terimakasih~" Teto memeluk Rin.

"hehe. Bukan apa-apa. Lagipula, kami juga butuh satu personil lagi kan? Yasudah gue ambil aja lu. Hahaha."

-skip-

"Leon, lu seneng kan? Akhirnya kita bisa bebas dari latihan musik menyebalkan itu?" tanya Lily pada Leon yang sedang berdiri menyandar di tembok sambil tersenyum memandang langit malam penuh bintang.

"heh. Siapa yang senang? Gue itu bahagia! Bukan senang! Akhirnya kita bisa lolos dari latihan grup musik yang di paksakan oleh kepala sekolah kita itu buat mengangkat nama baik sekolah." Ucap Leon.

"iya, gue juga. Rasanya bahagia banget. Si kepala sekolah itu seenaknya saja menyuruh kita ikutan kontes ini hanya untuk memperbagus nama sekolah. Cih, kalau dia mau lakukanlah sendiri! Jangan menyusahkan orang!" Lily masih kesal pada kepala sekolah mereka itu.

"tapi! Kenapa harus Teto yang jadi korbannya sih!" Ted masih ga rela kalau Teto masuk kelompok dari sekolah Voca dan akan ikut di karantina minggu depan.

"sudahlah Ted, selo aja. Nanti juga kan kalau mereka kalah, Teto pulang lagi." Lily berusaha menenangkan Ted.

"lu ga ngerti segimana pentingnya Teto buat gue!"

"eh? !" Lily terkejut mendengar ucapan Ted.

"a-apa maksud lo?"

"lu gatau ya kalo Ted itu suka sama Teto?" tanya Leon pada Lily.

"ngga.. gue gatau. baru tau ini."

"yah.. kamseupay ah! ketinggalan berita lo!" Leon menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lily.

"pokoknya gue pengen grup itu kalah secepatnya! Gue pengen Teto cepet-cepet balik lagi!" ucap Ted.

~Rin's home~

"Rin, kenapa sih lu malah masukin Teto ke grup kita seenaknya aja gitu?" tanya Miku dengan agak marah dan langsung menjatuhkan diri di sofa.

"um, memang ada masalah?" tanya Rin dengan santainya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

"iya, perasaan ga ada masalah deh, Mik. Lu kenapa sih kayak yang ga setuju gitu kalo Teto jadi grup kita?" tanya Lui yang juga duduk di sofa.

"padahal kan bagus kalo Teto masuk grup kita? Kita kan emang butuh satu orang lagi?" ucap Rin sambil meminum segelas jus jeruk dan duduk di sebelah Miku.

"gue… buat gue masalah. Gue takut lu jadi lebih suka sama Teto daripada sama gue!" ucap Miku langsung to the point.

FRUUUUUUT

Rin langsung menyemburkan jus jeruk yang sedang di minumnya.

"EH? Rin, kamu kenapa?" tanya Lui yang panik ngeliat Rin langsung nyemburin jus nya gitu.

"APA? Apa maksud lo ngomong gitu? ?" tanya Rin dengan wajah horornya.

"iya kan! Apa yang salah dari omongan gue? Gue bener kan? Gue cemburu liat lo sama Teto! Gue takut lu lebih suka Teto dari pada gue." Jelas Miku.

"YANG BENER AJAA! GUE GA MUNGKIN SUKA SAMA TETO APALAGI LU! GUE BUKAN YURI, YA!" teriak Rin.

Sementara Miku dan Lui kicep ngeliat Rin yang salah tanggap gitu.

'iya juga sih.. Miku salah ngomong. Jadinya Rin juga salah tanggep. Tapi si Rin nya juga baka, lagi. Kaga mungkin lah si Miku suka dia. Miku kan lagi ngejar-ngejar si Mikuo.' Pikir Lui.

"Rin.. lu salah kira. Gue ga suka sama lo." Ucap Miku yang wajah nya masih terbengong-bengong.

"oh. Lu ga suka sama gue? Bilang dong dari tadi! Lu sampe bikin gue kaget dan nyemburin jus kesayangan gue. Gantiin lo!"

"yee enak aje. Siapa yang nyuruh lo nyemburin jus nya." Miku menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sementara Lui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya ini.

Tiba-tiba handphone Rin berbunyi menandakan ada telpon yang masuk.

"siapa, Mik?" tanya Rin yang sedang asyik minum jusnya pada Miku yang sedang memegang HP nya Rin.

"pacarmu." Ucap Miku.

"hah?" Rin langsung menyambar HP nya untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"sialan! Ini Rinto! Bukan pacar gue!" Rin langsung ngambek setelah liat layar ponsel nya itu, dan mengangkat telponnya.

"apa?" sapa Rin dengan juteknya.

"hoi Rinnot~ lagi apa~" tanya orang di seberang sana.. Rinto.

"CIEEEE~!" teriak Miku, dan langsung dibalas glare dari Rin.

Miku dan Lui bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka karena HP Rin di speaker.

"ga usah basa-basi deh. Kalo ada sesuatu langsung ngomong aja." Ucap Rin pada Rinto.

"okay, sebenernya gue mau nanya, gimana kontes lu? Menang ga?" tanya Rinto.

Rin, Lui, dan Miku saling berpandangan dan tersenyum licik.

"Menang dooong! Kita ga mungkin kalah~" ucap Miku.

"diem lu negi. Gue mau ngomong sama si Rinnot." Jawab Rinto di sana.

Sementara Lui hanya menahan tawa dan Miku cemberut sebal karena dipanggil dengan sebutan negi.

"ya, yang dibilang si Miku bener. Kita menang. Gimana lu?" tanya Rin.

"heheh. Kalo gitu selamat buat kalian. Kita akan ketemu nanti di karantina Yamaha~"

"…. apa?" tanya Rin ga percaya.

"hey? Lu ga ada masalah dalam pendengaran kan? Gue juga menang. Jadi sampai bertemu nanti di sana ya~" ucap Rinto dengan santainya.

"….terserah."

"oh ya. Gue mau ngasih tau aja. Kata kepala sekolah, besok kita ga akan ada pelajaran."

"loh? Kenapa?" Rin bingung.

"besok, katanya mau ngerayain keberhasilan kelompok kita yang sudah lolos kontes kemarin itu." ucap Rinto.

"oh yaa? ? bagus deh! Ga ada pelajaran! Gue ga usah ngerjain PR Mat! YESSS!" Rin terlihat sangat senang. Sementara Miku dan Lui menatapnya keheranan.

'segitunya ya..' pikir Miku.

'kelihatannya senang banget ga usah ngerjain PR Mat itu buat Rin..' pikir Lui.

"ya udah deh. Bye~ calon pacar ku~" Rinto pun memutuskan telponnya.

"he? Calon pacar?" Rin kebingungan.

"CIEEEEE~~~!" spontan Miku menyoraki Rin.

"berisik lo." Anehnya, kenapa malah Lui yang sewot, Rin diem-diem aja tuh.

~keesokan hari di sekolah~

Rin baru saja sampai di sekolah. Di halaman sekolah sudah hampir banyak anak-anak yang datang dan memakai pakaian bebas hari ini.

'si Miku sama Lui mana ya?' pikir Rin.

Dan Rin mendapati Miku yang sedang berantem sama Lenka.

Miku dengan mini dress hijau kebiru-biruan nya yang terkesan simple dengan syal yang senada dan sepatusendal putih itu sedang adu mulut dengan Lenka yang memakai minidress kuning dengan rompi kecil berwarna oranye dan sepatu berwarna putih.

"aduh. Anak itu pagi-pagi udah berantem. Jangan sampe dah terjadi adegan jambak-jambakan. Rambutnya Miku lagi bagus-bagusnya deh hari ini. Gue suka~"

Terlihat disana Lui dengan kaos lengan panjang warna putih dan celana jins yang panjangnya sampai di bawah lutut dengan sepatu yang biasa di gunakan oleh anak cowok lainnya itu datang berusaha melerai Miku dan Lenka. Tapi kelihatannya malah Lui yang dimarahi Lenka dan Miku.

"INI URUSAN CEWE! LU DIEM AJA." Miku memarahi Lui.

"DIEM LO! INI URUSAN GUE SAMA MIKU!" bentak Lenka.

"HEH! LU BIASA AJA DONG NGOMONGNYA! GA USAH NYOLOT GITU SAMA TEMEN GUE!" bentak Miku pada Lenka.

"APAAN LO! LU JUGA SENDIRINYA TADI NYOLOT!"

"GUE PUNYA HAK BUAT MARAHIN DIA! LU GA ADA HAK!"

"KATA SIAPA GUE GA ADA HAK? GUE PUNYA SEPATU BER-HAK 5 CM!" Lenka ngaco.

"GUE PUNYA SEPATU BER-HAK 15 CM! MAU APA LO!" Miku baka.

"GUE PUNYA SEPATU BER-HAK 30 CM!" Lenka gamau kalah.

"GUE PUNYA SEPATU BER-HAK 5 METER!" Miku gamau ngalah. Sampe ngada-ngada sepatu hak 5 meter. Ckckck.

"LU NGAJAK BERANTEM GUE? !"

"HAYO AJA!"

"e-eh! berhenti!" Lui kebingungan bagaimana cara melerai mereka.

"wei wei rebut aje." Rin pun menghampiri mereka.

"iya nih Rin! Mereka daritadi berantem aj–" Lui tercengang melihat Rin yang hari ini kelihatannya lebih beda dari biasanya.

Rin memakai bando berwarna putih dengan pita kecil dipinggirnya dengan baju warna biru muda dan rok yang seperti rok SD berwarna hitam dengan strip putih dan sepatu kats putih.

"kenapa? Kok liatnya segitunya sih? Gue aneh?" tanya Rin sambil melihat dirinya.

"ng-ngga! Ngga aneh! Imut kok. Cantik, lagi.." puji Lui dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"oh. Makasih~!" Rin terseyum manis pada Lui sampe-sampe Lui harus ijin ke WC.

"G-GUE MIMISAN!" Lui pun langsung melesat menuju WC, sementara Rin mematung kebingungan disitu.

Hingga bel petanda pelajaran yang sekarang digunakan untuk petanda pesta dimulai berbunyi. Semua murid pun berkumpul di halaman dan mengambil tempat duduknya masing-masing di kursi yang sudah di sediakan.

"acara hari ini kami adakan untuk merayakan keberhasilan kelompok Miku, Rin, Lui, Rinto, Lenka, Rei, dan Rui di kontes kemarin. Mereka minggu depan akan di karantina di Yamaha dan melanjutkan kontesnya. Selamat untuk mereka." Ucap seorang guru disusul tepukan tangan dari seluruh siswa.

"Acara ini katanya akan di buka oleh pidato kepala sekolah. Tapi ga yakin juga si kepala sekolahnya bakal pidato." Ucap Miku yang disertai anggukan dari anak-anak lain.

Kepala sekolah yang terkenal dengan ke-malas-an-nya itu naik ke panggung, rencananya mau pidato.

"ehm.. selamat pagi menjelang siang. Hari ini rencanannya saya akan pidato. Tapi karena takut kelamaan, semua siswa boleh lihat pidato saya di catatan facebook saya. Sekian acara ini saya buka." Kepala sekolah itu pun turun dari panggung sambil di soraki.

"halah bilang aja males.."

"betulkan apa kata gue." Ucap Miku.

"tapi bagus juga deh. Jadi kita bisa langsung nyamber makanannya kan!" Rin bersemangat.

"iya.. siapa juga yang mau cek catatan FB nya buat baca pidato dia. Ckckck." Lui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"hoi. Ayo buruan! Ntar makanannya keburu abis!" ucap Rin yang sudah menjauh menuju tempat makanan bersama anak-anak yang lain.

"eh! tunggu gue, Rin!" Miku menyusul Rin dan meninggalkan Lui.

Sementara itu Rei tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Lui.

"hei Lui~" sapa Rei.

"mau apa lo?" tanya Lui dengan tidak menatap Rei sama sekali.

"wah wah sombong sekali yah. Gue cuma mau nantang lo."

"nantang apaan?"

"hehe gampang kok. Cuma nyanyi sambil nari di situ doang." Ucap Rei sambil menunjuk ke panggung yang memang di sediakan untuk siswa yang ingin menyanyi.

"ah ngapain nyanyi di situ sama lo? Ogah ah gue."

"hey hey hey. Gue nantang lo. Kalo lu tolak, berarti lu pengecut."

Lui terdiam sambil mengglare Rei yang tersenyum licik pada Lui.

"oke, apa peraturannya." Lui pun pasrah.

"Siapa yang bisa narik perhatian Rin dengan nyanyian dan tariannya, dia yang menang dan berhak mendekati Rin, sementara yang kalah, harus menjauhi Rin. Gimana? Deal?" tantang Rei sambil mengajak Lui bersalaman.

"oke. Deal." Lui menjabat tangan Rei.

'huh.. mungkin dengan cara ini gue bisa menjauhkan Rei dari Rin. Jadi gue bisa deketin Rin sesuka gue.. hehe.' Pikir Lui.

Lui dan Rei pun naik ke atas panggung bersama.

"kita akan menyanyikan lagu yang sama bersamaan. Dan sesudah itu, kita tanya sama Rin, siapa yang lebih keceh. Oke?" tantang Rei.

"oke. Siapa takut." Lui tersenyum kecut pada Rei.

"HEY! SEMUANYA! GUE MINTA PERHATIANNYA SEBENTAR! GUE SAMA LUI MAU NYANYI BUAT RIN!" Rei berteriak di microfon dan sukses mendapatkan perhatian semua orang.

"a-apa yang lo lakukan Rei!" tanya Lui.

"hehe. Ikuti saja peraturan tantangan ini." Ucap Rei sambil tersenyum pada Lui.

"RIN! KITA MAU NYANYI BUAT KAMU! I LOVE YOU~" teriak Lui di microfon lagi.

Sementara muka Rin memerah malu.

's-sialan! Apa-apaan mereka itu! gue malu banget sumpaaaah!' pikir Rin dalam hatinya sambil menahan malu.

"ciee~ Rin~" Miku mulai menggoda Rin.

"d-diem lo!" muka Rin semakin memerah.

"BERISIK LO REI! LANGSUNG AJA NYANYI! GAUSAH 'I LOVE YOU' 'I LOVE YOU' SEGALA SAMA RIN!" Lui terlihat cemburu.

"woo~ cemburu~ ayo langsung mulai nyanyi!"

**(np super girlies – hip hip hura)**

"hip hip hura hura~ hip hip hura hura~ hip hip hura huraaa~!" Rei mulai bernyanyi dan menari dengan lincahnya. Lui tercengang melihatnya yang… iyuh lebay.

'tapi kalo gue ga bisa narik perhatian Rin, gue bakal kalah! Gue juga harus nari!' pikir Lui.

"di malam minggu ku pergi ke pesta~ pesta meriah ulang tahun kawanku~ semua yang datang bergaya ceria~ berdansa dan gembira~" Lui mulai menyanyikan lagunya Super Girlies Hip Hip Hura.

"go go go!" teriak para murid lainnya.

"di tengah pesta ku lihat si dia~ lincah gayanya~ dandan masa kini~ ingin hatiku mencium pipinya~ tapi malu rasanyaa~" Rei melanjutkan lagunya sambil tersenyum manis menunjuk ke arah Rin. Membuat Rin tersipu. Dan Lui meng-glare ke arah Rei.

"oh hip hip hura hura~! Hura hura~! Huuuu~ aku suka dia~! Suka dia~! Huuuu~ aku jatuh cinta~! Jatuh cinta~! Huuu~ dia pun menanti cinta bersemi di hati~" Rei terus menari dan Lui juga yang tak mau kalah dari Rei.

"hip hip hura hura! Hip hip hura hura!" teriak anak-anak lain yang ikut terbawa oleh nyanyian mereka.

"di tengah pesta ku lihat si dia~ lincah gayanya~ dandan masa kini~" Lui melanjutkan menyanyi dan menari.

"ingin hatiku mencium pipinya~ tapi malu rasanyaa~" lagi-lagi Rei melihat ke arah Rin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Rin hanya terdiam dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"cieee~" bisik Miku pada Rin.

"a-apa sih!" Rin semakin kesal dan malu.

"oh hip hip hura hura~! Hura hura~! Huuu~ aku suka dia~! Suka dia~! Huuuu~ aku jatuh cinta~! Jatuh cinta~! Huuu~ dia pun menanti cinta bersemi di hati~" Rei dan Lui menari selincah mungkin berusaha menarik perhatian Rin.

"oh hip hip hura hura~! Hura hura~! Huuu~ aku suka dia~! Suka dia~! Huuuu~ aku jatuh cinta~! Jatuh cinta~! Huuu~"

"sungguh suka dia~! Suka dia~! Huuu~ sungguh jatuh cinta~! Jatuh cinta~! Aaaa~ diapun menanti cinta bersemi di hati~ di hati ada cinta~ di hati ada cinta~ di hati ada cinta~~!" Rei dan Lui pun berhenti menyanyi dengan disusul sorakan dan tepuk tangan meriah dari murid-murid lain.

"terimakasih~~" ucap Rei dan Lui yang langsung menuruni panggung dan menghampiri Rin.

"RINNN~!" mereka langsung memegang tangan Rin masing-masing.

"e-eh? a-apaan nih!" Rin merasa risih.

"Rin~ tadi pas nyanyi, siapa yang lebih keren dan menarik perhatian mu~? Siapa~? Aku ya? Iya kaaan?" paksa Rei.

"lu jangan maksa gitu dong." Ucap Lui pada Rei.

"jadi, siapa tuh yang lu pilih, Rin?" tanya Miku yang terkesan lebih ingin menggoda Rin.

"eeeh… g-gue.."

'kenapa ini harus terjadi sama gueee! Kenapa begini sihhh!' pikir Rin.

**TBC~**

**Review please? :D**


	5. before separation

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

"jadi, siapa tuh yang lu pilih, Rin?" tanya Miku yang terkesan lebih ingin menggoda Rin.

"eeeh… g-gue.."

'kenapa ini harus terjadi sama gueee! Kenapa begini sihhh!' pikir Rin.

"kenapa gue harus milih?" Rin bingung.

"u-udah pilih aja Rin. Biar cepet~" Rei menggenggam tangan Rin erat kelihatannya sudah ga sabar pengin denger jawabannya.

Sementara Rin melihat Lui yang hanya menunduk dengan muka yang memerah.

"uh.. Rei.. maaf ya. Gue lebih milih Lui deh kayaknya.. maaf ya.." Rin melepaskan pegangan tangan Rei.

'a-apa…? Rin milih gue? I-ini mimpi?' pikir Lui yang jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

"haa? Rin milih Lui? I-ini mimpi! Masa' gue yang keceh dan keren ini kalah sama diaaa?" Rei memelas.

"g-gomen Rei.."

"kenapa Rin lebih milih dia daripada aku? !"

"hehehe~! Udah..udah.. yang kalah ya harus nerima kekalahannya dong~ hahahaa~" Lui terlihat senang.

"uuu~ s-sedih yaaa.. ya sudah.. karena gue cowo yang memegang perkataannya.. gue coba buat lupain Rin.." Rei pun menangis sambil berlari keluar dari situ.

Semua cengo ngeliat Rei, kecuali Rui yang langsung mengejar Rei.

"haah~.. cowo cengeng dan sok keren gitu, gue ga suka. Gue lebih suka cowo yang kayak Lui~ hehe~" Rin tersenyum manis pada Lui sampe-sampe Lui berlari ke WC lagi.

"KYAAA! GUE MIMISAN LAGI!" Lui pun melesat pergi ke WC dan Rin mematung kebingungan lagi.

"eh? Lui kok sering mimisan ya akhir-akhir ini?" Rin bingung.

"HEY! LU CEWE RAMBUT IJO! KALO BERANI, TANTANG GUE JUGA BUAT NYANYI KAYAK GITU DAN KITA LIAT SIAPA YANG JADI PEMENANG HATI MIKUO!" teriak Lenka yang sudah ada di atas panggung dengan microfonnya.

"eh?" Mikuo hanya kebingungan.

Sementara Miku yang sedang asyik dengan makanan dan minumannya itu hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah Lenka yang sudah menantangnya di atas panggung lalu mengangkat bahu seolah mengaggap Lenka itu tak penting sama sekali dan melanjutkan kegiatan makannya itu.

Semua anak-anak di situ tertawa karena Lenka sama sekali gak di waro sama Miku. Lenka yang merasa terhina itu pun berteriak lagi di microfon.

"MIKUUUU! GUE NGOMONG SAMA LO!" teriak Lenka di microfon.

"Oh." Miku hanya menoleh ke arah Lenka sebentar lalu melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Sementara Lenka hanya mendapat malu karena sudah berteriak-teriak di microfon dan ga di waro sama si Miku malah dia di ketawain sama anak-anak lain.

~sementara itu di tempat lain dari sekolah itu~

Rei sedang duduk termenung menatap langit yang berawan.

'huuh~ salah besar banget gue nantang Lui kayak gitu tadi. Akhirnya.. gue harus jauhin Rin.. haa~! Ga rela! Tapi.. gue harus pegang kata-kata gue!' pikir Rei.

"Rei.."

Rei pun menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Rui..?"

"Rei.."

"kenapa lu di sini?" tanya Rei.

'Rei ngomong ke aku pake -lu gue-.. ga kayak ke Rin pake –aku kamu-..' pikir Rui.

"aku.. c-cuma khawatir aja sama kamu.." Rui tergagap.

"oh.. ga usah khawatirin gue, Rui.. gue..baik-baik aja..sungguh.." jelas sekali ucapan Rei dengan muka Rei itu berbeda jauh.

"Rei bohong. Rei terlihat sedih.. apa karena Rin lebih memilih Lui daripada Rei?" tanya Rui.

Rei terdiam.

"sudahlah Rei.. jangan sedih begitu.. kau kan keren dan tampan, jadi masih bisa mencari cewek lain untuk kau sukai.." Rui berusaha menghibur Rei.

"k-kau benar Rui… terimakasih ya sudah menghiburku.." Rei tersenyum manis pada Rui.

"eh?" muka Rui memanas karena Rei yang tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

'senyuman tulusnya.. dan dia tadi ngomong dengan ku pakai –aku kamu-… astaga..' pikir Rui.

"aku udah ga sedih lagi kok." Rei pun tersenyum seperti biasanya lagi.

"eh.. baguslah kalau begitu."

Rei menatap langit yang berawan itu lagi, dia pun teringat akan sebuah lagu yang menurutnya hampir cocok untuknya saat ini.

"lihat awan disana~ berarak mengikuti~ pasti dia pun tahu~" Rei pun menyanyikan lagu itu.

'eh? Rei nyanyi?' pikir Rui.

"ingin aku lewati~ lembah hidup yang tak indah~ namun harus ku jalani~" Rei berhenti menyanyi lalu menoleh ke arah Rui.

"hey, Rui. Kau tahu lagi ini tidak?" tanya Rei.

"un. Lagunya Acha Septriasa yang berdua lebih baik kan?" ucap Rui sambil mengangguk.

"kalo gitu, kita nyanyiin bareng aja ya?" ajak Rei.

"eh?" Rui kaget.

"berdua dengan mu~ pasti lebih baik~ aku yakin itu~ bila sendiri~ hati bagai langit berselimut kabut~" Rei menyanyikan lagu itu sementara Rui hanya menatap Rei.

"kayaknya, emang gitu kan?" tanya Rei pada Rui.

"eh? apanya?" Rui bingung.

"berdua sama kamu, ya lebih baik kan? Daripada sendiri. Hehee~" Rei tersenyum memperlihatkan sederet giginya membuat Rui blushing.

'uh.. Rei.. coba aja kamu tau, aku.. suka kamu..' pikir Rui.

~keesokan hari di apartemen Luka~

"Luka-nee~~!" panggil Miku, Rin, dan Lui saat membuka pintu apartemennya itu.

"oh. Kalian. Kebetulan, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan pada kalian." Ucap Luka.

"apa itu?"

Baru saja Luka ingin memberitahukan mereka, tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dari jendela apartemen Luka dan masuk ke dalam.

"aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~" Gakupo mulai menyanyikan lagu Rumor yang Butiran Debu.

"payah. Kaga bisa bangkit lagi." Ejek Rin.

Luka dan yang lainnya masih cengo.

'gimana bisa dia datang dari jendela? Apartemen Luka di lantai 7!' pikir mereka.

"aku tenggelam dalam lautan luka dalam~" Gakupo masih enjoy nyanyiin lagu nya.

"ga bisa berenang ya? Ckckck." Rin masih ngejek Gakupo.

"aku tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang~" Gakupo masih nyanyi.

"puas ah kaga bisa pulang lu." Rin masih aja ngejekin si Gakupo.

"aku tanpa mu butiran debu~"

"lebih mirip butiran upil lu mah."

"Luka.. maafin Gakupo ya.." ucap Gakupo sambil ngasih bunga mawar ke Luka dengan gaya ala iklan xl yang mawar dan marwan.

"HEI! JANGAN DIEM AJA! AYO BASMI DIA!" Lui baru sadar.

Akhirnya Rin, Miku, dan Lui berusaha mendorong Gakupo keluar dari apartemen Luka. Tapi Luka menghentikannya.

"j-jangan! Berhenti!"

"eh? kenapa?" Miku keheranan dan mereka bertiga pun berhenti mendorong Gakupo.

"kalian tak perlu lagi menjauhkan Gakupo dari ku."

"kenapa?" Lui kebingungan.

"itukan udah tugas kita? Kalo ngga, ntar Luka-nee gamau ngajarin kita lagi dong?" tanya Rin.

"karena.. aku ga akan mengajar kalian lagi."

"apa…?" mereka semua terkejut.

"g-ga akan ngajarin kita lagi? K-kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"aku masih ingin mengajar kalian, tapi… tak bisa."

"kenapaaa?"

"karena.."

"?"

"karena aku akan menjadi juri di kontes Yamaha nanti." Ucap Luka.

Jeng jeng jeng

"APAAA!" anehnya, kenapa Gakupo yang teriak histeris gitu sih.

PLAK

Miku nampar Gakupo.

"alay lo. Kalo mau jadi pacarnya saudara gue, jangan alay lo!" bentak Miku.

"loh? Memang kenapa? Kalau Luka-nee jadi juri kenapa ga bisa ngajar kita lagi?" tanya Rin.

"itu sudah peraturannya, Rin. Juri tak boleh mengajar kontestannya."

"jadi… Luka-nee ga akan ngajarin kita lagi..?" tanya Lui dengan suara paraunya.

"….maaf.."

"hiks.. hiks.." Lui mulai drama dengan lebaynya sambil pura-pura nangis dan ingus meler(?)

"Lui lebay." Ejek Miku.

"tapi.. emangnya kita bisa ya tanpa ada yang ngajarin kita?" tanya Rin.

"kalian pasti bisa! Kalian sudah banyak berkembang! Aku yakin, kalian akan memenangkan kontes itu!" Luka menyemangati mereka.

"…tanpa guru yang mengajar kita?" Miku galau.

"…apa kita bisa?" Rin kebawa galau.

Sementara Lui sibuk narik ingus dan Gakupo masih terbengong-bengong GaJe.

Luka yang melihat mereka putus asa, langsung mengambil tangan Miku dan Rin lalu menggenggamnya di sebelah tangannya dan menutupnya dengan sebelah tangannya lagi, berusaha memberi semangat pada mereka.

"eh?"

"pasti.. kalian pasti bisa! Walaupun keadaan menjadi semakin sulit, ingatlah, kalian pernah melewatinya bersama onee-chan.." Luka tersenyum hangat pada mereka.

"….Luka-nee.." Miku dan Rin tersentuh.

"…Luka-senpai.." Lui terharu dan semakin sibuk menarik ingusnya.

"Miku.. Rin.. Lui.." Luka terbawa suasana.

"GAKUPO~~!" Gakupo yang kepengen namanya disebut malah nyebut namanya sendiri. Dan dia di kacangin.

Sementara Luka, Miku, Rin, dan Lui berpelukan terharu, Gakupo menghilang entah kemana(?)

~sementara itu di tempat lain~

"jadi.. kamu bakal tetep pergi, ..Teto?"

"…aku.. mungkin.."

"kenapa?"

"karena itu memang impianku, Ted!"

"kenapa kau ingin sekali menjadi grup musik? Itu akan membuat kita terpisah!"

"kita terpisah? Aku ingin tanya, sebenarnya.. kita ini apa? Pacar? Teman? Sahabat? Atau apa?" tanya Teto.

"…." Ted hanya terdiam.

"jawab aku. Kita ini apa? Sahabat? Tapi kita berciuman. Lalu, apa kita ini sepasang kekasih? Tapi, kita tak pernah ada ke jelasan…"

"….." Ted masih terdiam.

"kita ini apa sih? ?" Teto masih bertanya.

"kita… hanya teman… Teto."

"teman? Jadi kita cuma teman? ?"

Ted mengangguk dengan berat hati.

Hiks..

Teto menyapu air matanya yang mengalir.

'aku kira… Ted akan mengatakannya.. tapi ternyata tidak! aku.. akan tetap pergi kalau begitu..' pikir Teto.

Ketika Teto akan membalikkan badannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu, Ted memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

'eh? T-Ted..?'

Ted hanya diam dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Teto.

'Ted? Dia ingin mencium ku lagi?' pikir Teto.

Untuk sesaat Teto hanya diam.

'aku… ga akan biarin lagi. Dia bilang kita cuma teman kan? Aku ga mau lagi.' Pikir Teto.

Teto pun melepaskan pegangan tangan Ted dan cepat berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Teto… maaf… aku hanya bingung.. apa aku yang miskin ini pantas untuk mu?"

Hari-hari berlalu, hingga tiba saatnya mereka untuk berangkat, menuju tempat mereka di karantina. Mereka akan berangkat bersama dari sekolah menggunakan mobil yang sama.

"APAAAA!" teriak Lenka dan Miku bersamaan sementara yang lainnya menutup telinga mereka. Ya, siapapun tak ada yang ingin telinganya jadi budek kan?

"GUE GA MAU SATU MOBIL SAMA DIA!" Lenka dan Miku saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"sudah..sudah.. kalian harus semobil. Mobil sekolah yang sedang tidak di pakai hanya satu. Itu sih ya DL(Derita Lo) kalau kalian ga mau semobil, jalan aja sono sendiri." Ucap kepala sekolah mereka itu.

Lenka dan Miku hanya terdiam dan saling meng-glare satu sama lain.

'kenapa gue harus semobil sama si kuning –piit- ini sih!' pikir Miku. Oke, ada sensor, kali-kali aja ada yang baca ini sambil makan kan kasihan kalo ga di sensor.

'sialan gue semobil sama si kunyuk ijo ini.' Pikir Lenka. 'btw, kunyuk apaan ya? Kok gue bisa mikir kunyuk gitu?'

"baiklah, semuanya, kita masukkan barang-barang kita ke mobil satunya lagi." Ucap kepala sekolah.

"he? Katanya mobilnya cuma satu?" tanya Rinto.

"oh. Iya. Yang satu buat kita, yang satu itu buat barang. Itung aja satu mobil." Ucap kepala sekolah itu sambil ngeloyor takut ditanyain lagi.

"nah, Miku, lu di mobil barang aja." Ucap Lenka.

"yee enak aja. Lu aja sono!"

"lu mau berantem nih? !"

"ayo!"

"wei wei, stop stop!" untung Rin datang dan cepat membawa Miku pergi.

"eh eh! mau dibawa kemana si kunyuk nya! Sini-in! Kita mau berantem dulu!" ucap Lenka.

"gue pinjem dulu." Rin pun pergi membawa Miku.

Setelah di luar aula sekolah itu, Rin pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"kenapa sih, Rin?" tanya Miku keheranan.

"gatau. gue juga bingung." Ucap Rin yang seperti kesannya ingin minta di tampol.

"heuuh. Rin, apaan sih?" tanya Miku lagi.

"ya gatau gue juga bingung! Kenapa si Mikuo tadi tiba-tiba minta gue buat manggil lu." Ucap Rin yang keliatannya rada kesel.

"…Mikuo manggil gue?" tanya Miku yang tidak percaya.

"iya! Bingung kan? Gue juga gatau kenapa."

"…Mikuo manggil gue..?"

"geez.. udahlah! Cepetan sono! Lu di panggil dia di taman!" Rin mendorong Miku untuk pergi.

~di taman~

Miku pun menurut dan pergi menuju taman. Di situ dia menemukan sesosok laki-laki yang sangat di kenalnya. Orang yang di sukainya.

"Mikuo…?" panggil Miku ragu-ragu.

Yang namanya dipanggilpun menoleh ke arah yang memanggil.

"oh hey. Miku.." sapa Mikuo.

"ada apa?" tanya Miku dengan rasa berdebar-debar.

"ga ada apa-apa sih. Cuma ada batu, rumput, pohon.." ucap Mikuo ngelantur.

Sungguh, bila Mikuo bukanlah orang yang disukai Miku, mungkin saat ini kepala Mikuo sudah benjol-benjol dibuatnya. (asikgileee bahasanyaaa)

"bukan itu, Mikuo. Maksud gue, kenapa lu manggil gue ke sini?" tanya Miku sekali lagi dengan sabarnya.

"oh itu. tanya nya yang jelas gitu dong. Jadi gue ga salah paham tadi."

Suer dah itu Mikuo pengen di takol si Miku kali yak?

"ya.. jadi?"

"ada yang mau gue omongin sama lu. Sebelum lu pergi.."

"eh?" Miku bingung dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"itu.. em… soal… kenapa lu selalu berantem sama Lenka?" tanya Mikuo.

"EH? k-kenapa pengen tau? ?" Miku kaget.

"ya… aku pengen tau apa salahnya?"

"itu kan.. ku kira kau sudah tau penyebabnya.."

"oh. Karena aku ya?"

"EH? tuh kan sudah tau…" muka Miku pun memerah.

Mikuo yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

'Miku memang manis ya ternyata.. aku ga salah suka sama kamu sejak awal..' pikir Mikuo.

Mikuo memegang tangan Miku.

"e-eh!" muka Miku semakin memerah.

"aku minta.. kamu jangan lupain aku ya disana." Ucap Mikuo.

"t-tentu…"

Mikuo mencium pipi kiri Miku.

Sontak muka Miku semakin memerah dan jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang.

"ingat. Jangan lupakan aku." Ucap Mikuo lalu pergi meninggalkan Miku yang terbengong-bengong di situ.

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**

**Review please? :D**


	6. wellcome to Yamaha

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Rin yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil barang itu tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh Miku dari belakang.

"RIIINNN~!" Miku langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"KYAA! MIKU!" Rin kaget.

"hehhe.. tau ga?"

"ngga."

"tadi, Mikuo…" Miku membisikkan sesuatu pada Rin.

"s-serius?" tanya Rin ga percaya.

"sepuluh rius! Dia cium aku beneran! Kyaa~ senangnya~"

"cieee~" Lui yang sedari tadi nguping itu langsung menyoraki.

"ehehehe~" Miku hanya cengengesan.

"APAAA! MIKU DI CIUM SIAPA!" Lenka tiba-tiba teriak sontak Lui, Rin, dan Miku menutup telinganya.

"heheh.. Mikuo. Mau apa lo?" Miku mulai ngajak ribut kalo dilihat dari nada dia bicara.

"lu di cium Mikuo? Bohong!" elak Lenka.

"gue ga bohong ya. Emangnya elo yang suka bohong." Miku menjulurkan lidahnya.

Dari mata mereka mulai menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal adanya perang. Tiba-tiba..

"hay semua~!" sapa seseorang yang sepertinya sudah Rin kenal dengan baik.

"ah! Teto~ hai!" Rin tersenyum sangat manis dan melambaikan tangannya pada Teto yang baru datang.

Zreshhh

Lui mimisan lagi.

'salah ya gue liat Rin senyum gitu langsung mimisan mulu..' pikir Lui.

"Teto ikut perginya bareng kita?" tanya Lui yang sudah selesai mimisan.

"iya. Kita kan satu grup. Hehe." Ucap Rin.

Miku memutar balik glarenya yang tadi di tujukan pada Lenka, kini di tujukan pada Teto. Lenka yang ngerasa ga di waro, langsung memegang kepala Miku dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Lenka.

"heh! Lawan lo itu gue! Bukan cewe itu!" ucap Lenka.

"suka-suka gue dong!"

Mereka hampir berantem lagi.

untunglah kepala sekolah sudah menyuruh kita untuk berangkat, hingga akhirnya mereka pun tidak jadi perang dan masuk ke mobil.

Selama perjalanan, Miku dan Lenka terus adu mulut, kasihan Lui yang berada di antara mereka berdua jadi pusing gara-gara harus dengerin ocehan mereka itu. sementara Teto dan Rin yang asyik main pictochat di Nds berdua, Rinto yang tertidur dengan headphonenya, Rei yang mendengarkan lagu sambil membaca buku dan Rui yang terus melihat Rei sambil makan.

Tak terasa berjam-jam perjalanan sudah mereka tempuh, akhirnya saat mereka terbangun dari tidur mereka kecuali Lenka dan Miku yang tidak tidur, mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka.

"kyaa~ sampai juga~ perjalanan yang melelahkan~" Teto turun dari mobil dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Yang lain pun turun dari mobil.

"semuanya sukses ya! Jangan menyerah! Dadah~" kepala sekolah pun pulang lagi.

Saat turun dari mobil pun Lenka dan Miku masih adu mulut.

"masih ga percaya gue kalo lo di cium Mikuo~" Lenka masih aja ngejek Miku.

"lu kaga percaya ya udah sepele aja~"

"halah~ mana mungkin cewe ndeso kayak lo di cium Mikuo?" Lenka mulai menunjukkan sinyal-sinyal perang.

"sialan lo! Lo tuh yang kamseupay! Iyuuh~" Miku terbawa.

"HEH! LO NGOMONG APA TADI!" Lenka mulai panas.

"LO BIASA AJA JANGAN NYOLOT!" Miku mendorong Lenka pelan.

"LO JUGA GA USAH NGEJEK!" Lenka balas mendorong Miku.

Akhirnya mereka pun dorong-dorongan. Sayangnya, saat Lenka balas mendorong Miku, dia kelabasan akhirnya Miku menyenggol Rin, dan Rin menabrak orang hingga jatuh menimpah orang itu dengan tidak elitnya.

"kyaa!"

"Rin!" Lenka, Miku, dan Lui kaget.

"Rin-chan!" begitu juga Teto.

"a-aduh.. ittai.." Rin masih tertidur di atas orang itu.

"heh. Kalo jalan liat-liat dong." Ucap orang yang tanpa sengaja di tabrak oleh Rin itu, yang ternyata adalah cowok.

"g-gomen… maaf banget.. gue ga sengaja.. eh!" Rin kaget saat melihat wajah cowok itu mirip sekali dengannya.

"..loh? lu kok?" Rin berusaha bertanya.

"aduh. Bangun deh. Ga enak ya di liat orang-orang kalo posisi kita kayak gini." Ucap cowok itu yang menyadarkan Rin.

Rin dan cowok itu pun bangun dari posisinya tadi.

"Len! lu di cariin dari tadi! kemana aja sih!" seorang cowok berambut biru menghampiri cowok yang tadi di tabrak Rin itu, rupanya namanya Len.

"sori, insiden dikit." Jawab Len singkat.

"kalo gitu, ayo. Kita udah di tungguin Meiko nih!" ucap cowok rambut biru itu.

'perasaan gue aja ato si Miku emang liatin tuh cowok biru mulu?' pikir Lenka.

"kalo jalan, pake mata lain kali." Ucap Len sekali lagi.

"maaf.. gue kan ga sengaja." Rin menggembungkan pipinya membuatnya jadi semakin imut.

"… cium kaki gue baru gue maafin."

"eh?" Rin kaget.

's-sialan.. apa banget nih cowo! Songong..' pikir Rin.

"gue kan udah bilang ga sengaja dan gue udah minta maaf! Itu kan cukup! Ga usah pake cium kaki segala kan!" Rin jadi emosi.

"kalo lu ga mau cium kaki gue, terus lu mau cium apa? Alas sepatu gue?" tanya Len.

'astagaaa! Sumpah ni cowok nyebelin banget!' pikir Rin.

"kalo lu ga maafin gue juga, ga masalah di gue nya kok! Songong!" ucap Rin.

"whatever.. lain kali, jalan yang bener. Kalo belom bisa jalan, ga usah jalan dulu. Jadi ga nabrak dan ga nyusahin orang." Len pun pergi.

"e-eh! tunggu! Cowok biru! Namamu siapa!" teriak Miku pada cowok biru itu.

"eh? Kaito.." ucap cowok itu.

"oh.. aku Miku! Salam kenal ya~~"

Kaito hanya tersenyum lalu pergi berlalu bersama Len.

"sialan! Tuh cowok songong banget sih. Sebel da gue." Rin masih ngomel-ngomel sementara Miku terus menatap Kaito dengan wajah bling-blingnya.

'j-jadi.. Miku sepertinya menyukai Kaito-san ya? Bagus! Mikuo milik gue! Cha!' pikir Lenka.

"sabar Rin-chan.." Teto memeluk Rin dari belakang.

'Rin..Rin..' Lui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"hei, kalian. Ayo kita harus masuk ke dalam." Ucap Rinto sambil berlalu bersama Rui dan Rei. Diikuti yang lainnya.

Di dalam, bangunannya memang sangat megah dan luas.

"jadi ini.. perusahaan rekaman Yamaha itu.." gumam Lui.

"besar sekali ya.." ucap Rei sambil berjalan ke sebelah Lui.

'Rei sekarang sepertinya sudah bisa melupakan Rin ya..' pikir Lui.

"di sini banyak sekali orangnya sih?" omel Miku.

"iya. Sepertinya mereka itu mengantar para kontestan yang lainnya." Jawab Lenka. Tumben akur.

"gue penasaran.. berapa kelompok yang berhasil lolos dan ikut di karantina di sini.." ucap Rin.

"entahlah. Yang ku tau pasti sih ada kelompok mu, kelompok ku, dan kelompok cowok blonde dan biru tadi itu." ucap Rinto.

"itu siapa?" Teto menunjuk seorang cewek dengan rambut pink yang panjangnya sepinggul.

"i-itu Luka-nee!" Lui kaget.

"mana?" Miku celingukan.

"Luka..-nee..? itu senpai kita kan?" tanya Lenka.

"iya. Saudaranya Miku." Jawab Rinto sementara Lenka hanya manggut-manggut.

"LUKA-NEE~!" Rin, Miku, dan Lui berlari ke arah Luka.

"huh? Miku, Rin, Lui!" Luka kaget karena mereka bertiga langsung memeluknya.

"Luka-nee~! Kita kangen!"

"ahaha. Halo. Onee-chan juga." Luka hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala mereka.

"Luka-senpai?" sapa Lenka sambil tersenyum dan menghampirinya bersama yang lain.

"hai! Lenka, Rinto, Rei. Rui masih pendiam seperti dulu ya." Luka tersenyum manis pada mereka semua.

"loh? Luka-senpai kok di sini?" tanya Rei.

"Luka-senpai mau mendukung Miku disini?" tanya Rinto.

"ah. tidak juga ahaha. Aku sekarang di jadikan juri kontes ini." Jawaban Luka sukses membuat mereka terbelalak kaget. Kecuali Miku, Rin, dan Lui yang sudah lama mengetahui hal ini.

"APA?" tanya mereka tak percaya.

"ah.. aku sudah di panggil. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke sana. Kalian bersiap-siap lah. Lima menit lagi, semua harus berkumpul di aula utama. Sampai nanti!" Luka pun pergi bersama rekan kerja nya yang tadi memanggilnya.

"hei. Emang boleh ya saudara mu juri, lalu kau menjadi kontestannya? Nanti gimana kalo Luka-senpai berusaha membuat mu menjadi pemenangnya?" tanya Lenka.

"ah.. Luka-nee tidak bisa di andalkan.. dia tak akan mau membuat ku jadi pemenangnya. Dia selalu bersikap jujur.. huh." Miku sedih.

"sekarang masih ada lima menit, kita mau ngapain nih?" tanya Rinto.

"kita jalan-jalan aja yuk? Keliling-keliling~" usul Teto.

"boleh juga. Ayo~" Rin setuju.

"kita cari tempat makan yuk? Aku lapar." Ucap Rui.

"R-Rui.. kamu kan daritadi selama perjalanan udah makan terus.. masa masih lapar sih?" tanya Rei.

"eh!" muka Rui memerah.

'Rei memperhatikan ku..' pikir Rui.

"ya udah kita makan yuk. Gue juga laper." Ucap Lui.

Merekapun berjalan mengelilingi perusahaan rekaman Yamaha yang besar itu, mencari kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka pun duduk bersama di satu meja makan.

"hm.. sepi.." Miku melihat ke sekeliling.

"mau rame? Kita berantem yuk?" ajak Lenka.

"diem lo. Jangan bikin malu gue." Ucap Miku.

"si Rin mana?" tanya Lui yang baru menyadari kalo Rin dan Teto ga ada.

"tadi mereka pergi ke wc. Aku beli makanan dulu ya. Ada yang mau nitip?" tanya Rinto.

"aku ikut!" ucap Rei.

"ga ada yang mau makan nih? jadi yang makan cuma aku, Rei, Rui, sama Miku aja?" tanya Rinto sekali lagi.

"iyaa~"

Ketika mereka semua sedang makan, datanglah Rin dan Teto.

"haa~ aku ga dapet tempat duduk yaa.." Rin mengembungkan pipinya.

"aku juga.." ucap Teto.

"sori Rin.. udah penuh.. kamu duduk di sini aja." Miku menunjuk ke satu meja dengan empat kursi yang ada di sebelah meja mereka. Kini kantin mulai penuh, tinggal meja itu yang tersisa.

Rin dan Teto pun duduk di situ sambil makan makanan yang sudah di pesannya.

"Len, Gumi. Sori masalahnya kan kita kira kalian ga mau makan. Jadi kita ambil meja yang dua kursi." Ucap Kaito yang sedang makan bersama Meiko, pacarnya itu.

"ya udah, kalian duduk di situ aja. Kebeneran itu dua kursi kosong tuh. Bilang aja permisi sama merekanya." Meiko menunjuk meja yang disitu ada Rin dan Teto yang sedang makan disana.

'cewek itu..' pikir Len.

"mm.. oke deh~!" Gumi pun langsung pergi menuju meja itu. sementara Len hanya diam.

"kenapa, Len? tuh si Gumi udah ke sana." Tanya Kaito.

"gue ga jadi makan deh." Len pun pergi.

Sementara Kaito dan Meiko hanya kebingungan.

"hay~!"

"uhuk! uhuk!" Rin tersedak karena dikagetkan oleh kehadiran cewek ijo itu.

"ups. Maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu?" tanyanya.

"ng-ngga.. ga apa-apa.." ucap Rin yang kini sedikit lebih tenang.

"boleh aku ikut makan di sini?" tanyanya.

"tentu~" ucap Teto.

"perkenalkan, aku Gumi."

"hai Gumi! Aku Teto, ini teman ku Rin." Ucap Teto.

"hai Rin~!" sapa Gumi.

Sementara Rin hanya tersenyum padanya.

"aku mau cuci tangan ya." Rinto pergi ke wc.

"aku ikut!" ucap Rei.

"si Rei ngikut-ngikut Rinto mulu." Ucap Miku.

"yaa.. ekornya Rinto kali." Ucap Lenka.

Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja Rinto bertabrakan dengan seorang cewek yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Berambut ungu pendek, dan terlihat manis.

"ups. Maaf!" ucap Rinto.

"aduh.. hati-hati dong.." ucap cewek itu.

'eh? siapa tuh?' pikir Rei yang melihat Rinto sedang memegang tangan cewek itu dari kejauhan.

"sakit tau." Ucap cewek itu dengan dinginnya.

"ya maaf. Ga sengaja.."

'cewek ini siapa? Mukanya manis juga..' pikir Rinto.

"mm.. nama mu siapa?" tanya Rinto.

"maaf aku masih banyak urusan. Sampai nanti." Cewek itu pun langsung meninggalkan Rinto.

"ahahaha! Rinto..Rinto.. mau nyari pacar baru lagi? Ahahaha!" Rei tertawa sambil memeluk leher Rinto.

"geez.. diem lo."

Tak terasa lima menit pun berlalu, semua kini berkumpul aula utama.

Terlihat di depan sana seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan rambut blondenya yang keriting melebihi bahunya.

"semuanya selamat ya~ kalian sudah bisa sampai ke tahap ini. Perkenalkan, aku Sweet Ann. Aku akan menjadi juri di sini. Dan teman-teman juri ku yang lain ada Hiyama Kiyoteru, Megurine Luka, dan Gakupo.."

"APA? GAKUPO-SENPAI?" teriak Miku, Rin, dan Lui.

"..dan yang terakhir, ketua kami, Defoko akan membuka acara ini." Sweet Ann membungkukan badannya lalu menyerahkan microfonnya pada Defoko.

"itu… cewek yang tadi kan, Rinto?" Rei menyenggol-nyenggol Rinto sambil masih menatap Defoko dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Sementara Rinto hanya melongo saja.

"cewek itu menjadi ketua juri?" tanya Lenka tak percaya.

"umurnya paling seumuran sama kita loh?" Teto juga tak percaya.

Sementara Rui hanya diam dan memakan keripik kentangnya.

"aku Defoko. Salam kenal. Aku di sini menjabat sebagai ketua, jadi.. jangan lah macam-macam dengan ku!"

DEG

"gawat.. Rinto! Kau kan tadi…" ucap Rei

"sst! Diam! Itu kan ga sengaja!" ucap Rinto.

"kalian disini tidak boleh seenaknya saja! Di sini terdapat tata tertib yang harus kalian taati! Jangan membuang sampah sembarangan, tidak boleh berkelian di luar kamar lewat dari jam 12 malam, bersikaplah sopan pada kami, dan selalu mengikuti latihan-latihan yang kami adakan disini dengan tepat waktu. Kalian bisa melihat tata tertib itu terpasang dimana-mana."

"..di jidat ku tak ada.." ucap seorang anak cowok dengan pakaiannya yang serba hijau.

Mendengar ucapan anak itu spontan semua tertawa.

"hey kau! Seenaknya saja menyela. Siapa nama mu?" tanya Defoko.

"Gachapoid Ryuto. Kenapa memang? Kakak Defoko tertarik padaku ya?"

"waw.. berani sekali anak kecil itu.." ucap Lui.

Sementara Defoko mengabaikannya.

"aku hanya ingin memberitahukan nama-nama kelompok yang berhasil lolos ke tahap ini. Ada 8 kelompok. Bagi kelompok yang di sebutkan namanya, harap berdiri. Kelompok A, Meiko, Shion Kaito, Kagamine Len, dan Gumi.

"oh. Nama keluarga cowok menyebalkan itu ternyata sama dengan ku ya. Menyebalkan." Gumam Rin.

"kelompok B, Furukawa Miki, AI, Prima, dan Oliver."

'hm.. Furukawa Miki..' pikir Piko.

"kelompok C, Seiyu Seeu, Suzune Ring, Mayu, dan Zatsune Miku."

"hm? Kelihatannya mereka.. mm.. gimana ya.." Miku kebingungan.

"terlihat hebat.." lanjut Rin.

"cantik semua.." ucap Rinto.

'dasar Playboy..' pikir Rin sambil meng-glare Rinto.

"kelompok D, Gumiya, Nekomura Iroha, Aoki Lapis, dan Gachapoid Ryuto."

"mm? Gumi? Kenapa kamu ngeliatin Gumiya-san segitunya banget?" tanya Meiko sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Gumi yang menatap kosong Gumiya.

"ah? ng-ngga.." Gumi pun tersadar dan gelagapan.

"kelompok E, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, Momo Momone, dan Yuki Kaai."

"hei? Hello~? Ryuto? Kok liatin Yuki-san segitunya sih? Suka yaa~?" goda Iroha pada Gachapoid yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah Yuki terus.

"apa sih." Jawab Gachapoid dingin.

"kelompok F, Utatane Piko, Miriam, Yuuma, Mizki."

'entah hanya perasaanku atau apa, tapi si Miki kok mandangin cowok itu segitunya banget ya?' pikir Prima.

"kelompok G, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kasane Teto, dan Hibiki Lui."

'hm? Cewek itu.. Rin ya..' pikir Len.

'hm.. Hibiki Lui? Boleh juga..' pikir Ring.

"aku punya firasat buruk pada anak bernama Kasane Teto itu." bisik AI pada Prima.

"k-kenapa?" Tanya Prima.

"kalau begitu, kita jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Ini bisa membahayakan rahasia kita." Ucap Oliver.

'hm.. Hatsune Miku.. ku dengar dia itu saudara dari Megurine Luka, salah satu juri di sini ya? Fufufu..' pikir Meiko.

"kelompok H, Kagamine Rinto, Kagamine Lenka, Kagene Rei, dan Kagene Rui."

'hah? C-cowok itu kan.. yang tadi..' pikir Defoko.

"oke, sekarang kalian bisa pergi membereskan barang-barang kalian terlebih dahulu di kamar kalian masing-masing. Setelah itu bersiap-siap lah. Jam enam sore nanti, kita akan kumpul lagi disini. Satu hal, selamat datang di perusahaan rekaman Yamaha." Defoko membungkukkan badannya.

Semua langsung mencari kamar mereka masing-masing,

"kamar nomer 6, Neru, Haku, Momo, Iroha, Aoki. Enak ya cewek semua!" ucap Miku yang baru saja membaca kertas yang tertempel di pintu kamar nomer 6.

"ya emang cewek semua lah pastinya. Kalau cowok, ya cowok semua!" ucap Teto.

"kok kamar nomer 7 cuma berdua ya? Miriam dan Mizki." Rin bingung saat membaca kertas di pintu kamar nomer 7.

"sudahlah, ayo cari nama kita!" Miku menarik Rin dan Teto.

"kamar nomer 5, Rinto, Piko, Rei, Gachapoid, Lui. Lui! Kau masuk sini!" ucap Rin.

"Rin.." panggil Lui.

"ya, Lui?" Rin pun menoleh dengan muka imutnya.

"mm.. kamar kita jauh ya.."

"huh.. iya sih. Kayaknya. Tapi tenang aja, di situ kamu sekamar sama Rei dan Rinto kan?" ucap Rin sambil menyentuh bahu Lui.

"hm.. iya."

"kalau gitu, sampai nanti ya!" Rin pun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi bersama Miku dan Teto.

"huh.. Rin.." Lui menunduk lemas.

"kamar nomer 4, SeeU, Ring, Mayu, Zatsune, Miki. Ini kan.. mereka sekelompok semua? Enak banget." Ucap Teto.

"ngga. Miki bukan kelompok mereka." Ucap Rin. Sementara Teto hanya ber oh ria.

"nomer 3, AI, Prima, Meiko, Rui, Teto! Teto! Teto! Teto! Aku disini! Sama Rui-chan~" Teto langsung menarik Rui.

"ckckck. Ya sudah ayo cari kamar kita." Ucap Miku.

"kamar nomer 1 dan 2 di pojok sini ya? berhadap-hadapan." Lenka dan Rin pun mencari nama mereka di pintu kamar nomer satu dan dua.

"nomer satu, Oliver, Kaito, Len, Gumiya, Yuuma.. akh! Ini mah cowok semua! Kita ga bakal ada di sini!" ucap Rin.

"nomer dua, Gumi, Lenka, Yuki, Rin, Miku." Miku membaca kertas di pintu kamar nomer dua itu.

"APA? GUE SEKAMAR SAMA SI IJO KUNYUK INI? IYUUH~" Lenka mulai ngajak berantem.

"hey jangan berantem ada anak kecil nih." Rin menunjuk Yuki.

"HELLO~? LU PIKIR GUE MAU SEKAMAR SAMA LU, SI KUNING MENYEBALKAN INI!" Miku balik ngejek Lenka.

"helow? Jika kau ingat, gue juga kuning." Ucap Rin.

"tapi kau kuning yang imut. Kalo si Lenka kuning yang menyebalkan." Ucap Miku.

"APA KAU BILANG!"

"udah..udah.. abaikan saja mereka. Ayo kita masuk kamar saja. Gumi-san buka kunci pintunya." Ucap Rin.

"oke~" Gumi pun memasukkan kunci itu ke dalam lubang pintunya.

"huh? Pintunya ga di kunci, Rin-chan.." ucap Gumi.

"kalo gitu kita masuk aja." Rin pun langsung membuka pintunya.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat memasuki kamar itu.

"AAAAAAAAA? !"

**TBC~**

**Review please? :D**


	7. love vs hate

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

* * *

"kalo gitu kita masuk aja." Rin pun langsung membuka pintunya.

Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat memasuki kamar itu.

"AAAAAAAAA? !"

Kamar mereka sudah berantakan dan terdapat sampah bungkus makanan di lantai berserakan.

"s-siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Miku.

Rin terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang ada di atas kasur.

"HEY KAU!" Rin menudingkan jarinya pada salah satu cowok di atas kasur itu.

Yang merasa di tunjuk pun bertanya.

"hm? Gue?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"TURUN LO!" bentak Rin pada cowok yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu.

"apa mau lu?" tanya Len dengan santainya sambil turun dari kasur itu.

"mau gue? Gue mau tau, lu ngapain di sini? Ini kamar gue!" Rin emosi.

"oh.. kamar lu. Kita salah kamar ternyata. kalo gitu, guys, kita pindah." Ajak Len pada Kaito, Oliver, dan Gumiya.

"HEI! KEMBALI KAU! BERESIN KAMAR GUEEE!" teriak Rin.

Tapi Len hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tetap pergi.

"dasar cowok nyebelin! Rese! Songong! So keren! Sebel gue!" Rin ngomel-ngomel.

"s-sabar sedikit Rin.." ucap Miku.

"kita bisa laporin ini ke Defoko-san kan?" usul Lenka.

Tanpa mencari, Defoko ternyata sudah datang ke kamar mereka.

"apa-apaan ini? Kalian baru saja datang, tapi sudah membuat tempat ini berantakan?" ucap Defoko.

"e-etto.. Defoko-san… ini bukan salah kami.." Gumi berusaha menjelaskan.

"tadi ada cowok-cowok yang datang ke sini dan membuat tempat ini berantakan.." jelas Yuki.

"tak usah mengelak. Tak ada bukti kan kalo cowok yang sudah mengacak-acak kamar kalian ini?" ucap Defoko.

Mereka terdiam.

"tapi.. kami ga bohong.. tadi—"

"sudah! Kalian di hukum! Sore ini, kalian harus membereskan taman belakang! Tak ada yang membantah! Atau kalian ku keluarkan. Mengerti?" ucap Defoko.

Mereka tak ada pilihan lain selain menurut.

* * *

Sore itu, sore pertama mereka di sana, mereka harus membersihkan taman belakang perusahaan itu sesuai perintah Defoko.

"aah! Menyebalkan! Kenapa begini sih!" gerutu Miku sambil menyapu taman itu.

"udahlah. Jangan ngomel mulu. Lu udah ngomel terus daritadi. Cape gue dengernya." Ucap Lenka yang sedang memegangi pengki untuk Miku.

"kenapa Defoko-san tidak mau mempercayai kita sih.." ucap Gumi yang sedang mengumpulkan sampah-sampah di taman itu.

"mungkin karena kita tak memiliki bukti.." ucap Yuki yang sedang membantu Gumi.

Sementara mereka masih ngomel-ngomel, hanya Rin yang diam tanpa suara sambil menyapu taman itu.

'si Rin kok ga kedenger sih suaranya daritadi?' pikir Miku.

'padahal daritadi kita semua udah ngomong, si Rin kok ga ada ngomong-ngomong nya sih?' pikir Gumi.

'mungkin Rin tadi ngomong? Tapi gue ga bisa denger apa-apa kalo Miku di sebelah gue ngomel terus!' pikir Lenka.

"kakak Rin.." panggil Yuki.

"…." Rin hanya diam sambil terus menyapu.

"Rin?" panggil Miku.

"..kalau kalian pikir gue ga ngomel, kalian salah besar! Gue daritadi ngomel-ngomel mulu dalem hati. Cape gue kalo harus ngomel-ngomel pake suara." Akhirnya Rin pun menjawab.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit,

"taman nya luas banget! Kalo gini.. kapan beres nya?" ucap Lenka.

"kita bagi tugas aja deh ya?" usul Gumi.

"iya, aku dan Lenka akan menyapu di sana ya." Miku dan Lenka pun pergi ke bagian taman yang lain.

"kalo gitu aku dan Yuki akan mengambil sampah di sana. Rin, kau tak apa sendiri di sini?" tanya Gumi.

"ga apa-apa. Gue emang lagi pengen sendiri." Ucap Rin.

Gumi dan Yuki pun pergi ke bagian taman yang lainnya.

Ketika Rin sedang menyapu taman itu, tiba-tiba..

"uhh.. sedikit lagi.. semangat Rin!" Rin menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"iya sedikit lagi. Sini gue bantu." Ucap seseorang sambil membuang sampah di situ.

Rin masih bingung saat melihat sampah yang baru saja di jatuhkan orang itu.

'siapa ini? Darimana asalnya sampah ini?' pikir Rin yang sedang membungkukkan badannya untuk menyapu itu.

Rin pun mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang membuang sampah di situ.

"kau!"

Sementara cowok itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"lu ngapain sih di sini!" Rin pun bangun.

"gue? Bantu lu. Soalnya gue liat taman ini udah bersih, jadi gue kasih sampah lagi buat lu bersihin. Biar lu ada kerjaan."

"belom puas ya lu bikin gue susah? Ini tuh gara-gara lu tau ga!" Rin kesel.

"oh ya? Buktinya?" tanya Len.

'ah! kenapa aku baru inget sekarang!' pikir Rin.

"…ku pikir di kamar itu ada CCTV?" gumam Rin sambil tersenyum licik pada Len.

"heheh." Len tertawa garing.

"apa? Apa yang lucu?"

"CCTV? Helo~? Lu pikir gue se-bego itu apa? Gue juga kalo mau ngacak-ngacak kamar lo itu pasti gue nutupin CCTV nya dulu. Ahaha." Jelas Len.

"oh. Jadi benar ya? Len-san, kamu yang sudah mengacak-acak kamar Rin-san?" tanya Defoko yang sudah ada di belakang Len.

Sementara Len masih terdiam sambil membelakangi Defoko dan menatap Rin.

"ups~" ejek Rin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len.

* * *

"kak Gumi, sepertinya masih banyak di sana!" ucap Yuki sambil menunjuk sampah-sampah yang berserakan di pojok taman.

"ah.. iya.. kalau begitu aku akan membereskan di sana ya." Gumi pun pergi ke pojok taman itu.

Sementara Yuki membereskan di situ,

"ehm.. lagi ngapain?" tanya seseorang pada Yuki yang sedang mengumpulkan sampah-sampah.

'eh? siapa ini?' pikir Yuki.

Yuki pun membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang anak cowok yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya.

"eh? siapa kau?" tanya Yuki.

"aku Gachapoid Ryuto. Kau Yuki kan?"

Yuki hanya mengangguk.

"ada apa kau ke sini?"

"aku hanya ingin..." Ryuto menggantungkan ucpannya.

"ingin?"

"berteman dengan mu." Ryuto memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah itu.

"eh?"

* * *

Gumi pun membersihkan sampah-sampah di pojok taman itu.

"ngapain kamu beresin sampah-sampah gitu?" tanya seorang cowok yang sedang duduk di kursi taman itu sendirian.

"eh?" Gumi kaget saat melihat cowok itu. jantungnya berdegup kencang dan mukanya memerah.

'c-cowok ini kan.. kalau ga salah kan namanya..' pikir Gumi.

"Gumiya." Gumiya mengulurkan tangannya pada Gumi mengajak bersalaman.

"eh.. i-iya. Aku Gumi. S-salam kenal."

"sepertinya kau kecapean ya? Kalau gitu, aku bantu ya?"

"eh? k-kamu mau bantu?"

Gumiya hanya diam dan mulai membantu Gumi. Sementara Gumi hanya tersenyum senang dan melanjutkan hukumannya itu.

* * *

"Miku! Kalo lu ngomel-ngomel terus, kapan selesainya nih!" bentak Lenka yang sudah kesal mendengar omelan Miku.

"ya abisnya gue kesel! EMANGNYA LU GA KESEL?" Miku membentak Lenka.

"ya sih.."

"KITA GA SALAH APA-APA TAPI KITA YANG DI HUKUM! NYEBELIN!" Miku masih ngomel-ngomel.

"…" Lenka hanya diam sambil masih memegangi pengki.

"LU BANTU GUE DONG! JANGAN DIEM AJA!" Miku sepertinya memang lagi nyari masalah atau apa nih.

"HEH! GUE KAN UDAH MEGANGIN NIH PENGKI BUAT LO!" Lenka membentak Miku balik.

"GANTIAN DONG! SEKARANG LU YANG NYAPU! CAPE GUE NYAPU MULU!"

"LU NGAJAK BERANTEM BANGET SIH!"

"GUE GA NGAJAK BERANTEM! LU YANG NGAJAKIN GUE BERANTEM!"

"LU GILA YA? !"

"LU YANG GILA!"

Miku dan Lenka pun berantem sampai akhirnya,

"fufufu.. dua orang cewek yang manis kalau di pandang.." ucap seorang cewek dengan twintail hitam.

Miku dan Lenka berhenti lalu melihat ke arah cewek itu.

"tapi sayang.. kelakuannya kamseupay." Lanjut seorang cewek lagi dengan rambut pirang panjang.

"heh! Lu ngomong apa barusan!" Miku kesel.

"fufufu.. kita pergi aja deh. Daripada ngeladenin mereka." Ucap cewek rambut hitam itu.

"iya. Nanti kita kebawa kamseupay loh." Ejek cewek berambut pirang itu.

"an***t! lu nyari masalah banget ya! Kita ga ada masalah ya sama lo!" Lenka pun mulai kesel.

Untunglah sebelum Miku dan Lenka menyerang dua cewek itu, Rin datang.

"Miku~ Lenka~" panggil Rin sambil berlari dengan imutnya ke arah mereka berempat.

"tunggu sebentar Rin. Kita ada masalah sama ni cewek." ucap Lenka sambil meng-glare kedua cewek itu.

"huh~ padahal gue ke sini mau ngasih tau kalo kita udah bebas dari hukuman dan boleh mandi sekarang. Ya udah deh~ aku mau ke Gumi sama Yuki. Daah~" Rin pun pergi.

"EH? KITA BEBAS HUKUMAN?" tanya Miku dan Lenka.

"iya~ si Len dan yang lainnya udah ketahuan. ayo sana mandi!" Rin pun pergi mencari Gumi dan Yuki.

Sementara Miku dan Lenka pergi sambil meng-glare kedua cewek itu sesaat.

"heh. Zatsune.. si cewek hijau itu, namanya sama dengan mu ya.." ucap cewek pirang itu.

"diam lah kau Seeu. Nama sih sama, tapi kelakuan beda jauh." Ucap Zatsune.

* * *

-di kamar nomer 2 –

Miku yang baru selesai mandi sedang mengaca itu tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Rin, si Gumi mana?"

"gatau tuh anak malah mau bantuin si Gumiya-san yang sekarang di hukum." Jawab Rin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena habis di keramas itu.

Tok tok

"hay semuaaa~~!" Teto langsung masuk ke dalam kamar itu. diikuti Rui yang sedang makan keripik.

"Teto.. kau ini main masuk saja. Untung kita lagi ga ada yang ganti baju.." Ucap Lenka sweatdrop.

"ehehehe~ maaf~" Teto hanya cengengesan.

"YUKI-CHAN~~ AYO CEPAT~ LIMA MENIT LAGI KTA HARUS KUMPUL~" teriak Miku.

"iya~ lima menit lagi aku keluar~" teriak Yuki.

"hah? Lima menit lagi Yuki keluar? TAPI LIMA MENIT LAGI KITA HARUS UDAH KUMPUL!" teriak Rin.

"ooh~ ya sudah aku keluar sekarang~"

* * *

Di aula utama, semua sudah berkumpul,

"terimakasih semuanya sudah mau datang tepat waktu. Kami hanya ingin memberitahukan kalo latihan kita akan mulai besok pagi. pukul lima pagi semua harus sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang. Kita akan mulai berolahraga." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"olahraga lagi…" Lui lemas.

"ahahaha~ sabar ya Lui~" Rin mengelus kepala Lui.

"eh?" muka Lui pun memerah.

'aaa! Cenat cenut guee!' teriak Lui dalam hati.

'cewek itu.. kenapa ngeliatin Lui sama Rin segitunya ya?' pikir Miku sambil melihat heran ke arah cewek berambut birumuda panjang.

"kapan makannya?" ucap Rui tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat Miku hampir meloncat kaget.

"sekarang kita akan makan malam terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, langsung bersiap untuk tidur. Kita besok harus bangun pagi." Ucap Kiyoteru.

* * *

Mereka pun makan bersama di kantin.

"IA, apa kita harus mulai sekarang?" bisik Prima pada IA.

"entahlah. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saat yang tepat saja." Ucap IA.

"uuh~ padahal aku sudah tak sabar~" Prima menggembungkan pipinya.

"bersabarlah Prima. Ini waktunya tidak tepat. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja. Sampai kita mendapat targetnya." Ucap Oliver.

"ingat! Kita harus rahasiakan ini dari Miki! Kalau Miki tau, dia pasti tak akan setuju!" bisik Oliver. Sementara IA dan Prima hanya mengangguk

'apa maksudnya itu..?' pikir Yuki yang tanpa sengaja mendengarkan omongan mereka.

Sementara di meja lainnya,

"ingat semua! Kita harus fokus pada impian kita untuk menjadi artis terkenal! Kita sudah dekat! Jadi… jangan sampai ada yang lengah! Maksudku.. jangan ada yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang disini. Karena menurut pengalamanku cinta itu bisa membuat seseorang jadi lemah dan rela mengorbankan apapun termasuk impiannya. Aku tak mau itu terjadi pada salah satu dari anggota kelompokku disini." Ucap Aoki dengan suara pelan.

"aku mengerti.. aku mengerti.." ucap Iroha sambil fokus pada kegiatan makannya.

Sementara Gumiya dan Gachapoid hanya terdiam. Mengingat mereka sudah mulai naksir sama salah satu cewek di situ.

"Momo-neechan!" bisik Yuki.

"ya?"

"ku rasa.. IA-san, Prima-san, dan Oliver-san itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.." ucap Yuki.

"Yuki.. berhentilah berkhayal dan berpikiran buruk pada orang." Ucap Neru.

"tapi aku dengar sendiri tadi!" bantah Yuki.

"sudahlah jangan ribut. Kita makan saja dengan tenang." Ucap Haku.

'huh! Semuanya tak mempercayaiku..' pikir Yuki.

"Luka~~" Gakupo duduk di sebelah Luka.

"Gakupo. Aku mau tanya, kenapa kamu bisa jadi juri di sini?" tanya Luka dengan memasang muka yang kebingungan.

"hmm.. kenapa yaa? Itu sih gampang! Gakupo bisa melakukan apapun agar tetap bersama Luka~" jawab Gakupo. "kalau Luka jadi juri di sini sedangkan Gakupo tidak, nanti kita akan jarang bertemu dong? Jadi.. aku pengen ikut jadi juri juga deh~" lanjut Gakupo.

Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru datang dan duduk di sebelah kanan Luka.

"aku ikut duduk ya." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"silahkan~" Luka tersenyum manis pada Kiyoteru, sementara Gakupo meng-glare nya.

Setelah semua selesai makan, semua pun bersiap untuk tidur.

* * *

-di kamar nomer 3 –

Semua sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Rui yang masih makan cemilan, IA dan Prima yang sibuk sendiri, Meiko yang sedang membaca buku.

'uuh~ semua sibuk ya.. aku ngapain ya?' pikir Teto.

"Meiko-san~" Teto mendekat ke arah Meiko yang duduk di atas kasur.

"hm?" Meiko masih fokus pada bukunya.

"baca apa sih? Kayaknya serius banget?" Teto emang hobi ganggu orang.

"buku." Jawab Meiko sekenanya.

"aku boleh ikut baca?" tanya Teto dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar.

"hm. Asal jangan mengganggu ku."

"baiklah~ Rui-chan! Sini!" Teto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya memanggil Rui untuk ikut ke atas kasur juga.

"nah.. kalo gini kan rame~ kita bertiga baca buku bareng-bareng sambil makan cemilan bersama juga~" ucap Teto.

"IA-san dan Prima-san mau ikut juga?" tanya Teto.

"aku mau~!" saat Prima akan bergabung, IA menahannya dan memberi isyarat mata.

Prima yang mengerti maksudnya tak bisa apa-apa selain menurut saja.

'aneh.. mereka itu lagi ngapain sih? Kok sibuk sendiri? Ga mau bergabung.. huh ga asik.' Pikir Teto.

"Prima! Kau ini ingat tidak sih apa kata Oliver? Kita harus hati-hati dengan Teto-san!" bisik IA pada Prima.

"iya.. iya.."

"atau kau mau rencana kita gagal?"

"ngga.. ngga.."

"kalau begitu, jaga jarak dengannya!"

"sip.. sip.." Prima hanya manggut-manggut dan pergi tidur.

Sementara itu, tiba-tiba saja hp Teto bergetar menandakan ada sms.

"eh? siapa ya?" Teto pun membuka sms nya.

* * *

**Teto, bagaimana kau di sana? Baik-baik saja? Kau sedang apa sekarang? Apa kau mendapat teman sekamar yang baik? Bagaimana guru di sana? Mereka baik padamu kan? Balas ya! Aku khawatir pada mu!**

**From : Ted**

* * *

Sementara itu, jauh di sana..

_Piip_ _piip_

* * *

**Hai Ted! Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedang membaca buku dan makan cemilan bersama Meiko-san dan Rui-chan! Teman sekamar ku baik kok! Guru-guru di sini juga ramah! Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku!**

**From : Teto**

* * *

"tuh kan. Apa kubilang? Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan dia, Ted. Teto itu orangnya ramah, jadi dia pasti langsung punya banyak teman." Ucap Lily.

"tetap saja.. aku merindukannya.. aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya!" ucap Ted.

"nanti kalau mereka kalah, Teto juga akan pulang." Leon berusaha menenangkan Ted.

"aku tak bisa menunggu. Aku harus membuat kelompok itu kalah secepatnya.."

* * *

.

.

**TBC~**

**Review please? :D**

**.  
**

* * *

**kalo review di chapter ini ada lima atau lebih... aku publish besok deh :D**


	8. messy

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : semuanya.. maaf ya lama ga update. masalahnya soal waktu juga sih. semingguan kemarin itu aku lagi di mos buat masuk sma. ini juga baru selese banget. dan aku update ini mepet banget. sekali lagi sorry ya. aku updatenya kelamaan. aslinya cape banget abis di mos semingguan kemarin itu. tapi seneng banget deh sekarang udah jadi anak sma~ jadi anak sma~ jadi anak sma~ jadi anak sma~ woohoo~ :D *plak. ya udah no BA no COT langsung aja~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 8

.

.

* * *

Keesokan pagi pun tiba, semua sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang perusahaan Yamaha yang luas itu. tentu saja untuk berolahraga.

"uwaa~ akhirnya olahraga juga~" Rin terlihat senang.

"hihihi.. aku kangen main basket ui~" ucap Miku.

"he? Emang sekarang basket juga?" tanya Rin.

"nggak sih.. hehe~" Miku hanya cengengesan.

"are? Si Lui kenapa?" Teto menatap Lui dengan wajah kebingungan. Miku dan Rin pun jadi ikut menatap Lui.

"a-apa?" Lui jadi grogi di tatap gitu.

"kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"a-aku.. ga apa-apa kok!" meski Lui menjawab begitu, tetap saja mukanya terlihat berbeda.

"Lui.. kalau kau ga mau olahraga juga ga apa-apa kok. Paling ntar di marahin Defoko-san hahaha!" Teto tertawa menjahili Lui. Sementara Lui hanya cemberut saja.

"udah...cuma lari-lari doang kok, Lui. Tenang aja." ucap Rin sambil mengikat tali sepatunya yang terlepas.

'ah.. entah kenapa cuma Rin yang bisa bikin aku tenang..' pikir Lui sambil senyum-senyum gaje.

"Mik, si Mikuo kemaren malem sms aku loooh~" ucap Lenka dengan bangga nya.

"so?" tanya Miku yang terlihat ga peduli sama sekali. karena dia kini sudah menyukai Kaito.

"lu ga cemburu? Kemaren dia sms-an sama aku~ oooh~" Lenka mulai lebay.

"cemburu? HAHA! LUCUBEL!" ucap Miku.

* * *

**(**buat yang belum mengerti apa itu 'LuCuBel', sebenarnya itu bahasa Glori sama temen-temen CoNine. Awalnya itu dari kata CUcu gemBEL yang disingkat jadi CUBEL. Terus salah satu temen ku(sebut aja si A) pake kata CUBEL itu ke temen ku yang satunya(sebut aja si B) karena si B mau bikin orang ketawa dengan cara ngejek si A. jadi si A itu ngegabungin kata-kata LUcu, dengan CUBEL. Jadilah **Lu-Cu**Bel. Jadi secara ga langsung si A itu kayak yang ngejek si B cucunya gembel.**)**

* * *

"alah~ bilang aja cemburu mah~" si Lenka rupanya pengen cari masalah.

"idih ngapain cemburu."

"cemburu~ woo~"

"urusai! Baka!"

"eh? gue ga ngejek ya! dasar ijo!"

"lu kuning!"

"lu ijo kayak pisang ijo!"

"eh! gue mending kayak pisang ijo! Daripada lo, kuning? Kayak yang ngambang-ngambang dong? Iyuuh~" ejek Miku balik.

Dan mereka pun berantem.

Tiba-tiba datanglah SeeU dan Zatsune.

"ckckck. Kita latihan nyanyi yuk, Zatsune?" ucap SeeU yang kini berada di dekat Miku dan Lenka yang berantem sambil melihat mereka. Spontan Miku dan Lenka kaget, lalu melihat ke arah mereka.

"ayo ayo aja SeeU. Aku tau lagu yang cocok." Ucap Zatsune sambil berjalan menghampiri Miku dan Lenka.

"aku juga tau apa yang kau pikirkan." Ucap SeeU sambil tersenyum licik. Dan Zatsune balas senyum yang ga kalah liciknya.

"_jangan dekat-dekat denganku~ karena kamu bukan level ku~ kita berbeda kasta beda segalanya~_" SeeU mulai menyanyikan lagu Lollypop yang Kamseupay.

"_jangan mimpi saingi aku~ kalau masih punya malu~ modal dengkul aja gak ada harganya~_" lanjut Zatsune.

"_gaya lo~ tingkah lo~ muka lo~ KAM-SE-U-PAY~"_

_"gaya lo~ tingkah lo~ muka lo~ KAM-SE-U-PAY~"_

'mereka ini punya masalah dengan kami gak sih!' pikir Lenka yang kesal pada SeeU dan Zatsune.

'kok nyari masalah banget sih!' Miku mulai kesal.

"_tak sudi berteman sama rakyat jelata~ mendingan lo semua ke laut aja~ lihat ku aduhai~ gayapun keren pandai~ gak seperti lo semua yang~ KAM-SE-U-PAY~_"

"_hoo~ eoh~ eoh~ .. eoh~ eoh~ .. euuww~ KAM-SE-U-PAY~_" SeeU dan Zatsune pun berhenti bernyanyi.

"AHAHAHA! cocok banget!" SeeU dan Zatsune pun tertawa.

"lu nyari masalah banget sih sama kita." Ucap Miku yang terlihat kesal.

"sembarangan katain kita kamseupay! Emang lo sendiri udah perfect, apa?" Lenka juga kesal.

"so perfect~" jawab Zatsune.

"we are perfect. You kamseupay~ ejek SeeU.

"grr.. ELO—" Miku yang sudah maju untuk melawan SeeU dan Zatsune itu di hentikan oleh Teto.

"ja-jangan Mik!" cegah Teto.

"gue sebel sama mereka!"

"Mik, ga usah cape-cape lah ladenin mereka." Ucap Teto.

"emang ada masalah apa sih kalian sama Miku dan Lenka?" tanya Rin yang sepertinya juga kesal kalo temennya di ejek.

"oh~ Cuma ingin bersenang-senang aja~ ahaha~" SeeU tertawa.

"mereka itu sering berantem. Dan itu tuh kamseupay banget tau gak! Berantem di depan umum." Ucap Zatsune.

"kita punya masalah masing-masing!" ucap Lenka.

"mereka itu ada masalah sendiri. Kalo kalian ikut campur, berarti siapa dong yang kamseupay? Lo? Atau mereka? Lo dong yang kamseupay." Ucap Rin dengan nada biasa.

Mereka terdiam.

"ikut-ikutan masalah orang lain. Ckckck." Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"iya! Bener tuh! Berarti lo pada yang kamseupay~" ejek Lenka.

"ssh! Lenka sudah!" Lui sudah muak melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"jangan di bales, Lenka. kalo kita ngebales omongan mereka itu, berarti kita ga beda jauh sama mereka." Ucap Teto.

"ayo kita pergi aja." Ajak Lui.

* * *

"baiklah, setelah semua melakukan pemanasan, ku rasa kita bisa lari mengelilingi halaman ini sekarang! Kita kelilingi halaman ini sebanyak lima kali! Mengerti?" ucap Defoko yang menggunakan toa sehingga suaranya nyaring.

"A-APA? LIMA KALI? ?" Teriak semua anak di situ. (hampir semua.)

"MULAIII!" Defoko langung saja menyuruh mereka berlari mengelilingi halaman itu.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain langsung berlari. Maka mereka pun mulai berlari.

"lima kali? Dia gila? Halaman ini luas bangeeeett!" Lui masih ngomel sambil berlari.

"ga ada pilihan lain lagi, Lui! Kita harus lari lima kali sesuai perintahnya!" ucap Teto.

"ada pilihan lain sebenarnya." Ucap Rin.

"apa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"pick one, lari dan di beri sarapan atau tidak lari dan tidak di beri sarapan." Ucap Rin sambil berlari juga.

"aaa… ayo lari sajalah.." ucap Lenka pasrah.

* * *

"IA, kau sudah tau targetnya. Kau sudah siap?" bisik Oliver.

"siap. Aku memasangnya di dekat pohon." Ucap IA.

"bagus kalau begitu."

"emang siapa targetnya?" tanya Prima.

"diamlah kau."

"siapa? Siapa? Aku pengen tau~"

"kelompok H." bisik Oliver.

"oh~"

* * *

Kelompok H memang berada di urutan pertama. Benar saja, saat kelompok H melewati pohon itu, salah satu anggotanya, Lenka, menginjak sesuatu.

"iyuuh~ apa ini!" Lenka berhenti dan melihat apa yang di injaknya.

"kenapa?" tanya Rinto.

"permen karet! Iyuuh~ menjijikan!" ucap Lenka.

* * *

"ah! ada yang menginjaknya!" IA yang berada jauh dari mereka bisa merasakannya.

"kalau begitu, lakukan sekarang!" perintah Oliver.

* * *

"KYAAA!" Lenka hampir saja jatuh ke dalam jurang yang ada di pinggir pohon itu.

"EH! Lenka!" Rinto kaget. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

Rinto yang ada di dekatnya langsung saja menangkap tangan Lenka.

"R-RINTOOO TOLONG AKU!" rengek Lenka yang ketakutan karena sudah hampir jatuh ke dalam jurang. Untung Rinto memegang tangannya.

"L-Lenka, bertahanlah! Jangan banyak bergerak! Aku akan mengeluarkanmu." Rinto pun berusaha menarik Lenka.

"uwaa! Aku takut jatuh~" Lenka hampir menangis. Untunglah Rinto berhasil mengeluarkan Lenka.

Begitu keluar dari situ, Lenka langsung saja memeluk Rinto.

"R-RINTOOO~! Hiks.."

"E-EH?" Rinto kaget. Semua yang ada di situ juga kaget.

"t-terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan ku! Kalau tak ada kau.. mungkin.. mungkin.. aku sudah—"

Rinto langsung menutup mulut Lenka.

"jangan bicara lagi." Ucap Rinto dengan mukanya yang sedikit memerah. Mungkin karena di peluk oleh Lenka.

'eh? Rinto blushing? I-ini keren! Aku harus mulai jodohin Lenka dan Rinto! Ahahaay~' pikir Rin.

'Rinto kok blushing?' Dan Lenka pun baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia memeluk Rinto. Dia pun langsung melepaskan pelukkannya.

"eh.. maaf.." ucap Lenka.

"huh. Kau ini menyusahkan saja." Rinto pun kembali berlari lagi.

'k-kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar begini ya..' pikir Lenka.

* * *

"gagal." Ucap IA yang berada jauh dari tempat kejadian. Dia tau misinya gagal karena dia dapat merasakannya.

"sigh. Sialan."

* * *

"ah.. masa bisa jatoh sih? Cuma nginjek permen karet doang masa iya jatoh ke jurang?" Miku yang penasaran pun mencoba menginjak permen karet nya.

"E-EH! jangan Miku!" cegah Lenka.

"ah! aku ga akan jatoh! Tenang saja!" Miku pun menginjak-injak permen karet itu.

"mana! Ayo mana! Aku ga jatoh kan! Ayo mana jatohnya!" Miku jadi nge-sok dan injek-injek permen karet itu.

* * *

"ah! aku merasakannya! Ada yang menginjaknya lagi!" ucap IA.

"ayo lakukan!" ucap Prima semangat.

* * *

"ayo! Ayo jatoh! Dasar permen karet payah! Aku ga akan jatoh! Ahahaha! aku ga akan ja—WAAAA!"

"M-MIKUUU!" mereka semua kaget karena Miku pun terjatuh ke jurang itu.

"UWAAAA! TOLONG AKUUU!" teriak Miku.

"eh? kok aku belom jatoh-jatoh ya?" Miku heran.

"itu karena aku memegangimu, bodoh."

Mikupun melihat ke atas.

"ah? Rin.."

"diam! Apa yang kau lakukan! Dasar baka!" Rin memarahi Miku.

"aku kan cuma nyoba doang!" ucap Miku sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"nyoba sih nyoba! Tapi kalo lu jatoh, kaki lu patah! Lu mau coba? !"

"ng-nggak sih.. ehehe.." Miku cengengesan.

"ya sudah. Aku coba mengeluarkanmu ya." Rin pun mencoba menarik Miku.

"unn.. uhh! B-beraaaat!" ucap Rin.

"Rin! Kenapa harus kau yang menolongku sih!" ucap Miku.

"kenapa emangnya? Mau di tolong Mikuo? Kaga ada dia disini! Udah bagus gue pegangin."

"aaa! Rin! Lepas! Aku mau di tolong Kaito-san aja!" ucap Miku.

"KAMU GILA ATAU GA WARAS SIH! KAITO-SAN GA ADA DISINI!" Rin mulai kesel.

"pokoknya. Aku. Mau. di sini. Nunggu. Kaito-san!" Miku bersikeras.

"KAMU GILAAAA!"

"ngga. Aku masih waras. … Sebelum aku bertemu Kaito-san~"

"AAA! TERSERAH APAPUN YANG KAU KATAKAN, AKU AKAN MENARIKMU KELUAR DARI SINI!" Rin pun berusaha menarik Miku keluar.

"TIDAAAK! AKU TAK MAU!"

"DIAM! AKU AKAN MENGELUARKANMU!"

"TIDAAAAK!"

"YA!"

"TIDAAKK!"

"YA!"

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"DIAM! AKU AKAN MENARIKMU KELUAR!" Bentak Rin.

"COBA SAJA KALAU BISA!" Miku berpegangan pada ranting tanaman sehingga mempersulit Rin untuk mengeluarkan Miku.

Semua yang melihatnya sweatdrop. Baru kali ini ada orang jatuh ke jurang dan ga mau di tolongin.

"LU GILA! LEPASIN RANTINGNYA!" perintah Rin.

"NEVER!"

"LEPAS!"

"NGGA!"

"LEPAS! ATO GUE PAKE CARA KASAR!" ancam Rin.

"AYO KALO BISA!" tantang Miku.

Rin pun membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan memukul-mukul tangan Miku yang berpegangan pada ranting itu.

"uh! Uh! Uh! Lepasin Mik!" paksa Rin sambil terus memukul-mukul tangan Miku.

"aw! Ittai!" rengek Miku lalu menjitak Rin. Dan, Rin pun terpeleset dan jatuh juga.

"UWAAA!"

"RINN!" teriak mereka semua.

Grep

"eh?" Miku kaget.

'ada yang memegangi ku lagi?' pikir Miku.

"bertahanlah."

"K-Kaito-san.." Miku kaget.

'i-ini mimpi! AAAAW!' teriak Miku dalam hatinya.

"hey. Kau ini sedang apa di situ?" tanya Len sambil berjongkok dan melihat ke arah Rin yang sedang berpegangan pada ranting tanaman.

"a-aku sedang bertahan hidup, bodoh!" jawab Rin dengan ketusnya.

'ah.. ternyata sudah ada Len-san. Tenang saja deh. Dia pasti bisa mengeluarkan Rin.' Pikir Lui kecewa.

"fufufu. Masih saja galak ya? mau ku tolong tidak?" tanya Len.

"NO! aku ga sudi di tolong sama KAMU!"

"ckckck. Yakin nih?"

"yakin!"

"bener? 100 persen?"

"999 persen!"

"bener nih? gak nyesel?"

"…" Rin terdiam.

't-tangan gue mulai pegel.. kalo gini terus, gue bakal jatoh.' Pikir Rin.

"jadi, ku rasa kau tak membutuhkan ku. Aku pergi ya." Len yang mau pergi itu di hentikan oleh Rin.

"L-Len! t-tunggu.."

"hm? Ada yang membutuhkan bantuan ku rasa?" tanya Len.

"a-aku.. tolong aku.." pinta Rin.

"apa? Kurang keras."

"tolong aku."

"hah? Apa?"

"TOLONG AKU, BUDEK!" teriak Rin di depan telinga Len.

"oke, oke."

"tunggu apa lagi! Tarik aku kelu—WAAA!"

"ups."

Sepertinya Len menariknya terlalu kencang sehingga membuat Rin melayang dan mendarat tepat di tempat sampah.

"ups.. pff— m-maafkan aku ya~ ahaha~" ucap Len dengan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"KAMP**T! LU NYEBELIN BANGET SIH!" Rin menjambak Len.

"a-aduh! ITTAI!"

* * *

Sementara itu,

"t-terimakasih Kaito-kun~" ucap Miku.

"bukan apa-apa." Ucap Kaito sambil tersenyum pada Miku.

'ku peluk tidak ya? peluk tidak ya? ah~ ku peluk saja deh~' pikir Miku.

"kalau begitu sampai nanti~" Kaito pun langsung pergi.

Sedangkan Miku yang sudah bersiap mau memeluk Kaito malah jadi kejedot tiang listrik.

"aaa! Ittaaaai!" teriak Miku.

* * *

"gagal lagi. Sigh." Ucap IA.

"selanjutnya kelompok yang melewati rute itu adalah kelompok F." ucap Oliver.

"baiklah kalau begitu!"

* * *

"ah! Miriam tunggu!" ucap Mizki.

"ada apa?" tanya Miriam.

"e-etto.. sepertinya aku menginjak sesuatu." Mizki berusaha melihat apa yang diinjaknya.

"sekarang! Aku tak boleh gagal lagi!" ucap IA yang kemudian langsung menghentakkan kakinya sekuat tenaga.

"UWAAAA!" Mizki pun terjatuh.

"M-MIZKII!" Miriam berusaha menolong Mizki tapi terlambat. Mizki pun terjatuh ke dalam jurang itu.

"i-ini gawat! Aku harus mencari bantuan!" Miriam pun pergi.

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar nomer dua~

"ugh! Gara-gara si Kagamine nyebelin itu gue harus keramas dan mandi lima kali dalam waktu satu jam!" Rin yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah itu terus ngomel-ngomel.

"Kagamine? Kamu kan Kagamine." Ucap Lenka.

"maksudnya. Bukan Kagamine yang imut." Ucap Rin sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "tapi Kagamine yang nyebelin." Lanjut Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar nomer satu.

"ahahaha! kasihan~ gimana rasanya jadi penghuni tong sampah selama dua menit? Ahaha~" canda Lenka.

"urusai! Lagipula, kau sendiri juga kan Kagamine." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lenka.

"oh iya ya.."

"APA? ! kakak Rin masuk tong sampah? !" Yuki kaget.

"SELAMA DUA MENIT? !" Gumi juga kaget.

"terus?" tanya Rin.

Gumi dan Yuki langsung menutup hidungnya.

"EH HEY! GUE UDAH MANDI DAN KERAMAS LIMA KALI! TENANG AJA KALI!" ucap Rin.

"oh~ SELO AJA KALI!" kata mereka serempak.

Sementara Miku sedang menatap dirinya di kaca dengan wajah berseri-seri yang sangat aneh, tersenyum memperlihatkan sederet giginya, dan tak berkedip sama sekali.

"um.. Miku? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tak lupa caranya berkedip kan?" tanya Gumi yang khawatir.

"tenang saja, dia sudah daritadi begitu terus." Ucap Lenka dengan santainya sambil memainkan Ipod nya.

"sudah berapa lama?" tanya Rin.

"um… dua setengah jam." Ucap Lenka yang melirik ke arah jam dinding sebentar lalu fokus pada Ipodnya lagi.

"dua setengah jam? Biasanya cuma dua jam! Ini berarti ada yang aneh.." ucap Rin.

"DUA JAM ITU CUMA? ! ! CKCKCK." Gumi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"kakak Miku kok jidatnya benjol?" tanya Yuki.

". . . ."

Hening~

hening~

hening~

hening~

hening~

hening~

hening~

"INI BENJOL YANG TAK AKAN PERNAH KU LUPAKAN SEUMUR HIDUPKUUUU! BARU KALI INI GUE SENENG KALO KEPALA GUE BENJOL GINI! POKOKNYA APAPUN YANG TERJADI GUE GA MAU KALO BENJOL INI ILANG! INI TUH PENUH SEJARAH! SEJARAH MIKU YANG AKAN MEMELUK KAITO-KUN LALU MALAH KEJEDOT TIANG! AWW!" jelas Miku tanpa titik koma sambil teriak-teriak.

Sementara semua hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu di kamar nomer satu~

Oliver sedang memejamkan matanya sambil duduk bersila seperti sedang yoga. Len duduk di jendela sambil termenung. Kaito merasa kalo ada yang sedang membicarakan dirinya(emang bener). Gumiya sedang main FB mencari Fb Gumi di laptopnya. Suasana kamar itu memang tenang dan damai. Tiba-tiba saja kedamaian itu hilang seketika, karena Yuuma masuk dengan membanting pintu dan langsung mencari-cari sesuatu.

"eh? Yuuma? Kenapa kau?" tanya Len.

"aaah! Yuuma! Bisakah kau membuka pintunya lebih halus sedikit? ! sinyal modem gue jadi ilang semua ini! Aaa!" Gumiya ngomel-ngomel sambil mukul-mukul modemnya.

Sementara Kaito dan Oliver masih sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing sampai Yuuma mencari ke arah mereka. Oliver yang merasa risih akhirnya angkat bicara,

"Yuuma! Apa sih yang kau cari! Kau mengganggu konsentrasi ku!" ucap Oliver.

"m-maaf! Tapi aku cuma nyari.. AH! INI!" Yuuma mengangkat benda yang di carinya sejak tadi tinggi-tinggi. Dan seisi kamar itu kaget melihat barang apa yang di cari Yuuma.

"c-cuma permen karet yang abis di kunyah?" tanya Gumiya.

"astaga.. kalo mau permen karet minta aja kali." Ucap Len.

"i-ini bukan permen karet biasa! Permen karet ini yang sudah membuat Mizki jatuh dan patah kaki! Aku menemukannya di tkp." ucap Yuuma.

"!" Oliver kaget.

'j-jangan-jangan.. itu barang yang di gunakan oleh AI tadi..' pikir Oliver.

Yuuma pun langsung pergi.

"apa? Mizki patah kaki? Kok bisa?" Gumiya bingung.

"Cuma gara-gara permen karet? Aneh deh.." ucap Len.

"kita liat mereka yuk!" Gumiya dan Len pun pergi sambil menarik Kaito.

"ini gawat! Aku harus cepat-cepat beritahu AI dan Prima!" ucap Oliver.

* * *

Kembali di kamar nomer dua~

Tiba-tiba Teto masuk dan membanting pintu. Semua mata pun langsung tertuju pada Teto.

"k-kita harus cepat!" ucap Teto.

"cepat? Apanya?" tanya Rin yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer.

"Mizki! Kita harus menengok Mizki!" ucap Teto.

"Mizki-san? Kenapa emangnya dia?" tanya Lenka.

"patah kaki." Ucap Rui.

"EH!" mereka semua kaget.

* * *

Dan kamar nomer 7 pun langsung penuh sesak oleh banyak orang yang ingin melihat keadaan Mizki~

*murmur *murmur

"blablablablabla."

"tenang! Semua tenang! Harap jangan ribut!" Defoko sudah tidak tahan mendengar ocehan-ocehan banyak orang di situ. Setelah Defoko berteriak, seisi kamar pun langsung tenang.

". . ."

BRAK

Tiba-tiba Yuuma masuk dengan membanting pintu. Seisi kamar itu pun langsung bersuara lagi.

*Murmur *murmur

"blablablablabla."

"DIAM SEMUA!" bentak Defoko.

". . ." dan semua langsung diam.

"Defoko-san! Aku membawa barang bukti!" ucap Yuuma.

"apa?"

BRAK

Tiba-tiba Gumiya dengan laptopnya, dan Len yang menarik syal Kaito masuk dengan menendang pintu. Seisi kamar itu langsung ribut lagi.

MURMUR MURMUR

"BLABLABLABLA!"

"DIAAMMM! EMANG NYA GA ADA KATA-KATA LAIN SELAIN 'BLABLABLA' YA?" Defoko kesal.

"…."

"BLEBLEBLEBLEBLEBLEBLEBLEBLE!" oceh seisi kelas itu dengan GaJe nya.

"DIAAAMMM! TOLONG TENANG! ATAU AKU USIR KALIAN SEMUA!" bentak Defoko.

". . . ." mereka semua pun diam.

"mana barang buktinya?" tanya Defoko pada Yuuma.

Baru saja Yuuma mau menunjukkan barang buktinya, seseorang sudah membuka pintu dengan kerasnya lagi.

BRAK!

Rupanya itu Teto, Rui, Rin, Miku, Lenka, Yuki, dan Gumi.

"AAAH! SUDAHLAH! COPOT SAJA PINTUNYA! DARIPADA INI NGOMONGNYA KAGA BERES-BERES!" Defoko pun kesal.

"blablebloblableblo~" ucap Gakupo. Dan sukses mendapat tendangan dari Defoko hingga mental keluar.

"jadi apa barang buktinya?" tanya Defoko lagi.

"ini." Yuuma menunjukkan sebuah permen karet yang sudah di kunyah.

Defoko tampak kebingungan melihatnya.

"ini? Yang seperti ini bukti namanya?" tanya Defoko.

"eh! i-itukan.. permen karet yang tadi ya, Mik?" Lenka menyenggol-nyenggol Miku.

"mana? Mana sih? Ga keliatan!" Miku berjingkak-jingkak berusaha melihatnya.

"iya! Itu bukti yang ku temukan. Kata Miriam, Mizki terjatuh karena menginjak permen karet itu." jelas Yuuma yang di sertai anggukan dari Miriam.

"hah? Mana bisa?" Defoko tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Yuuma.

"i-itu! permen karet itu emang bener!" ucap Miku yang baru dapat melihatnya. Seisi kamar itupun langsung menoleh ke arah Miku.

"aku dan Miku sebelumnya juga sudah menginjak permen karet itu, dan kami juga hampir terjatuh." Jelas Lenka.

"tapi untunglah ada Kai— hmph!" Miku yang mau bilang kalo dia di selamatin sama Kaito itu buru-buru mulutnya di tutup sama Rin.

"itu benar Defoko-san, aku melihatnya sendiri. Saat Mizki menginjak permen karet itu, spontan si tanah bergeser sehingga Mizki terpeleset dan masuk ke jurang itu." ucap Miriam.

"benarkah begitu?" tanya Defoko. Sementara Miku, Lenka, dan Miriam hanya mengangguk.

"kalau benar begitu, berarti.. kemungkinan ini adalah magic. Salah satu dari kalian disini, menggunakan magic untuk men-celaka-kan rival kalian." Simpul Defoko.

Semua kaget dan hanya diam.

'magic? Itu artinya di antara kami salah satunya adalah penyihir?' pikir Rin.

'tapi.. siapa penyihir itu?' pikir Miku.

'hmph! Sudah ku duga dari awal. Aku sudah merasakan hawa yang tidak enak saat masuk ke sini. Terutama saat di dekat…' pikir Meiko sambil melirik IA dan Prima.

'kenapa ini? Kenapa aku merasakan aura ga enak dari pancaran mata IA dan Prima?' pikir Teto.

'heh. Mereka tak akan mengetahui siapa penyihir itu. hehe.' Pikir IA.

"kalau begitu, kita akan menindak lanjuti ini semua. Kita akan mencaritahu siapa penyihir itu." ucap Defoko.

"kenapa tak kita suruh saja penyihir itu untuk mengaku?" tanya Ryuto.

"percuma. Berapa kalipun kita tanya, tidak akan ada yang mau mengaku pastinya." Ucap Defoko.

"lalu? Bagaimana dengan Mizki? Waktu penyembuhan kakinya tentu saja lama. Apa dia masih bisa bertahan di sini?" tanya Luka.

"aku ingin membawa Mizki pulang!" ucap Yuuma, spontan seisi kamar melihat ke arah Yuuma dengan tatapan kaget.

"apa yang kau bicarakan Yuuma!" tanya Piko.

"aku ingin membawa Mizki pulang! Dia tak bisa di sini terus, Piko!"

"tapi, kalau kau dan Mizki pulang, kita bagaimana?" tanya Piko sambil menggenggam tangan Miriam tanpa memalingkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari Yuuma.

"terserah kalian! Bagiku, Mizki itu lebih penting dari kontes ini! Mizki segalanya untukku!" ucap Yuuma.

"Y-Yuuma…" Mizki yang sedari tadi hanya duduk diam di kasur itu kini menundukkan kepalanya.

"Defoko-san, Luka-nee, Kiyoteru-san, Gakupo-nii, dan Ann-san. Aku.." Yuuma berhenti sejenak.

"Yuuma! Tidak!" Piko berusaha mencegah Yuuma.

"aku.. mengundurkan diri!" lanjut Yuuma.

Spontan seisi kamar itupun kaget dan langsung ribut lagi.

*mur mur *murmur

"blablablablablabla?"

"blablabla?"

"Yuuma! Apa yang kalu lakukan!" ucap Piko.

"aku mengundurkan diri, Piko. Aku harus membawa Mizki pulang dan merawatnya." Ucap Yuuma.

"i-itu artinya.. Mizki juga.." tanya Miriam.

"ya. Mizki juga harus."

"Defoko-san, Luka-nee, Kiyoteru-san, Gakupo-nii, Ann-san. Mizki, harus mengundurkan diri." Ucap Mizki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"k-kalian yakin?" tanya Luka.

"kami yakin sekali. dengan kondisi Mizki yang seperti ini, kita tak akan bisa."

"kalau begitu, ku putuskan, kelompok F, Utatane Piko, Miriam, Yuuma, dan Mizki. Gugur dalam kontes!" ucap Defoko. Semua pun kaget.

"APAA?" tanya Piko.

"karena dua personilnya mengundurkan diri, kalian pun tak cukup orang untuk melanjutkan kontes ini. Otomatis kalian gugur. Hari ini juga, kalian pulang!" Defoko pun pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

Perlahan orang-orang di situpun keluar dari kamar. Piko terlihat tak bisa menerimanya. Kelompok C pun menghampiri Piko.

"Piko.." panggil SeeU.

"…"

"Piko?" panggil Mayu.

"hah. Aku tau kau masih ingin mengikuti kontes ini kan?" ucap Zatsune sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"tentu saja dia pasti mau. Mana ada orang yang rela kalau usahanya sia-sia hanya gara-gara hal bodoh seperti ini." Ucap Ring.

"hmph.. kalau begitu, kami akan mengambil mu." Ucap Zatsune.

"Eh? a-apa?" tanya Piko.

"kami akan memasukkan mu ke dalam kelompok kami." Ulang Zatsune.

"kami juga butuh seorang cowok! Apalagi kamu kan dekat dengan kami~" ucap Mayu dengan senyum manisnya.

"k-kalian mau memasukkan ku ke dalam grup kalian?" tanya Piko masih tak percaya.

* * *

"kelompok F yang kena jadinya. Ahahaha!" Prima tertawa.

"sst! Diam! Jangan terlalu keras!" ucap Oliver.

"ups. Ya ya ya maaf~"

"lalu? Apa target mu selanjutnya?" tanya IA sambil fokus memainkan psp nya.

"hm.. bagus kalau kau sudah siap. Target kita selanjutnya, kelompok H." Oliver smirk.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Review please~? :D**

**.**

****A/N : maaf kalo rada gaje hehe.. dan.. kalo boleh minta saran atau apalah :D review~ thanks!


	9. troublemaker

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : nyahoo~ libur ui~ acik acik~! ^^ aku jadi alay gini deh gara-gara waktu itu sih. Udah ah jadi curcol. Wkwkwk. Aku lagi ngetik ch 10. Mudah-mudahan bisa cepet selese. Okay, langsung aje~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 9

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah kepulangan kelompok F, semua kembali seperti biasa lagi. Mereka semua kini sedang sarapan bersama di kantin.

"kelompok H yang mana ya?" maid itu kebingungan mencari meja kelompok H. dia harus mengantarkan makanan itu ke kelompok H.

Prima yang mendapat ide buruk itu pun langsung menghampiri si maid.

"ehm. Biar aku saja kalau begitu. Aku yang mengantarkannya ke kelompok H ya." pinta Prima dengan senyum manisnya.

"ah. baiklah. Terimakasih ya! aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Maid itupun langsung menyerahkannya pada Prima dan langsung pergi.

'heh. Dasar bodoh.' Prima smirk. Seketika tangannya pun bercahaya, cahaya itu menyelimuti makanan itu. dalam beberapa detik cahaya itu pun sirna.

"beres deh~ lalala~" Prima pun dengan muka polosnya lagi berjalan menuju meja kelompok H.

"holla~ ini makanannya~ selamat menikmati ya~" ucap Prima dengan senyum manisnya.

"wah~ terimakasih ya~" ucap Rei yang terlihat sudah tak sabar ingin menyantap makanan itu.

"are? Kok kamu yang nganterin makanannya sih?" Lenka bingung.

Prima yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi itu menunjukkan wajah yang mengerikan. Tapi saat dia berbalik lagi ke kelompok H, dia menunjukkan wajah yang sangat manis.

"… aku sedang berbaikhati~" ucap Prima.

"wah kau ini memiliki senyum yang manis sekali~" ucap Rinto yang terdengar seperti lebih ingin menggoda.

"ahahaha~ terimakasih~"

"siapa namamu?"

'hmph. Terlalu lama. Kalau begini, obatnya akan hilang.' Pikir Prima.

"Prima." Ucap Prima dengan senyum manisnya.

"oh~ aku Rinto. Boleh minta nomer hp mu?" tanya Rinto.

'grrr. Sudah sana makan saja! Yang lain kan sudah makan! Kalau begini, nanti kamu gak kena obatnya!' pikir Prima.

Prima pun mengeluarkan cahaya seperti laser dari jari telunjuknya di bawah meja yang di arahkannya ke kaki Rinto.

"aduh! ittai!" ucap Rinto tiba-tiba.

"sampai nanti~" Prima pun pergi dengan senyum manisnya.

"eh? hau henafa?(kau kenapa)" tanya Rei dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"ga apa-apa. Aku ngerasa kayak ada sesuatu mengenai kaki ku." Ucap Rinto sambil melihat ke bawah meja.

"perasaan mu saja kali." Ucap Lenka sambil memotong makanannya.

"AH! AKU TAU! PASTI KAU KAN YANG MENGINJAK KAKI KU TADI! NGAKU!" tuduh Rinto sambil menudingkan jarinya pada Lenka. Lenka yang baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk makan, jadi cengo ngeliat Rinto yang nuduh dia sembarangan gitu.

"APA-APAAN SIH! GUE DARITADI DIEM AJA!" ucap Lenka.

"terus, siapa dong yang tadi?" ucap Rinto dengan tablo(TAmpang BLOon)nya.

Semua pun mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"mungkin ada hantu tadi. Hantunya naksir sama kamu, Rinto~" Rei berusaha menakut-nakuti Rinto.

"ah. m-masa sih. Masa ada hantu." Rinto berusaha supaya tidak takut.

"iya loh! Katanya, disini kan angker! Hiii~" Lenka juga berusaha menjahili Rinto. Padahal di situ sama sekali ga ada hantunya.

Sementara disitu hanya Rui yang cuek dengan santainya makan.

Rinto hanya diam sambil keringet dingin. Sepertinya dia mulai ketakutan. kemakan omongan Rei dan Lenka. sementara Rei dan Lenka hanya melihat satu sama lain sambil tersenyum.

'berhasil~' pikir Rei dan Lenka.

* * *

"berhasil~" ucap Prima dengan riangnya sambil memeluk IA.

"aduh! Apa yang berhasil?" IA kaget dan melepaskan pelukan Prima.

"sst! Jangan kencang-kencang Prima! Nanti Miki mau kesini." Ucap Oliver.

"tadi, aku menaruh sesuatu di makanan kelompok H. dengan sihirku tentunya~" ucap Prima dengan suara pelan.

"ah? bagus kalo gitu! Kamu taruh apa?" tanya Oliver.

"obat."

"kali ini pasti bener kan? Obat kan? Bukan udang? Soalnya kamu pernah latihan nyihir obat malah jadinya udang." Ucap IA.

"iiih! Jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi yang itu!" ucap Prima sambil cemberut, membuatnya jadi imut.

Mereka pun berhenti berbicara soal itu karena Miki sudah datang dengan makanannya.

* * *

Setelah semua makan, kini latihan vokal pun akan dimulai. Satu per satu grup masuk ke dalam ruang latihan untuk di latih oleh Kiyoteru dan Sweet Ann.

Semua kelompok sedang duduk di depan ruang latihan, menunggu gilirannya.

Sementara Iroha yang sudah capek narik-narik si Ryuto buat ga deket-deket sama Yuki tapi akhirnya tetep aja bilik lagi sama Yuki, kelompok G sedang duduk bersama di sebuah meja.

"huh. Lama. Kita kelompok berapa sih, Rin?" tanya Miku sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

"kelompok G. masih lama~ huh~" Rin mengembungkan pipinya.

"ini masih gilirannya kelompok C. kelompok C lama banget. Belom selesai-selesai deh." Teto juga ngomel-ngomel.

"itu kelompok C udah beres!" ucap Lui setengah senang.

"ha! Giliran kita! Ingat, kita harus berusaha yang terbaik! Jangan dulu pikirkan tentang cinta! Ya kan, Iroha?" ucap Aoki dengan semangatnya.

"ya~" jawab Iroha dengan manisnya.

"ya kan Gumiya!" tanya Aoki dengan semangat nya lagi.

"ya ya ya.." jawab Gumiya ogah-ogahan.

"ya kan Ryuto!" tanya Aoki dengan penuh semangat.

"eh? kok ga ada jawaban? AA! SI RYUTO MANA!" Aoki kaget saat Ryuto ga ada sama mereka.

"itu~" ucap Iroha sambil menunjuk Ryuto yang sedang deket-deket sama Yuki.

"kamu cantik deh~" goda Ryuto pada Yuki.

"ah.. Ryuto.." Yuki hanya blushing sambil tersenyum.

"RYUTOOOO!" teriak Aoki.

"eh!" Ryuto kaget.

"GILIRAN KITA SEKARANG!"

"oh! Ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu ya~ dadah~" Ryuto pun ikut masuk ke dalam ruang latihan bersama kelompoknya.

Sementara yang lainnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku mereka.

"si Ryuto itu masih kecil tapi bisa aja bikin Yuki sampe merah gitu. Ckckck." ucap Rin.

"ah.. Rin juga bisa kok bikin Lui jadi merah gitu." Gumam Lui dengan mukanya yang sedikit memerah.

"are?" tanya Rin.

"AH! GA APA-APA! GA APA-APA KOK! HEHEHE~" Lui jadi salting.

'ckckck Lui Lui~ udah keliatan kalo Lui itu suka sama Rin.' Pikir Teto.

Tiba-tiba kelompok A datang menghampiri mereka.

"Rin~ Miku~ Teto-chan~ dan Lui-san~" sapa Gumi dengan senyum manisnya dan langsung duduk di sebelah Rin.

"hai~" sapa Rin balik.

"aduh. Gumi sempit tau! bokongmu lebar sekali." omel Miku yang berada di sebelah Rin.

"ehehehe~" Gumi cengengesan.

"hei. Muka mu pagi ini beda ya." ucap Len pada Rin. Seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"eh? beda apanya?" tanya Rin.

"… jadi lebih gimana gitu."

"gimana gimana?" Rin bingung.

"mm.."

'ah.. ini satu juga. Kayaknya sama kayak Lui.' Pikir Teto.

"lebih kusut. Ahahaha~" Len tertawa.

'benar kan. Dia juga suka Rin. Tapi cara meng-ekspresikannya beda dengan Lui yang lembut.' Pikir Teto.

"sigh. Dasar shota." Gumam Rin.

"biarin wle~" Len menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rin. Sementara Rin balas menjulurkan lidahnya lagi.

"ah! hai Kaito-kun~" sapa Miku.

"hai." Sapa Kaito balik sambil tersenyum.

"lihat! Lihat ini!" Miku berusaha menunjukkan benjolnya yang waktu itu.

"eh? apa?" Kaito bingung.

Untunglah sebelum mereka bisa melihatnya, giliran kelompok G pun tiba.

"ah! giliran kelompok kita tuh! Cepet banget deh? Ayo~" ajak Lui.

"ah iya! Bener juga tuh! Sampai nanti ya!" pamit Teto.

"jaa~!" Rin melambaikan tangannya.

"Mik, ayo! Giliran kita nih!" bisik Rin pada Miku yang masih diam sambil memandangi Kaito tanpa berkedip dan senyum lebarnya.

"Miku!" panggil Rin lagi.

"eh.. temanmu itu.. ga apa-apa ..kan?" tanya Kaito yang sepertinya agak takut karena di liatin Miku segitunya.

"ah. ga apa-apa kok! Ahaha~ dia cuma… um.. agak rusak. Eror. Ehehe~" Rin mencari alasan.

"Miku! Ayo! Cepat!" bisik Rin lagi.

Sementara Meiko, Kaito, Len, dan Gumi memandang mereka dengan tatapan kebingungan. Rin pun tak punya pilihan lain.

"Miku! Kau yang memaksa ku melakukan ini!" bisik Rin lagi sebelum dia menyeret Miku masuk ke dalam ruang latihan.

"KYAAA~" Miku hanya bisa pasrah dirinya di seret oleh Rin. Dan kelompok G pun masuk ke dalam ruang latihan untuk berlatih.

"ckckck. Sungguh aneh." Meiko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

'si Miku itu kan suka sama Kaito ya? ckckck. Kaito kan pacarnya Meiko.' Pikir Gumi.

"huff.. unttung saja Rin-chan itu sudah menyeret Miku-chan untuk masuk ke ruang latihan. Aku sudah takut karena di pandangi begitu terus sama dia. Hiii ngeri~" ucap Kaito.

"kau juga suka memandangi ku seperti itu kok." Ucap Len.

Dan Kaito pun langsung menatap Len dengan cara yang sama seperti Miku menatap Kaito.

'aduh.. bener-bener di lakuin juga ni anak. Gue jadi ngeri ah.' pikir Len.

Meiko pun langsung menjitak Kaito.

"KAITO!" bentak Meiko.

"ups. Maaf~ harusnya aku kayak gitu nya ke kamu ya. eheheh~" ucap Kaito yang lalu memandang Meiko begitu. Sementara muka Meiko terlihat memerah. Entah menahan marah atau sedang blushing.

'ckckck. Aneh. Cowok baka begitu kok sampe dua cewek suka sama dia sih.' Pikir Gumi. 'kan gantengan juga Gumiya~ uhuuy~' pikir Gumi yang mulai blushing dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sementara Gumi masih belum menyadari kalo dirinya sedang di tatap oleh Meiko, Len, dan Kaito dengan tatapan yang kebingungan.

Setelah kelompok G selesai berlatih, mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"kenapa rasanya hari ini kerasa tenaaaaang~ gitu ya?" tanya Miku.

"itu karena kau ga berantem sama Lenka." jawab Lui.

"eh! iya juga ya. daritadi aku ga liat kelompoknya Lenka loh." Rin baru nyadar.

Luka pun keluar dari ruang latihan itu,

"hai semua!" sapa Luka.

"Luka-nee!" Miku, Rin, Lui, dan Teto menoleh kebelakang melihat ke arah Luka dengan senyum manisnya.

"Luka-nee! Gimana tadi latihan kita? Bagus kan?" tanya Lui dengan semangatnya.

"bagus kan? Bagus ya? bagus dong! Bagus lah~ ya kan? Ya dong~" Rin maksa sambil nyenggol-nyenggol Luka.

"iya iya~ Kalian sudah banyak berkembang loh sejak terakhir kita bertemu! Luka-nee bangga sama kalian!" ucap Luka sambil tersenyum manis.

"ehehehe~ saudara mu gitu loh~ ga kalah pinter kan ahaha." Miku mulai nyombong.

"ehem~ aku di cuekin~ nostalgianya ntar dong~" Teto bercanda sambil cemberut.

"ahaha iya, iya. Oh ya, Luka-nee lihat Rinto dan lainnya ngga?" tanya Rin.

"soalnya daritadi adem ayem aja nih. kaga ada si Lenka." tambah Miku.

"oh ya. si Rinto dan lainnya itu gak ikut latihan kali ini. Karena katanya sih, mereka sakit?" ucap Luka sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"sakit?" tanya Miku sambil ikut-ikutan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"ya. kalian jenguk saja. Sekalian kalian kasih tau, jangan sampe ga ikut latihan tiga kali. Nanti Defoko bisa marah." Ucap Luka.

"souka.." ucap Lui.

"baiklah kalau begitu! Ayo kita kesana~" ajak Teto.

"iya! Ayo kesana~ Rin—" Miku kaget saat menoleh dan ternyata Rin tak ada di situ.

"eh? Rin? Kemana dia?"

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Reeiiiiiii~ cepetan doooong! Gue udah ga kuat nih!" Lenka sedaritadi terus ngetok-ngetok pintu wc.

"bentar dong Lenka! sabaaaar! Gue juga masih sakit nih! adoh!" balas Rei dari dalam wc. Sedaritadi Rei terus-terusan di dalem wc karena sakit perut.

"buruan dooong! Gue juga sakit perut nih! aduh! REEEEIII!" Lenka tetep berdiri di depan wc nungguin Rei.

"setia amat sama si Rei. sampe si Rei lagi b*ker aje di tunggu-tungguin. Ahahaha!" ejek Rinto.

"berisik lo!" balas Lenka.

Dan akhirnya Rei pun keluar.

"ah~ akhirnya! Aku mau masuk!" Lenka yang sudah bersiap mau masuk itu malah di cegah oleh Rei.

"kenapa? Gue udah ga kuat nih!" ucap Lenka sambil megangin perutnya.

"g-gue.. GUE JUGA SAKIT LAGI!" Rei pun langsung kembali masuk ke dalam wc.

"AAAH! REEIIIII!"

Tok tok tok

Terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamar Lenka itu. mereka kini memang sedang ngumpul di kamarnya Lenka alias kamar nomer dua. Saat pintu kamar terbuka, menunjukkan sosok seorang gadis manis dengan rambut blondenya.

"Rinto?"

"Rin?"

"ah! Rinto!" Rin yang mendapati Rinto sedang berbaring di kasur itu, langsung berlari masuk ke dalam kamar dan menghampiri Rinto.

"apa yang kau—AAA!" Rinto kaget karena Rin langsung saja memeluknya.

"Rinto~! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja? Katanya kau sakit ya? aku mengkhawatirkan mu tau! Kau sampe ga latihan gitu! Gimana kalau kamu bolos latihan tiga kali? Defoko-san bakal marah! Bisa-bisa kamu di keluarin! Kamu ga mau hal itu terjadi kan!" oceh Rin panjang lebar sambil masih memeluk Rinto dengan erat.

"ah.. i-iya.."

'kenapa rasanya jantungku berdegup kencang ya? pelukan dari Rin terasa hangat dan nyaman..' pikir Rinto. 'ingin rasanya ku balas pelukannya..' Rinto ragu-ragu untuk memeluk Rin.

"kau sakit apa Rinto?" tanya Rin sambil melihat wajah Rinto tanpa melepaskan pelukkannya.

"ah.. aku.. sakit.."

'si Rinto mukanya merah gitu.. kenapa ya? jangan-jangan dia demam? Tapi.. badannya ga panas kok. AH! JANGAN-JANGAN DIA MIKIR YANG NGGA-NGGA!' pikir Rin. Rin pun langsung melepaskan pelukkannya.

"jangan mikir yang ngga-ngga ya! aku kan cuma khawatir sama kamu karena kamu itu saudara ku." Ucap Rin sambil membalikkan tubuhnya memebelakangi Rinto.

"ah.. iya iya. Tenang aja. Aku ga mikir yang ngga-ngga kok." Bohong Rinto.

"alah.. bohong!" ucap Lenka yang masih berdiri di depan wc nungguin si Rei keluar. Dan di balas glare oleh Rinto. Lenka hanya balas menjulurkan lidahnya.

"jadi, sakit apa?" tanya Rin.

"perut gue sakit. Gue sama yang lainnya daritadi bulak-balik wc mulu nih."

"oh. Yaudah gue cari obat ya." Rin pun berjalan keluar kamar.

Tak lama setelah Rin pergi, Lui dan Teto pun datang.

"hai hai hai~ semua~ gimana keadaannya?" tanya Teto.

"so-so." Jawab Rui yang baru datang dan masuk ke kamar.

"loh? Darimana Rui?" tanya Lui.

"abis dari wc kamar sebelah. Daripada nunggu di sini lama."

"iya juga! Gue di sebelah aja ah!" Lenka langsung semangat dan berlari. Tapi sayang,

"hello semua~"

BRUK!

"ups!"

Saat Miku datang dan membuka pintunya, Lenka malah kejedot pintu dan jatuh terkapar.

"m-maaf Lenka!" ucap Miku.

"argh! MIKUUU!" Lenka yang baru saja mau memukul Miku, merasakan perutnya sakit dan,

Broot

Semua hening.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"G-GUA CABUT DULU!" Lenka langsung berlari keluar dengan kecepatan inhuman. Sementara yang didalem kamar itu pingsan.

Rei pun keluar dari wc.

"ah~ akhirnya lega juga.. loh kok? Kenapa semua?" Rei bingung ngeliat temen-temennya yang pada tepar.

* * *

Sementara itu, Rin sedang mencari obat untuk Rinto dan yang lainnya.

"aduh. Cari dimana ya? di dapur mungkin ada.." Rin pun masuk ke dapur dan mulai mencari obat itu di rak-rak.

"aduh.. kok ga ada ya? lagian di sini kok sepi banget sih? Ga ada maid-maid kayak biasanya." Rin kebingungan.

"Rin?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Rin pun menoleh.

"kau?" Rin kaget saat melihat Len.

"ngapain lu disini?" tanya Len sambil menghampiri Rin.

"lu sendiri ngapain?" tanya Rin balik.

"yeh malah nanya balik. Gue nanya duluan. Lu jawab dulu dong."

"ya gue lagi nyari obat buat si Rinto. Lu?"

"nyari makanan. Gue laper."

"oh, yaudah. Awas, gue mau nyari di situ."

Len malah sengaja mengerjai Rin dengan menghalangi jalannya. Rin geser ke kiri, Len ngehalangin. Rin geser ke kanan, Len ngehalangin lagi.

"LEN!" bentak Rin yang mulai kesel.

"apa~?"

"AWAS!"

"hm~ kalo aku ga mau gimana ya~?"

Rin meng-glare Len sambil mikir.

'bagusnya ni anak gue apain ya. di sate, di bakar, atau di lalap.' Pikir Rin.

"jangan. Jangan di makan dong. Gue kan bukan makanan." Ucap Len tiba-tiba seperti dia bisa membaca pikiran Rin.

'eh! dia bisa baca pikiran gue?' pikir Rin sambil menatap Len kaget.

"ngga..ngga. gue ga bisa baca pikiran kok. Gue cuma berusaha nebak aja. Dan kayaknya tebakkan gue bener! Ahahaha!"

"iiih! Udahlah! Minggir! Gue mau ambil—WAA!" Rin yang mau mendorong Len malah terpeleset dan jatuh nimpah Len lagi. Persis seperti mereka pertama ketemu.

Dan Prima yang ga sengaja melewati dapur itu melihat mereka dalam posisi begitu.

'HAAH! OH MY GOD! Gue ga salah liat nih? ahahay~ gosip baru~ sekalian aja gue kerjain nih.' pikir Prima.

'aduh.. kenapa jadi begini lagi sih!' pikir Rin yang berusaha bangun.

'sigh.. harusnya ga gue jailin ni anak. Jadinya begini lagi kan.' Pikir Len yang berada di bawah Rin.

Prima pun menggumamkan beberapa mantra lalu pintu dapur terkunci.

BLAM

"hmhmhm~ beres deh~ lalala~" Prima pun pergi.

"ah? suara apa itu?" Rin pun berdiri.

"mana aku tau."

Rin langsung mencoba membuka pintu dapur itu.

Klek klek

"hah? P-pintunya kok ga bisa di buka!" Rin kaget tapi masih mencoba tenang. Dia pun terus mencoba membuka pintunya.

"ng-ngga bisa! KYAA! GUE KEKUNCI! GIMANA INIIIII!" Rin mulai panik.

* * *

…

**TBC~**

**Review please? :D**


	10. plan failed!

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : sebelumnya, Glori minta maaf, kalau kalau buat chapter selanjutnya bakal lama update. itu bukan aku yang mau loh ya. itu gara-gara kepentok urusan sekolah pastinya. besok udah mulai sekolah lagi sih. tapi di usahakan deh, biar ceper selese. okay, no BA no COT, langsung aje~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 10

.

.

Klek klek

"hah? P-pintunya kok ga bisa di buka!" Rin kaget tapi masih mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Dia pun terus mencoba membuka pintunya.

"ng-ngga bisa! KYAA! GUE KEKUNCI! GIMANA INIIIII!" Rin mulai panik.

"yang kekunci bukan lu aja. Gue juga. Jadi tenang aja." Ucap Len yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakang Rin.

"i-itu yang lebih buruk lagi! Gue lebih suka kekunci di kandang mbe yang bau sendirian, daripada kekunci di dapur yang banyak makanan tapi berdua sama lo!" Rin tetep mencoba ngebuka pintunya.

"sigh."

'dasar keras kepala.' Pikir Len yang lalu berjalan menjauh dari Rin.

'eh? tuh cowok mau ngapain?' pikir Rin yang kebingungan melihat Len yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di laci-laci dapur.

Rin pun menghampiri Len.

"gue nyari kunci dapur. Siapa tau ada disini." Ucap Len yang masih fokus mencari kunci di laci itu.

"gue kan belom nanya." Rin menunjukkan wajah sebalnya.

"tapi pasti lu mau nanya itu kan." Tebak Len.

"…" Rin terdiam.

'sigh. Emang gue segampang itu ya buat di tebak.' Pikir Rin.

"jangan diem aja dong. Bantuin gue. Cari tuh kunci biar kita bisa keluar."

"iya iya iya." Rin pun membantu Len.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka mencari,

"ketemu ga kunci nya?" tanya Len sambil duduk di atas meja dan memakan pisang.

"ngga! Kamu kenapa makan coba? Bantuin dong!" Rin kesal.

"aku kan tadi tujuannya ke dapur itu buat makan." Ucap Len sambil menggigit pisang nya lagi.

'ugh! Dasar nyebelin! Kenapa sih begini banget deh jadinya!' pikir Rin kesal.

* * *

Sementara itu,

"ehehe~ IA~ tau gaaa?" Prima nyenggol-nyenggol IA.

"kaga. Apaan emang?" tanya IA acuh ga acuh.

"si Len kelompok A itu lagi berduaan di dapur sama si Rin kelompok G loh~"

"hah? Kok bisa?" IA kaget dan bingung.

"iya dong~ kan sama aku di jailin ahaha~ aku kunci deh pintunya~ ahahaha~ nanti tinggal bilang aja ke Defoko-san, kalo mereka itu…" Prima menggantungkan bicaranya lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkan kedua jari telunjuk dan tengahnya seperti membentuk tanda kutip.

"eh? kamu mau ngefitnah mereka?" tanya IA.

"uh-huh! Benar! Siapa tau dua kelompok itu langsung di keluarin~"

"Prima! Kamu itu gimana sih! Kalau ada yang tau kamu yang ngelakuinnya, bisa-bisa kita yang di keluarin!" protes IA.

"uh~ jadi gimana dong?" Prima menggembungkan pipinya.

"kalian ini.. daripada rencana yang itu, aku punya rencana lain." Ucap Oliver yang baru saja datang.

"apa rencana mu?" tanya Prima.

"kita fitnah saja mereka." Usul Oliver sementara mereka berdua nepok jidat.

"itu ga ada bedanya sama ide Primaaaa!" IA kesal sementara Oliver hanya cengengesan.

'eh! ternyata benar dugaanku! Siapa yang mau di fitnah mereka? Aku harus berhati-hati!' pikir Meiko yang tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka lalu segera pergi.

* * *

Di kamar nomer 2~

"aduh kenapa si Rei lama amat sih! WOI! CEPETAN OY!" Lenka mengetuk-ngetuk pintu wc lagi.

"sebentar dong! Gue juga sakit!" jawab Rei dari dalam.

"seengganya lu ga separah mereka ya, Rinto." Ucap Miku yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"iya. Cuma badan gue lemes banget." Rinto sedari tadi hanya tiduran di kasur Rin.

"kenapa ga di wc sebelah lagi aja coba?" tanya Rui pada Lenka.

"ah.. gue takut, Rui. Temenin yuk!"

"APA! MAKSUD LO GUE MASUK KE DALEM! ?" Rui histeris.

"… kaga lah. Tunggu di depan pintunya aja. Ayo." Lenka pun menarik Rui ke kamar sebelah.

"si Rin kok belom ke sini ya? lama banget.." gumam Teto.

"iya.. katanya ambil obat. Tapi kok lama banget sih." Gumam Lui.

Tiba-tiba Meiko, dan Kaito masuk,

"KAITO-KUN~~" Miku langsung berbinar-binar.

"eh.. e-he-he-he.. h-hai.." sementara Kaito mulai takut.

"maaf ganggu tapi, ada yang liat Len ga?" tanya Meiko.

Semua diam.

"Len juga ngga ada? Rin juga ngga ada loh." Ucap Lui.

"atau.. mungkin mereka lagi jalan-jalan? Ga usah khawatir tenang aja." Teto berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"t-tapi, tadi Rin kan lagi nyari obat buat aku? Ga mungkin jalan-jalan dong." Rinto angkat bicara.

"terus, Len kemana?" tanya Meiko lagi.

Mereka semua kebingungan.

'gue takut kalo yang mau di fitnah mereka itu… Len.' pikir Meiko.

* * *

Sementara itu,

"aduh.. gue laper.. gue kan belom makan.." gumam Rin.

Len yang sedang asik makan itu menoleh ke arah Rin sebentar yang duduk di kursi meja makan itu. Len pun menghampiri Rin.

"nih." Len memberikan sebuah jeruk pada Rin.

"eh? t-tau darimana gue suka jeruk?" Rin bingung.

"nebak aja. Emang bener ya? Nih. gue ga mau lu mati kelaperan." Ucap Len sambil menyodorkan jeruk itu.

Rin pun mengambil jeruknya. Entah kenapa Rin jadi jinak sama Len.

"m-makasih.."

Sementara Len hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"ini aneh. Udah ampir setengah jam kita kekunci. Tapi belum ada yang nyadar juga kalo kita ini ilang." Len mengamati jam dinding di situ.

"tapi kenyataannya kita ga ilang. Kita itu ada. Kita kekunci di sini." Jawab Rin sambil memakan jeruknya.

"hehe." Len tertawa kecil.

"eh? kenapa? Apa yang lucu?" Rin bingung.

"ga apa-apa." Len tersenyum tipis.

Rin pun melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"imut." Gumam Len.

"apanya?" Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan wajah bingungnya.

"kamu." Jawaban Len spontan membuat Rin kaget dan tersedak.

"uhuk! uhuk!"

"eh! makannya pelan-pelang dong. Minum dulu nih! ceroboh banget deh." Len menyodorkan segelas air.

'Len kok jadi baik gini sih. Eh? sejak kapan ya aku deket sama dia? Seinget aku, aku ga pernah panggil dia dengan embel-embel apapun.' Pikir Rin sambil meminum segelas air tadi.

Rin pun mengamati Len.

'dia itu kalo di liat-liat.. cute juga loh.' Pikir Rin sambil terus melihat Len.

Len yang merasa di amati jadi grogi.

"apaan sih. Liatnya biasa aja dong. Kenapa? Gue ganteng ya?" Len mulai GR.

"idih. Muntah. week~" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len.

Len balas menjulurkan lidahnya lagi.

* * *

Sementara itu Kiyoteru terlihat sedang berjalan menuju sebuah koridor yang sepi, rupanya si Gakupo mengikuti dia diam-diam.

'huh! Tak akan ku biarkan dia merebut Luka-chan ku! Lihat saja! Akan ku ikuti terus dia!' pikir Gakupo sambil masih mengikuti Kiyoteru diam-diam.

Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru berhenti dan menjawab telepon yang masuk ke ponselnya itu.

"baru mau ku telpon balik. ada apa? Tumben kamu telepon. Sampe 15 misscall begini. Sepertinya ada hal penting." Ucap Kiyoteru pada seseorang yang menelponnya itu.

"ah. bilang saja kau senang kalau ku telepon." Balas seseorang di sebrang sana.

'telepon dari siapa tuh?' pikir Gakupo sambil terus mengamati Kiyoteru dan bersembunyi di belakang pot tanaman.

"geez. Cepat bicara saja, ada apa?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"sudahlah. Aku punya tugas untuk mu. Aku tau, kamu sekarang ini sedang menjadi juri di kontes Yamaha itu kan?"

"lalu?"

"kau tau kelompok yang salah satu anggotanya bernama Teto Kasane?"

"dia di kelompok G. ada apa? Teto itu teman dekatmu kan, Ted?"

'hah? Ngapain ngomongin Kelompok G? Ted? siapa dia?' pikir Gakupo.

"ya, benar. Aku ingin agar kau membuat kelompok itu gagal dalam kontes secepatnya!" di seberangsana Ted smirk.

"apa maksud mu? Teto itu teman mu kan? Kenapa kau meminta ku untuk mengalahkan kelompok itu?" tanya Kiyoteru penuh tanda tanya.

'! Apa.! ? Kiyoteru dan seseorang dalam telepon itu ingin mengalahkan kelompok G?' Gakupo kaget.

"ah. sudahlah! Kau hanya perlu mengalahkan kelompok itu saja kok. Kau melakukan perintahku, lalu kau mendapatkan uangnya. Bagaimana?"

"kau akan membayarku?" tanya Kiyoteru.

'ini ga bisa di biarin! Aku harus memberitahu Luka!' pikir Gakupo dan langsung pergi berlalu dari tempat itu.

"hey, jangan pura-pura bego deh. Kamu emang pengen uang nya kan."

"ngga! Maaf kali ini aku rasa ga bisa." Kiyoteru pun mematikan teleponnya.

"sigh. Sial. Lihat saja. Yang perlu ku lakukan hanya lah menaikkan harga nya saja." Jauh disana Ted smirk. Lagi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaito, Miku, Rinto, dan Lui sedang berpencar mencari Len dan Rin.

"Teto." Panggil Meiko.

"ya?" Teto pun menoleh ke arah Meiko.

"aku ngerasain sesuatu yang ga enak dari temen sekamar kita itu."

"hm? Yang mana?" tanya Teto.

'apa jangan-jangan yang dimaksud Meiko-tan.. IA-san dan Prima-san..' pikir Teto.

"IA dan Prima."

"eh!" Teto kaget, ternyata dugaannya benar.

"aku udah dua kali ngeliat dan denger percakapan sama tingkah laku mereka itu mencurigakan. Yang pertama, pas Prima nganterin makanan buat kelompok H." ucap Meiko.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Teto.

"aku liat, tangan Prima yang megang makanan itu, tiba-tiba bersinar, sinarnya menyelimuti makanan itu. lalu dia mengeluarkan smirk. ku rasa dia melakukan hal yang buruk."

"b-benarkah?" Teto tampak tak percaya.

"aku melihatnya sendiri, jangan-jangan penyihirnya adalah Prima."

"i-itu bisa jadi!"

"kedua, barusan aku ga sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka. Mereka akan memfitnah dua orang di sini." Bisik Meiko.

"yang bener?" Teto tampak kaget.

"iya! Siapa yang akan mereka fitnah itu aku ga tau sih. Cuma aku takut kalo…"

"kalo?"

"yang kena itu Len sama Rin."

"kenapa kamu bisa mikir gitu? ?" Teto kebingungan.

"soalnya mereka berdua ilang tiba-tiba! Aku takut sesuatu terjadi sama mereka…"

* * *

Sementara itu, saat salah satu maid kembali ke dapur,

Klek klek

"eh! pintunya kok susah di buka ya?" Maid itu berusaha membuka pintunya.

"eh! itu ada orang di depan pintu!" seru Rin.

"tolong! Kami kekunci disini!" teriak Rin dari dalam.

"ah! ada orang. Baiklah, saya akan carikan dulu kuncinya ya. tunggu sebentar."

maid itu pun pergi, tanpa sengaja maid itu bertabrakkan dengan Lui.

BRUK

"Aduh.. maaf! Maaf! Saya ceroboh!" maid itu meminta maaf seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"eh. iya ga apa-apa. Lagian, kok kelihatannya kahawatir gitu sih? Emang kenapa?" tanya Lui.

"i-itu… etto.. ada yang terkunci di dapur. Permisi, saya harus segera mencari kuncinya." Maid itupun pergi meninggalkan Lui.

"terkunci di dapur? Jangan-jangan…!" Lui pun segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

* * *

"itu benar Luka! Aku ga bohong!" ucap Gakupo yang baru saja menceritakan apa yang sudah didengarnya itu.

"Gakupo. Bukannya aku ga mempercayaimu. Tapi.."

"tapi apa?"

"tapi kamu itu emang ga bisa di percaya. Sulit di percaya." Ucap Luka.

"aah! Ayolah Luka! Percaya sama aku kali ini aja! Aku bener-bener denger! Si Kiyoteru dan seseorang yang meneleponnya itu mau mengalahkan kelompok G!"

"Gakupo. Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita siap-siap. Sesudah ini, kita harus memberi pengumuman pada para peserta. Cepat beritahu pada semua." Luka pun pergi berlalu.

"sigh. Luka tidak mempercayaiku." Gumam Gakupo.

* * *

Sementara itu,

"fuaa~ ngantuk.." Len menguap lalu menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan itu.

"e-eh! Len! jangan tidur dulu dong!" Rin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Len.

"aduh.. kenapa sih."

"gue kan takut kalo sendirian." Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

Sementara Len tiba-tiba saja langsung menidurkan kepalanya lagi di atas meja menghadap arah yang berlawan dengan keberadaan Rin.

'k-kenapa begini sih.. kok muka gue jadi panas..' pikir Len.

"e-eh! kok tidur lagi sih! Banguuunnnn!" Rin memukul-mukul Len.

"iya iya iya! aku bangun! Aku bangun!" Len pun bangun dan duduk bersandar pada kursinya.

"eh? 'aku'? tumben ngomongnya pake 'aku kamu'. Biasanya suka ngomong 'elu gue' tuh kalo sama gue."

"ya… ga apa-apa dong. Suka-suka gue." Len memalingkan wajahnya lagi ke arah lain.

"hellooo~? Gue di sini! Kalo ngomong sama gue, liat dong muka gue nya." Rin pun memegang kedua pipi Len dan menghadapkan wajah Len ke depan wajahnya.

"aduh! Apaan sih!" Len kaget spontan memegang kedua tangan Rin.

Mereka pun bertemu pandang dan keheningan pun terjadi.

'aduh.. sial. Kenapa begini jadinya sih.' Pikir Rin.

'ternyata dia itu emang manis. Kalo di lihat dari jarak sedekat ini sih. Rasanya gue pengen c— apa sih!' Len segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

'kalo begini. Keliatannya kesannya kita kayak apa aja deh..' pikir Rin yang jantungnya udah mulai deg-deg-an.

'tapi ga ada salahnya kan kalo aku coba? Lagian di sini ga ada siapa-siapa tuh. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi saja..' pikir Len yang mulai mempunyai niat buruk.

'e-eh? si Len mau ngapain! Kenapa dia maju-maju terus!' pikir Rin yang sudah mulai deg-deg-an karena jarak di antara mereka semakin sedikit.

Tepat saat Len hampir mencium Rin, ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu dari luar.

Tok tok

"halo? Rin? Len? kalian ada di dalem gaaa?" teriak Rinto dari luar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu nya.

"Rin! Tunggu di situ! Kita akan mengeluarkan mu!" teriak Lui dari luar juga.

"tolongin gueee!" teriak Kaito dari luar yang kesiksa karena dia di peluk Miku terus.

"KAITO-KUNN~"

"obat gue udah ada belom, Rin?" teriak Rinto lagi.

"ah! i-itu.. Rinto, Lui, Kaito-san, dan Miku!" seru Rin yang langsung melepaskan pegangannya dari pipi Len sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

"ah.. iya.." ucap Len yang terlihat setengah senang dan setengah kecewa.

Rin langsung berlari menuju pintu dan menempelkan sebelah telinganya di pintu sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

"Rinto? Lui? Kalian di situ? Tolong aku! aku kekunci disini!" teriak Rin dari dalem.

Sementara di luar, Lui kebingungan karena kunci yang di berikan maid itu sangat banyak.

"YANG MANA NIH KUNCINYAAAA!" Lui kebingungan.

"AAH! COBAIN AJA SATU-SATU! CEPETAAAN! GUE UDAH GA KUAT DI PELUK DIA TERUSS!" Kaito mulai kesal karena dia kena deathhug Miku.

Setelah beberapa kunci, dan kunci yang ke-sekian itu ternyata bisa membuka pintu dapur itu.

Klek

"eh.. b-bisa! BISA! YEEEI!" Lui sangat senang.

"p-pintunya ke buka! Kita bebas!" Rin sangat senang dan langsung membuka pintu itu.

Begitu Rin membuka pintunya, Lui langsung memeluk Rin dengan erat karena sangat senang.

"RIINNN!"

"eh? L-Lui.." Rin agak kaget karena Lui langsung memeluknya.

'um.. si Len kenapa begitu banget ya ekspresinya?' pikir Rinto yang bingung melihat Len.

'geez.. apaan sih gue. Rin kan bukan siapa-siapa gue. Ngapain gue cemburu ngeliat Rin di peluk Lui begitu.' Pikir Len sambil terus melihat Rin yang sedang di peluk Lui.

"LEEENN!" Kaito pun memeluk Len dengan harapan bahwa Miku akan melepaskan pelukkannya dari dirinya.

"e-eh! apaan sih!" Len merasa tidak nyaman karena dia peluk Kaito.

"iya nih! apaan sih ini si Miku." Kaito juga merasa tidak nyaman karena Miku masih saja memeluknya.

Sementara Miku enjoy meluk si Kaito terus. Sampai, terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

Plok plok plok

"wah wah wah.. ada yang abis kekunci ya?" ucap IA yang baru saja datang.

"kekunci? Atau.. emang sengaja di kunci?" Prima pun mulai akan mem-fitnah mereka.

"a-apa maksud lu." Tanya Rin dengan tatapan yang ga enak sama mereka.

"ckckck. Kalian itu udah SMA. Please deh ya. masa gatau sih apa maksud kita?"

"coba ya, kalo satu cewe dan satu cowo ke kunci di suatu ruangan. Apa yang akan terjadi kira-kira? Saat keadaan memungkinkan, apapun bisa saja terjadi kan? Siapa yang tau." Ucap Oliver.

"heh! Maksud lu gue ngelakuin 'itu' sama si Rin? Please deh! Gue bukan cowok kayak gitu ya!" Len mulai kesel.

"ah masa sih. Siapa yang tau? Jangan-jangan emang bener tuh. Kalo Defoko-san tau hal ini, kira-kira bagaimana jadinya ya?" Prima mulai mengancam.

Len kesal dan bersiap memukul Prima, tapi Kaito menahannya.

"ssh! Jangan main pukul-pukul sama cewek, Len." ucap Kaito.

Len hanya mencibir kesal.

"fufufu.. mau main pukul sama cewek ya?" Prima sengaja membuat suasana menjadi semakin panas.

"udah, mending kita aduin aja mereka ke Defoko-san." Ucap IA.

"apa yang mau kalian adukan tentang kita?" tanya Rin dengan nada dinginnya.

"eehellooow~ perlu di jelasin lagi ya emangnya? Kalian ngapain di dalem sono?" sindir Prima.

"udah udah. Kita langsung aja bilang ke Defoko-san."

Saat mereka bertiga baru saja akan pergi, tiba-tiba,

"berhenti!"

Semua orang yang di situ spontan terkejut dengan kehadiran orang ini yang tiba-tiba. Prima, IA, dan Oliver pun menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang tadi berbicara.

"Teto dan Meiko.." gumam Oliver dengan kesalnya.

"mau apa kalian? Jadi pahlawan ke-siang-an?" ucap IA.

"sorry, tapi ini udah sore." Jawab Teto.

"kalian ga usah ikut campur urusan kita." Ucap Prima dengan nada dinginnya.

"kita perlu ikut campur karena ini menyangkut soal teman kami." jawab Meiko dengan dinginnya.

Semua berbicara dengan nada dingin, tapi suasana semakin panas. Semua saling melempar glare satu sama lain.

"kita di sini cuma mau ngaduin mereka berdua ke Defoko-san soal perbuatan mereka. Itu aja." Oliver pun angkat bicara.

"kita ga ngapa-ngapain!" Rin mulai kesel.

"maaf, tapi aku percaya sama mereka. Mereka itu ga mungkin ngelakuin hal-hal kayak begitu." Meiko membela mereka.

"aah! Persetan! Pokoknya kita bakal tetep aduin ke Defoko-san!" ucap IA yang sudah mulai terlihat kesal.

"mereka ga ngelakuin apa-apa! Kenapa kalian tetep mau ngaduin mereka ke Defoko-san?" tanya Kaito.

"kalian ini aneh. Emang kalian punya bukti?" tanya Rinto.

"mereka ga punya bukti kan. Mereka itu cuma omdo! Nato tau gak." Miku mulai bicara.

(OMDO = ngOMong DOang, NATO = No Action Talk Only)

"kalian itu kenapa sih nge-fitnah mereka? Mereka ga ada masalah sama kalian kan?" tanya Teto.

"EH! SIAPA YANG NGE-FITNAH YA!" Prima mulai kesel.

"lu ngomong ga usah nyolot dong!" Miku kesel karena Prima membentak Teto.

"LU DIEM! LU GA ADA URUSAN!" IA ngebela Prima.

"ngomong biasa dong! Ga usah pake nyolot bisa ga sih!" Rin kesal karena mereka udah ngebentak temen-temennya.

Prima yang kesal hampir saja menampar Miku tapi Kaito menahan tangan Prima.

"eh!"

'K-Kaito…' Miku terpesona.

'sialan!' pikir Prima sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Kaito.

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Spontan semua menoleh ke arah suara.

"Luka-nee.." gumam Lui.

"kebetulan! Luka-senpai! Kami ingin mengadu!" Prima mengangkat tangannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"mereka! Mereka melakukan hal yang tidak baik di dapur ini!" Prima menunjuk Rin dan Len.

"um? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Memakan ikan tuna ku?" tanya Luka.

"bukan! Mereka sengaja mengunci pintu ini dan melakukan perbuatan yang tidak baik di dalam sana." Fitnah Prima dengan smirknya pada Rin dan Len.

"BOHONG! Luka-nee, percaya Rin! Rin ga ngelakuin hal itu! Rin juga ga tau kenapa bisa kekunci di dapur itu!" ucap Rin.

"Luka-nee, percaya sama Rin. Mereka itu cuma mau nge-fitnah Rin sama Len aja." Teto pun membongkar rancana IA, Prima, dan Oliver.

"apa?" Luka semakin bingung.

"BOHONG! KITA GA NGE-FITNAH! LAGIAN APA UNTUNGNYA BUAT KITA!" Prima kesal.

"tentu saja un—" Teto yang baru saja mau berbicara, di potong oleh Gakupo.

"Luka!" Gakupo berlari menghampiri Luka.

"ada apa?"

"semua sudah berkumpul. Kamu harus dateng, cepetan! Nanti Defoko marah." Ucap Gakupo sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"oh, baiklah. Kalian juga harus ikut. Ini pengumuman penting. Ayo." Luka yang baru saja mau pergi dihentikan oleh IA.

"jadi, masalah ini bagaimana Luka-nee?" tanya IA.

"masalah? Oh ya. soal masalah itu, aku tak bisa memutuskan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah, karena masing-masing dari kalian tak ada yang memiliki bukti kan?" ucap Luka.

Semua terdiam.

"nah, kalau begitu ya sudah. Aku sih, percayanya Rin dan Len itu ga ngelakuin apa-apa disana. Aku udah kenal dia. Sudahlah, ayo semua kita harus cepat pergi ke aula. Nanti Defoko bisa marah." Luka dan Gakupo pun pergi.

* * *

Mereka pun sampai di aula,

"semua sudah berkumpul? Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan bagaimana pelaksanaan penyisihan grup musik yang pertama." Ucap Defoko.

"ah! itu penting! Harus di catat! Harus di catat! Lui catat, Lui! Catat!" paksa Teto yang mulai riweh sendiri.

"ah.. iya iya. kenapa ga kamu yang nulis?"

"aku males hehehe~" Teto cengengesan.

"kalo gitu, Miku aja." Lui menyodorkan buku dan pensil ke Miku.

"he, percuma kalo kamu nyuruh ke Miku. Ujung-ujungnya malah kau yang kena sabet rambutnya." Ucap Rin.

Sementara Lui hanya menghela nafas dan mulai bersiap mencatat dengan berat hati.

"heh, jangan dandan aja lu. Lu yang nyatet sekarang!" paksa Rinto sambil mentodorkan buku dan pensil pada Lenka yang sibuk ngaca.

"hah? Idih~ ga mau! males~ si Rui aja." Lenka kembali sibuk dandan.

"apa? Aku? Aku sibuk makan. Sorry~" Rui kembali memakan cemilannya.

"si Rei aja deh. Ayo Rei, kamu yang nyatet." Rinto menyodorkan buku dan pensil pada Rei.

"aduh, tangan gue keram! Aduh, ga bisa nulis aduh!" Rei berpura-pura agar dia ga nyatet.

'sigh. Sialan. Keram beneran baru tau rasa dah.' Pikir Rinto yang dengan berat hati bersiap mencatat.

"tanganku lagi pegel. Kamu aja yang catet, Iroha." Gumiya memberikan buku dan pensilnya pada Iroha.

"Iroha lagi males nulis. Aoki aja." Iroha mengoper buku dan pensil Gumiya pada Aoki.

"Aoki tulisannya jelek. Si Ryuuto aj— mana si Ryuuto? !" Aoki kaget saat mendapati Ryuuto ga ada di sebelahnya.

Iroha, dan Aoki celongak-celinguk nyari si Ryuuto. Tiba-tiba Gumiya nyeletuk.

"Ryuuto lagi pacaran sama si Yuki, tuuuh~" Gumiya menunjuk ke arah Ryuuto dan Yuki.

"sialan! Iroha, kamu aja yang nulis!" Aoki menyodorkan buku dan pensil Gumiya ke Iroha.

"NONONONONONONONONONO!" Iroha langsung menolaknya. Dan dengan berat hati Aoki bersiap menulis.

"jadi, setelah beberapa pertimbangan dari para juri dan Yamaha. Babak penyisihan grup yang pertama ini akan di langsungkan seperti babak-babak yang sebelumnya. Begitu saja. sekian dan terimakasih." Ucap Defoko.

Sementara semua cengo.

"UAAAPPAAAAA! KITA UDAH BERANTEM-BERANTEM SOAL SIAPA YANG NYATET, E TAUNYA GA ADA YANG PERLU DI CATET!" Lui mengunyah bukunya dengan kesalnya.

"E KAMPREEEEETTT! SIALAAANNNN!" Rinto menginjak-injak bukunya karena kesal.

"KUSSOOOOO! DASAR BAKAAA!" Aoki menggigit-gigit pensil Gumiya.

Sementara Gumiya menatap Aoki seolah berkata, 'aahh! Nooo! i-itu pensil gueee! Inget?'

Setelah pengumuman itu, semua peserta pun bersiap menuju kamarnya masing-masing.

* * *

"Mik, buruan! Gue ngantuk nih!" Lenka sedang berdiri menunggu Miku yang mencari-cari bolpoint nya yang hilang.

"bolpen gue ilaaaaang! Itu bolpen mahaaaaal!" rengek Miku sambil terus mencari bolpointnya.

"emang berapa sih harganya?" Lenka kesel.

"dua rebu!"

GUBRAK!

"sigh. Sini Teto bantu cari deh." Teto pun membantu Miku.

Sementara Lenka, Rin, dan Rui hanya diam berdiri ngeliatin Miku dan Teto yang ngerangkak-rangkak nyari bolpen Miku.

"HEY, YOU!" Miku tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menudingkan jarinya pada Rin dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"eh?" Rin kebingungan.

'gue salah apa ya?' Pikir Rin yang udah mulai ketakutan sama Miku.

"YOU JUGA!" Miku menudingkan jarinya pada Rui.

"he?" Rui kebingungan.

'Miku serem..' Rui mulai takut.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"bantuin gue dong~" pinta Miku dengan wajah imutnya.

Dan Miku langsung mendapat doubleattack dari Rin dan Rui karena udah ngebikin mereka berdua ampir mati ketakutan liat mukanya yang tadi nyeremin.

"YOU!" Miku ga kapok, dia sekarang nudingin jarinya ke Lenka dengan wajah seriusnya lagi.

"APA!" bentak Lenka.

"PASTI YOU YANG NYEMBUNYIIN BOLPEN GUE! NGAKU LO!" tuduh Miku, dan langsung mendapat tabokan dari Lenka.

"aduh.. Miku kan bercanda.." ucap Miku sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang bonyok.

"aku juga tadi bercanda kok mukulnya~" Ucap Rin dengan watadosnya. Dan di balas glare Miku.

'watados sekali kau nak. Bercanda ga mungkin sampe begini.' Pikir Miku.

(WATADOS = WAjah TAnpa DOSa)

"eh? itu kelompok E ya? kenapa masih di luar ya? kok belum ke kamar?" Teto kebingungan.

"kita juga masih di luar." Ucap Lenka.

"mungkin mereka juga nyari bolpennya yang ilang." Ucap Miku dengan tampang polosnya.

"um. Kita ke sana yuk~" Rin pun pergi menghampiri kelompok E.

"aku juga mau~" Teto menyusul.

"E-EH! BOLPEN GUE GIMANAAAA?" tanya Miku.

* * *

"hey~" Rin menepuk pundak Yuki yang sedang duduk di balkon.

Yuki tampak terkejut.

"ah.. Rin-neechan.."

"kalian ngapain di sini malem-malem? Bukannya tidur ke kamar." Tanya Teto pada mereka semua.

"Momo takut kalo grup kita ga lolos seleksi nanti." Ucap Momo.

"aku juga. Grup-grup lainnya terlihat hebat." Ucap Haku.

"sejujurnya, kita itu galau." Tambah Neru.

"galau? Gue benci kata-kata itu!" ucap Rui.

"kalau galau jangan risau~" ucap Lenka sambil mengibas rambutnya seperti iklan kartu as.

"siapa juga yang risau." Ucap Rin sambil membentuk muka (-.-)

"emang apa yang bikin kalian ga PD?" tanya Teto.

"kelompok lain terlihat jauh lebih jago dan hebat dari kita." Ucap Momo.

"terlihat? Terlihat? Berarti belum tentu kan? Jangan lihat orang dari luarnya." Ucap Rin.

"masa dari dalem nya?" tanya Rui dengan wajah horor mulai mikir yang engga-engga.

"ga gitu juga." Rin sweatdrop.

"dari hati nya laaaah~" ucap Miku yang baru datang dengan wajah bling-bling nya.

"nah! Itu!" ucap Rin dengan bangganya.

"ada yang liat bolpen ku~?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba. Dan langsung menghancurkan rasa bangga Rin padanya.

"kalian ga boleh ga PD. Kita yakin, kalian bisa! Kalian udah ngalahin banyak kelompok di luar sana, sampe bisa masuk ke sini. Berarti kalian juga hebat." Lenka menyemangati.

"Lenka bijak yaaa~" Rui bangga.

"iya dooong~ AW!" Lenka tiba-tiba teriak karena Miku mencubit pipinya.

"dasar! Itu hidung mu melayang tau!" ucap Miku.

"aku inget satu lagu. Yang ada aw aw nya gitu.. lagu…umm.. apa ya?" Teto mengingat-ingat.

"super gerlis?" tanya Miku.

"super girlies kali." Ucap Rui.

"OH YA! BETUL!"

"_Kau teman yang selalu saja sejalan dan~_" Teto mulai menyanyikannya.

"_aw~ aw~_!" Miku melanjutkan.

"_Selalu ada bersama~_" lanjut Lenka.

"_aw~ aw~!_" ucap Miku.

"_Teman sejati takkan pisah selamanya~_" lanjut Rui.

"IH! IYA IYA! AKU INGET LAGUNYA! AYO NYANYI~" teriak Teto histeris.

"_Semua takkan bisa menjadi menjadi nyata~_" lanjut Rin.

"_aw~ aw~ aw~!_" teriak Miku sambil menggoyangkan bokongnya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"_Jika kita tak bersama~_" lanjut Lenka.

"_aw~ aw~ aw~_!" lagi-lagi Miku yang teriak.

"_Selalu percaya dan yakinkan semuaa~_" lanjut Teto.

Yang lain pun ikut terbawa.

"_Semua takkan bisa menjadi menjadi nyata~_" lanjut Neru.

"_aw~ aw~ aw~!_" teriak Momo.

"ih! Miku mau yang teriak!" Miku cemberut.

"_Jika kita tak bersama~_" lanjut Haku.

"_aw~ aw~!_" teriak Miku dan Momo bersamaan sambil mengadu bokongnya (?)

"_Selalu percaya dan yakinkan semuaaaa_~" lanjut Teto.

"ikut nyanyi dong!" ajak Rin sambil tersenyum pada Yuki.

"_kau menghapuskan setiap luka~ Mengingatku tentang mimpi terpendam~ Agar semua kan menjadi nyata~_" Neru, Haku, Momo, dan Yuki melanjutkan nyanyiannya sambil tersenyum menunjuk mereka semua. Seolah Teto, Miku, Rin, Rui, dan Lenka itu penghapus luka mereka. (Eaaa~)

"_Satukan hati dan tersenyum~ Yang ada ceria genggam tanganku~ Yakin bisa mengalahkan dunia~_" mereka pun bernyanyi bersama.

"_Kau teman_~" lanjut Rin sambil menunjuk Miku.

"_ya_!" teriak Miku dengan semangatnya.

"_yang selalu saja sejalan dan_~" lanjut Rin.

"_pastikan_!" teriak Momo.

"ih! itu ngomong ke Miku tau!" Miku cemberut lagi.

"_selalu ada bersama~_" lanjut Lenka.

"_aku_! _kamu_!" teriak Miku dan Momo sambil menunjuk satu sama lain.

"_Teman sejati takkan pisah selamanya_~" lanjut Lenka sambil hendak merangkul Rui.

"_Semua takkan bisa menjadi menjadi nyata~_" lanjut Rui sambil berjalan menjauh dari Lenka, membuat Lenka yang hendak merangkul Rui jadi terjatuh.

"awaw!" teriak Lenka.

"bagus Lenka!" ucap Miku sambil nyengir dan ngacungin jempolnya ke Lenka.

'bagus, bagus. bagus apanya. jidat lo bagus gue sakit nih.' pikir Lenka.

"_Jika kita tak bersama_~" lanjut Teto.

"_aw~_!" teriak Momo.

"_Selalu percaya dan yakinkan semua~_" semua menyanyikannya.

"_kau menghapuskan setiap luka~ Mengingatku tentang mimpi terpendam~ Agar semua kan menjadi nyata~_"

"_Satukan hati dan tersenyum~ Yang ada ceria genggam tanganku~ Yakin bisa mengalahkan dunia~"_

_"Mengalahkan dunia~"_

_"mengalahkah dunia~"_

_"Hey girl~ kalahkan dunia_!" mereka pun selesai bernyanyi sambil mengepalkan tangannya seolah memukul langit.

"kalian benar.. kita juga punya impian. Kita ga boleh nyerah di sini!" ucap Neru yang mulai bersemangat lagi.

"bagus! Itu baru semangat!" Rin nyengir sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

"semangat kan? bagus deh. Ga sia-sia kita nyanyi-nyanyi sambil nari-nari di balkon gini malem-malem." Ucap Teto sambil tersenyum puas.

"okay, kelompok E? siaaaap!" teriak Neru, Haku, Momo, dan Yuki bersamaan dengan penuh semangat.

Sementara semua senang, terbawa suasana, tiba-tiba Miku nyeletuk.

"jadi, bolpen ku?" tanya Miku dengan nada ala iklan mie sedap.

"bodo ah. bolpen lu, derita lu~" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Miku bercanda.

Sementara Miku mencibir.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review please? :D**


	11. bonus chapter 1

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : minna m(_ _)m maaf banget lama update. masalah soal kegiatan sekolah dan lain-lain sih. maaf ya. ini sih kebeneran aja aku libur sendiri(?) jadi aku update wkwk. si chapter ini bisa di bilang cuma chapter plus plus doang hehe. cuma sisipan aja. okay langsung aja ya. minta maaf juga, kalo misalnya buat chapter depan lama update lagi.

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 11

.

.

Ga setiap hari mereka selalu sibuk. Seperti di hari ini. Mereka memiliki satu hari tanpa kegiatan satupun. Dan ini harus di manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya tentunya. Untuk beristirahat.

Kita lihat kamar nomer 7~

Sudah tak ada penghuninya..

Penghuni nya yang dulu Mizki dan Miriam sudah keluar dari Yamaha. Masih inget kan?

* * *

Kamar nomer 6~

Semua masih tidur. Tidak seperti biasanya. Hari kosong ini mereka jadi bangun siang.

Momo yang tertidur dengan manisnya sambil memeluk bantalnya.

Ya, bantal nya di peluk, jadi dia tidur ga pake bantal di kepala. Aneh.

Di sebelah Momo ada Iroha yang dengan manisnya tidur sambil meluk Aoki yang juga lagi tidur.

Ngeri ya. kayak yu— ah lupakan.

Di kasur yang satunya lagi ada Neru yang tidur sambil megang handphone nya dan ngomong-ngomong ga jelas. Ngigo kayaknya.

"hnn.. hape gue manaah.. zz." Begitulah yang di ucapkan Neru dengan matanya yang masih tertutup.

Aneh. Jelas-jelas tuh hape ditangan dia. Ckckck.

Tapi seaneh-anehnya Neru, ada lagi yang lebih aneh di kamar itu. Author baru tau kalo ada ya yang bisa tidur dengan posisi kayak lagi olahraga planking. Tau planking kan? Olahraga yang memposisikan badan dengan tegak lurus secara horizontal kayak ngejaga keseimbangan.

Ya, si Haku tidur kayak gitu di atas botol sakenya.

Satu kata. Aneh.

Kalian ga usah cape-cape mikir gimana caranya tuh anak bisa tidur kayak begitu. Mending kita lanjut ke kamar berikutnya.

* * *

Kamar nomer 5~

Di depan pintu kamarnya tertempel sebuah kertas bertuliskan,

'Kamarnya anak-anak cowok. Jangan masuk! Kecuali kalau kalian bernama **PikoUtatane**, **GachapoidRyuuto**, **RintoKagamine**, **ReiKagene, LuiHibiki**.'

Kalau ada juri yang lihat kertas ini, habislah mereka.

Walaupun kamar anak cowok, tapi kamar mereka ini rapi selayaknya kamar anak cewek.

Oke, kamar boleh rapi, tapi tidur tetep ga rapi.

Ryuuto yang tidur tengkurap di atas Piko dengan nyenyaknya, tangan Rei yang menutupi wajah Rinto dan memonopoli wilayah kasur mereka, sementara Lui yang terjatuh dari kasurnya tapi tetap tertidur di lantai dengan posisi yang ga elit.

* * *

Kamar nomer 4~

Di sini tempat nya anak-anak cewek yang kece-kece.

SeeU, Ring, Mayu, Zatsune, dan Miki.

Semua cewek di kamar itu pake baju tidur yang mini. Kecuali Miki yang masih memakai baju tidur biasa.

Miki emang anak alim yang manis. Ga kalah sama empat cewek lainnya.

Beeh cowok-cowok betah deh kayaknya kalo author ngebahas soal kamar ini. (author minta di lempar ya?)

Okay lanjut~

* * *

Kamar nomer 3~

Kamar ini juga kamar nya anak cewek yang ga kalah kece nya kok. Di kamar ini ada tiga kasur. Satu kasur terbesar yang cukup untuk tiga orang, di sebelahnya ada satu kasur sedang untuk dua orang, sementara satu kasur lagi jaraknya tidak berdekatan dengan kedua kasur itu, untuk satu orang.

Siapa yang berani tidur di kasur kecil yang untuk satu orang dengan letak yang tidak berdekatan dengan kedua kasur lainnya?

Si Meiko tentunya. Dia emang cewek manis yang pemberani. Mungkin agak berbeda dengan kekasihnya, Kaito yang agak penakut. Agak loh ya, agak.

Di kasur yang muat untuk dua orang itu, pasti udah tau lah siapa yang sobat banget kemana-mana selalu berdua, apa-apa selalu berdua.

Ya, si IA dan Prima. Mereka tidur di kasur itu berdua. Mereka emang agak tertutup dengan anggota lainnya. Bahkan dengan teman sekamarnya sekali pun. Biasanya kalo dengan teman sekamar suka curhat-curhat, tapi mereka lebih suka nyimpen sendiri. Aneh.

Dan di kasur terbesar itu, hanya di tempati dua orang sebenernya.

Teto, Rui, plus boneka beruang super gede punya Teto.

Kalau di tanya kenapa Meiko ga gabung sama Teto dan Rui, itu gampang. Karena Teto yang penakut ga mau ada satupun kasur yang kosong di kamar mereka itu. jadi lah Meiko tidur disitu. Kasian.

Lanjut~

* * *

Kamar nomer 2~

Kamar nomer dua yang letaknya mojok bareng kamar nomer satu ini kamarnya anak cewek lagi. Kayaknya pesertanya emang dominan cewek ya. walaupun kamar anak cewek, tapi kamar nya acak-acakan. Ga kayak cewek biasanya.

Seberapa pun rajinnya si Gumi dan Yuki ngebersihin kamar mereka, tetep aja selalu kotor lagi. Ya kalo ga gara-gara Rin yang makan jeruk belepotan, Miku yang emang selalu nyampah, dan Lenka yang emang susah buat hidup rapi.

Beruntung mereka punya Gumi dan Yuki yang selalu sedia di repotkan buat rapihin kamar mereka itu.

Sama dengan kamar nomer tiga, di sini juga ada tiga kasur.

Kasur untuk tiga orang di tempati oleh Miku dan Lenka. mereka emang pengen di kasur yang paling gede.

Kasur untuk dua orang di tempati oleh Rin dan Gumi.

Sisanya milik Yuki.

* * *

Kamar nomer 1~

Kamar yang berhadap-hadapan dengan kamar nomer dua ini kamarnya anak cowok.

Awalnya penghuni kamar ini lima cowok. Kini Yuuma sudah keluar, jadi tinggalah Oliver, Kaito, Len, dan Gumiya.

Kamar anak cowok ini emang berantakan. Namanya juga cowok.

Di sini juga ada tiga kasur seperti kamar-kamar sebelumnya.

Satu kasur terbesar di tempati oleh Kaito sendirian. Serakah. Ga sih, awalnya berdua sama Yuuma.

Kasur untuk dua orang di tempati oleh Len dan Gumiya.

Sisanya oleh Oliver sendiri. Dia emang suka menyendiri.

* * *

Sampe jam delapan pagi ini, belum terlihat satupun mata yang terbuka dari para peserta.

Sampai akhirnya,

"TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!" teriakan di kamar nomer dua itu membangunkan semua penghuni di situ.

"hnn.. ada apa ini? Apanya yang tidak?" tanya Lenka dengan setengah sadar.

"aduh.. ada apa teriak-teriak?" Gumi pun bangun terduduk.

"kak Miku mimpi buruk?" tanya Yuki sambil duduk di pinggir kasurnya berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa.

"aku.. ga mimpi buruk." Jawab Miku masih dengan muka yang shock.

"terus? Kenapa teriak dong?" tanya Gumi.

"iya ih. bangunin orang aja." Ucap Lenka yang sepertinya kesal.

"aku ga mimpi buruk. Tapi, mimpi sangat amat buruk pake sekali plus bangeT BONUS PISAN!" ucap Miku dengan 10 vol tepat di depan muka Lenka.

Langsung saja Lenka reflek menamparnya.

"muka gue buka microfon tempat lo bisa mangap-mangap sesuka lo dengan volume sebesar apapun tau!" ucap Lenka.

"oke maaf. Aku terbawa suasana." Ucap Miku dengan watadosnya.

"mimpi apa emang?" tanya Yuki.

"kayaknya buruk banget ya?" Gumi terlihat penasaran.

"cerita aja ka Miku. Biar lebih enakan." Ucap Yuki.

"tapi kalo aku cerita, jangan ada yang ngetawain ya." Miku menudingkan jarinya menunjuk ke mereka semua.

"halah, Miku aja mimpi buruk~" Lenka terlihat tak percaya.

"tuh kan! DIA GA PERCAYA!" Miku kesel sambil nudingkan jarinya ke Lenka.

"udah udah. Kita percaya kok." Ucap Gumi.

"percaya gitu? Aku kan belom cerita." Miku menunjukkan wajah jahilnya.

Sementara Gumi dan Yuki hanya pasang wajah (-_-)

"oke, makanya sekarang cerita." Ucap Yuki.

"jadi gini, ada orang yang buang negi-negi ku ke kolam! Aku kan ga bisa berenang! Jadi pas aku nekat loncat ke kolamnya, aku kelelep dehh…" cerita Miku.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"kok hening sih. Ga ada yang nanggepin nih.." Miku menggembungkan pipinya.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Tiba-tiba,

"HUAHAHAHAAAHAHA! MIKU GAK BISA BERENANG! AHAHAHAAA!" tawa Lenka langsung meledak sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Miku dan memegangi perutnya dengan setitik air mata di ujung matanya.

"IIIH! KAN GUE UDAH BILANG JANGAN KETAWAAAAA!" Miku teriak dengan kesalnya tapi Lenka malah ROTFL.

Hal itu ngebuat Miku makin kesel.

"GUE BISA BERENANG! KATA SIAPA GA BISA? HA!" Miku mulai mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya dengan muka yang memerah karena malu di ejek ga bisa berenang.

Tapi Lenka masih ketawa guling-gulingan di lantai.

Miku pun habis kesabaran.

"LO YANG MINTA YA!" Miku pun langsung menyerang Lenka.

Sementara Yuki sweatdrop ngeliat Miku dan Lenka berantem guling-gulingan, Gumi memikirkan sesuatu.

"ah! benar juga!" ucap Gumi dengan wajah berseri-seri sambil memetik jarinya.

"benar apanya?" Yuki pun menoleh pada Gumi.

"RIN! RIN! BANGUN RIN!" Gumi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rin berharap Rin akan bangun.

Tapi ternyata Rin tetap diam tidak bergeming sedikit pun.

Gumi pun menaikkan kecepatan guncangannya pada Rin. Dan menaikkan volume teriakkannya.

Tapi kini Rin hanya menarik selimutnya dan membalikkan badannya ke arah lain.

Gumi jadi kesal.

"sini ku bantu." Yuki datang dengan segelas air dan membanjurkannya pada Rin.

Tapi Rin hanya melek sebentar lalu tidur lagi.

Gumi habis kesabaran dan teriak pake toa di depan muka Rin.

"RIIINNN! BANGUNNNNNN!"

Yuki dan yang lainnya tutup telinga.

"AH! IYA! IYA! AKU BANGUN! AKU BANGUN! Aku ba…ngu..nn.. zz.." Rin pun tertidur lagi.

"si Rin nyebelin bangetttt! RIINNN!" Gumi pun menarik selimut Rin dan Rin langsung terjatuh ke bawah.

DUAK!

"aduh.. sakit.. apa-apaan sih kalian. Ganggu banget deh." Rin mengucek-ngucek matanya kayaknya masih ngantuk.

"kamu ini susah banget di banguninnya." Gumi menggerutu kesal.

"hehe maaf~" Rin hanya cengengesan. "lagian ini kan hari bebas. hari kosong. Biar dong bangun siang juga." Rin menggembungkan pipinya.

"nah! Itu yang mau ku bicarakan. Daripada hari kosong ini berlalu begitu saja. Lebih baik kan kita manfaatkan." Ucap Gumi.

"aku barusan memanfaatkannya untuk tidur dan kalian menghancurkannya." Ucap Rin dengan watadosnya.

Kalau saja Gumi orang yang ga sabaran, mungkin Rin sudah mental keluar.

"heh. Kalian itu bisa tidak sih, memberi orang sedikiiiiiiiit saja ketenangan untuk tidur di hari merdeka ini." Ucap Piko yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka.

"hari merdeka?" tanya Rei yang ada di sebelah Piko sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"hari merdeka.. BUAT AKU! Ahahaaa~" Piko pun LOL. Sementara yang lain cuma cengo.

"kebeneran kalian juga di sini. Jadi kalian bisa denger rencana bagus ku ini!" ucap Gumi.

"rencana apa?" tanya Rinto yang ada di sebelah Rei.

"e-eh? ada Rinto! ..Minggir kau! Menjauh dariku!" Lenka pun mendorong Miku dan langsung berdiri tegak.

'dasar. Situ suka Rinto apa Mikuo sih?' pikir Miku.

"jadi gini, gimana kalo kita…. LIBURAN!" usul Gumi dengan senyum semangat di wajahnya.

Hening~

"..liburan?" tanya Rei dengan wajah yang masih ngantuk. Sementara Gumi mengangguk semangat.

"liburan gimana? Kita kan cuma punya satu hari kosong." Ucap Miku.

"ya, ga liburan sih. Maksudnya, kita main kek. Jalan-jalan bareng sama anak-anak peserta lain. Kan pasti rame~ ya ga ya ga?" Gumi menyenggol-nyenggol Yuki.

"boleh juga sih. Daripada cuma diem dan molor doang. Mending kita jalan-jalan bareng aja." Ucap Rin.

"tepat sekali! Rin emang pengertian! Jadi yang lain gimana? Setuju ga nih?" tanya Gumi.

"jalan-jalan kemana dulu." Tanya Piko.

"ke Itali!" teriak Miku dengan semangatnya.

"heh. Lu yang bayar kali ya." jawab Rinto.

"ga lah. Masa ke Itali sih. Yang simpel aja. Yang deket." Ucap Gumi sambil mikir tempat apa yang cocok.

"oh. Aku usul! Gimana kalo kita berenang?" usul Lenka dengan smirk yang di tujukan pada Miku. Sementara Miku mulai pucat.

"ah! iya! Yuki suka berenang!" Yuki terlihat senang.

"boleh! boleh! aku mau ikut!" ucap Piko.

"aku juga!" ucap Rin.

"oke, semua yang di sini setuju? Kita berenang aja?" tanya Gumi.

Semua terlihat setuju kecuali Miku.

"eh.. um.. bisa ga, kalo kita jalan-jalan aja? Ga pake berenang berenang segala.." ucap Miku dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"oh tidak bisa! Keputusan tak bisa di ganggu gugat!" ucap Lenka.

"tapi, aku ga setuju.."

"halah. Bilang aja lu ga bisa berenang! Ya kan?" Lenka mulai menyeringai.

'kuso!' pikir Miku.

"oke, kasih tau yang lain ya! jam 8 tepat kita kumpul di depan buat berangkat bareng-bareng!" ucap Gumi.

"jam 8? Sekarang aja jam setengah 9." Rei kebingungan.

"itu peribahasa, Rei! Artinya secepat mungkin kita harus kumpul!" Gumi maksain peribahasa.

'emang ada ya peribahasa begituan?' Rei bingung.

* * *

Singkat kata singkat cerita~ *lagu Budi doremi*

Di pantai terdekat dengan tempat karantina Yamaha~

Miku memakai baju tanpa lengan yang bergaris-garis horizontal putih dan biru tua dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat tua dan kacamata hitam dipakainya. Begitu Miku melepas kacamata nya itu, angin langsung menerpa mengibaskan rambut-rambut Miku. Keren.

Tapi tiba-tiba Lenka menepuk pundak Miku dari belakang sehingga membuat Miku terjatuh terperusuk dan muka Miku mencium pasir pantai itu. Kasian.

"ups. Maaf~" Lenka memakai tanktop kuning dan rok yang warnanya senada.

"grr. Apa sih." Miku pun berdiri lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor kena pasir pantai.

Di sebelah nya, Rin memakai baju tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda dengan celana pendek berwarna putih hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat Miku.

"hei, ga main? Cuma di pinggir aja nih?" tanya Teto yang memakai kaos putih dengan rok polkadot putih pink.

"ayo ayo~ kita main yu~ cari si Gumi~" Rin dan Teto pun pergi.

"hm, gue pinjem hape lu dong Mik~" pinta Lenka, dan Miku pun memberikan hapenya pada Lenka dengan sedikit rasa curiga.

"tenang tenang~ gue cuma mau sms si Mikuo doang hahaha~" ucap Lenka seperti dia bisa membaca pikiran Miku, dia pun pergi dan duduk di sebelah Neru yang juga sedang main hp.

'untung aja.. kalo gini, gue ga usah berenang kan jadinya..' pikir Miku sambil menghela nafas lega.

Kemudian kedua mata Miku menangkap sesosok pria pujaan hatinya, Kaito.

"Kaitoooo~" Miku pun berlari slow motion dengan muka bling-blingnya menuju Kaito.

Satu kata. Alay.

* * *

Kaito dan Len yang sedang enjoy ngobrol berdua sambil berjalan nyusurin pinggir laut itu tiba-tiba di kejutkan oleh teriakan Miku itu.

"Len.. tolongin gue.." ucap Kaito sambil menatap Miku yang berlari ke arahnya.

"um.. mudah-mudahan, ya." jawab Len dengan santainya.

Dan,

"KAITOOO~"

BRUK!

Miku pun memeluk Kaito sampai terjatuh.

"LEPASKAN AKUUU!" Kaito berusaha melepaskan deathhug Miku.

"KAITO-KUN~" Miku masih saja memeluk Kaito.

"um.. aku harus pergi.. jaa!" Len pun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"NOO! LEENNNN KEMBALIIII!" Kaito berteriak berharap Len kembali.

Tapi Len tetap pergi menyusuri pinggir laut sendirian.

* * *

Di sisi pantai lain, Miki sedang minum ice sendirian. Tiba-tiba Piko menghampirinya.

"hai Miki-chan~" sapa Piko sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

"uh.. hai." Sapa Miki dengan agak grogi.

"sendiri aja?" tanya Piko.

"um, IA dan Prima sedang pergi sebentar. Tadi di sini." Jawab Miki yang tidak berani melihat Piko langsung.

"oh gitu ya. aku temenin ya." Piko tersenyum hangat pada Miki membuat muka Miki memerah.

Sementara mereka tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi SeeU dan Mayu mengamati mereka dengan jealousnya.

* * *

"Rin!"

Sontak yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke arah yang manggil.

"eh, Lui. Kenapa?" tanya Rin dengan senyumnya.

"ah.. ga apa-apa. Cuma—" sebelum Lui menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Teto dan Gumi memotongnya.

"eh, kalo gitu kita pergi duluan ya! aku mau ke Rui. Jaa~" Teto pergi.

"aku juga! Aku mau ke Gumiy— eh.. ya pokoknya pergi. Ga ganggu kalian. Jaaa~" Gumi pun pergi.

Tinggalah Rin yang kebingungan dan Lui yang mukanya mulai memerah.

* * *

Sementara itu, IA , Prima dan Oliver berada di sisi lain pantai yang sepi.

"denger ya, si Teto itu kemarin udah tau kalo kita ngefitnah Rin sama Len." ucap Oliver.

"ya. kayaknya harus kita kasih pelajaran!" ucap IA dengan semangat.

"ga. Ga usah. Aku tau cara terbaik buat bikin si Teto ga berani bocorin rahasia kita lagi." Ucap Oliver dengan senyum liciknya.

"bagaimana?" tanya IA dan Prima.

Sementara Oliver hanya tersenyum penuh kelicikkan.

* * *

Sementara, Rinto sedang kebingungan mencari Rei.

"si Rei mana ya? eh!" Rinto menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Rei yang sedang berduaan sama Rui.

"RUIII! KAU DIMANA? RUIII! YUHUUU~ RU—" Teto yang berteriak-teriak mencari Rui langsung ditutup mulutnya oleh Rinto.

"sst! Jangan di ganggu Rui nya!" ucap Rinto sambil menunjuk ke arah Rui dan Rei.

"oow~ so sweet~ Teto mauuu~" ucap Teto dengan sikap childish nya. Sementara Rinto sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu, setelah Teto dan Rinto pergi, datanglah Iroha dan Aoki.

"huuh! Kemana sih si Gumiya sama si Ryuuto! Ga kompak banget deh! Kita kan satu kelompok! Mainnya bareng-bareng do—" Aoki yang sedang ngambek-ngambek itu langsung di tutup mulutnya sama Iroha.

"sst! A-Aoki, liat tuh!" bisik Iroha sambil masih menutup mulut Aoki dengan arah pandangan yang ditujukan pada Rei dan Rui.

"hmmp.. hmph?" Aoki berusaha ngomong saat mulutnya masih ditutup Iroha.

"kamu tau kan apa yang aku pikirin?" ucap Iroha sambil tersenyum licik pada Aoki.

Sementara Aoki nge-heng sebentar, dan setelah itu, dia pun mengerti apa yang dimaksud si Iroha lalu balas smirk.

* * *

Rui dan Rei hanya diam sambil memandang laut biru di depan mereka.

'astaga… aku deg-deg-an mulu deh kalo deket si Rei!' pikir Rui sambil menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

'geez.. kenapa gue jadi keabisan topik bicara gini ya? ga biasanya deh, kenapa aku jadi grogi gini ya?' pikir Rei.

'aah.. walaupun hanya diam dalam keheningan.. yang penting gue berduaan sama Rei..' pikir Rui.

'g-gue ga bisa kalo diem terus begini. Harus cari topik bicara! Gue grogi ih..' pikir Rei.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah intro dari salah satu lagu.

Rei dan Rui celingak-celinguk kebingungan.

"Rui, kamu denger ga?" tanya Rei.

"iya! aku denger. Lagu darimana ini?" Rui kebingungan.

"ini.. ini kan lagu nya Zigaz.." gumam Rei sambil agak sweatdrop

mereka pun memutuskan untuk tidak mencari asal lagu itu dan malah terdiam sambil mendengarkan lagu itu.

"bukan terdampar di pelataran~ hati yang temaram~ matamu juga mata mataku~ ada hasrat yang mungkin terlarang~"

Rui pun sedikit melirik ke arah Rei.

'lagu ini.. sama dengan apa yang ku rasakan saat ini.. apa hasrat ini terlarang?' pikir Rui.

"satu kata yang sulit terucap~ hingga batin ku tersiksa~ Tuhan tolong aku jelaskan lah perasaanku berubah jadi cinta~"

'apa.. aku memang udah suka sama si Rui ya?' pikir Rei sambil menatap laut biru di depannya.

"tak bisa hatiku menapikan cinta~ karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat~ meski bibir ku terus berkata tidak~ mata ku terus pancarkan sinarnya~"

Rui melirik ke arah Rei.

'eeh.. gila siapa ini yang puter lagu nyaaa? Gue malu asli. Ini lagu emang gue banget.' Pikir Rui.

"ku dapati diri makin tersesat saat kita bersama~ desah nafas yang tak bisa rusak~ persahabatan berubah jadi cinta~"

'eeh.. aku emang sahabat Rui. Tapi kenapa aku jadi ngerasain ini yaa..' pikir Rei dengan mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"tak bisa hatiku menapikan cinta~ karena cinta tersirat bukan tersurat~ meski bibir ku terus berkata tidak~ mata ku terus pancarkan sinarnya~"

Tepat saat itu Rui dan Rei sama-sama nengok dan mereka pun bertemu pandang.

"apa yang kita kini tengah rasakan~ mengapa tak kita coba tuk persatukan~"

'um.. iya kenapa engga sih?' pikir Rei.

"mungkin cobaan untuk persahabatan~"

'uh.. iya ya, ini cobaan doang kali ya?' pikir Rui.

"atau mungkin sebuah takdir Tuhan~"

Rui dan Rei saling melihat satu sama lain.

"R-Rui, muka mu merah tuh." Ucap Rei sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Rui dengan muka jutek dan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"eh! m-masa sih.. muka mu juga kok.." ucap Rui sambil menunduk malu-malu.

'eh! a-aku juga gitu? Uwaaa ketauwan ga yaaa? Gawat kalo ketauan…' pikir Rei.

"Rui apaan sih. Muka ku ga merah kok. Mungkin ini gara-gara panas doang." Rei berusaha mengelak dan memasang muka sejutek mungkin pada Rui.

Sementara Rui hanya menatap Rei dengan muka polosnya.

'ih! si Rui kok malah natap gue begitu? Gue jadi grogi!' pikir Rei.

"oke oke! Aku nyerah! Aku juga blushing kok! Aku suka sama kamu!" ucap Rei dengan nada seperti orang marah dan muka nya yang memerah diapun langsung duduk membelakangi Rui.

"eh! apa..?" tanya Rui.

'kuso! Gue ngomong apaan tadi!' pikir Rei.

"ng-ngga. Aku ga ngomong apa-apa kok. Aku mau pergi dulu. Dah!" Rei pun pergi dengan perasaan deg-deg-an meninggalkan Rui sendiri di situ dengan muka yang memerah.

Sementara Aoki dan Iroha ketawa cekikikan karena rencana mereka buat bikin Rui dan Rei jadian hampir berhasil.

* * *

"um.. Rin.." akhirnya setelah beberapa hening, Lui pun berani mengawali pembicaraan.

"ya?" Rin menoleh pada Lui.

"um.. etto.. apa Rin menyukai seseorang?" tanya Lui dengan muka yang memerah.

"eh? k-kenapa nanya begitu?" Rin kaget dan mulai blushing.

"..c-cuma nanya kok.. aku mau tau aja.." Lui menunduk menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

"eh… aku.."

'kenapa aku jadi deg-deg-an begini ya?' pikir Rin.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari situ Len tanpa sengaja melihat Rin dan Lui yang sedang berdua.

"aku suka sama seseorang sih.." ucap Rin sambil blushing.

"eh! siapa?" tanya Lui.

"um.. itu.. orang yang ku sukai itu adalah.."

"Lui."

Lui dan Rin menoleh pada sumber suara.

"Len?" Rin bingung.

"Lui, gue cariin lo kemana-mana." Ucap Len sambil menepuk pundak Lui.

"eh? kenapa?" tanya Lui.

"lu di cariin si Ring tuh daritadi. Dia ada di café deket sono." ucap Len.

"oh.. gitu ya.. Makasih ya, Len." Lui pun pergi menuju café.

"Len! hobi banget sih ganggu orang bicara?" ucap Rin dengan kesalnya.

"kenapa? Aku ganggu? Emang lagi ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Len dengan muka jahilnya.

"bukan urusan lu." Jawab Rin dengan jutek nya.

"jutek banget sih?"

"biarin. Gue sebel sama lo."

"eits, sebel ntar bisa jadi suka looh~ hati-hati ya~" goda Len.

"apaan sih. Gue ga mungkin suka sama lu ya. gue udah suka sama orang lain."

Jleb.

'kenapa rasanya jleb banget ya pas Rin bilang kalo dia udah suka sama orang lain.' Pikir Len.

'eh? kenapa ni anak? Tumben cuma nundukkin kepala doang. Biasanya ngejek.' Pikir Rin yang kebingungan melihat Len hanya diam.

"Len?" panggil Rin.

Tapi Len hanya diam.

"Len? hoi?" Rin memanggil Len lagi.

Tapi Len tetep diam.

"Len!" panggil Rin lagi.

Len cuma diem dan ga naggepin Rin sama sekali.

"Len! ih Len nyebelin ih!" Rin pun mulai kesal.

Tiba-tiba Len memegang tangan Rin.

"eh! Len?"

Len cuma natap Rin dengan tatapan yang seolah ngomong 'gue sakit banget Rinnn.. lo harus ngerti itu.'

'si Len kenapa ya?' pikir Rin.

"aku.." akhirnya Len pun mulai bicara.

Sementara Rin hanya diam menunggu kelanjutannya.

"lo harus tau Rin. Kalau gue.."

'si Len kayak mau nyatain cinta aja deh?' pikir Rin.

"gue itu s-s-s.." Len mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Rin.

"hn?" Rin kebingungan.

"gue s—"

Len yang mau ngomong itu kepotong gara-gara ada yang megang tangan Rin yang satunya lagi.

Rin kaget dan nengok buat liat siapa yang megang tangannya, begitu juga dengan Len.

"..Oliver." gumam Len.

* * *

**TBC~**

**Review please :D**


	12. bonus chapter 2

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : minna~ maaf lama update. Hontou ni gomennasai~ liburan sekarang di cepetin deh :D. no BA no COT langsung aja ya~

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 12

.

.

"..Oliver." gumam Len.

"loh? Oliver? Ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan senyum yang terlihat kebingungan itu.

"um.. ga apa-apa. Aku cuma mau ngomong aja sama kamu." Jawab Oliver.

'ngapain sih anak ini. Pake senyum segala lagi. ga biasanya dia senyum kayak begitu ke orang lain.' Pikir Len sambil cemberut dan masih memegangi tangan Rin.

"eh? ngomong apa?"

"aku pengin ngomong **berdua aja** sama kamu." Ucap Oliver dengan menekankan dua kata itu.

Len yang merasa tersingkir langsung angkat bicara,

"**tuan Oliver yang terhormat**, jika anda tidak keberatan, saya sedang bicara dengan Rin di sini." Ucap Len dengan sedikit menyindir Oliver.

"maaf kalau mengganggu ya. tapi ini penting. Jadi kalau tidak keberatan, saya pinjam dulu Rin nya. Permisi." Oliver pun langsung menarik Rin pergi.

'ugh. Apaan sih anak itu. seenaknya aja. Gue kan cuma ma—' Len yang sedang berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri itu tiba-tiba dikejutkan dari belakang.

"waa!" Len kaget dan segera menengok kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang barusan menepuk pundaknya itu.

"Meiko… ternyata kau.." ucap Len sambil menghela nafas lega.

Meiko yang tadi sempat kaget juga karena Len yang berteriak, kini dia pun langsung tersadar lagi.

"Len, tadi ngapain kamu sama si Rin?" tanya Meiko dengan muka jahilnya.

"eh? ngapain apanya?"

"aww ga usah ngelak lagi. Kelihatan kali. Tadi kamu mau ngomong daisuki ke Rin kan? Cieeciee~" ucap Meiko sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Len.

"a-apaan sih. Ngga! Meiko sotoy deh."

"lah masa sih. Orang tadi aja udah megang tangannya, terus kamu udah ngomong 'lo harus tau Rin, kalo gue itu s-s-s-' s-s-s- apa itu~? ahahahaaa~" Meiko tertawa puas saat melihat wajah Len yang mulai memerah.

"ngga! Denger dulu! Gue ga suka sama Rin kok!" Len berusaha ngebela dirinya sendiri.

"iya, Len ga suka sama Rin. Tapi Len cinta sama Rin. Ahahahaaa!" Meiko lagi-lagi tertawa puas saat melihat wajah Len yang kini semakin memerah.

"MEIKO! AKU NGGA SUKA SAMA DIA!" Len mulai kesal dan berteriak dengan mukanya yang semerah tomat.

"oh. Terus? Tadi mau ngapain dong?" tanya Meiko yang kini udah kalem(selo).

"aku cuma mau ngomong kalo aku itu sakit. Gitu aja.." jawab Len sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke laut.

Sementara Meiko hanya menatap Len sambil ber-oh-ria.

"bukan mau ngomong suka! Tapi sakit!" lanjut Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Meiko.

"ya ya ya. emang lu sakit kenapa?" tanya Meiko dengan polosnya.

"sakit h—"

'eeh ni anak sengaja ato engga sih. Kayaknya dia pengen tau tentang gue ke Rin deh. Ah! mending gua kabur aja.' Pikir Len.

"Mei, tau ga. Tadi aku liat si Kaito lagi berduaan sama si Miku loh! Cepetan sono lu liat! Gua cabut dulu ya! bye!" Len pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Meiko yang cengo sendiri di pinggir pantai itu.

"ah~ siapa yang peduli? Kaito ga mungkin suka sama orang lain kok. Dia kan sukanya cuma sama aku." Ucap Meiko sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berjalan-jalan lagi di pinggir pantai itu.

.

"Ring-san?"

Ring yang sedang duduk manis sambil meminum segelas milkshake di café itu segera menengok ketika mendengar namanya di panggil.

"ah. L-Lui-kun.." muka Ring sontak memerah dan segera membalikkan badannya lagi ke depan.

"um.. aku boleh duduk ya?" tanya Lui.

"ah.. iya. silahkan." Ring mempersilakan Lui untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya.

Setelah beberapa hening, Lui pun berbicara.

"eh.. Ring-san.. tadi kau memanggilku kemari?" tanya Lui.

"huh? Memanggilmu? Tidak." ucap Ring dengan wajah kebingungannya.

'manggil dia? Kapan?' pikir Ring.

"eh? tapi tadi kata L—" Lui pun teringat sesuatu.

'ah! jangan-jangan Len ngebohongin gue.. sial. Gue ketipu.' Pikir Lui sambil cemberut.

"kata siapa?" tanya Ring.

"ah.. ngga ngga.. ehhehe." Lui pun tertawa gaje.

Sementara Ring meminum milkshake nya lagi.

'Lui aneh. kenapa sih dia.' Pikir Ring.

"kamu sendiri aja, Ring-san?" tanya Lui.

"iya. hehe. Panggil aja aku Ring, ya Lui." Ucap Ring sambil tersneyum manis pada Lui.

"ah.. baiklah, Ring.." Lui pun balas senyum pada Ring.

'huh.. senyumnya emang ga nahan deh.. gue deg-deg-an mulu..' pikir Ring.

.

"kamu kenapa sih ngikut-ngikut gue mulu daritadi!" Rinto membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang menghadap Teto dengan kesalnya.

"abisnya.. Teto ga ada temen.." Teto cemberut.

"grr.. cari dong!" Rinto pun membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ke depan tapi,

"GYAAA!" teriak seseorang.

Rinto pun tiba-tiba dihujani dengan beberapa barang.

Rinto yang kaget hanya bisa pasrah diam dengan barang-barang yang berjatuhan padanya. Sementara Teto sweatdrop.

"eh.. Rinto. Ehehe. Maaf. Kukira apaan. Hehe, ngagetin aja."

"Lenka. lain kali, kalo kaget, jangan teriak-teriak dengan volume seperti itu dan jangan melempari ku dengan barang-barang mu." Ucap Rinto dengan nada kesal yang ditahan dan berusaha sabar.

"eh.. iya..iya.. itu kan aku spontan. Maaf. Namanya juga kaget." Ucap Lenka sambil mengambil barang-barangnya lagi.

Saat Lenka membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil barangnya, tanpa sengaja Rinto melihat rok pendek Lenka yang mengangkat. Sontak muka Rinto memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'dasar cowok. Liat begitu pasti langsung aja.' Pikir Teto sambil membentuk muka (=_=)

"sekali lagi maaf ya." Lenka membungkukkan badannya ke arah Rinto untuk meminta maaf. Tanpa sengaja lagi, Rinto melihat daleman Lenka.

'eh b*set! Kalo gue lama-lama di sini, bisa-bisa gue kehabisan darah gara-gara nosebleed!' pikir Rinto sambil segera berlari pergi dari tempat itu. tinggallah Lenka dan Teto yang cengo kebingungan liat Rinto.

"uh.. Rinto marah ya. aku kan ga sengaja.." gumam Lenka dengan sedihnya.

Sementara Teto hanya bisa nahan tawa.

.

"eh? apa artinya itu Gumiya?" tanya Gumi kebingungan sambil memperhatikan goresan-goresan yang baru saja dibuat oleh Gumiya di pasir pantai itu.

"um.. emangnya kamu ga ngerti ya?" tanya Gumiya dengan mukanya yang mulai memerah.

Sementara dengan polosnya Gumi hanya menggeleng.

Gumiya pun menghela nafas.

"oke.. aku jelasin.."

Gumi pun diam menunggu Gumiya menjelaskan apa arti dari goresan-goresan itu.

"sebenarnya ini sebuah pesan. Kalau kamu baca langsung begini ya ga akan ngerti artinya." Jelas Gumiya.

"terus? Gimana cara bacanya dong?" tanya Gumi.

"Tulisan ini belum selesai. Biar kamu yang menyelesaikan tulisan ini."

"eh? kok aku?"

Gumiya mengambil tangan Gumi.

"eh?" Gumi kaget dan mukanya pun memerah.

"biar aku yang mengarahkannya, kau hanya perlu mengikutiku." Gumiya memegang tangan Gumi dan mengarahkannya ke atas dan ke bawah, membentuk beberapa garis vertikal di setiap goresan yang telah dibuat Gumiya tadi.

Pada awalnya Gumi tidak mengerti, tapi pada saat goresan yang terakhir,

'apa sih ini maksudnya? G – U – M – I – Y – A – s – A – Y – A – N – G – G – U – M - eh? jangan-jangan..' Gumi kaget mukanya memerah dan spontan dia pun melepaskan pegangan tangan Gumiya.

'g-ga mungkin.. Gumiya ternyata memiliki rasa yang sama dengan ku?' pikir Gumi.

Sementara Gumiya hanya memamerkan senyum boyishnya.

"sepertinya, kau sudah tau ya."

Gumi pun menoleh ke arah Gumiya.

"a-apa maksudmu?"

"kau masih belum mengerti? Padahal tadi kita sudah menuliskannya dengan jelas kan?"

Gumi terdiam. Mukanya memanas, jantungnya pun berdegup dengan kencang.

"aku sayang sama kamu, Gum." Ucap Gumiya sambil menundukkan mukanya.

"aku bingung harus seperti apa aku mengatakannya padamu. Tapi.. kurasa begini yang ku bisa. Aku cuma pengin kamu tau aja." Lanjut Gumiya.

Gumi terdiam. Tak lama setelah itu, Gumi pun memeluk Gumiya.

"aku juga. Aku sayang Gumiya.." ucap Gumi sambil menyembunyikan mukanya di bahu Gumiya.

Sementara Gumiya hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukkannya.

.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka sibuk menghabiskan waktunya masing-masing di pantai itu. tiba saatnya mereka berkumpul bersama di pinggir pantai sambil menunggu sunset.

"untunglah.. aku bisa lepas juga dari pelukan mautnya.." Kaito menghela nafas lega setelah Miku melepaskan pelukkannya.

"eh, ada yang liat Rin ga?" tanya Miku pada Neru dan Lenka yang sedang sibuk ngotak-ngatik hape.

"ngga." Jawab Neru dan Lenka bersamaan.

"heh! Hape gue! Balikkin!" Miku pun merebut kembali handphonenya dari tangan Lenka.

"eh! t-tapi.. wah.. gawat.." gumam Lenka.

"APAAA! LENKA! PULSA GUE LU KEMANAIN!" Miku sweatdrop saat melihat pulsanya yang menurun drastis kayak roket di luar angkasa yang terjun nyemplung ke palung laut.

"ehehe.. maaf. Lagian kan masih bisa buat sms tuh Mik." Lenka nyengir-nyengir gaje sambil mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk peace.

"GRRR! PULSA GUE TERAKHIR GUE CEK MASIH 47850! SEKARANG KENAPA TINGGAL 1540! HA!" Miku kesal.

"ehehe.. bagaimana ya?"

"GRRR! LENKAAAAA!"

"eh! ampuuunnn! LIAT! ITU ADA RIN!" Lenka menunjuk ke sesuatu.

"eh? mana?" Miku menoleh dan dilihatnya Gumi, Gumiya, Oliver, dan Rin.

"RIIINNN!" Miku pun langsung berlari ke arah Rin dan melempar hape sekarat pulsa nya entah kemana.

BLETAK!

"e kampret! Liat-liat dong kalo mau lempar hape! Kena gue kan jadinya!" gerutu Len sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Miku. Tanpa sengaja Len melihat Rin yang berjalan bersama Oliver.

'hhh.. makin sakit gue.' Pikir Len.

"ciee~ Rinny~ pantes ga liat kau hari ini. jalan-jalan sama Oliver-san nih ceritanya?" Miku menyenggol-nyenggol Rin.

"apa sih.." gumam Rin.

"ciee~ ini juga duaan aja~ pegangan tangan segala lagi~ ciee~" Miku menyenggol-nyenggol Gumi yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Gumiya.

Sementara Gumi dan Gumiya hanya blushing.

'eh? Gumi Gumiya udah jadian ya jangan-jangan?' pikir Aoki.

"CIEE! ITU JUGA! RYUUTO SAMA YUKI! PIKO SAMA MIKI! LUI DAN RING! CIEE~ PJ WOI!" teriak Miku dengan histerisnya.

"GANDENG MIK!" teriak Lenka.

"biarin. Daripada lu gue suruh gantiin pulsa gue sok!"

Lenka pun terdiam. Sementara Miku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

'eh? Lui sama Ring? Kenapa rasanya aku ga rela gitu ya..' pikir Rin sambil melihat Lui dan Ring yang duduk berdua.

"enak yaa.. semua pada punya pacar. Lah gue? Ga ada… mungkin gue emang jelek ya. hiks." Haku ngomong sendiri. Semua pun menoleh ke arah Haku.

"jangan ngomong gitu dong. Kamu ga jelek kok! Kata siapa?" Miku memarahi Haku.

"kata aku.." ucap Haku dengan muka galaunya. Sementara semua cengo.

Hening~

"I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey~ You made me insecure, to me I wasn't good enough~ But who are you to judge~ When you're a diamond in the rough~" Rin mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

"Selena Gomez, Who Says." Tebak Miku sambil tersenyum.. gimana gitu.

"right." Jawab Rin.

"I'm sure you got some things~ You'd like to change about yourself ~" lanjut Teto.

"But when it comes to me~ I wouldn't want to be anybody else ~" lanjut Miki.

"na na na na na na na na na na na na na~ na na na na na na na na na na na na na~"

"I'm no beauty queen~ I'm just beautiful me~" lanjut Miku sambi ngibasin rambut panjangnya kayak iklan shampoo.

"na na na na na na na na na na na na na~ na na na na na na na na na na na na na~"

"You got every right to a beautiful life~ come on~" lanjut Iroha dan Aoki.

"Who says, who says you're not perfect~ Who says you're not worth it~ Who says you're the only one that's hurting~" mereka semua pun bernyanyi bersama sambil jalan-jalan ngelilingin Haku yang duduk di bawah.

"Trust me that's the price of beauty~ Who says you're not pretty~ Who says you're not beautiful, who says?~" mereka nari-nari gaje di depan Haku.

"Who says you're not star potential~" Teto menepuk pundak Haku.

" Who says you're not presidential~" Miki mengelus rambut Haku.

"Who says you can't be in movies~" lanjut Rin sambil duduk di depan Haku dan tersenyum manis.

"Listen to me~ listen to me~" Miku menjewer Haku.

"eh! kampret!" Haku melempar Miku dengan pasir pantai basah.

Tapi Miku menghindar.

"ciee yang ngelempar tapi ga kena ciee~" Miku menjulurkan lidahnya sementara Haku hanya diam.

"Who says you don't pass the test~" Iroha mencubit pipi Haku.

"Who says you can't be the best~" Aoki menarik rambut Haku.

"penghiburan atau penyiksaan sih ini.." gumam Haku.

"who says~ who says~ could you tell me who says that~!" lanjut Rin.

"who says!" Miku berteriak selayaknya konser rock.

"ciee konser?" tanya Lenka.

Lenka yang ga mau kalah juga, langsung ikutan menyemangati Haku bersama Meiko, Gumi, Rui, dan Momo.

"don't cry~ don't be shy~ kamu cantik apa adanya~" Lenka mulai menyanyikan lagu Cherrybelle.

"nyah! Dasar twibi." Ucap Miku sambil membentuk muka (-_-)

"sadari~ syukuri~ dirimu sempurna~" lanjut Gumi.

"jangan dengarkan~ kata mereka~" lanjut Rui.

"dirimu indah~ pancarkan~ sinarmu~ ooh~" lanjut Momo.

"you are beautifull~ beautifull~ beautifull~" mereka pun mulai nyanyi dengan gaya Cherybelle.

"kamu cantik~ cantik~ dari hatimuuu~"

"tau kah dirimu berbeda~ istimewaaa~ aa~ aaa~" lanjut Meiko.

"kau bisa membuat mereka~ jatuh cintaa~ a~ aa~ aa~" lanjut Lenka.

"AAAAA~" Lenka menjerit dengan suara melengkingnya. Semua yang disitu hanya menutup telinganya.

"you are beautifull~ beautifull~ beautifull~ kamu cantik~ cantik~ dari hatimuuuu~"

"you are beautifull~ beautifull~ beautifull~ kamu cantik~ cantik~ dari hatimuuuu~"

"you are beautifull~" Lenka pun mengakhiri nyanyian mereka.

Sementara Haku sepertinya terharu pada semua teman cewe nya yang sudah menghibur dia dengan tarian-tarian aneh itu.

"ide bagus tuh! Mending sambil nunggu sunset, kita nyanyi-nyanyi aja~" usul Kaito.

"KYYAAH~! Kaito benaaar~ selalu benaaar~" ucap Miku dengan lebaynya.

Sementara Kaito merinding.

"Yuki, nyanyi bareng yuk!" ajak Ryuuto.

"eh? tapi.. e-eh!" belum sempat Yuki menolak, Yuki keburu di tarik ke depan teman-teman sama si Ryuuto.

"yeee~ duo cilik mau nyanyi~ yeeei~" sorak Teto sambil bertepuk tangan.

"dengarkanlah wanita pujaanku~ malam ini akan ku sampaikan~" Ryuuto mulai bernyanyi.

"eh? lagu ini.. lagu youvie and nuno. Janji suci kan?" gumam Rin.

"jangan bilang kalo Ryuuto mau nikahin Yuki?!" Aoki histeris. Sementara Iroha yang di sebelahnya hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pundak Aoki.

"gimana nasib kelompok kitaaa?" ucap Aoki sambil orz.

"hasrat suci kepadamu dewiku~ dengarkanlah kesungguhan ini~"

"e-eh.. Ryuuto.." Yuki merasa risih.

"aku ingin mempersuntingmu~ 'tuk yang pertama dan terakhir~" Ryuuto berlutut dan memegang tangan Yuki.

"uwooo~ co cweeettt~" teriak semua serempak dengan lebaynya.

"jangan kau tolak dan buatku hancur~ ku takkan mengulang 'tuk meminta~ satu keyakinan hatiku ini~ akulah yang terbaik untukmu~"

"R-Ryuuto.." muka Yuki sudah memerah.

"cieee~ jawab dong Yuki~!" teriak Rei. Di susul sorakan dari anak-anak lain.

Sementara Yuki hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"eh? Y-Yuki?"

Yuki hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening~

Hening~

"Yuki? Kalau kamu ga mau juga ga ap—" sebelum Ryuuto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yuki langsung menyanyi,

"Kau Diam Tanpa Kata~ Kau Seolah Jenuh Padaku~ Ku Ingin Kau Bicara~ Katakan Saja Apa Salahku~" Yuki pun langsung menyanyikan lagu D'massiv.

Semua cengo. Apa ga kebalik ya? bukannya harusnya Ryuuto yang nyanyi bait itu? kalau di lihat dari kejadian tadi.

"Sungguh Aku Tak Mengerti~ Apa Yang Telah Terjadi Dan~ Ku Tak Ingin Kau Pergi Jauh Dari Hidupku~" Yuki menggenggam tangan Ryuuto.

"Kau Takkan Pernah Sadari~ Betapaku Mencintaimu~ Kau Yang Selalu Aku Banggakan~" lanjut Yuki.

Sementara yang lain mulai ikut joget-joget(?)

"Lihat Aku Coba Kau Mengerti~ Ini Semua Bisa Teratasi~ Resapilah Semua Yang Pernah Kita Lakukan~"

"Kau Takkan Pernah Sadari~ Betapaku Mencintaimu~ Kau Yang Selalu Aku Banggakan~" semua pun ikut bernyanyi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Kau Takkan Pernah Mengerti~ Betapaku Menyayangimu~ Kau Yang Selalu Aku Inginkan~" Yuki dan Ryuuto pun membungkukkan badannya mengakhiri nyanyian mereka.

Semua bersorak dan bertepuk tangan.

"cieeee Yuki dan Ryuuto~ cieee~" teriak Miku di susul sorakan anak-anak lain.

Sementara muka Ryuuto memerah dan Yuki dengan polosnya hanya menjawab,

"itu kan cuma nyanyi. Apanya yang istimewa." Jawaban Yuki seakan merobek hati semua orang yang mendengarnya. Semua cengo.

"eh! ngapain pada cengo sih! Itu tuh si Gumi Gumiya yang baru jadian, harus pj tuh!" teriakan Rei membangunkan semua orang yang tadi pada cengo kini langsung mengarahkan pandangan kearah Gumi dan Gumiya.

"t-tau darimana, kau?" tanya Gumiya dengan mukanya yang mulai memerah.

"cieee~ ternyata bener ya? tadinya aku cuma iseng nebak doang loh! Eh ternyata emang bener ya~ cieeee~!" teriak Rei di susul yang lainnya meminta pj.

"kalo ga ada pj, kalian sekarang harus nyanyi di depan kayak kita, Ryuuto dan Yuki, tadi." Ucap Rin dengan smirknya.

"ahaha! Iya tuh bener! Harus senempel Anang Syahrini yaaa!" teriak Miku.

TAK

Lenka menjitak Miku.

"sekarang Anang udah nikah sama Ashanti kale. Dasar ketinggalan jaman." Ejek Lenka.

"ya ya maap. Tukang gossip." Gerutu Miku sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Dia memang hanya dia~ Ku selalu memikirkannya~ Tak pernah ada habisnya~" Gumiya mulai menyanyikan lagu Geisha.

"Benar dia, benar hanya dia~ Ku selalu menginginkannya~ Belaian dari tangannya~" lanjut Gumi.

"Mungkin hanya dia~ Harta yang paling terindah~ Di perjalanan hidupku~ Sejak derap denyut nadiku~" Gumiya menlanjutkan.

"Mungkin hanya dia~ Indahnya sangat berbeda~ Ku haus merindukannya~ ooh~" lanjut Gumi.

"Ku ingin kau tahu isi hatiku~ Kaulah yang terakhir dalam hidupku~ Tak ada yang lain hanya kamu~ Tak pernah ada~ Takkan pernah ada~" Gumi dan Gumiya pun menyelesaikan nyanyian mereka.

Semua pun bertepuk tangan.

"bagus. Tinggal tunggu undangannya aja." Ucap Len bercanda.

"iih Len! apasih." Muka Gumiya pun memerah. Sementara Len cuma nyengir.

"Lui, nyanyi yuk!" ajak Ring.

"eh? b-boleh deh.." Lui pun di tarik Ring ke depan teman-teman.

"ehem ehem.. yang baru kena virus cinta nih~" ucap Lenka di susul sorakkan yang lainnya.

Sementara muka Ring memerah, dan Lui terlihat malu-malu.

'ah.. kenapa sih gue! Lui kan cuma nyanyi sama Ring doang! Kenapa begini sih!' pikir Rin.

"waw. Ring bisa juga langsung nempel sama Lui." Gumam Mayu. Disusul anggukkan dari SeeU.

"kau lewat di depan kelas ku~ mata ini tertuju kepada dirimu~ dan ternyata matamu tertuju padaku~ aku malu~ bingung~ salting~ oh Tuhan~" Ring mulai menyanyikan lagu Vierra.

"jantungku berdetak~ berdetak dengan kencang~" Lui melanjutkan.

'si Rin kok keliatan bête gitu sih?' Len melirik ke arah Rin.

"senyumanmu~ buat aku deg-deg-an~" lanjut Ring sambil melihat ke arah Lui.

"tatapan mu~ buat ku jadi deg-deg-an~ woo~ oooh~" lanjut Lui.

"aku bingung~" Lui dan Ring pun mengakhiri nyanyian singkatnya.

Semua bertepuk tangan.

"sst Len! daritadi lu ngelirik si Rin mulu. Kalo mau ngajak nyanyi, langsung aja!" bisik Kaito.

"apa sih. Ngga." Jawab Len dengan dinginnya.

"Rin, kamu mau nyanyi juga?" tanya Oliver yang duduk di sebelah Rin.

"eh? um.." Rin terlihat sedang berpikir.

"udah! Langsung aja! ayo!" Oliver pun menarik Rin.

"e-eh.."

"hah? Si Rinnot sama Oliver-san ngapain? Sejak kapan mereka deket gitu?" gumam Rinto.

"cieee cieee Rinny!" Miku teriak histeris.

"grrr! Ada yang punya panci ga buat meredam suara anak ini!" Lenka kesal sambil menutup telinganya.

"suruh siapa lu duduk di situ." Miku menjulurkan lidah nya pada Lenka.

"ye suka-suka gue." Lenka balas menjulurkan lidahnya pada Miku.

"pajak lu duduk disitu!" Miku menjulurkan lidahnya lagi pada Lenka.

"matre." Lenka balas lagi.

Mereka saling melempar ejekan. Sementara Teto yang duduk di antara mereka berdua hanya sweatdrop.

"Rin, kamu tau lagu Budi Doremi kan? Asmara nusantara." Bisik Oliver sambil tersenyum hangat.

"uh.. iya." Rin mengangguk.

'apaan sih! Kenapa gue rasanya sakit lagi sih! Gue ga cemburu! Ga boleh! ga mungkin! Aaa!' pikir Len.

"waktu itu kamu pakai baju merah~ yang ku tahu aku pakai baju putih~" Oliver mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

'perlu di ketahui, Oliver-san emang pake baju putih. Tapi Rin pake baju biru tuh.' Pikir Lui berusaha menghilangkan rasa jealousnya.

"kita bergandengan menyusuri kota~ dan cinta kita seperti Indonesia~" Oliver menggandeng tangan Rin.

"eh?" terlihat semburat merah di pipi Rin.

"walau kini kau ada di wakatobi~ yang jelas-jelas aku di raja ampat~" Rin melanjutkan.

"luasnya lautan memisahkan kita~ oh indahnya bercinta di nusantara~" Oliver melanjutkan.

'sigh. Gue lautan yang bakal misahin lo! … EH! KENAPA GUE MIKIR BEGITU!' pikir Len.

"kita sepakat bila rasa yang sesungguhnya tak mudah di dapat~ perlu ada pengorbanan~ perlu ada perjuangan~ seperti pahlawan~" lanjut Oliver sambil tersenyum manis pada Rin. Sementara Rin hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"kita tulis cerita yang takkan kita lupa~ bersama di bawah langit senja~ kita nyatakan saja pada mereka~ lewat sebuah lagu~ asmara kau dan aku~ di bumi yang indah di khatulistiwa~" lanjut Oliver.

Sementara semua mulai kebawa alunan lagu ini.

"kita sepakat bila rasa yang sesungguhnya tak mudah di dapat~ perlu ada pengorbanan~ perlu ada perjuangan~ seperti pahlawan~" lanjut Rin.

"kita tulis cerita yang takkan kita lupa~ bersama di bawah langit senja~ kita nyatakan saja pada mereka~ lewat sebuah lagu~" semua ikut bernyanyi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan lebaynya. Minus Len, Lui, Rinto, IA, dan Prima pastinya.

"kita tulis cerita yang takkan kita lupa~ bersama di bawah langit senja~" lanjut Rin.

"dimana~ kita nyatakan saja pada mereka~ lewat sebuah lagu~ asmara kau dan aku~ di bumi yang indah~ di khatulistiwaa~ ooh~" mereka berdua pun mengakhiri lagunya.

Tepat saat mereka selesai bernyanyi, sunset pun muncul dengan warna jingga nya yang indah mewarnai kanvas langit sore itu.

"uwooo~ so sweeet~" gumam Miku.

Sementara Len yang ada di sebelah kanan Miku cuma cemberut.

'Len ga mungkin suka sama Rin!' pikir Len dengan jantungnya yang malah berdegup kencang.

'uuh.. harusnya gue yang nyanyi lagu itu sama Rin.' Pikir Lui.

Anti klimaks..

"Oliver udah memulai rencana ini dengan baik.." gumam Prima dengan smirk di wajahnya.

Mereka pun kembali ke karantina bersama-sama. Menunggu hari besok yang akan kembali sibuk seperti hari-hari biasanya.

**TBC~**

**Review please :D**

**Bales review buat guest : **iya makasih udah RnR :D lain kali login ya review nyaa.. biar gampang aku balesinnya hehe~ oh ya? geming apa artinya? Aku baru tau ._. kirain artinya bergerak tuh. Oke oke, makasih sekali lagi. Keep RnR jaa~ ^^


	13. goodbye 'till the end

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : maaf telat update! itu aja sih. maaf banget! maaf pake banget! tau kan aku sibuk.. serius ini ga bohong. yaudah langsung aja

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 13

.

.

* * *

"Menunggu sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku~ saat ku harus bersabar dan trus bersabar~ menantikan kehadiran dirimu~ entah sampai kapan aku harus menunggu~ sesuatu yang sangat sulit tuk kujalani~ hidup dalam kesendirian sepi tanpamu~ kadang kuberpikir cari penggantimu~ saat kau jauh disana~"

Orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah mulai menatap dia dengan tatapan seolah menyiratkan 'kau masih waras kan?'

"walau raga kita terpisah jauh~ namun hati kita selalu dekat~ bila kau rindu pejamkan matamu~ dan rasakan a-a-a-aku~ kekuatan cinta kita takkan pernah rapuh~ terhapus ruang dan waktu~ percayakan kesetiaan ini~ akan tulus a-a-ai-aishiteru~"

Sementara si orang yang di tatap tidak menyadarinya dan tetap melanjutkan menyanyi.

"Ted. Lo kalo kangen si Teto, telpon aja." Usul Lily.

"iya. daripada nyanyi-nyanyi gaje begitu sambil mandangin foto si Teto." Tambah Leon.

"hm.. ga ah. pulsa gue abis." Jawab Ted dengan entengnya, sementara semua yang mendengar itu seolah terpeleset.

"gue pengin si Teto pulang." Gumam Ted.

"sama. Gue juga kangen Teto." Ucap Lily sambil duduk di sebelah Ted dan meminum secangkir teh.

"sabar aja. Dia tuh lagi mengejar impiannya di sana. Ntar juga dia pulang lagi." Ucap Leon sambil masih sibuk menulis sesuatu.

"gua ga bisa sabar. Gue pengin Teto pulang secepatnya." Ted pun masuk ke kamarnya meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

* * *

"Gelisah sesaat saja tiada kabarmu kucuriga~ entah penantianku takkan sia-sia~ dan berikan satu jawaban pasti~ entah sampai kapan aku harus bertahan~ saat kau jauh disana rasa cemburu~ merasuk kedalam pikiranku melayang~ tak tentu arah tentang dirimu~ apakah sama yang kau rasakan~"

"Teto, udah cukup. Suara mu bagus kok. Aku tau itu.." ucap Miku yang sedang duduk di depan Teto sambil mengaduk-aduk segelas jus pesanannya dengan wajah galau.

"ehehe.. maaf Miku. Habisnya, Teto galau.." Teto mulai mau curcol.

"sama. Gue juga galau denger lagu itu. jadi please berenti nyanyi lagu Zivillia itu." ucap Miku.

"okay..."

Setelah beberapa detik hening,

"Miku galau mikirin Mikuo-san ya?" ucap Teto tiba-tiba, sontak membuat Miku menyemburkan jus negi pesanannya itu.

"t-tau darimana kau soal si Mikuo? !" Miku terlihat kaget.

"ehehe.. si Rin cerita." Teto cengengesan.

"si Rin cerita apaan?"

"um, dia bilang—"

Belum sempat Teto cerita, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu datang.

"helo helo~" sapa Rin sambil duduk di sebelah Teto.

"nah. Ini orangnya. Tanya aja langsung." Ucap Teto sambil menunjuk Rin yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"hah? Apaan?" Rin bingung.

"Rin. Lo cerita apaan soal si Mikuo sama gue ke Teto?" tanya Miku.

"oh itu. Cuma cerita kalo Mikuo itu bahan rebutannya Miku dan Lenka. taunya si Mikuo itu lebih milih Miku daripada Lenka. intinya Miku dan Mikuo itu saling suka. Gitu.." jelas Rin.

Sementara Miku hanya diam dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ngga. Ahaha." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Miku.

"maksudnya?" tanya Teto dengan wajah polosnya pada Rin.

"maksudny—hmmp!" Rin yang mau menjelaskan soal Miku yang udah berpaling pada Kaito itu langsung di sumpel oleh segelas jus pesannan Miku itu.

"MIKU! HOEK! JUS APAAAN INIIII! GA ENAK BANGEEETTT! HOEK!" Rin mengeluarkan semua isi jus dari mulutnya itu.

"jus negi. Makan tuh. Enak kan. Ahaha!" Miku tertawa puas.

Sementara Teto kebingungan. Dan langsung melanjutkan menyanyi,

"walau raga kita terpisah jauh~ namun hati kita selalu dekat~ bila kau rindu pejamkan matamu~ dan rasakan a-a-a-aku~ kekuatan cinta kita takkan pernah rapuh~ terhapus ruang dan waktu~ percayakan kesetiaan ini~ akan tulus a-a-ai-WAA!" Teto kaget saat Rin melempar Teto dengan bungkus jus negi Miku.

"berisik. Mau ngamen jangan disini. Ga ada uang receh."

"LIKE BANGET RIN! WAHAHAA!" Miku lagi-lagi tertawa puas, sementara Teto cemberut.

"hey hey, ayo cepetan. Bentar lagi pengumuman yang lolos ke stage dua nih." Lui tiba-tiba datang entah darimana yang jelas mereka bertiga juga kaget saat Lui sudah ada di sebelah Miku.

"WADAW! MIKU! SAKIT! JANGAN CUBIT GUEE!" rengek Lui sambil memegang tangannya yang baru saja di cubit oleh Miku itu.

"oh Lui asli ya. di kira hantu. Oke, ayo ke sana." Ajak Miku dan yang lainnya pun mengikuti.

"dasar.. masa gue yang ganteng ini di kira hantu sih." Omel Lui.

"jadi lo gak suka? HA?" Miku pun membalikkan badannya menghadap Lui dengan muka mengerikannya.

"eh.. s-suka deh.. suka.." Lui pun pasrah.

Saat Miku membalikkan badannya lagi ke depan, dia mendengar Lui ngomel-ngomel lagi.

"daripada gua mati.."

"GRR! APA LO BILAAANGGG!"

"KYAAA~ KABUURRR~"

Dan Lui Miku pun kejar-kejaran, atau bisa disebut seperti lomba lari. Siapa yang lebih cepat sampai ke aula utama.

* * *

Di aula utama, mereka berempat heran dengan suasana aula yang sudah di penuhi isak tangis. Tak salah lagi, mereka terlambat dan pengumuman kelompok yang tereleminasi sudah di bacakan.

Karena penasaran, Teto pun bertanya,

"um, kenapa ya? kok pada nangis?" tanya Teto pada Kiyoteru.

"kalian terlambat ya. pantas tidak tahu."

"ya. maafkan kami. Emangnya ada apa ini? Pengumuman kelompok yang tereleminasi sudah di bacakan?" tanya Rin.

Sementara Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk.

"siapaa?" tanya Teto dan Rin bersamaan. Sementara Miku masih sibuk mengejar Lui.

"…" Kiyoteru hanya diam dan memberikan mereka selembar kertas hasil penilaian.

Langsung saja mereka menyambar kertas itu dan membacanya dengan perasaan tegang.

"nilai tertinggi pertama kelompok C, SeeU, Ring, Mayu, Zatsune, Piko. Kedua, kelompok B, Miki, IA, Prima, Oliver. Ketiga, kelompok A, Meiko, Kaito, Len, Gumi. Keempat, kelompok H, Rinto, Lenka, Rei, Rui. Kelima, kelompok G, Miku, Rin, Teto, Lui~! Kita masih di urutan kelima~! Kita ga keluaaar yeeei~!" sementara Teto loncat-loncat kegirangan setelah membaca kertas itu, Rin masih melanjutkan membaca.

"keenam, kelompok D, Gumiya, Iroha, Aoki, Gachapoid. Itu artinya.. yang keluar.. kelompok E..? Neru, Haku, Momo, dan Yuki.."

"hah?" Teto terdiam.

'astaga.. baru saja malam kemarin kita semua nari-nari di atas balkon cuma buat balikin semangat mereka. Ternyata akhirnya.. begini.' Pikir Rin sedih.

Semua yang disitu pun merasa sedih, kehilangan teman mereka di kelompok E. sore itu juga, Neru, Haku, Momo, dan Yuki harus pulang ke tempat mereka lagi.

* * *

Di halaman depan tempat karantina Yamaha, angin sore itu bertiup pelan, dengan warna langit sore yang menawan. Terdiam sendiri Yuki di situ dengan semua barang bawaannya. Menunggu bus untuk pulang bersama Neru, Haku, dan Momo.

"Yuki!"

Yuki pun menoleh pada yang memanggil namanya itu. di dapatinya Ryuuto yang sedang berlari menghampirinya.

"Ryuuto-kun, ada apa?"

Ryuuto membungkukkan badannya dengan kedua tangannya memegang kedua lututnya dan mengatur nafas karena kecape-an habis lari-lari mencari Yuki ke seluruh gedung Yamaha.

"Kamu kenapa, Ryuuto? Kenapa lari-lari gitu? Kok buru-buru banget?" tanya Yuki.

Ryuuto pun berdiri tegak.

Yuki menatap Ryuuto,

'haah.. jujur. Aku sedih banget harus pisah sama kamu, Ryuuto. Rasanya.. rasanya seperti.. kehilangan separuh jiwa.' Pikir Yuki.

"eh?" Yuki kaget karena Ryuuto tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"R-Ryuuto?"

"Yuki.. jujur. Jujur aku sedih banget harus pisah sama kamu! Rasanya.. rasanya seperti.. kehilangan separuh jiwa!" Ryuuto menahan airmatanya yang sudah di ujung matanya.

'eh? kata-katanya.. sama persis.' Muka Yuki pun memerah.

"Aku ga mau pisah sama kamu Yuki.. hiks."

"aku juga, Ryuuto. Aku ga mau pisah sama kamu. Tapi ini harus.."

Ryuuto melepaskan pelukkannya dan memegang kedua tangan Yuki.

"aku.. harus bilang. Kalau aku suka sama kamu."

"EH?"

"Aku suka sama kamu, Yuki.. aku tau kita emang masih kecil, dan ga seharusnya kita pacaran. Tapi—"

"aku juga suka Ryuuto." Yuki memotong omongan Ryuuto.

Mereka pun terdiam, saling menatap satu sama lain dan tersenyum.

Lega rasanya bila perasaan terbalas.

"kita hanya perlu menunggu waktu untuk dewasa saja kan, Yuki?"

"iya. kalau kau masih menyukai ku.."

"aku pasti. Aku akan setia. Aku akan tetap menyukai mu sampai waktunya tiba." Ryuuto tersenyum mantap pada Yuki, membuat Yuki percaya akan janjinya.

Tiba-tiba, anak-anak karantina yang lainnya berdatangan.

"YUKIIII~~"

Mereka memeluk Yuki dan menangis.

"sampai nanti ya Yuki." Rin menangis.

"jaga kesehatan ya!" Miku menangis.

"jangan lupakan aku ya!" ucap Gumi sambil menangis.

"Yukii.. hiks.." Lenka menangis dan sesekali menarik ingus.

Miku menjitak Lenka.

"ga usah bonus ingus." Ejek Miku.

"kalian ini.." Gumi menggubris Miku dan Lenka yang mulai bersiap saling melempar ejekkan.

"tak apa. Aku kangen.. aku akan selalu mengingat semuanya.." Yuki tersenyum.

Semua pun menangis.

Tiba-tiba, bus yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang. Di situ sudah ada Neru, Haku, dan Momo.

"aku harus pergi.. sampai nanti." Yuki pun pergi berjalan menuju bus.

Ryuuto memegang tangan Yuki, menyelipkan secarik kertas di tangan Yuki.

"eh?" Yuki bingung.

"Yuki, ayo!" ajak Neru.

"sampai nanti semua!" ucap kelompok E bersamaan.

"sampai nanti! Jangan lupakan kami yaa!" teriak semua.

Dan mereka pun berpisah.

'**sampai waktunya tiba, aku akan selalu setia. Cinta ku padamu tak akan berkurang sedikit pun.. aku akan sabar menanti hari itu, hari dimana kita bisa menyatukan cinta kita dengan sungguh-sungguh.. kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.' **Yuki terharu membaca secarik kertas yang diberikan Ryuuto tadi.

* * *

"hueeeee hiks hiks.. Neru my darling~ huaaa~" Rinto nangis sambil meluk Rei. Rei ngerasa risih di peluk si Rinto.

"iih! Lepasin! Gue Rei! Bukan Neru!" Rei berusaha melepaskan pelukan Rinto sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Rui.

Rin mengglare Rinto.

"udah Prima, sekarang Neru. siapa lagi nanti yang punya gelar 'my darling' nya lu? Ha?"

Rinto pun melepaskan pelukkannya pada Rei.

'thanks God.. thanks too Rin..' pikir Rei lega.

"jadi, lu cemburu?" Rinto mendekati Rin.

Rin mundur.

"ngga ih! siapa bilang!"

"fufufu. Tenang aja, nanti juga kamu bakal dapet gelar itu kok calon darling ku~"

Rin mengglare Rinto.

"dadaaaah~ dadah Yuki~ dadaaaahh~ hiks.. dadah semuanyaa!" Miku masih menangis dan melambai-lambaikan saputangannya.

"udah pergi woi. Masih aja lu dadah-dadah-in." Lenka menjitak Miku, balas yang tadi.

"biarin dong. Suka-suka gue." Miku menjulurkan lidahnya pada Lenka.

"e-eh! itu sapatungan gua kaaan! Iyuuuh! Miku masa lu ngelap ingus lu di saputangan gue sih!" Lenka ngambek dan ngerebut saputangannya.

"terus dimana dong..?"

"ya gatau! dimana aja kek! Yang penting jangan di saputangan gue!" Lenka jadi jutek.

"oh. Yaudah di rambut lu aja ya." ucap Miku sambil nyengir dan sukses dapet tabokkan dari Lenka.

"ga gitu juga!"

Sementara Miku cuma nyengir.

* * *

Sementara yang lain masih diwarnai dengan isak tangis kepergian kelompok E, di salah satu lorong Yamaha, Kiyoteru lagi-lagi mendapat telpon dari Ted.

"kenapa kau begitu menekanku?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"kalau kau mengalahkan kelompok G di babak selanjutnya, aku tak akan mengganggu mu lagi!" balas Ted di seberang sana.

Kiyoteru pun terdiam.

"jadi?" tanya Ted.

"oke, kita deal. Aku akan mengalahkan kelompok G, dank au tak akan mengganggu ku lagi." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"heh. Bagus." Ted smirk dan memutuskan telponnya.

Tanpa Kiyoteru sadari, sedari tadi Gakupo menguping.

'ternyata Kiyoteru akan berbuat licik! Dia akan mengalahkan kelompok G di babak selanjutnya! Aku harus mencegah nya! Demi Luka! Karena jika kelompok Miku kalah, dia pasti sedih..' pikir Gakupo.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review please? :D**

* * *

**A/N : maaf atas keterlambatan update nya! Glori akhir-akhir ini bener-bener disibukkin banget sama tugas-tugas sekolah danlainlain. Estrakurikuler Seni, karate, JapaneseClub, PR ini, PR itu, tugas kelompok, tugas presentasi, ulangan, danlainlain. Sekali lagi maaf! Ini juga baru selesai ngetik banget nih. kayanya lebih sedikit dari kemaren-kemaren yah? ya udah deh, nanti ku lanjut lagi ya! :D jaa nee~ Jangan jadi silent readers please :( review yaaa mwah:D *dor  
**


	14. basket dan gombalan Miku

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : maaf yah lama update! maaf banget! mungkin kalian udah bosen baca permintaan maaf ini (_ _)v tapi serius, aku abis UTS sih.. aku jujur aja, bego banget sama pelajaran sekarang wkwk. ya ga sebego itu juga sih.. (jadi gimana?) udahlah, kenapa jadi bahas aku sih? baca aja yah. maaf kalo chapter ini kebanyakan ngomongin basket. chapter depan lanjutnya di usahain cepet deh.

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 14

.

.

"Hajimete no kisu wa namida no aji ga shita~ maru.. eh, maro ya? eh, mayu? Eh! apa sih!"

"udah hafal lu, Mik, liriknya?" tanya Teto pada Miku yang sedang bernyanyi itu.

"belom, Tet. Lagunya galau. Jadi susah masuk ke otak. Hati Miku kan lagi berbunga-bungaaa~ mana cocok sama lagu 'Hajimete no koi ga owaru toki' ini." Omel Miku.

Sementara Teto hanya pasang muka (=v=)

"bosen ih tiap hari begini mulu.." omel Rin.

"iya~ bosen~ ngapain yuk?" tanya Gumi.

"bakar karantina~!" canda Miku dan langsung di tabok pelan sama Lenka.

"Ish! Hobi banget sih lu nabok gue!" Miku ngambek.

"mending di tabok gue ato di tabok juri-juri gara-gara lu bakar karantina?" Lenka ngejulurin lidahnya ke Miku.

"juri-juri kan lagi pada pulkam." Jawab Miku.

"Maen basket yuk?" ajak Rin.

"huh? Emang lu bawa bolanya?" tanya Rui.

"tenang~ ga ada bola, Miku siap di driblle kok." Ucap Lenka dengan mantapnya.

Dan Miku langsung meng-glare Lenka.

"ya elah, gua bawa kok. Tenang aja Mik, ga usah segitunya ngeliatin si Lenka. lu ga bakal di driblle kok. Emangnya lo bisa mantul?" ucap Rin sambil beranjak dari kasurnya untuk mengambil bola basket yang di simpannya di lemari.

"bisa ya, Mik? Itu nya bisa mantul yah?" Ucap Lenka.

"heh Lenka omes(otak mesum)." Ucap Teto.

"apa dih? Itu apa coba? Apa coba yang mantul? Bola basket nya da~ yeeei~ Teto yang ngeres pikirannya~" Lenka menjulurkan lidahnya pada Teto sementara Teto mengabaikan Lenka.

"mau maen dimana emang?"

Spontan semua anak cewek yang ada di kamar 2 itu noleh ke arah sumber suara, pintu.

Ternyata sedari tadi Kaito, Piko, Len, Rinto, Rei, dan Lui mendengarkan percakapan mereka di depan pintu kamar.

"di sini." Rui nunjuk idungnya.

"dimana weh~" jawab Lenka asal.

"dimana yaaah~?" canda Rin.

"di hati muuuu~" ucap Miku dengan lebaynya.

Semua langsung hening sambil natap Miku.

"err.. di hati Kaito maksud Miku~" ucap Miku sambil tersenyum imut-imut.

Sementara Len, Rei, dan Piko mulai menggoda Kaito dengan nyenggol-nyenggol dia. Kaito cuma diem.

"eh serius, dimana mainnya?" tanya Rinto.

"mau tau aja atau mau tau bangeeet?" tanya Miku.

"kepo ih~" ejek Rin.

"kepo it's me~ I'm proud to be kepoers~" Rinto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rin.

"jadi kepoers aja bangga." Balas Rin.

"aku kan kepoers yang banyak cewek nya~" ucap Rinto.

"jadi playboy aja bangga." Balas Rin lagi.

"playboy tapi kece~" ucap Rinto lagi.

"berisik ah playboy kepo! Kapan kita mainnya nih kalo gini terus." Miku protes.

"lu juga berisik negi." Balas Rinto.

"playboy kepo~" ejek Lenka.

"diem lu. Kalo lu suka sama gue, tau rasa dah." Ucap Rinto pada Lenka.

Sementara Lenka hanya blushing.

"ayo ah, kita main." Miku menarik Rin keluar kamar, tapi Len menghalangi mereka.

"fufufu~ Len gagal PDKT sama Rinot, sekarang PDKTnya sama si negi. Ckckck." Rinto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ngeliat Len yang deketan sama Miku.

"apa sih. Gue bukan negi. Lagian Miku senengnya sama Kaito tuh." Ucap Miku terang-terangan dan Kaito langsung dihujani cieciean oleh teman-temannya.

"siapa juga yang seneng sama si Miku." Ucap Len.

"terus ngapain lu ngehalangin jalan si Miku gitu? Sampe deketan gitu? Ahaha." Tanya Piko.

"niatnya sih, ke orang yang di sebelahnya." Len mengarahkan smirknya pada orang yang ada di sebelah Miku, Rin.

Rin yang ngerasa di liatin pun angkat bicara.

"Apaan?" tanya Rin dengan juteknya.

"masih jutek aja lu sama gue."

"biarin. Suka-suka gue."

"gini deh, gue cape di jutekkin mulu sama lo. Kita tanding aja. Kalo gue menang, lu harus ikutin semua yang gue pengen. Tapi kalo lu menang, gue yang ikutin semua yang lu mau. seminggu. gimana?" tantang Len.

"…lu ngajakkin gue tanding? Basket? Pfft—" Rin nahan tawanya, begitu juga dengan Miku, Lenka, Rinto, dan anak-anak lain yang satu sekolah dengan Rin.

"loh kenapa?" tanya Len.

"ga. Ga apa-apa. Gue terima kok." Ucap Rin sambil mengajak Len bersalaman.

"oke. Deal ya." Len menerima jabatan tangan Rin.

'ini kesempatan bagus buat gue.' Pikir Rin sambil smirk diam-diam.

"lu kenapa, Mik? Kok nahan tawa gitu?" bisik Teto.

"lu gatau? oh ya, lu kan beda sekolah sama kita. Kalo lu mau tau yah, si Rin sama gue itu, udah sering ngewakilin sekolah buat tanding basket. Dan selalu menang." Cerita Miku dengan bangganya.

Sementara Teto hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

Dan di halaman belakang Yamaha itu, tepatnya di lapangan basket.

"Lu yakin Len? mau nantangin si Rin main basket?" tanya Lui khawatir.

"iya! gue udah yakin seyakin-yakinnya yakin." Ucap Len sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

'uuh.. gue khawatir. Len cuma kayak mau ngebunuh dirinya sendiri kalo ngajakkin Rin tanding basket pake taruhan gitu. Apalagi, Rin pasti ngajakkin Miku buat se-tim sama dia.' Pikir Lui.

"terus, lu mau ngajakkin siapa aja buat jadi tim lu?" tanya Lui.

"mm.. Rinto, Rei, Kaito, sama…. Lu!" Len nunjuk Lui.

"eh? gue?" Lui kaget.

"iya. kenapa emang? Lu udah biasa main basket bareng Rin kan? Jadi pasti tau lah kelemahan dia dimana."

"Y-ya, boleh deh.."

'gue ga abis pikir. Gua bakal ngelawan Rin?' pikir Lui.

.

"Rin, gue yakin, lu pasti bakal ngajakkin gue buat se-tim sama lo kan?" tanya Lenka dengan PDnya.

"Rin, lu pasti milih gue lah! Gue kan udah lama se-tim sama lo kalo tanding ke luar." Ucap Miku.

"gue!" Lenka mulai ngajak berantem.

"ih apa sih lo! Gue!" Miku mulai nyolot.

"gue!"

"gue!"

"gue!"

"ih apa sih kalian? Berisik tau. Kalian pasti ikut gue lah. Si Rui juga. Gua udah tau skill kalian gimana. Tinggal cari satu orang lagi." Ucap Rin sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Gumi mau?" tanya Miku pada Gumi yang sedari tadi duduk manis di sebelah Rin.

"dia gamau. Katanya dia ga suka basket." Jawab Rin.

"Miku kan nanya ke Gumi, kok Rin yang jawab sih?" ucap Miku.

"biarin dong. Bagus di jawab, daripada di kacangin." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Miku.

"iih pada ngapain nihhh~?" Iroha dan Aoki tiba-tiba datang menghebohkan suasana mereka berempat.

"nah, si ini aja." Ucap Rin sambil spontan nunjuk si Iroha.

"hah? Apaaaaaan?" tanya Iroha.

"ayo mulai!" ajak Miku yang langsung berlari ke tangah lapang.

"eh? apaan?" tanya Iroha kebingungan.

"ayo tandinggg!" Lenka segera menyusul Miku ke tengah lapang.

"apaaaaan? Mau pada ngapain?" tanya Iroha lagi.

"ayo Iroha!" ajak Rui.

"EH? APAAAAN? Kok tiba-tiba nunjuk guee?" Iroha masih kebingungan.

"udah jangan banyak blableblo. Ikut aja!" Rin pun menarik Iroha ke tengah lapang.

Sementara Aoki cuma cengo ditemenin Gumi yang masih duduk manis di situ.

.

Di tengah lapang, mereka sudah bersiap.

"main sportif yah! Inget!" ucap Rin yang kurang mempercayai Len.

"iya iya. tenang aja." Ucap Len.

"siap yah? Satu, dua, ti—" Piko yang bersiap melempar bola untuk memulai pertandingan, malah dihentikan oleh Miku.

"tunggu!"

"apaan Mik?" tanya Piko.

"mm.. Miku mau ngomong dulu ke Kaito." Ucap Miku dengan nada yang di imut-imutkan.

Sementara Piko hanya memutar matanya, malas.

"Kaito-kun~" sapa Miku dengan imut-imutnya.

"apa?" jawab Kaito.

"tau ga kenapa Miku mau main basket bareng Kaito?" tanya Miku dengan imut-imutnya.

"ngga. Kenapa?" jawab Kaito dengan malasnya.

"karena Kaito sudah men-shoot-kan cinta tepat ke ring hati nya Mikuuu~" Miku berusaha ngegombal pake bahasa basket.

Sementara suasana jadi hening.

Krik krik~

"iih jadi hening gini. Ga rame ah! udah ayo mulai aja!" Miku ngambek karena dia ngarepin sorakkan dari temen-temennya, tapi yang ada malah hening.

Semua bersiap di tempat nya masing-masing. Miku berdiri berpasangan dengan Kaito, Lenka dengan Rinto, Rei dengan Rui, Iroha dengan Lui, sementara Rin dan Len bersiap memukul bola setelah Piko melempar bolanya.

"Lenka, lu masih inget caranya nge-driblle kan?" ejek Rinto pada Lenka di sebelahnya.

"iyalah! Sepikun-pikunnya gue, gue ga bakal lupa cara nge-driblle bola!" balas Lenka.

"abis lu kan terkenal dengan julukkan orang yang paling sering melakukan travelling kalo basket. Ahaha."

"berisik." Ucap Lenka dengan dinginnya.

.

"Rui." Panggil Rei pada Rui yang di sebelahnya.

Sementara Rui menoleh pada Rei.

"hati-hati yah mainnya." Rei memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"eh.. i-iya. kamu juga." Rui pun blushing.

.

"psst! Kaito-kun~" bisik Miku pada Kaito di sebelahnya.

"hm?"

"Kaito-kun jago lay-up yah?"

"gitu sih. Kenapa emang?"

"pantes tinggi. Sampe nyampe ke hati ku~" Miku ngegombalin Kaito lagi.

.

"Lui, ini Iroha di ajakkin main basket yah?" tanya Iroha pada Lui disebelahnya.

"iyalah." Jawab Lui.

"kok aku sih? Aku ga bisaaaa! Lui pelan-pelan aja yah mainnya. Biar aku menang." Ucap Iroha.

Sementara Lui hanya pasang wajah (-_-)

.

Sebelum pertandingan di mulai, Rin sudah memberi kode mata pada Miku. Sementara Miku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Len yang melihat itu hanya diam sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

"siap yah? Satu, dua, tiga!" Piko pun melemparkan bola basket itu tapi,

DUK

"aduuh!" teriak Aoki.

"ups. Maaf~ hehe." Piko cuma cengengesan saat dia salah melempar bola dan malah mengenai kepala Aoki yang ada di pinggir lapangan.

"maaf, maaf, maaf, kepala lu! Sakit nih!" Aoki melemparkan bola itu ke Piko.

"sori ah. ayo mulai. Satu, dua, tiga!" Piko pun melemparkan bola itu ke atas dan Rin menepuk bola itu ke arah depan, dan tepat di tangkap oleh Miku.

'geez.. sial. Jadi maksud kode mata Rin tadi itu untuk ini yah.' Pikir Len yang baru menyadari.

Miku tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, langsung saja mendriblle bola menuju ring lawan. Sementara Kaito berlari mengejarnya, begitu juga yang lain.

Kaito berhasil mem-block Miku, Miku pun berhenti berlari dan mendriblle bola di tempat sambil mencari teman segrupnya.

"Miku!" teriak Rui yang sudah ada di dekat ring. Tidak ada yang menjaga Rui, maka Miku pun langsung melemparkan bola ke arah Rui.

Rinto yang berusaha mengambil bola itu gagal, dan Rui langsung men-shoot bola ke ring lawan.

"Yeeei~ masuk~ masuk~" Miku berteriak senang sambil berlari ke daerah asal untuk deffend bersama grup nya.

Dua point untuk tim cewek.

"Yeeei~ ayo semuanya semangaaat~!" teriak Gumi di pinggir lapang.

"go~ semangat~ semangat~ go~!" Teto yang duduk di sebelah Gumi pun ikut memberi semangat.

"ayo Irohaaa! Kamu pasti bisaaa~" Aoki memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

"yang laen pada kemana?" tanya Piko pada mereka bertiga.

"Seeu, Ring, Mayu, dan Zatsune sibuk sendiri di kamar mereka. Miki, IA, dan Prima lagi main di dapur. Si Ryuuto lagi ngabisin sekotak tissue buat nangisin Yuki yang pergi. si Meiko sama Gumiya gatau kemana." Jawab Aoki.

"mm.. Oliver kemana?" tanya Piko.

"gatau. ngapain ngurusin anak aneh kayak dia." Jawab Aoki sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"siapa yang lo bilang anak aneh?"

Spontan semua pun menoleh pada sumber suara.

"G-GYAAA! Oliverrr!" Aoki kaget, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

Kini giliran tim cowok yang melakukan open(penyerangan).

Lui bersiap mengoper bola pada teman segrupnya.

Iroha mem-block Lui.

"Lui! Kasih bolanya ke aku!" paksa Iroha.

"ngga mau ah." Lui pun mengoper bolanya pada Len.

"Lui!" Iroha ngambek, Lui hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan lari menyusul Len yang sedang mendriblle bola ke arah ring lawan.

Len yang sedang mendriblle itu pun dihalangi oleh Lenka. terpaksa Len pun berhenti dan mencari teman segrupnya yang sedang kosong alias tidak di jagai oleh lawan.

Rei, Lui, dan Kaito sedang di block. Tinggal Rinto yang kosong.

"hoi Pisang!" panggil Rinto.

Len pun mengoper bolanya pada Rinto, tapi Rin segera mengambil bolanya sebelum bola itu ditangkap oleh Rinto.

"aaah! Sial! Si Rinnot selalu aja ngerebut bola orang!" gerutu Rinto sambil mengejar Rin.

Rin yang sedang mendriblle bola itu pun dihalangi oleh Rinto.

"wahaha~ mau kemana lu." ucap Rinto.

Tanpa bingung-bingung Rin langsung mengoper bola pada Miku yang ada di sebrang sana.

"wlee~" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Rinto dan berlari mengejar Miku.

"aagh! Kuso." Gerutu Rinto.

Miku yang sedang mendriblle itu di halangi lagi oleh Lui.

"Miku! Miku!" Teriak Rin.

'yaah. Si Rin lagi di block sama Rei. Tapi yang laen pada di belakang. Ga ada pilihan.' Pikir Miku.

Miku pun melempar bola itu pada Rin, dan ditangkap oleh Rei.

"aah!" Rin kesal.

Tapi Rui langsung merebut bola itu dari Rei dan mengopernya pada Rin.

"Rui.." Rei cengo.

"hehehe~ maaf~ ini pertandingan kan?" ucap Rui.

Rin yang baru saja mau mendriblle bola menuju ring, di halangi oleh Len.

"gue ga bakal biarin lu ngedeketin ring!" ucap Len.

"kenapa? Takut gue ngeshoot? Tenang aja, gue ga bakal ngedeketin ring kok." Rin pun melakukan threepoint.

Dan grup cewek mendapat lima point.

"yeaaai~" Gumi, Teto, dan Aoki pun bersorak lagi.

"si Rin sama Miku udah biasa main basket yah?" tebak Piko.

"iya. baru tau yah? Ckckck. Kasiaan~" ejek Teto.

"si Oliver kemana?" tanya Aoki sambil celingukan.

"gatau. biar ajalah." Jawab Meiko yang sudah ada di sebelah Aoki.

"GYAAAA!" pantas Aoki, Gumi, dan Teto pun kaget.

Sejak kapan Meiko ada di situ?

Kini giliran grup cowok lagi yang melakukan open.

"hosh.. hosh.. Lui, si Rin sama Miku itu, jago maen basket yah." Tanya Len sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"hosh.. hosh.. iya. kamu harusnya jangan nantangin si Rin main basket. Salah banget!" ucap Lui sambil masih mendriblle bola di luar garis lapang.

"sial. Gua salah bikin keputusan yah."

"harusnya kalo mau nantangin Rin, tantang aja dia soal matematika! Dia paling ga suka yang gituan." Ucap Lui sambil mengoper bola pada Len.

'uhh.. tapi gua ga boleh nyerah!' pikir Len sambil mendrible bola dengan pelan.

Saat melewati garis, Miku pun maju mendekat berusaha menghalangi Len.

Tapi Len langsung mengoper bolanya pada Kaito yang ada di seberangnya.

Kaito pun maju mendekat ke arah ring, berusaha melakukan lay-up, tapi Iroha menghalanginya dengan cara memukul tangan Kaito.

"Eh! eh! pelanggaran woi!" teriak Piko.

"eh? apaan?" tanya Iroha kebingungan.

"si Iroha hari ini hobi banget ngomong 'apaan' yah." Ucap Rin di sertai anggukkan dari Rui.

"kamu jangan mukul tangan Kaito. Kalo halangin, ya halangin aja." Jelas Lenka.

"ooh~ maklum Iroha ga bisa main basket~ hehe~" Iroha cengengesan.

Miku pun menjitak Iroha.

"aduuh!" Iroha mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"jangan pukul Kaito-kun!" ucap Miku.

"iya iya maaf~"

Kaito pun harus melakukan tembak dua atau fit throw. Yang artinya di beri kesempatan untuk menshoot bola sebanyak dua kali ke ring lawan. Seperti penalti pada sepak bola.

"ayo Kai!" Rei memberi semangat pada Kaito.

"ayo Kaito-kun pasti bisa~" ucap Miku.

Lenka pun mengglare Miku.

"apa?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya.

"lu di pihak siapa sih!" Lenka geram.

"emm.. Rin. Tapi, Miku sayang Kaito~ ayo Kaito-kun~" teriak Miku.

"Mei, jangan di ambil hati yah omongan Miku itu." ucap Gumi pada Meiko.

"tenang aja. Gua orangnya enjoy-enjoy aja sih. Dibawa easy aja." Ucap Meiko, pacar Kaito itu.

Kaito pun melakukan shoot pertama nya, dan masuk!

"Yes!" kelompok Kaito pun senang, karena kini mereka mendapat dua poin.

Kaito pun melakukan shoot yang kedua, dan masuk lagi.

"YEAAAI~!" teriak Miku.

Semua heran menatap Miku. Kelompoknya Kaito aja biasa aja, si Miku lawannya malah lebay.

Piko pun mengakhiri babak pertama, semua pun menepi ke pinggir lapangan.

Empat poin untuk cowok. Lima poin untuk cewek di babak pertama.

"Rin, Miku, Rui keren bangeeet!" puji Gumi pada mereka yang menepi ke pinggir lapangan itu.

"hosh.. hosh.. capek." Iroha langsung tepar di samping Aoki.

"payah lu, Iroha. Gitu aja langsung capek." Ejek Aoki.

"ih emang capek! Kalo ga percaya, lu coba aja sendiri!" ucap Iroha pada Aoki.

"oke, siapa takut. Mik, gua ganti si Iroha yah di babak kedua!" ucap Aoki pada Miku yang dibalas anggukan oleh Miku.

"eh, woi, woi! Udahan istirahatnya! Jangan lama-lama! Langsung mulai aja!" ucap Piko pada mereka semua.

"lu gila? Kita baru aja duduk!" protes Lenka.

"udahlah, biar aja. Biar cepet! Ayo langsung weh!" Rei pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Dengan langkah berat Lenka pun terpaska main lagi.

"semangat yah Aoki!" ucap Iroha.

"siap! Gua pasti bisa ngeshoot bola ke ring! Wahaha! Wahahaaa! Wahahahaa! Wahahaa—aw!" Aoki yang sedaritadi berjalan mundur, menabrak ring basket.

"ahahahaa! Bukan cium ring basket nya! Tapi masukkin bolanya ke ring! Ahahaha!" Iroha menertawai Aoki.

"hah? Aoki cium si Ring? Ring kelompok C?" tanya Piko dengan muka horornya.

"bukaaan! Ring basket maksudnya!"

Sementara Piko hanya ber-o-ria.

Mereka pun langsung memulai babak kedua.

"siap yah? Satu, dua, tiga!" Piko pun melempar bola lagi seperti tadi.

Mereka pun bermain dengan cepat.

"ayo~ ayo~ semangat~" Teto, Gumi, dan Iroha pun memberi semangat.

Singkat cerita, kini grup cewek sudah mencetak 11 angka, sedangkan grup cowok 8 angka.

"butuh empat angka lagi lah! Ayo lah!" ucap Len.

"susah Len. waktunya mepet. Tiga menit lagi!" ucap Rei sambil mendriblle bola di luar garis lapang.

"kalo gitu, selesaiin serangan dalam waktu 3 menit! Secepatnya!" ucap Rinto sambil minta bola ke Rei.

Rei pun mengoper bola pada Rinto.

Rinto maju dan melempar bola jarak jauh, niatnya pada Kaito. Tapi Rui langsung mengambil bola itu dan membawanya lari ke ring lawan.

"block! Block!" teriak Rei.

"Rei tega yah." Ucap Rui sambil mengoper bolanya pada Aoki.

"hehe~ pertandingan~" Rei cengengesan.

"aku dapet! Aku dapet! eh!" Aoki pun tak berhasil mendapat bolanya, malah di ambil oleh Rinto.

Rinto pun berlari mendekati ring tapi bola pun direbut oleh Miku dan di oper pada Aoki.

"Aku dapet yeei~" Aoki pun senang karena berhasil mendapat bola.

"Aoki! Oper sini!" teriak Rei.

"okaaay~" Aoki pun melempar bolanya pada Rei.

"AAAAA! AOKIIII!" teriak Lenka, Rui, Rin, dan Miku.

"ke-kenapa?"

"DIA MUSUH TAUUUU!"

"o-oh! Maaaf!"

"thankyou bolanya~!" Rei pun mendriblle bola menuju ring lawan.

"cepet cepet! Sebentar lagi!" teriak Piko.

Rin pun menghalangi Rei, tapi Rei langsung melakukan three point, dan masuk.

"Yeaaaai~" teriak grup cowok.

"aagh! Sial! Seri!"

"point nya 11, 11. Jadi seri yah." Ucap Piko.

"fufufu~ ampir aja gue menang." Ucap Len pada Rin.

"apaan! Gua yang ampir menang!" ucap Rin.

"ih~ itu gue sengaja ngalah buat lu~ ahahaha!"

"bilang aja ga mau kalah."

"yeh. Gini-gini juga berarti gue jago main basket kali? Gua baru pertama nyoba loh. Udah bisa nyamain point sama lu yang udah sering main."

"so jago~ wlee~" Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Len.

"biarin wlee~" Len pun balas menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dia pikir dia yang paling hebat~ merasa paling jago~ dan paling dasyat~" Rin menyanyikan salah satu lagu Sherina yang jagoan.

"dia memang jago~" balas Kaito.

"Ayam jago~ kukuruyuk~ petokpetok~ hahaha~" balas Rin.

"Dia memang kuat~" balas Rei.

"tapi dijegal cewek jatuh~ hahahaha~" balas Rui.

"he? Kata siapa?" tanya Len.

"kata si Rui." Ucap Rin.

"um.. tepatnya gua cuma nyanyiin lagu doang. Hehe~" ucap Rui sambil cengengesan dan ngebentuk peace dari jarinya.

"Dia pikir dia yg paling hebat~ Merasa paling pintar~ Dan paling kuat~" balas Len.

"Dia memang pintar~" balas Miku.

"Pintar ngibul~ hahaha~" balas Len.

"Dia memang kuat~" balas Teto.

"kuat makannya alias rakus~ hahahaha~" balas Rinto.

"gue ga rakus ya, playboy!" Rin memarahi Rinto.

"iya! walaupun Rin rakus, dia tetep imut dan cantik kok!" ucap Lui spontan.

Semua kebingungan menatap Lui.

"um.. Cuma ngebela!" Lui pun menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah dan langsung kabur.

"Yang namanya jagoan harus membela yang lemah~" lanjut Rin, Rui, Teto, dan Miku.

"Yang namanya jagoan biasanya nggak pakai rok~" balas Len, Rei, Kaito, dan Rinto.

"Yang namanya jagoan harus rela berkorban~"

"Yang namanya jagoan biasanya nggak pakai perban~"

Hening~

Hening~

Rin, Rui, Teto, dan Miku ngeliatin dirinya masing-masing.

Karena bingung, Len, Rei, Kaito, dan Rinto pun bertanya.

"ngapain lo pada? Nyari apaan?" tanya Rinto.

"perban. Siapa juga yah yang make perban?" tanya Rui.

Hening sejenak~

Rei menepuk jidat Len, Len menepuk jidat Rinto, Rinto menepuk jidat Kaito, dan Kaito bingung mau nepak jidat siapa. Masalahnya Lui udah kabur tadi.

"itukan lagunyaaaaa! Grrrr!" teriak mereka berempat serempak.

"oh iya~ eheehe~" Rui, Rin, Miku, dan Teto cengengesan.

Sementara yang lain hanya pasang wajah -_-

"Kaito-kun~" panggil Miku.

"hm? Apalagi?" tanya Kaito.

"Kaito-kun jago main basket yah~?"

"kenapa memang?"

"pantes. Kaito-kun jago main basketnya, sampe hatiku aja di driblle-driblle sama Kaito-kun~ ciatciat~" Miku ngegombalin Kaito lagi.

Sementara Kaito pasrah dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: di chapter kemaren itu, Glori lupa ngomong. walaupun Neru Haku Momo sama Yuki di ff ini harus kalah, bukan berarti mereka itu lebih jelek dari mereka-mereka yang masih ada di ff aku ini ya. ini kan cuma fanfic, imajinasi aku aja, jadi.. ya ngertilah. *plak. oke oke, maaf kalo chapter ini SG abisss. (Super Geje). kalian boleh ngasih saran atau pendapat atau apalah. sekian dan terimakasih jangan lupa review yah. wkwk byee~


	15. penyeleksian grup yang kedua

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : update nih update. Nyahahaa~ XD sipp lah. Ga usah bilang wow sih. Hahaa. Maap sebelumnya kalo chapter ini agak.. um.. ya gitu deh. Ahahaaa~ Langsung aja. (gaje)

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 15

.

.

* * *

'hibiku kaatenkooru yamanai kassai~ motto motto hibikasete?~ kaien buzaa maku ga agatta~ wan, tsuu, surii de—' bunyi alarm dari handphone tersebut mungkin hampir sukses membangunkan Miku dari mimpinya. Tapi Rin segera menghentikan bunyi berisik itu.

(pasti udah pada tau lah itu lirik lagu apa. Crazy night.)

"ungh?" Miku sedikit membuka matanya.

"hoaam~" Rin terlihat masih sangat mengantuk.

"loh? Rin? Lu yang matiin alarmnya? Tumben. Biasanya lu ga pernah ke bangunin sama alarm itu." ucap Lenka yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil mengumpulkan nyawa.

"grr.. gimana gue ga kebangunin sih! Ini hape kenapa di simpen di dalem bantal gue!" Rin ngambek.

"ooh~ berarti lain kali kalo mau ngebangunin Rin pake alarm, alarmnya itu harus di simpen di dalem bajunya Rin kali ya? biar bangun! Wahahaha!" Lenka tertawa sangat puas, sepertinya semua kantuknya langsung hilang karena menertawakan Rin.

"wahahaaa! Wahahaaa! Wahaha—AW!" Lenka yang sedang tertawa puas itu terhentikan karena Rin yang melempar hape pengganggu tidurnya itu ke arah Lenka.

"iiih! Rin!" Lenka ngambek. Sementara Rin kembali tidur.

"e-eh! kok Rin tidur lagi sih!" ucap Gumi yang baru saja selesai mandi.

"gatau dah. dia ngelempar hape mu nih." ucap Lenka sambil menunjukkan hapenya pada Gumi.

Tapi Gumi tak mengindahkannya.

"ih! gue kan sengaja nyimpen hape itu di bantalnya supaya dia langsung bangun!" ucap Gumi kesal.

"OH! JADI LU YANG UDAH NYIMPEN HAPE BERISIK ITU DI BANTAL GUE!" Rin langsung bangun sambil nunjuk ke arah Gumi.

Sementara Gumi dan Lenka seperti merasakan waktu berhenti satu per-sejuta detik sambil menatap Rin dengan wajah kaget. Dan langsung tersadarkan lagi.

"GUE SENGAJA! BIAR LU LANGSUNG BANGUN!" jawab Gumi.

Kini Lenka yang kaget sendiri sambil natap Gumi yang nyeremin.

"berisik tau. Ganggu tidur aja." Rin pun kembali tidur.

"grrr.. Rin! Bangun!" teriak Gumi.

". . ."

"RIN!"

". . ."

"jangan sampe gue yang kesana dan bangunin lo!" ancam Gumi.

". . ."

"pfft— kayanya si Rin ga ada takut-takutnya tuh sama lu." Lenka menahan tawanya. Sementara Gumi mendengus kesal dan berjalan menuju kasur Rin.

"RIN BANGUN! CEP—WA!" Gumi terpeleset dan jatuh menimpah Rin yang tidur itu.

Lenka cengo, begitu pula Miku yang baru bangun.

Dan disaat yang bersamaan terdengar ketukkan pintu yang langsung di susul dengan pintu terbuka,

"Rin! Gue mau—" Len yang baru masuk itu tercengang karena kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

"Gumi~" Gumiya yang baru saja mau ikut masuk, langsung di tarik keluar oleh Len.

"M-MAAAAF~!" teriak Len seraya menutup pintu lagi.

"s-sial! Si pisang tadi pasti mikir yang engga-engga! Lu sih pake nubruk-nubruk gue segala! Pake baju dulu napa sih!" omel Rin.

"y-ya.. maaf." Ucap Gumi seraya bangun dari kasur. Masalahnya Gumi cuma pake handuk aja, dan dia barusan nubruk Rin yang lagi tidur di kasur.

"Rin takut kalo Len mikir yang engga-engga? Ehmm… cieee~ berarti Rin takut Len cemburu yaah~" goda Miku.

"ih! ga gitu!" bantah Rin.

"RIN~ GUE CUMA MAU NGASIH TAU, KALO HARI INI SELEKSI LAGI! LU JANGAN SAMPE TELAT, RIN~!" teriak Len di luar pintu.

"apa peduli lo?" gumam Rin.

"seleksi lagi?" gumam Lenka.

"SALAM BUAT GUMI YAH~" teriak Gumiya.

"GUA DULUAN YAH! JANGAN TELAT~!" teriak Len lagi sambil berjalan pergi bersama Gumiya.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

BRAK

Lenka, Miku, dan Rin langsung menoleh pada pintu wc yang barusan di dobrak oleh Gumi itu.

"Gumiya nitip salam~?" tanya Gumi dengan wajah bling-blingnya.

"err.. iyah." Jawab Lenka.

GUBRAK!

Gumi pun pingsan dengan senyum lebar bahagia terlukis di situ.

"sial. Sekarang dia ngerusak pintu wc nya. Gimana kita bisa mandi kalo pintunya ga bisa di tutup?" tanya Rin.

Sementara Miku dan Lenka pun tampak kebingungan.

* * *

Di kantin,

Ryuuto hanya berjalan melewati meja makan kelompoknya.

"e-eh? loh? Ryuuto! Mau kemana?" tanya Aoki yang kebingungan pada Ryuuto yang terus jalan dan ga noleh sedikit pun sama kelompoknya.

Ryuuto pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah kelompoknya.

"aku? Mau pergi. Cari makan." Jawab Ryuuto dengan nada yang lesu.

"cari makan? Ngapain? Ini kan makanan." Ucap Iroha yang baru saja datang sambil menunjukkan makanan yang baru saja di ambilnya dari dapur.

'apaan tuh? Ijo-ijo keluar dari penutup makanan? Perasaan ga enak nih.' pikir Ryuuto.

"…kamu tau? Hari ini kayaknya aku ga akan makan makanan itu." ucap Ryuuto.

"hm? Kenapa?" tanya Iroha kebingungan.

"coba deh liat sendiri makanannya." Ucap Ryuuto.

Iroha dan Aoki pun penasaran lalu melihat apa makanan yang ada di balik penutupnya itu.

Jeng jeng

"iyuuw~ apa ini?" tanya Aoki setelah melihat apa yang di bawa Iroha.

"eh? kayanya aku salah ambil yah? Hehehe~" Iroha cengengesan.

"ga kok. Lu ga salah ambil."

Iroha, Ryuuto dan Aoki pun menoleh ke arah suara.

"Gumiya? Teto? Kok kalian barengan?" tanya Iroha.

"loh? Ada Gumiya?" tanya Teto sambil menoleh kebelakangnya. Teto sepertinya baru menyadari kehadiran Gumiya yang sedari tadi ada di belakangnya.

"ya suka-suka orang lah." Ucap Gumiya dengan muka datarnya.

"Teto juga makanannya begini?" tanya Iroha sambil menunjukkan makanan yang di bawanya.

"iyah. Apa banget sih. Masa makanannya kayak begini? Rumput?" protes Teto sambil menunjukkan makanannya juga.

"emang kita kambing? Walopun gue suka warna ijo, tetep gue ga suka makan rumput." ucap Ryuuto.

Semua pun mengangguk dengan semangat tanda setuju.

Gumiya yang penasaran pun melihat makanan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"yang kayak begini kalian sebut rumput?" tanya Gumiya.

"terus apa lagi kalo bukan rumput? Warnanya ijo." Ucap Aoki.

"ini salad, baka." Ucap Gumiya sementara yang lain hanya ber-oh-ria.

.

"eh, Ohayou, Rin~!" sapa Lui yang sedari tadi sudah duduk menunggu di meja makan mereka.

"ohayou mo, Lui." Sapa Rin balik dengan senyum manisnya.

'pengin banget gue dapet senyuman gitu dari Ri—ajkfhgas! Mikir apaan sih gue!' Len pun segera mengusir pikirannya itu.

"Miku mana?" tanya Lui.

"lagi ke wc. Dia aneh, belom juga makan, udah 'transfer' aja." Jawab Rin.

"ahaha."

"Teto mana?" tanya Rin balik.

"dia lagi ngambil makan." Jawab Lui dengan senyumnya.

"oh~"

.

"ohayou~" sapa Kaito pada Len.

Tapi Len sepertinya tak mendengarnya.

Kaito bingung dan dia pun melihat ke arah apa yang dilihat oleh Len karena penasaran.

'ah.. pantes. Liatin pujaan hatinya sih emang ga ada bosen-bosennya. Gue kerjain aja nih~!' pikir Kaito yang mulai punya niat jahil.

Kaito pun melempar remasan kertas pada Len lalu berteriak.

"AWAS ADA BOM! DUARRR! JDEERRR! DUAR! DOORRRR! UWAAA~ MEOOOW~(?)" teriak Kaito dengan hebohnya.

Krik..

Tapi Len tetap saja diam.

"ih kok diem aja sih! Gue kan jadi malu gara-gara heboh sendiri." gumam Kaito.

"lu terlalu lebay Kaito. Kenapa bunyi bom ada 'meow' segala coba?" tanya Len yang kini menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"eh? denger toh. Hehe~ meow kan kalo di film-film gitu suka ada bunyi kucing mati ato apalah gara-gara orang ngelempar barang gitu. Ahaha~" jawab Kaito sambil ketawa-ketawa gaje.

"lu harus kurangin dosis nonton film ya. ahaha~" canda Len.

"yeeh~ lu harus kurangin dosis cinta lu sama dia~ wahaha~" balas Kaito.

"cinta? Apaan? Sama siapa?" tanya Len.

"Rin~" bisik Kaito pada Len.

"apa? Ng—" Len yang mau membantah itu terpotong oleh teriakkan Gumi.

"APA? LEN CINTA SAMA RIN?" teriak Gumi.

Spontan semua yang di kantin itupun menoleh ke arah mereka bertiga. Gumi, Len, dan Kaito.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"a-apa..?" tanya IA.

"Gumi!" Len terlihat kesal pada Gumi yang berteriak sembarangan itu.

"ups.. maaf. Gumi kan nanya." Ucap Gumi sambil menutup mulutnya.

Len langsung melirik ke arah Rin dengan sedikit rasa takut.

Rin memberikkan tatapan tajam pada Len, lalu langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Len.

"aah! Bagus banget!" gumam Len sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"ke-kenapa Len?" tanya Kaito khawatir.

"sekarang, dia makin benci sama gue!" jawab Len.

"ma-maaf, Len.." ucap Gumi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'sebenernya gue bukan suka sama Rin. Gua cuma pengin dapet senyuman dari dia aja, pengin di perlakukan dengan ramah aja sama dia. Gitu aja sih. Tapi, kenapa rasanya pas liat Rin natap nusuk gue kayak tadi gitu, serasa dunia kiamat. Hati gue sakit sesakit-sakitnya sakit. Mungkin emang salah gue juga sih.. di awal kita ketemu itu gue emang ga bersikap baik sama dia.. huh… gue nyesel.' Pikir Len.

Tiba-tiba, Gakupo pun datang ke kantin dan memberi pengumuman.

"HEEY~ semuanya~ ayo cepet makannya! Udah ini langsung kumpul di aula yah! Mau ada pengumuman." Ucap Gakupo dan diikuti anggukkan peserta lain.

Gakupo yang baru saja mau pergi berlalu dari situ menghentikkan langkahnya karena melihat Rin.

Rin yang merasa diliatin pun akhirnya melihat ke arah Gakupo.

"apa sih, senpai?" tanya Rin.

"mm.. ngga apa-apa. Mana ipar ku?" tanya Gakupo sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"hah? Ipar? Siapa? Oh, Miku? Lagi 'transfer'." jawab Rin dengan nada datar.

Gakupo terlihat seperti memproses kata-kata Rin barusan. Lui dan Rin hanya memperhatikan wajah Gakupo-senpai yang sedang menunjukkan tablo(tampang bloon)nya. diam-diam Lui pun memfoto Gakupo yang sedang tablo itu.

"heh! Apaan barusan!" Gakupo pun tersadar dari 'dunianya' sepertinya.

"err.. petir! Tuh!" bohong Lui sambil menunjuk ke luar jendela.

"ooh. Ya udah. Ayo, cepet ke aula. Ngapain masih disini?" ajak Gakupo.

"kan belom makan." Jawab Rin.

"oh belom? Kirain udah. Ya udah, cepetan yah." Gakupo pun pergi berlalu.

"cepet-cepet kalo keselek senpai mau tanggung jawab?" gumam Rin.

"Rin~ liat deh~" Lui menunjukkan foto Gakupo yang sedang tablo barusan.

"pfft— ngakak banget! Buat apa tapi lu simpen foto ginian? Buat penambah stres?" tanya Rin.

"ga lah~ aku yakin aja mungkin suatu saat nanti foto ini bakal berguna buat kita. Wehehee~" Lui tersenyum jahil.

"wahaha~ Lui pinter!" Rin pun ikut tertawa setelah mengerti apa maksud Lui.

"apaan?" tanya Miku yang baru saja datang.

"ciee yang abis 'transfer'. Ahaha~" ejek Lui.

"ah diem lah. Sial banget gue barusan." Omel Miku.

"kenapa? Sini dong duduk." Ajak Rin sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sebelah kursi Rin.

"ih gimana bisa duduk coba? Orang baju aku belakangnya basah gini. Nih!" Miku pun memutar badannya untuk memperlihatkan belakang bajunya yang basah pada Rin dan Lui.

"hah? Kok bisa basah gitu sih? Lu mandi lagi?" tanya Rin.

"ngga! Sial banget! Gue gatau cara pake kloset baru itu! gue cari tempat keluar airnya dimana, taunya langsung nyembur ke belakang baju coba. Ckckck." Cerita Miku.

"pfttt—" Rin dan Lui menahan tawa.

"diem lah! Ga usah ngomong! Tau gua juga kalian mau ngomong apa." Ucap Miku dengan kesalnya.

"eh, ayo langsung ke aula!" ajak Teto yang baru datang.

"loh? Makanannya?" tanya Lui kebingungan.

"udahlah ga usah bahas makanan! Enek gue nginget menu pagi ini. Mau namanya rumput, mau namanya salad, sama-sama ga enak! Hayo buruan!" ajak Teto sambil berlalu pergi diikuti yang lain.

* * *

Suasana di aula itu sudah mulai ramai. Semua pun langsung menduduki tempat masing-masing.

"ehm.. test. Satu dua satu." Gakupo meng-cek mikrofonnya.

"satu dua datu? Ga bisa ngitung yah?" ejek Miku.

"oke, sudah hadir semua yah? Sekarang kita akan mengumumkan kelompok untuk babak selanjutnya." Ucap Gakupo.

"catet ga nih?" tanya Lenka pada Rei.

"gatau. ga usah lah. Dengerin aja. Males catet-catet lah." Jawab Rei.

"jadi dari enam kelompok yang yang ada disini.. eh? enam yah? Enam kan? Iya enam." Gakupo monolog dengan gajenya.

"dih? Gaje.." komentar SeeU.

"jadi enam kelompok ini akan di buat jadi tiga kelompok. Dengar kan baik-baik yah kelompoknya. kelompok A sama kelompok G di gabung jadi kelompok AG. Kelompok C sama kelompok D di gabung jadi kelompok CD. Kelompok B sama kelompok H di gabung jadi kelompok BH. ..eh?" Gakupo sepertinya teringat sesuatu.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"pfftt— kelompok apa? B apa? Aduh, Ngakak, bos!" celetuk Rei sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal disusul tawa anak-anak lain.

"sudahlah. Lupakan. Khusus kelompok mu ku ganti jadi kelompok HB. Jadi nanti kita akan—" Gakupo yang baru saja akan menjelaskan cara penyeleksian ini terpotong lagi.

"bagaimana dengan kelompok kami?" tanya Aoki.

"kelompok mu kenapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"masa' namanya CD?" tanya Aoki.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Dan tawa anak-anak di situ pun meledak seketika memenuhi aula.

"grr.. dasar omes semua." Omel Gakupo.

"kan kayak jurinya~" ucap Rei.

"juri siapa?" tanya Gakupo.

"Gakupo-senpai! Wahaha~" jawab Rei diikuti tawa anak-anak lain.

"grr.. sudah lah! Lupakan! Aku jadi malas ngomong di depan mikrofon! Apalagi ngomong ke kalian! Luka~ gantiin aku dong~!" Gakupo pun menyerahkan tugasnya pada Luka.

"jiah, ada yang pundung tuh! ahahaa!" anak-anak itu masih aja bully Gakupo.

Luka pun tak ada pilihan lain dan langsung naik ke atas panggung untuk menjelaskan.

"jadi maksud kami membuat tiga kelompok ini adalah untuk menyeleksi mana yang terbaik dari kelompok kalian itu. penyeleksian hari ini akan dibagi dua babak. kelompok yang barusan dibacakan Gakupo-senpai adalah kelompok sementara untuk tahap seleksi hari ini saja. babak pertama akan dinilai kekompakkan masing-masing kelompok barusan. Jadi, kelompok AG, CD, dan HB itu bersaing. Kelompok C harus bisa bekerjasama dengan kelompok D untuk menjatuhkan kelompok lainnya. begitu juga yang lainnya. Bisa dimengerti?" tanya Luka.

Dan semua pun mengangguk mengerti.

"kalau begitu kita mulai saja langsung babak pertamanya. Babak pertama akan di nilai oleh Kiyoteru dan Sweet Ann. Silahkan Ann-san sebagai juri babak pertama yang menjelaskan caranya." Luka pun menyerahkan mikrofon pada Sweet Ann sambil nyengir lebar.

Sementara Sweet Ann terlihat terpaksa melakukannya. Dia menerima mikrofon dengan wajah (-,-)

'sigh.. Luka-chan pasti tidak mau menjelaskannya. Dasar malas.. huhh..' pikir Sweet Ann.

"jadi, di babak pertama ini, kalian harus bekerjasama antar tim! Kalian harus menampilkan sebuah drama musiccal! Tau drama musiccal kan? Tau kan? Bagus! durasi minimal tiga menit, maksimal enam menit per kelompok. Kalian harus bisa mendapat poin sebesar-besarnya untuk bisa menang di babak kedua. Mengerti? Bagus! Kalo gitu, ayo lets go! Kita pindah ke halaman belakang~" Sweet Ann menjelaskan dengan cepat tanpa titik koma sehingga semua anak hanya bisa cengo.

* * *

D halaman belakang itu, semua kelompok sedang berdiskusi.

"yoohooo~ kelompok BH~ harus kompak! yeeey~" teriak Rei.

"namanya kelompok HB tau!" protes Lenka.

"iya iya apapun itu, gue lebih suka kelompok BH~ wahahaa~" Rei tertawa dan langsung mendapat jitakkan dari Lenka.

"Rei omes.." gumam Rui.

"eh? m-maaf Rui! Rui ga suka cowo omes yah? M-maaaaf!" Rei langsung minta maaf pada Rui dengan lebaynya.

"ada aja cowo yang lebaynya selangit." Gumam Lenka.

"demiapa gue sekelompok sama kelompok idiot ini." Gumam Oliver.

"sigh.. ini kan target kita selanjutnya. Kenapa harus bekerjasama dengan ini." Gumam IA.

"sudahlah tak apa. Sekarang kita kerjasama dulu saja supaya dapat nilai tinggi. Soal itu urusan nan—GYAAA!" Prima yang sedang bisik-bisik pada IA dan Oliver itu dikejutkan oleh pegangan tangan Rinto.

"ups. Maaf. Aku mengagetkan mu ya?" tanya Rinto dengan senyumnya yang bisa membuat cewe mana pun meleleh.

"L-Lain kali jangan mengejutkan orang seperti itu dong!" Prima melepaskan pegangan Rinto dengan kesalnya dan mukanya yang memerah.

Sepertinya senyuman Rinto barusan berhasil menghipnotis Prima, bonus IA yang ikutan blushing barusan.

'dasar playboy!' pikir Lenka yang sepertinya jealous.

'Lenka suka Rinto atau Mikuo sih? Kok ngeliatin Rinto sama Prima segitunya?' pikir Rui.

'uuhh! Pokoknya kelompok H harus segera disingkirkaaaaannn! Rese nih si Rinto!' pikir Prima.

"sudah sudah, ayo kita mulai diskusi saja." Ucap Miki menengahi.

Yang lain pun mengangguk setuju dan mereka mulai berdiskusi.

.

"eh, jadinya ini kelompok apa sih? CD? DC?" tanya Aoki.

"gatau tuh~." Jawab Iroha dengan manisnya sambil memainkan kucing liar yang ada disitu.

"udahlah, ngapain mikirin nama sih. Langsung aja diskusi. Mau nampilin drama apa nih." ucap Gumiya.

"iyuw~ jauhkan kucing itu!" ucap Ring yang alergi pada kucing.

"ih jangan! Gue juga suka kucing!" ucap SeeU sambil berjalan mendekati Iroha dan mereka pun bermain kucing bersama.

"aaah! Jauhkaaaan!" teriak Ring.

Iroha pun smirk, SeeU kebingungan ngeliat Iroha, sementara Ring mulai punya perasaan ga enak.

"wahahaa~" Iroha pun mendekatkan kucing itu pada Ring.

"G-GYAAA! JANGANNN!" Ring pun berlari.

Iroha dan SeeU pun mengejar-ngejar Ring sambil membawa kucing tersebut.

"sst! Berisik Ring! Jangan teriak-teriak! Iya kan Piko?" ucap Mayu.

"eh? kok jadi gue?" tanya Piko kebingungan.

"uuh! Iya aja gitu napa sih!" Mayu pun kesal.

Gumiya nepuk jidatnya sendiri. Kelompoknya bener-bener ngeselin. Sibuk sendiri semuanya. SeeU, Iroha, Ring ngeributin soal kucing, Mayu pdkt mulu sama Piko, Aoki bingung mikirin nama kelompok, yang satu lagi, Ryuuto sibuk ngabisin tissue mulu dari kemaren gara-gara Yuki yang pergi.

.

"Mik, gue mau traktir lu ice cream negi hari ini." Bisik Rin.

"YANG BENER~?" tanya Miku dengan semangatnya.

"bener. Tapi, syaratnya~ untuk hari ini aja, selama seleksi ini, lu jangan deket-deket sama Kaito. Bisa kan?" bisik Rin.

"hah? Kenapa?" Miku yang tadi bersemangat kini langsung lemas.

"udah ikutin aja! Lu mau gue traktir kaga!" bentak Rin.

"i-iya deeeh~ jarang-jarang Miku di traktir Rin~" Miku pun mengangguk.

'bagus deh. Kalo gini kan harga diri Miku aman. Kalo sampe si Miku deket-deket Kaito di depan pacarnya, Meiko, mau gimana coba? Mending gue keluar uang aja deh buat traktir dia. Toh cuma ice cream kan? Ga bakal makan banyak duit.' Pikir Rin.

'muehehe~ Rin bakal traktir gue! Gue bakal pesen ice cream yang enaaaaaakk banget, dan banyaaaaak banget!' pikir Miku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Well, mengingat Miku yang udah berniat gitu, ancaman buat dompet Rin.

'si negi itu ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri? Gue jadi takut. Semoga dia ga deket-deket gue lah!' pikir Kaito.

'Rin masih marah ga ya soal tadi?' pikir Len sambil melihat ke arah Rin.

'Len ngeliatin Rin terus, apa jangan-jangan ucapan Gumi yang tadi itu pas di kantin bener yah?' pikir Lui.

'aih.. gue ngerasa bersalah banget kalo udah gini. Len jadi di benci Rin. Gimana nih..' pikir Gumi.

'kok semuanya hening gini yah? Ga ada yang ngomong satu pun. Jadi awkward banget nih.' pikir Teto.

"hey hey hey. Kalian kenapa sih kok diem-dieman gini? Ayo dong kita diskusiin." Ajak Meiko.

Dan sepertinya semua pun tersadar dari pikirannya masing-masing. Dan mulai berdiskusi.

* * *

Sampai saat penampilan drama musiccal pun telah tiba, semua diminta untuk berkumpul lagi di aula. Disana mereka menampilkan drama dan perpaduan musik dengan baik.

Kelompok AG tampil pertama, mereka membawakan drama yang berjudul 'cinta patah-patah'.

Ceritanya, Kaito seorang lelaki tampan yang di perebutkan oleh semua cewe, yaitu Miku, Meiko, Rin, Gumi, dan Teto. Semua cewe itu bersaing demi mendapatkan cinta Kaito sambil menyanyikan lagu 'yovie and nuno – dia milikku'. Ide ini dari Rin, Miku, dan Lui.

Mengingat mereka pernah mengalami dan melihat langsung yang seperti ini. (chapter 1 –waktu Lenka dan Miku memperebutkan Mikuo.)

tapi sayang seribu sayang, Kaito sang idola itu ternyata seorang shonen-ai yang jatuh cinta pada Lui. Tapi saat Kaito akan menyatakan cintanya pada Lui, Len mencegahnya. Karena Len juga menyukai Lui. Kaito dan Len pun memperebutkan Lui. Kaito, Len, dan Lui pun menyanyikan lagu 'darling – Rin Len Rinto'. Akhirnya Lui pun mendapat dua kekasih. Sedangkan cewe-cewe manis itu dibiarkan begitu saja.

Dan di akhir cerita di tutup dengan cewe-cewe yang menyanyikan lagu 'hajimete no koi ga owaru toki – Miku'.

.

Penampilan selanjutnya adalah kelompok CD. Mereka membawakan drama dengan judul 'patah-patah cinta'.

Ide ini dari Gumiya, yang melihat karakter kelompok mereka tadi. Ditambah ide Ryuuto yang emang lagi patah hati.

Ceritanya, SeeU sangat menyukai kucing. Akhirnya SeeU pun jatuh cinta pada Iroha yang mirip sekali dengan kucing.

Tapi sayang SeeU harus mengalami patah hati karena Iroha menyukai Aoki, sahabat dekatnya.

Tapi sayang lagi, Iroha harus patah hati karena Aoki menyukai Piko.

Tapi sayang lagi, Aoki juga harus patah hati karena Piko menyukai Mayu.

Tapi sayang Piko harus patah hati karena Mayu menyukai Gumiya.

Tapi sayang Mayu harus patah hati karena Gumiya menyukai Zatsune.

Tapi sayang Gumiya harus patah hati karena Zatsune menyukai Ring.

Tapi sayang Zatsune harus patah hati karena Ring menyukai Ryuuto.

Tapi sayang Ring harus patah hati karena Ryuuto menyukai SeeU.

Demikianlah mereka yang saling mematah-matahkan hati dan cinta, di akhir cerita ditutup dengan mereka yang bernyanyi lagu 'SHE – apalah arti cinta' sambil nari goyang patah-patah(?).

.

Terakhir adalah penampilan grup HB. Mereka membawakan drama berjudul 'patah cinta patah'.

Ide cerita nya dari Lenka, yang disetujui oleh Rei dan Rui. Maka yang lain pun tak ada pillihan.

Ceritanya, Rinto seorang playboy yang sudah berhasil mematahkan hati IA, Prima, Miki, dan Rui. Termasuk Oliver dan Rei yang sudah di rebut pacarnya oleh Rinto lalu dengan seenaknya Rinto memutuskannya. Mereka semua kecuali Rinto dan Lenka menyanyikan lagu 'hancur hatiku –Olga'.

Maka Lenka pun ingin memberi pelajaran pada Rinto. Lenka membuat Rinto jatuh cinta padanya lalu memutuskannya seenaknya saja seperti yang Rinto lakukan pada yang lainnya. Kini giliran Rinto yang bernyanyi lagu 'hancur hatiku – Olga'.

Diakhir cerita mereka menari 'gangnam style – PSY' bersama-sama(?). benar-benar sangat 'nyambung' sekali.

* * *

Kiyoteru dan Sweet Ann sebagai juri babak pertama pun mendiskusikan hasilnya.

Mereka setuju untuk memberikan poin maksimal, 50, bagi kelompok CD dan BH.

Tapi untuk kelompok AG, Kiyoteru hanya memberikan nilai 30.

"kenapa kau memberi kelompok itu nilai 30? Menurutku penampilannya sama bagusnya dengan kelompok lain." Tanya Sweet Ann.

"err.. karena menurutku idenya pasaran dan kurang menghibur. Sudahlah, itu kan keputusan ku! Hargai dong." Ucap Kiyoteru yang cari alasan.

Sebenarnya Kiyoteru sengaja memberi poin kecil untuk kelompok AG dengan niat mengalahkan grup G. sesuai perintah Ted padanya waktu itu.

Sweet Ann pun hanya diam dan setuju-setuju saja. Akhirnya penilaian pun di bacakan dan seleksi pun dilanjut ke babak dua.

'sial. Kiyoteru pasti sengaja memberi kelompok G nilai kecil. Aku harus membantu kelompok G di babak dua. Supaya Luka senang karena Miku dan kelompoknya tetap ada di sini.' Pikir Gakupo.

"huh.. padahal kita sudah berusaha. Tapi nilainya tetap saja kecil." Ucap Teto kecewa.

"aah.. kita harus kejar poin di babak kedua nih!" ucap Rin.

"iyah.. padahal kita kan sudah tak sekelompok dengan Lenka yah? Kenapa kesialan masih ada di kita?" celetuk Miku.

"APA LO BILANG!" bentak Lenka.

"sudah-sudah.. kalian kan sudah berusaha yang terbaik. Yang penting sekarang adalah bukan menyesali yang sudah terjadi, tapi berusaha untuk babak selanjutnya. Oke?" Luka memberi semangat pada mereka.

"iya!" jawab Miku, Rin, Lui, dan Teto dengan semangat.

"bagus, itu baru semangat! Jangan kecewakan nee-chan, Miku!" ucap Luka sambil berpesan pada Miku dan segera berlalu.

"siappp bos." Ucap Miku.

* * *

"babak kedua. Pelaksanaan babak kedua akan berbeda dengan babak pertama. misalnya, kelompok AG, bukan berarti kelompok AG bersatu untuk melawan kelompok lainnya seperti pada babak pertama. Tapi kelompok AG kini dibentuk untuk saling melawan. Dengan kata lain, kelompok kalian sekarang ini bukan kelompok, melainkan musuh yang harus kalian hadapi! Jadi kelompok A akan bersaing dengan kelompok G. kelompok yang kalah akan bersaing dengan kelompok yang kalah lainnya. Mengerti?" jelas Luka dengan panjang lebarnya.

Sementara semua anak disitu mengangguk mengerti.

"bagus kalau begitu, Gakupo-senpai akan membacakan cara seleksi babak kedua ini." Ucap Luka sambil menyerahkan mikrofon pada Gakupo.

"jadi di babak kedua ini, aku dan Luka-chan-ku yang akan jadi juri!" ucap Gakupo dengan senangnya.

"'Luka-chan-ku'?" Teto kebingungan.

"aw, abaikan!" geram Luka.

"babak kedua ini, kalian harus saling melawan. Kalian harus menampilkan tarian yang terbaik. Biar kami yang akan menyediakan lagunya. Yang harus kalian lakukan hanya menari saja bersama grup pasangan kalian itu. misalnya, grup CD. Grup C nanti akan sepanggung dengan grup D. mereka akan menari berganti-gantian dan akan dinilai mana yang terbaik di antara mereka berdua. Yang kalah, akan di pertimbangkan dengan grup yang kalah lainnya. Maka yang kalah dari grup-grup yang kalah itu akan di keluarkan. Mengerti?" jelas Gakupo.

Dan semua mengangguk mengerti.

"bagus, kami beri waktu dua jam untuk persiapan. Setelah itu, langsung mulai!" ucap Gakupo.

Tanpa basa-basi semua pun berkumpul dengan kelompoknya lagi untuk langsung memilih lagu dan gerakan.

Saat Rin akan berkumpul dengan kelompoknya, Len menghentikkannya.

Rin pun menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memegang tangannya itu.

"mau apa?" tanya Rin dengan dinginnya.

"Cuma mau bilang, maaf.." ucap Len tanpa melepaskan pegangannya pada Rin.

"oh, lu bisa minta maaf juga yah? Haha. Gue harus bilang wow pake toa nih." Rin tertawa garing.

"serius, Rin. Gue minta maaf."

"kayanya lu minta maaf bukan di saat yang tepat deh. Lain kali aja yah. Dah~" Rin pun melepaskan pegangan Len dan pergi berlalu.

"lain kali kapan? Nunggu gue punya 12 cucu dulu?" ucap Len kesal.

Semua terus berlatih selama dua jam itu. sampai akhirnya tiba babak kedua akan dimulai.

Yang pertama bertanding kelompok AG. Mereka menari dan bernyanyi berganti-gantian dengan lagu 'night fever'. Latihan selama dua jam memang benar-benar mereka manfaatkan dengan baik. Akhirnya mereka bisa menampilkan yang terbaik.

Langsung di susul kelompok ke dua, kelompok CD. Mereka juga menari dan bernyanyi berganti-gantian seperti kelompok sebelumnya. Menggunakan lagu 'chaining intention'. Mereka juga menampilkan penampilan yang baik. Tapi sayang saat tampil, sepertinya kelompok D ada yang kelupaan koreo-nya. Bakal pengaruhin nilai tuh. Di tambah lagi kelompok C yang koreo-nya bagus bangettt.

Setelah itu, kelompok HB yang terakhir. Mereka juga sama seperti kelompok lainnya. Bernyanyi dan menari berganti-gantian. Mereka memilih lagu 'two faced lovers'. Meskipun lagunya cepet, tapi mereka bisa menampilkan yang terbaik.

* * *

Gakupo dan Luka pun mendiskusikan hasilnya.

"kita langsung umumkan saja siapa yang tereleminasi kali ini." Ucap Luka pada Gakupo.

"hmm.. iya. biar cepet. Jadi, siapa yang nilainya terendah? Kelompok mana?" tanya Gakupo penasaran pada Luka yang sedang memandangi kertas hasil penilaian babak kedua.

"mm.. poin babak kedua ini di gabung dengan poin yang babak pertama kan?" tanya Luka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari kertas tersebut.

"uh-huh." Gakupo hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Luka sepertinya sedang berpikir sambil memandangi kertas-kertas hasil penilaian.

'semoga kelompok G bisa mendapat nilai cukup agar bisa tetap bertahan..' pikir Gakupo cemas.

"aku tau siapa yang tereleminasi kali ini." Ucap Luka.

"s-siapa?" tanya Gakupo.

.

"uuh.. gue khawatir banget! Kelompok mana yang kali ini akan tereleminasi?" Lenka mondar-mandir terus dari tadi.

"lu masih bisa makan, Rui? Gue sih udah ga bisa dah kalo begini. Tegang banget!" ucap Rinto pada Rui yang sedang enjoy makan.

"udah dong. Suka-suka Rui lah." Rei membela Rui, sementara Rinto hanya cemberut dan Rui keliatannya bahagia banget.

"gue khawatir banget. Masalahnya kelompok kita dapet poin kecil pas babak pertama.." gumam Rin.

"b-bener tuh. Gue takut banget!" Teto menambahi.

"Miku tumben diem.." Lui bingung melihat Miku yang sedari tadi diam dengan muka tegangnya.

"tapi, kelompok D di babak dua tadi, kacau banget koreo nya. Mungkin kita bisa sedikit tenang.. sedikit." Teto berusaha menenangkan kelompoknya.

"hah.. ya, sedikit.." Rin menghela nafas. Sepertinya ucapan Teto tak berhasil mengusir kecemasan Rin.

Rin sedikit di kejutkan karena ada seseorang yang memegang kedua bahunya dari belakang.

Rin pun menoleh ke balakang.

"tenanglah Rin. Kau pasti bisa." Ucap nya dengan senyum manisnya.

"t-terimakasih, Oliver-kun.."

'apaan sih si Oliver.' Pikir Lui yang jealous.

Semua aktifitas di situ pun terhentikan karena juri-juri itu masuk ke dalam aula.

Gakupo menaikki panggung dan bersiap membacakan hasil.

"ehm.. berdasarkan hasil penilaian, penjumlahan poin babak pertama dan kedua hari ini, sudah diputuskan. Yang tereleminasi hari ini adalah.." Gakupo berhenti sejenak untuk membuat suasana menjadi tegang.

's-siapa? Siapa yang tereleminasi? Kelompok siapa?' pikir Ring penasaran.

'Kami-sama tolong kelompok kami..' Gumi berdoa dalam hati.

'walaupun koreo kacau di babak kedua, pasti masih ada kemungkinan untuk menang! Lagipula kelompok G dan A mendapat poin terkecil di babak pertama.' Aoki berusaha berfikir positif.

'terong-senpai kelamaan nih! deg-deg-an tau! Cepeeet!' pikir Miku yang sudah tidak sabar.

'ya ampun.. gue kebelet pipis nih.. cepetan dong!' pikir Lenka.

Sementara Oliver, IA, dan Prima hanya tersenyum tenang saja. Karena mereka sudah mengetahui hasilnya. Mereka penyihir, ingat?

Luka memandang kelompok Miku, Rin, Lui, dan Teto sebentar dengan tatapan sendu.

Deg

'a-apa maksud tatapan Luka-senpai barusan?' pikir Teto cemas.

"hah.. langsung bacakan saja, Gakupo. tak perlu seperti itu." ucap Luka pada Gakupo.

Gakupo pun menghela nafas dan,

"yang tereleminasi hari ini adalah kelompok.."

* * *

TBC

A/N: hiyaaa! Ahahaaa! Aku suka banget bikin kalian kepo! Wahahaaa~ oke oke, jangan nikahi(?) aku. aku belajar dari review-review kalian kemaren. Katanya kurang panjang yah? Sipp lah, aku panjangin nih XD udah cukup? Ato masih kurang? Ato kepanjangan? ._. yah, silahkan di review aja deh hehee~ makasih udah Read yah. Seperti biasa, kalo udah read ga boleh ga review~ :p (pemaksaaan -_-v)


	16. life must go on!

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : maaf lama update.. :( banyak gangguan ..zz. okelah no BA no COT, langsung saja. sekian deh :)

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 16

.

.

* * *

Luka memandang kelompok Miku, Rin, Lui, dan Teto sebentar dengan tatapan sendu.

Deg

'a-apa maksud tatapan Luka-senpai barusan?' pikir Teto cemas.

"hah.. langsung bacakan saja, Gakupo. tak perlu seperti itu." ucap Luka pada Gakupo.

Gakupo pun menghela nafas dan,

"yang tereleminasi hari ini adalah kelompok.."

…

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Suara Gakupo tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia pun mengetuk-ngetuk mikrofonnya.

Semua yang disitu pun mulai kebingungan.

"mur mur mur.." semua yang disitu mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"sigh. Dia mau membuat ku semakin tegang yah?!" omel Miku.

"uugh! Dia mau membuatku ngompol yaaah?" omel Lenka yang udah kebelet itu.

"d-dia kenapa sihh?" gumam Rei.

"si Gakupo kenapa?" Defoko kebingungan.

Gakupo pun berbisik pada Luka.

"psst.. Luka, Mikrofonnya." Bisik Gakupo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mikrofonnya.

"hah?" Luka kebingungan.

"mikrofonnya!" ulang Gakupo.

"apa? Mikrofon? Kenapa?" tanya Luka.

"MIKROFONNYA MATI!" teriak Gakupo.

GUBRAK!

Semua pun facepalm menanggapi kebodohan ini.

"aaa… mati? Kok bisa?" Sweet Ann cengo.

"urgh. Baka." Luka pun langsung naik ke atas panggung tempat Gakupo berada dan langsung menggantikan Gakupo membacakan hasil penilaian dengan mikrofon yang lain.

"Maaf ada kesalahan. Saya langsung akan membacakan hasil penilaiannya dari yang paling tinggi." Ucap Luka sambil melihat-lihat lagi pada kertas yang dipegangnya itu.

Semua mulai tegang dan berdoa.

"kelompok pertama yang lolos ke tahap selanjutnya dengan perolehan nilai 100 adalah.. selamat kepada kelompok C. SeeU, Ring, Mayu, Zatsune, dan Piko." ucap Luka, dan semua pun langsung bertepuk tangan.

"haaa? Ki-ki-kita lolos? Huwaaaa~" Piko langsung menangis dengan lebaynya.

"hah. Sudah tidak aneh kalau kita lolos. Aku yakin dari awal, kalo kita pasti lolos." Ucap Zatsune dengan sombongnya.

"percaya diri sekali." gumam SeeU.

"yah, daripada lebay kayak dia." Zatsune melirik Piko.

"apaan sih. Picchi ga lebay tau. Ya kan?" Mayu ngebela Piko.

'mudah-mudahan Lui juga lolos!' pikir Ring.

"kelompok berikutnya, perolehan nilai 90. Kelompok B. Miki, IA, Oliver, Prima. selamaaat~" semua pun bertepuk tangan lagi.

"waah~ terimakasih banyak, Kami-sama!" ucap Miki dengan senangnya.

Sementara IA, Oliver, dan Prima hanya saling tersenyum licik.

"yang ke tiga, perolehan nilai 80, kelompok H. Rinto, Lenka, Rei, dan Rui. selamat~" jumlah orang yang bertepuk tangan semakin sedikit karena mulai merasa tegang.

"yosh! Terbukti kelomok kolaborasi BH emang kereeen! Buktinya dua-duanya lolos tuh! Yohooo~" Rei berteriak dengan senangnya.

Lenka pun langsung menjitak Rei.

"aduh! Apaan sih!" Rei ngambek.

"sigh." Rui hanya memutar kedua bola matanya menanggapi sikap Rei yang baka.

"heh. Kita lihat saja, apa kelompok si Rinnot masih bisa lolos?" gumam Rinto.

"kelompok ke empat yang lolos berikutnya dengan nilai 70. Kelompok A, Meiko, Kaito, Len, dan Gumi. Selamat~" kini yang bertepuk tangan cuma para juri saja.

Krik.

"Yeeei~ makasih banget, Tuhaaaan!" ucap Gumi dengan senangnya.

"syukurlah!" Meiko terlihat lega setelah mendengarnya.

"yohooo~" Kaito jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan.

'hebat, padahal di babak pertama kelompok AG kan dapet nilai terkecil. Untunglah masih bisa lolos. Semoga kelompok G juga..' pikir Len.

"sisa dua kelompok yang belum di bacakan hasilnya. Luka-nee minta, siapapun yang kalah, harus menerima dengan lapang dada. Mengerti?" ucap Luka sambil menatap kelompok G dan D.

"lapang dada? Bisa main sepak bola di dada dong?" gumam Rei.

"ish, dasar lu! Lagi tegang woi!" Rinto menyikut Rei.

Teto dan Miku berpelukkan, Lui berharap bisa pelukkan bareng Rin, Rin cuma diem sambil nundukkin kepala, Gumi galau antara temannya atau pacarnya yang harus pulang, Gumiya cuma diem dan mulai pasrah, Iroha dan Aoki berpelukkan juga, dan Ryuuto nampaknya tak peduli dengan semua ini.

Luka pun menghela nafas dan,

"sebenarnya kedua kelompok ini berbeda tipis sekali nilainya. Yang harus tereleminasi adalah.. kelompok… maaf, kelompok D, perolehan nilai terkecil dengan angka 55."

"YEEY! UYEEE~ UYEEE~ MENANG! YUHUUU~ YUHUUU~" Miku langsung teriak dan nari-nari gaje, tapi segera Teto menghentikkan Miku.

"hmmp-!"

Semua langsung hening. Bingung antara senang dan sedih.

Sampai saat Luka akan turun dari panggung, Gumi berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Luka nee! Kalau Gumiya harus pulang sekarang, kalau begitu.. kalau begitu Gumi juga!" teriak Gumi.

Ucapan Gumi barusan membuat semua yang di situ pun terkejut.

"Gumi! Apa-apaan sih kamu! Jangan bercanda begitu!" ucap Meiko.

"Gumi ga bercanda, Meiko! Gumi mau pulang! Gumi mau pulang bareng Gumiya!" tegas Gumi sekali lagi.

"kenapa kau ini? Kau seharusnya bersyukur masih bisa di tempat ini. Kenapa kau ingin pulang denganku?" tanya Gumiya.

"karena.. karena aku dan kamu bukan lagi dua, melainkan satu.. kita satu, Gumiya! Kau susah, aku sedih. Kau senang, aku bahagia. Kau pulang, aku pun akan ikut! Aku akan ikut kau kemana pun! Bahkan bila harus menembus 7 langit dan kematian sekalipun!" ucap Gumi.

Semua yang mendengar itu menangis terharu kecuali Iroha dan Aoki yang memang menangis karena sedih harus pulang.

Gumiya hanya terdiam sambil membelakangi Gumi. Sepertinya tak kuat menatap Gumi yang sedang dramatis itu.

"Oleh karena itu, kepada semua juri, hari ini, Gumi Megpoid, mengundurkan diri!" ucap Gumi dengan pasti.

Semua yang disitu kembali tercengang.

"Gumi.. kau apa-apaan!" gumam Len dengan kesalnya.

"bagaimana ini Defoko-san? Keputusan ada di tanganmu selaku ketua dari penyeleksian ini." Tanya Sweet Ann pada Defoko yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya.

Defoko pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya,

"hah.. yah, kalau dia maunya begitu, silahkan saja. Mulai hari ini, Gumi Megpoid resmi di keluarkan dari kelompok A. silahkan untuk segera membereskan barang-barang kalian." Defoko pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan aula dengan semua orang yang masih tercengang di dalamnya.

"sepertinya, Defoko-san marah." Gumam Kiyoteru.

"Yah.. siapa sih yang tidak marah, kalau ada yang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan seperti ini? Hanya dengan alasan gaje begitu?" ucap Sweet Ann.

"ckckck cinta itu emang kekuatan terbesar sepertinya.." gumam Gakupo.

"dan pengaruh buruk di saat tertentu.." tambah Luka.

"kalau begitu, kau pengaruh buruk ku dong, Luka-chan?" tanya Gakupo, sementara Luka cuma ngacangin dia.

.

"AKU TAK MENGERTI APA YANG ADA DI OTAKNYA ITU!" ucap Meiko dengan kesalnya.

"ya sudahlah, toh bertiga juga masih bisa kan?" Kaito berusaha menenangkan Meiko.

"hm.. cinta ya. kalau Rin mau tidak ya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gumi kalau aku nanti pergi?" gumam Len.

"hah? Rin?" tanya Meiko.

"E-EH! engga! Engga!" elak Len.

'kenapa jadi mikirnya Rin sih! duh, otak gue lagi eror nih!' pikir Len.

"kalau Meiko mau melakukan hal yang sama begitu tidak?" tanya Kaito dengan jahilnya.

"g-ga penting nanya begitu!" jawab Meiko dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"wah ada kembarannya tomat nih~" Kaito mulai jahil.

"Diam!"

"um, bukannya lebih baik kalau kita susul Gumi? Siapa tau dia berubah pikiran?" usul Len.

"uh?"

.

'fufufu~ kupikir setelah Gumi keluar, kelompok A akan gugur. Rupanya tidak..' ucap Prima pada Oliver dan IA melalui telepati.

'sungguh di sayangkan.. hahaa.' Balas IA.

'sudah sudah! Diam! Kepalaku pusing denger ocehan kalian terus!' balas Oliver.

.

"nostalgia ya, Pik?" Ring mulai jahil.

"berisik lah. Sebel gue inget itu!" ucap Piko dengan kesalnya.

.

"Luka-nee! tunggu!"

Luka pun berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa yang barusaja memanggilnya.

"ah, Teto. Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"apa maksud nee-chan saat sebelum Gakupo-senpai membacakan nilai itu? tatapan itu." tanya Teto.

"tatapan itu.. mm. aku hanya kecewa pada Lui, Rin, dan Miku."

"eh? kenapa?" tanya Teto.

"nilai kalian beda tipis sekali. nilai kalian 60. Hanya menang 5 poin dari kelompok D." ucap Luka dengan sedihnya.

"Eh?" Teto tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"a-ada apa?" tanya Rin yang baru saja datang dengan Miku dan Lui.

"jujur, Miku, Rin, Lui. Luka-nee agak kecewa sama kalian. Seharusnya kalian bisa lebih baik dari ini kan?" tanya Luka.

Sementara Rin, Miku, dan Lui hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"nilai kalian cuma beda tipis sama kelompok D. kalian cuma menang 5 poin. Jangan bangga dengan hasil seperti itu!" Luka pun pergi meninggalkan aula.

* * *

"Gumi!"

"eh?" Gumi pun menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kaito, Meiko, Len? ada apa kalian ke sini?" tanya Gumi dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kelihatannya Gumi serius. Dia sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya di kamar.

"G-Gumi, kamu serius akan pergi?" tanya Kaito.

"tentu saja. Mana mungkin Gumi bercanda!" ucap Gumi.

"bukan begitu. Masa' kau mau pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami? Kita sudah bersusah payah untuk mencapai ini kan? Kita sudah lalui banyak hal bersama!" ucap Meiko.

"maaf, Meiko. Gumi sayang Gumiya. Gumi harus ikut kemanapun Gumiya pergi. tanpa Gumiya.. Gumi merasa seperti butiran debu." Gumi menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Apa dia menahan emosi? kok masih bisa bercanda pake 'butiran debu'?

"untuk apa Gumi?" tanya Len.

"ini untuk perasaan cinta, Len! apa Len tidak mengerti? Bukannya Len sendiri juga sudah merasakannya?" tanya Gumi.

"merasakan? Apa?" Len bingung.

"cinta. Len suka sama Rin 'kan? Len selalu mengalah akhir-akhir ini pada Rin, sepertinya Len mulai mencintai Rin. Hanya saja Len belum menyadarinya! Mengertilah. Perasaan cinta akan membuat seseorang jadi rela berkorban!" Gumi berusaha menahan air matanya yang sudah di ujung mata itu.

Deg.

'aku.. suka sama Rin? Itu.. ga mungkin.' Pikir Len.

"kurasa Meiko dan Kaito juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku kan?" ucap Gumi sambil menutup kopernya yang sudah penuh dengan barang-barangnya itu.

Sementara Meiko dan Kaito terdiam.

"jadi.. kalian tak perlu mencegah ku 'kan?" Gumi pun berjalan keluar kamar membawa kopernya.

.

Sementara itu di kamar nomer 6,

"HUWAAAAA! Kita harus pulang.. hiksss!" Aoki menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk kaki meja.

"menyedihkan.. kita kalah. Hiks.." Iroha juga menangis sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"hey, sudahlah. Tak perlu seperti itu. toh, di tangisi juga tak akan merubah keadaan 'kan?" ucap Gumiya yang sedari tadi menunggu Aoki dan Iroha yang sedang mengemasi barang mereka.

"pokoknya gue ga akan pulang!" Aoki mempererat pelukkannya pada kaki meja itu.

"eeeeh bukannya cepet-cepet malah pelukkan sama kaki meja mulu!" tegur Gumiya.

"birain!" Aoki tetap memeluk kaki meja itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gumiya.

"Lepas! cepetan beres-beresnya!" Gumiya menarik Aoki.

"TIDAAAAKKK!"

"LEPAAAASSS!"

"TIDAAAAAKKKK!"

"LEPAS GA!"

"NGGGAAA!"

"s-sudahlah, jangan seperti itu.." Iroha berusaha menengahi.

"lagipula sudah tak ada yang menarik lagi di tempat ini." Ucap Ryuuto yang tadi duduk di dekat Gumiya.

"bukannya waktu itu lu janji sama si Yuki buat menangin kontes ini ya?" tanya Gumiya pada Ryuuto.

"uh.. oh iya ya? aku lupa." Ryuuto yang baru teringat janjinya itu langsung menangis juga.

"eh? kok jadi nangis juga sih! Aaah! Pusing gue! Gua ke bawah duluan yah!" Gumiya pun pergi.

Dan tanpa di duga-duga, saat Gumiya keluar, dia pun bertabrakkan dengan Rin yang sedang membawa bedak.

Brak!

Pooof~

"AAAAH? m-maaf Gumiya!" ucap Rin sambil membersihkan muka Gumiya yang kini putih semua mukanya.

"e-eh. udah ga apa-apa."

"M-maaf! Gara-gara Rin, muka Miya jadi putih semua! Maaaaf!" Rin masih terus menepuk-nepuk pipi Gumiya.

"udah Rin. Ga apa-apa." Ucap Gumiya dengan santainya.

"udah Rin. Ntar Len liat gimana loh~ hayo~" Miku mulai jahil.

"e-eh. apaan sih, Mik!" Rin memukul Miku pelan.

"loh? Rin? Ada apa?" tanya Iroha yang sudah keluar kamar.

"ah, Iroha! Ini, punya lu ketingglan. Waktu itu kan Lenka pinjem." Ucap Rin sambil mengembalikkan bedaknya dengan senyum manisnya.

"oh iya.. makasih ya, Rin!" Iroha balas senyum.

Tak lama, Ryuuto pun keluar sambil menyeret Aoki dan beberapa tas koper besar.

Melihat itu, Rin dan Miku mulai sedih.

"kalian harus pulang sekarang ya?" tanya Rin dengan lemasnya.

Mereka pun mengangguk lemas.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"HUEEEEEEWW! HUWAAAAAAA~~"

Dan tangisan pun langsung meledak diantara mereka semua, kecuali Gumiya yang langsung menutup telinganya.

"kalian ini bisa tidak sih kalau tidak mendramatisir?" tanya Gumiya.

.

dan di halaman depan karantina Yamaha itu, sudah di sediakan mobil untuk mengantar mereka pulang.

"Gumi.." Rin memegang tangan Gumi.

"Maaf ya, Rin. Gumi harus pergi. Gumi janji, kita akan tetep temenan kok." Gumi tersenyum kepada mereka semua sambil menahan tangis.

"unghh.. Gumi..." Rin langsung memeluk Gumi dan menangis. begitu juga Miku, Lenka, Meiko, Kaito dan Len.

mereka pasti akan merasa sangat kehilangan Gumi sebagai teman sekamar dan sekelompok.

"duh.. ga ada Aoki dan Iroha.. ga rame lagi dong.. biasanya setiap malem kita semua kan kumpul-kumpul bareng." Teto sedih.

"sudahlah. jangan begitu.. masih ada yang lain kan. kalian kan masih bisa ngumpul bareng tanpa kita." Aoki berusaha tersenyum tegar.  
sementara Iroha di sebelahnya menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aoki-chan.. Iroha-nyan.." gumam Miki.

"kok aku ga pernah di ajak ngumpul sama kalian sih?" tanya Rei.

sementara yang di tanya cuma nangis tersedu-sedu melepas kepergian teman-temannya itu.

"hoi?" panggil Rei sekali lagi.

"...hiks.. hiks.."

"oi? Tet?" Rei pun noel-noel pundak Teto.

"BUAT CEWEK DOANG! LU CEWEK?" bentak Teto yang sepertinya sudah kesal karena Rei mengganggu tangis nya itu.

sementara Rei cuma kicep.

"well, mungkin udah waktu nya kita pulang. kami... pamit dulu yah." ucap Gumi yang berusaha tersenyum tegar.

"G-Gumi..." Rin masih memegang sebelah tangan Gumi.

"m-maaf Rin.. Gumi harus pergi. kita akan tetep temenan kok. Gumi janji akan sms Rin setiap hari, telpon Rin seminggu lima kali, mention Rin setiap hari juga. jadi.. jangan... jangan..." Gumi berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"...jangan menangis..." lanjut Gumi dengan air matanya yang kembali turun membasahi pipinya.

"gue engga nih..?" gumam Miku.

Gumiya pun menghapus air mata Gumi.

"ini keputusan mu. jangan kau sesali keputusanmu. ingatlah itu." ucap Gumiya.

"hiks... i-iya.." Gumi pun melepaskan pegangan tangan Rin.

"G-Gumi.."

"sampai nanti..." Gumi pun berjalan menuju mobil dengan berat hati.

"GUMI!" teriak Rin yang sepertinya masih belum bisa merelakan Gumi pergi.

"selamat tinggal... hiks." Gumi pun menangis.

"HUAAAAA AKU GA MAU PULANG! NGGGGAAAAA! HUWAAA!" Aoki menangis sambil memeluk Teto. sementara Teto sepertinya mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"A-Aoki... ayo..." Iroha pun menyeret Aoki, sementara tangan Aoki meninggalkan jejak goresan di aspal. untunglah Teto selamat dari pelukan maut Aoki.

"sayonara..." Gumiya dan Ryuuto pun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil bersama yang lainnya.

"jangan lupakkan kami yaaaah!" teriak Aoki dan Iroha pada mereka semua seiring mobil mereka berjalan menjauh dari mereka hingga akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan.

hening pun melanda mereka semua yang masih berdiri di halaman depan karantina Yamaha. sampai akhirnya Miku menghapus air matanya mengingat janji Rin padanya waktu itu.

"Rin! inget kan!" tanya Miku dengan wajah gembiranya.

"a-apa..?" tanya Rin dengan wajahnya yang masih sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya.

"itu loh itu~" Miku menyenggol-nyenggol Rin dengan tangannya.

"apa sih!" Rin mulai risih.

"ih jahat! masa' lupa? katanya mau traktir ice cream!" Miku pun menggembungkan pipinya dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"o-oh iya.. Rin ga lupa kok! emangnya pikunan kayak lo."

"HAH? ICE CREAAAAM? MAUUUUU!" teriak Kaito si maniak aisu itu dengan mata bling-blingnya.

"iya~ Rinny hari ini mau traktir Miku ice cream loh~" ucap Miku dengan bangganya.

"MAAAAUUUUUUU!" teriak semua yang ada di situ.

sementara Rin langsung cengo.

'Miku no baka! apa-apaan sih dia! kalo gini 'kan dompet gue dalam bahaya!' pikir Rin.

"eng-engga ah! apaan sih! ga! ga ada! ga ada traktir-traktiran! ga ada!" ucap Rin dengan kesalnya.

"yaaaaahhh~" mereka semuapun kecewa.

"aaah~ Rinny kok gitu sih~ 'kan udah janji sama Miku!" ucap Miku.

"ya sama lu doang. yang laen ngga! apaan sih." Rin pun pergi.

"E-EH? Rin tunggu!" Miku pun pergi menyusul Rin.

hening kembali melanda~

hening~

hening~

"eh, 'kan Rin ga jadi traktir kita ice cream nih, gimana kalo kita minta traktirnya sama pacarnya aja? setuju gak, guys?" teriak Kaito.

"SETUJUUUUU~" teriak semuanya ditambah Len yang juga teriak semangat tapi kemudian Len nyadar sesuatu.

"eh? emang pacarnya Rin siapa?" Len kebingungan.

krik

krik

krik

krik

"ELOOOOO!" teriak semua nya dengan kompaknya.

"A-APAAA? NGGAAAA! NGGA! GUE GAMAU TRAKTIR KALIAN SEMUA! OGAH! kalo jadi pacarnya Rin mau sih.." ucap Len dengan memelankan suaranya di kalimat akhir.

krik

krik

krik

"iiiCIEEEEEEEE~ Len suka sama Rin!" teriak Kaito.

"NGGA!" elak Len.

"BOHONG! pokoknya kalau Len ga traktir kita, kita bilangin loh sama Rin~" ancam Piko.

"a-apa sih kalian.." muka Len pun memerah.

"yaudah ayo traktir! buruan!" Kaito pun menarik Len ke toko ice cream.

"heeee~" Len pun pasrah saja.

.

di toko ice cream~

"makasih ya Rinny~" ucap Miku dengan senangnya sambil duduk di salah satu meja setelah Rin memesankan ice cream untuknya.

"iya iya. lain kali lu jangan teriak-teriak gitu dong kalo ngomongin traktiran. kan repot kalo gue harus traktir mereka semua." ucap Rin dengan kesalnya sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Miku.

"iya iya maaaf~" Miku menggembungkan pipinya.

"hmm." jawab Rin seperlunya.

"oh iya, Miku mau nanya dong. selagi kita cuma berdua nih."

"nanya apaan? kayak orang mau nyatain cinta aja lu bicaranya."

"ngga kok tenang aja. Miku udah move on dari Rin sejak kita lulus SMP kemaren."

"HAAAH? J-JADI LO PERNAH SUKA SAMA GUE? I-ITU GOSIP BENERAN?" teriak Rin histeris.

"iya. memang kenapa? habis Rin jutek-jutek imut sih~" jawab Miku dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"IIIH! JIJIK TAU! LUPAIN AJA!" Rin emang anti banget sama yuri dan sejenisnya.

"iya iya Miku tau.. Miku kan sekarang udah suka sama pangeran Kaito~~" ucap Miku dengan bling-bling di matanya.

"dasar lebay. terus lu lupain Mikuo gitu aja?" tanya Rin.

"yah.. ga gitu juga sih. Miku galau nih."

"ckckck. kau ini. Mikuo kan terakhir ketemu udah nunjukkin tanda-tanda gitu kan?" tanya Rin dengan menggerak-gerakkan kedua jari-jarinya seperti membentuk tanda petik saat mengucapkan 'tanda-'tanda'.

"ya. emang... sampai sekarang juga masih terus sms Miku.." ucap Miku dengan mukanya yang memerah.

"tuh kan. lu harusnya bersyukur dong. lu sama Lenka udah berantem merebutin Mikuo dan akhirnya Mikuo milih lu. lu harusnya seneng perasaan lu kebales. jangan jadi suka sama yang lain dan malah mensia-siakan dia."

"iya sih. tapi Miku ngebet banget sama Kaito? gimana dong? Miku suka dua-duanya."

"dasar serakah. Rin sih dukung aja Miku suka sama siapa juga. tapi masalahnya disini, Kaito udah punya orang lain, dan Mikuo masih menunggu kamu dengan setia loh disana. Rin yakin itu. jangan sia-siakan orang yang menyayangi mu."

"iya.. Miku ngerti."

krik

krik

krik

"ohya, lu mau nanya apa tadi?" tanya Rin.

"ah, iya, itu-"

baru saja Miku mau menanyakan sesuatu pada Rin, tiba-tiba,

"K-KAITO-KUNNNN~" Miku langsung melesat pada Kaito yang sedang sembunyi di belakang Len karena takut pada Miku.

"udah ketahuan eh. ga usah ngumpet lagi, Kai." ucap Len.

"K-Kuso.."

"ckckck.. katanya ngerti, tapi masih aja deketin Kaito." gumam Rin.

"Kaito-kun~ sedang apa disini?" Miku pun memeluk Kaito erat.

"e-etto.. mau beli ice cream.." jawab Kaito.

'Rin mana ya?' pikir Len sambil mencari Rin. 'ah, itu dia.' pikir Len sambil melihat Rin.

pandangan mereka pun bertemu, tapi Rin buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya.

Len pun menghampiri Rin.

"m-mau apa lu?" tanya Rin.

"kamu marah?" Len bertanya balik.

"...menurut lu?"

"...marah ya?"

"..."

"maaf deh.."

"..."

"maaf ya?"

"..."

"maaf?"

"emang kenapa?"

"lu marah gara-gara omongan Gumi yang dikantin kan?"

"ngga. biasa aja sih."

"H-Ha? kok biasa aja? ng-ngga marah? b-bener?" Len kaget dengan jawaban Rin.

"emang Gumi ngomong apa?"

GUBRAKKK!

'duh.. dikirain Rin terima terima aja omongan Gumi itu. ternyata.. dia kaga tau Gumi ngomong apaan. hhh..' pikir Len.

"ng-ngga. Gumi ga ngomong apa-apa kok." jawab Len.

"bohong. emang ngomong apaan si Gumi?" tanya Rin lagi.

"eh? ng-ngga! beneran!"

"jangan bohong! ngomong apaan?"

"Rin kepo deh.."

"emang gue kepo-an! udah, ngomong apaan si Gumi?"

"ya... err.. um..."

'huh. curiga tingkat kelas 2smp.' pikir Rin dengan mengutip kalimat dari sebuah novel terkenal.

"Rinny~ ice creamnya udah dateng belom?" tanya Miku sambil menghampiri mereka berdua.

"kita pergi aja." Rin langsung berdiri dan menarik Miku keluar dari situ.

"E-EHH? ICE CREAMNYA GIMANAAA?" rengek Miku.

sementara Len dan Kaito cuma cengo.

"kenapa tuh?" tanya Kaito.

"...ga tau. udahlah. ga usah di bahas."

* * *

meanwhile~ di koridor Karantina Yamaha yang sepi~

"ya ada apa?" ucap Kiyoteru setelah menjawab panggilan di hp nya itu.

"kau belum mengalahkannya 'kan?" ucap Ted dari seberang sana dengan kesalnya.

"m-maaf. aku tak bisa apa-apa pada saat keputusan akhir."

"baka.. pokoknya, aku mau Teto cepat pulang. bagaimana pun caranya. kau mengerti?" Ted pun langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

tut

tut

"dasar kere pulsa. pasti dia buru-buru putusin panggilannya gara-gara takut pulsanya abis. huh." gerutu Kiyoteru.

* * *

"hiksu.. hiksu.. hiksu... srooottttt."

"iiih! jijik tau, Teto! kalau nangis ya nangis aja. itu ingus ga usah bersuara!" protes Lenka.

"y-ya.. habisnya.. Teto akan kesepian tanpa Aoki dan Iroha... hiks..." Teto masih menangis sambil memeluk bantal yang kini sudah basah dengan.. err.. ya itu deh.

"Teto jangan nangis. 'kan masih ada Rui-chan dan aku." Miki tersenyum manis pada Teto.

"m-makasih Miki-chan~"

pada saat itu, Rin pun masuk ke kamarnya sambil menarik Miku.

"loh? Miku kenapa?" tanya Rui.

"ice creaaam~ Miku udah ngidam ice cream negi~ hueeeee~" Miku pun pura-pura nangis supaya Rin kasihan padanya dan membelikkannya ice cream.

sementara Rin hanya diam.

"kok gue di kacangin..." gumam Miku.

"lu bakal gue kasih ice cream negi kok. tenang aja. kalo gue udah janji ya janji." ucap Rin.

"kapaaaaan?" tanya Miku dengan senangnya.

"kalau kelompok kita bisa lebih baik lagi hasilnya. atau setidaknya mengalahkan peringkat kelompok A." ucap Rin dengan smirknya.

krik

krik

krik

"hoi hoi hoi~ waro dong~" Rin menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal.

"hehehe~ iya iya~ semangaaat~" ucap Miku.

"semangaaaat~" lanjut Teto.

"udahlah, urusin dulu tuh ingus. jangan sampe basahin bantalnya... bantalnya siapa ya itu?" Lenka kebingungan.

"itu kan bantal lu?" ucap Miku.

hening

hening

hening

"NOOOOOOOOO! BANTAL GUEEEEE AAAAAAHHHH!" Lenka pun langsung mengejar Teto yang tadi langsung melesat keluar kamar.

sementara Miku, Rin, Rui, dan Miki cuma cengo.

"Rin pasti bakal kangen Gumi..." Rin pun memeluk bantal Gumi.

"udahlah Rin.. lagipula dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi kan?" ucap Lenka.

"tapi selama ini kita udah temenan baik. curhat-curhatan, tidur sekasur, main bareng, dan lain-lain.." Rin hampir menangis lagi.

sampai akhirnya,

"loh? Ollie-kun?" Miki kebingungan saat Oliver berada di depan pintu kamar nomer2, tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"hai Miki. gue ke sini mau bilang kalo, lu di cariin sama IA dan Prima tuh." ucap Oliver dengan modusnya.

"oh oke. aku pergi dulu ya. cheer up, Rin-chan~" pamit Miki pada mereka semua dan langsung pergi.

Oliver pun berjalan menuju Rin.

"jangan menangis, Rin-chan. kau masih mempunyai banyak teman disini yang selalu mendukungmu." Oliver menghapus air mata Rin dan mencium pipi kanannya.

"eh?" muka Rin mulai memerah.

"haaaa?" semua yang melihat itu cuma kebingungan.

"live must go on!" Oliver pun pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

"O-Oliver... O-Oliver cium Rinnnn?" Miku kaget.

"biasa aja sih. tapi aneh..." Lenka masih bengong.

sementara Lui yang tidak sengaja melihat itu di luar kamar, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesalnya.

'kenapa sih. selalu saja ada yang mengganggu.' pikir Lui jealous.

dan di sisi lain, Ring pun melihat Lui yang cemburu itu.

'kenapa sih Lui selalu saja mengamati Rin? pokoknya aku harus memisahkan mereka! akan kubuat kelompok mereka kalah, lalu aku akan mengambil Lui menjadi anggota kelompok ku. dengan begitu mereka akan terpisah. hahahaa.' pikir Ring dengan smirknya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

(a/n: maaf ya minna~ telat update~ telat banget malah.. tapi jangan marah ya.. aku sendiri juga sibuk sama urusan sekolah. dan mungkin aku akan UAS dulu minggu depan, jadi harus fokusin dulu UAS. eaaaaa~ serius dong~. okelah, inget ya, yang gugur di cerita ini bukan berarti kualitasnya lebih jelek atau apa. semua vocaloid itu bagus dan unik kok. okelah jadi bingung mau ngomong apa. review please? thankyou :))


	17. GAJE(chapter) TIME!

**Battle Music!**

.

Disclaimer : all characters in this story aren't mine. Vocaloid, © Yamaha and crypton future media inc. ^^ but this story is originaly MINE! Don't you dare to copy this, okay? :) . . . HEY, I'M SERIOUS

.

Warning : OOC(maybe), some typo, bahasa sehari-hari, GJ, ini bakal panjang **sepertinya**?, dll~

.

A/N : GOMENASAIIII! GOMEN! GOMEN GOMENNN! *bows* mungkin di chapter ini aku update dikit dulu aja ya. ini cuma selingan. aku udah lama ga update nih.. langsung aja deh.

.

Don't like? Don't read :)

.

Like? Review~ ;D

.

.

Chapter 17

.

.

* * *

"HAH? KENAPAAA?" tanya semua peserta dengan serempak saat mendengar pernyataan dari para juri kalau mereka hari ini tidak akan ada latihan.

"ya.. karena aku pikir kalian pasti butuh istirahat 'kan? setelah berminggu-minggu ini latihan, apalagi baru kemarin kita melaksanakan seleksi." ucap Luka.

"iya juga sih." ucap Teto.

"terus kalau ngga ada latihan, kita ngapain dong?" tanya Kaito.

"ah, Kaito sok alim. padahal seneng tuh kalo ga latihan." ejek Meiko.

"makan~" celetuk Rui.

"main psp~" tambah Rei.

"ke salon~" ucap SeeU yang ga mau kalah.

"ke salon apa lu?" tanya Ring ke SeeU.

"ke salon kucing~ mau ikut?" jawab SeeU, sementara Ring cuma (-_-)

"mau tidur aja hahaha~" tambah Piko.

"bisa PDKT sama my prince Kaito dums(?)~" ucap Miku sambil tersipu dengan bahasa alay terselip disitu.

"ngga. hari ini memang ga ada latihan tapi bukan berarti kalian bebas melakukan apa saja disini." ucap Gakupo.

? ? ? ?

semua kebingungan.

"hari ini kita akan pergi rekreasi bersama." jelas Luka pada mereka semua yang tampaknya kebingungan dengan ucapan Gakupo.

"oh ya? asikk~ kemana nih Luka-nee?" tanya Miku yang sepertinya seneng banget dengernya.

"yah kita ga bisa jalan-jalan ke tempat yang jauh-jauh dulu saat ini." ucap Luka sambil masih berpikir tempat apa yang cocok.

"loh? sebelumnya belom direncana-in nih?" tanya Rin.

"belum. ini mendadak." ucap Luka.

"iya, ini ide kita berdua aja. gara-gara Defoko-san lagi pergi ada urusan dan Sweet Ann mengantarnya pergi." Gakupo cekikikan.

"ide kita bertiga." sela Kiyoteru yang tiba-tiba ada di sebelah Gakupo.

"WHAAA? S-SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITUUU?" Gakupo hampir meloncat kaget.

"sejak tadi. kau tidak menganggap ku ada, heh?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"bukan begitu. jangan tersinggung dong." ucap Gakupo.

'ya, begitulah kira-kira. ihihihi~ memangnya untuk apa ku anggap kau ada, dasar pengganggu Luka-chan-ku. huh~' pikir Gakupo.

"j-jadi ini tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua dong?" tanya Mayu sedikit panik.

"iya. tak apa 'kan? kalian mau 'kan merahasiakan ini dari Defoko-san dan Ann-chan?" tanya Luka.

tik tok tik tok tik tok

hening~~

"hm.. hehehee~" tiba-tiba para peserta pun mengeluarkan smirk mereka pada Luka dan Gakupo.

"eh?" Luka dan Gakupo mulai khawatir.

"boleh saja sih kita rahasiakan.." ucap Rin dengan aura darknya.

"tapi..." sambung Miku dengan aura darknya juga.

"ga ada yang cuma-cuma di dunia ini.." tambah Lenka juga.

"jadi..." ucap mereka semua masih dengan aura menyeramkan itu.

"perasaan ku ga enak nih.." gumam Gakupo yang disertai anggukkan Luka.

* * *

later~

setelah musyawarah dan hasil suara terbanyak meminta jalan-jalan ke mall, jadilah mereka pergi ke mall terdekat.

"iih! lihat itu!" teriak Ring kegirangan sambil menunjuk ke salah satu pertokoan.

"apaan?" SeeU celingak-celinguk kebingungan apaan yang si Ring maksud barusan.

"iih~ apaan lagi itu!" teriak Ring lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah lain.

"apaan sih?" SeeU semakin bingung.

"iihhhh~ itu apaaaa!" teriak Ring sambil berlari ke salah satu toko di mall itu.

"geez.. dasar. dari tadi yang dia tunjuk toko baju mulu." ucap Zatsune sambil memutar matanya malas.

"ih! liat tuh! salon~" kini giliran SeeU yang heboh.

"mana? mana?" Mayu udah semangat denger kata salon.

"itu tuh~ asikk~" SeeU pun langsung ngacir ke salon hewan, sementara Mayu cuma (-_-)

"Rinny~ Miku mau itu dong~" Miku menarik-narik tangan Rin.

"ya beli aja, apa susahnya sih, Mik? 'kan ada.." Rin melirik pada Luka dan Gakupo dengan smirknya.

"eh? kenapa?" tanya Luka kebingungan.

"mau itu!" Miku menunjuk ke salah satu baju yang ada di situ.

Luka pun melihat harga baju itu.

'ebuset.. ini sih...' pikir Luka yang langsung mukanya berubah jadi nyesek.

"i-ini sih Gakupo aja yang bayar!" Luka langsung menunjuk Gakupo.

"HE? kok aku?" tanya Gakupo.

"ya, pokoknya kamu aja!" Luka ngotot.

"pleaseeee, senpai pleaseee~ Miku suka banget baju ituuu~" Miku memohon dengan puppy eyesnya pada Gakupo.

"oke oke, apa sih yang ngga buat ipar ku~" Gakupo langsung berjalan dengan PDnya untuk melihat harga baju itu.

"Asikkk~ Gakupo senpai baik deeehhhh~ Miku sukaaa~ tapi lebih suka ke Kaito-kun dumss(?)~" ucap Miku dengan senangnya.

"iya dong~ cocok 'kan dengan kakakmu Luka-chan-ku itu?" ucap Gakupo disertai anggukkan kecil Miku sementara Luka hanya mengabaikannya.

dan saat Gakupo melihat harga baju itu, ekspresi wajahnya pun berubah seketika.

DOEENGGG~

...

..

'i-ini sih...' pikir Gakupo.

'hehehe~ baru tau dia harga itu baju berapa.' Luka tertawa puas dalam hati.

"eh? ada apa, senpai? ada masalah?" tanya Miku.

"...t-tidak.. hanya saja.." Gakupo yang ingin menolak langsung di serobot ngomong sama Miku.

"J-Jadi.. jadi.. jadi.. jadi.. jadi Gaku-senpai ga mau beliin buat Miku~?" ucap Miku dengan tampang memelas imutnya.

"E-EH? B-bukan begitu!"

"lalu~?" tanya Miku dengan so imutnya sambil mainin jarinya ala Hinata(?)

"a-aku beliin deh..." ucap Gakupo dengan lemasnya.

"HORAAAAY!" Miku pun langsung meloncat senang, sementara Gakupo dengan facepalmnya berjalan ke kasir dengan baju yang diinginkan Miku.

'nekat..!' pikir Rin dan Luka sambil cengo bersama.

.

"wah~ liat itu, Rui!" Rei menunjuk ke salah satu pet shop sambil menggandeng tangan Rui.

"apa?" Rui menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Rei.

"lucunya~" Rei mendekat ke jendela pet shop itu untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"iya sih, lucu.." dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Rui tidak se-antusias Rei.

"waaa~" Rei pun menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada jendela itu.

"ya ampun.." Rui memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas.

"manisnyaaa~" ucap Rei yang kini menempelkan wajahnya juga pada jendela itu dengan puppy eyesnya.

"E-EHH?" sementara si pegawai toko itu terkejut karena melihat wajah Rei yang terlihat idiot dari dalam toko.

"IHH! REI! APA-APAAN SIH LU!" Rui pun menarik Rei yang sedang menempel di jendela pet shop itu.

"m-maaf~ abisnya imut~" ucap Rei.

"Rui?"

Rui pun menoleh pada yang memanggilnya itu.

"ah, Lenka."

"kalian berdua aja?" tanya Lenka.

sementara Rui mengangguk.

"lu sendiri, cuma bertiga aja?" tanya Rui balik.

"b-bertiga?" Lenka kebingungan lalu menoleh kebelakangnya.

di dapatinya Rinto dengan wajah kagetnya karena ketahuan lagi ngikutin Lenka.

"l-loh? ngapain lu?" tanya Lenka pada Rinto.

"y-ya.. s-suka-suka gue dong!" ucap Rinto sambil langsung melipat kedua tangannya dengan gaya sok cool nya untuk menutupi saltingnya. tapi tetep aja keliatan buat Rui dan Rei.

'itu tidak mempan..' pikir Rui dan Rei dengan wajah ("== )

'R-Rinto.. kereenn!' pikir Lenka yang mulai blushing.

'itu mempan...' pikir Rui dan Rei setelah melirik ke wajah Lenka yang blushing.

"eh, kalian bilang tadi kita bertiga? sama siapa lagi?" tanya Rinto kebingungan.

"eh? kan kalau ada cowo dan cewe berduaan, satunya lagi itu kan setan. hehehe~" jelas Rei dengan gaya nge-sok nya, dan langsung mendapat benjolan besar di kepalanya oleh Rinto.

"i-ittai..." ringis Rei dengan wajah lebaynya, sementara Rinto dengan wajah puasnya dan Lenka Rui cuma cengo.

.

sementara itu, di cafe, Piko diam-diam mengamati Miki yang sedang duduk manis sendirian sambil menikmati kue ceri nya.

"ah~ Miki-chan manis banget! pokoknya, hari ini, gue bakal bilang sama Miki!" Piko pun berjalan menuju meja Miki.

"Mik-" baru saja Piko akan menyapa Miki, sesuatu tak terdua pun datang.

"Picchan~" Mayu tiba-tiba memeluk Piko dari belakang.

"E-EHH?" Piko terkejut.

"ah, hai Piko-kun, Mayu-chan." sapa Miki dengan senyum manisnya.

"hai, miki-chan!" sapa Mayu balik sambil masih memeluk Piko.

"hai juga, Micchan.." sapa Piko balik dengan muka nya yang memerah karena melihat senyum Miki.

tiba-tiba,

"minggir kau!"

BLETAK!

SeeU menyingkirkan Mayu dari Piko dengan sok make jurus bela diri apaan dan langsung memeluk tangan Piko.

"Picchi~"

"EHH! APA-APAAN KAU, KUCING!" teriak Mayu pada SeeU.

"mengambil Picchi-ku kembali~" ucap SeeU.

"GRRRR! PERGI! KOREK DULU TUH TELINGA KUCING LO ITU!" usir Mayu.

"yee~ sirik~ ga punya telinga kucing~ pake telinga kodok dong~" ejek SeeU.

"IIHHH!"

"a-ano.. maaf, aku permisi dulu, ya. sampai nanti." Miki pun pergi berlalu dengan senyum manisnya.

"M-Micchaaan.." sementara Piko cuma bisa diem dengan tangannya yang terulur pada Miki yang pergi dan muka lebaynya.

.

sementara itu, di salah satu petokoan lain,

Ring sedang mengamati Lui yang membaca-baca sebuah buku.

"Lui itu imut sekali yaaa.." ucap Ring sambil memeluk sebuah boneka di toko itu.

"huh?" seorang anak kecil kebingungan ngeliat boneka yang dipeluk Ring.

"boneta(boneka) golila(gorila) itu ga ada imut-imutnya cama(sama) cekali(sekali), onee-chan.." ucap anak kecil itu pada Ring dengan imutnya.

"B-BUKAN GORILANYA YANG IMUT! !" teriak Ring dengan galaknya pada anak manis nan polos itu.

"..h-h-h-hiks.. H-HUWAAAA MAMI GOLILA(gorila) NYA NGAMBEK!" anak kecil itu langsung lari sambil nangis.

"APA? ! GUE BUKAN MAMI GORILA!" Ring kesal sambil gigitin boneka gorila itu.

"Ring-chan?"

Ring pun menoleh pada sumber suara, ternyata Lui sudah berada di sebelahnya sambil menatapnya.

"..." Ring masih terdiam sambil masih menggigit boneka itu.

"eh.." Lui kebingungan sambil menunjuk boneka yang sedang digigit oleh Ring itu.

hening~

hening~

hening~

"itu.. kenapa?"

"EH? APA? OH INI? I-INI UNTUKMU!" Ring langsung saja memberikan boneka itu pada Lui sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

sementara Lui terlihat seperti sedang memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

'L-Lui ambil aja! gue malu nihhh!' pikir Ring.

"mm.. makasih, tapi.. kenapa harus boneka? dan.. boneka gorila?" tanya Lui.

"e-eh? i-itu.. etto.. k-kenapa ya? ehehe~" Ring jadi salting.

'kuso. gue lupa mikirin alasannya apa!' pikir Ring.

"udah, daripada beli boneka itu buat aku, mending uangnya kamu simpen kan?" ucap Lui sambil tersenyum lembut pada Ring, membuat muka Ring jadi memerah.

'omaigat! cowo ini bener-bener harus jadi milik gue!' pikir Ring dengan api membara dalam hatinya.

"ehm.. duaan aja~"

mereka berdua pun menoleh pada sumber suara.

"e-eh, hai Rin!" sapa Lui.

sementara Ring cuek saja.

"Miku ga di sapa nih~ buuu.." Miku cemberut.

"hoi hoi, senpai juga disini loh~" Gakupo melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari balik sebuah patung besar.

"mana bisa kau dilihat mereka dari balik patung itu, baka!" ucap Luka sambil memukul kepala Gakupo hingga benjol.

"ittai..."

"hai semua." sapa Lui dengan senyumnya.

sementara Rin berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

'dia kenapa sih?' pikir Miku.

"hoi!" sapa Rei yang baru datang bersama Rui, Lenka, dan Rinto.

"hola!" sapa Lui balik.

"Teto mana? kok daritadi gue ga liat?" tanya Lenka.

"iya juga ya, gue juga ga liat tuh daritadi." ucap Ring.

.

"kita nyasar ya? kok daritadi ga ketemu sama yang lain sih?" ucap Len.

"lu sih pake ke wc dulu, minta di tungguin segala lagi." Meiko memarahi Kaito.

"eehehe~ maaf~" Kaito cengengesan.

"lu juga kenapa lagi. ngucek-ngucek mata mulu." Meiko kebingungan ngeliat Len.

"itu.. mirip Gumi ya? atau gue salah liat?" tanya Len.

"mana?" tanya Kaito.

"itu emang Gumi!" Len kaget.

"ngapain dia disini?" Meiko kebingungan.

Meiko, Kaito, dan Len pun berjalan mendekat ke arah cewek yang mereka bicarakan itu sambil melihatnya seperti seorang detektif.

tiba-tiba saja Gumi melihat kebelakangnya, dan tepat dibelakangnya ada Len, Meiko, dan Kaito yang sedang mengamatinya dari dekat.

Gumi diem. Len, Kaito, Meiko juga diem dan bingung. mereka saling bertatap-tatapan,

hening~

hening~

hening~

"AAAAAAAA?" dan mereka berempat pun akhirnya berteriak bersamaan.

"G-GUMI?" teriak Meiko, Kaito, dan Len bersamaan sambil menunjuk Gumi.

"M-MEIKO? LEN? BAKA-KUN?" teriak Gumi yang juga kaget sambil menunjuk mereka bertiga.

"APA? !" Kaito ngambek sepertinya gara-gara di sebut 'baka-kun'.

"BAKA-KUN DESU KA?" teriak Gumi lagi pada Kaito untuk meyakinkan.

"BAKA DESU!" teriak Kaito spontan sambil hormat ala jendral dan kemudian tersadar lalu langsung menutup mulutnya.

sepertinya Kaito tanpa sadar menyadari kalau dirinya... baka.

"Gumi, kangen!" sepertinya Meiko senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan mantan teman sekelompoknya itu.

"by the way, ngapain lu disini?" tanya Meiko.

"G-Gumi janjian sama Rinny disini. Rin bilang kalau kalian semua lagi jalan-jalan bareng ya?" tanya Gumi.

"iya." jawab Meiko.

"eh? lu mau ketemu sama si Rin?" tanya Len.

sementara Gumi hanya mengangguk.

'ada bagusnya kalau gue jalan bareng aja sama Gumi, hehehe~' pikir Len.

'pasti ada sesuatunya..' pikir Meiko ngeliat Len yang lagi mikir.

"ayo gue anterin!" ucap Len dengan semangatnya.

"eh? ga usah. ga apa-apa kok, Len. Gumi bisa sendiri kok." Gumi menolak.

"udah ga usah nolak. ntar lu nyasar loh."

"Gumi udah sering ke mall ini kok. lagian Gumi juga udah tau mau ketemu Rin dimana."

"ya, justru itu! makanya gue harus ikut!" paksa Len.

sementara semua kebingungan.

'rasanya tadi Gumi bilang kalau Gumi udah sering ke sini dan udah tau mau ketemuan dimana, kenapa dia malah bilang karena itu dia harus ikut? Gumi ga akan nyasar loh.' pikir Gumi kebingungan.

'ya justru daripada gue puter-puter gaje sama dua orang ini, ntar nyasar. lagian kalau ikut dia kan ketemu sama Rin~' pikir Len.

"ayo buruan." Len menarik Gumi.

"eh?" Gumi kebingungan.

sementara Meiko dan Kaito buru-buru ngikutin mereka.

.

sementara itu, di tempat lain di mall itu, terlihat seorang cewek yang sedang kebingungan mondar-mandir di situ sambil menatap cemas layar handphone nya.

'mana dia..'

tiba-tiba,

"Teto?"

Teto pun menoleh kebelakangnya,

"Ted!" Teto terkejut.

"ada apa kau menyuruhku kemari?" tanya Ted langsung to the point.

Teto yang baru saja ingin memeluk Ted untuk melepaskan rasa rindunya itu, terhenti, dia terkejut dengan ucapan Ted tadi. dari nada bicaranya sepertinya Ted sudah tak merindukannya lagi.

"T-Ted.." mata Teto berkaca-kaca.

sementara Ted diam, menunggu ucapan Teto selanjutnya.

"k-kau tidak merindukan ku?" tanya Teto penuh harap.

sementara Ted hanya terdiam.

's-sepertinya.. Ted melupakanku..' pikir Teto sambil menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan air matanya.

"... aku kangen kok."

"Eh?" Teto terkejut mendengar ucapan Ted barusan, dia pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya lagi, menatap Ted.

"a-apa? Ted merindukan ku?" tanya Teto memastikan.

"aku sangat merindukanmu." ucap Ted sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

sementara Teto tersenyum senang.

't-ternyata Ted tidak melupakan ku..' pikir Teto senang.

"makanya, aku akan segera membuat mu pulang!" ucapan Ted itu membuat Teto kaget.

"eh?"

"bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan membuatmu segera pulang!" lanjut Ted.

.

'kalau kita cuma diem disini aja, mau kapan beresnya?' tanya Oliver pada IA dan Prima melalui telepati.

mereka bertiga pun berkomunikasi melalui telepati.

'kita ga diem kok. gue kan lagi di keramasin.' ucap IA yang sedang di keramasi oleh petugas salon di situ.

'gue juga lagi di creambath~' sahut Prima yang sedang menikmati pijatan si petugas salon itu.

'hhh.. katanya ini kesempatan bagus buat nyusun rencana?' Oliver mulai kesal menunggu mereka selesai.

'iya, di sini aja susun rencananya.' jawab IA.

'petugas salon ga akan comel kok~ mereka kan ga tau apa yang kita omongin. kita kan telepati-an~' tambah Prima.

'sigh.. jangan paksa gue nyeret kalian berdua dari sini!' balas Oliver.

Prima terlihat cemas dengan ucapan Oliver tadi, sementara IA cuek-cuek saja.

melihat itu, Oliver pun kesal, diapun diam-diam mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke cermin hingga cermin itu pun pecah dan menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di salon itu.

IA pun langsung mengglare Oliver karena dia tahu pasti cermin itu pecah karena perbuatan Oliver.

'apa-apaan dia!' pikir IA dengan kesalnya.

"Olie!" bentak Prima dengan wajah marahnya yang terkesan imut.

"APA? I-ITU.. ITU OLIVER PESERTA SELEKSI GRUP MUSIK YAMAHA ITU KAN?" teriak salah satu wanita di salon itu.

Oliver pun kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

'kuso!' pikir Oliver dengan kesalnya.

"O-OLIVER-SAN! KYAA~ AKU PENGGEMAR MU~" teriak wanita lainnya.

"LIHAT! ITU PRIMA DAN IA KAN? TEMAN SE-GRUPNYA? KYAAA~"

"IA-SAN! PRIMA-SAN! KYAAA~"

Oliver pun memberi kode mata pada IA dan Prima untuk segera kabur menggunakan teknik sihir, IA langsung mengerti maksud dari kode mata itu. sedangkan Prima panik dan tidak mengerti maksud dari kode Oliver itu.

"G-GYAAAA!" Prima pun langsung lari keluar dari salon dan wanita-wanita yang lain mengejarnya.

"gawat!" ucap IA.

wanita yang lainnya pun mendekat ke arah IA dan Oliver.

IA dan Oliver pun kabur keluar dari salon diikuti para fan-nya.

.

sementara itu,

"Rin." Miku mendekati Rin yang sengaja memisahkan diri dari yang lainnya.

"hm?" Rin masih fokus pada buku yang di bacanya.

"oi, jangan pura-pura baca gitu ah."

"hah, oke, kenapa?" Rin pun menutup buku itu.

"lu kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"kenapa apanya?" Rin nanya balik.

"ya, tadi. emangnya gue ga tau. lu ngehindar dari Lui sama Ring kan? gara-gara yang tadi itu?"

Rin pun hanya terdiam.

"kamu suka sama Lui ya?" tebak Miku.

BRAK

Rin dan Miku pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Gumi?" Miku heran melihat Gumi berada di belakang mereka dengan buku yang berhamburan di belakangnya.

"Gumi!" Rin terlihat sangat senang lalu berlari memeluk Gumi.

"Rinny~" Gumi memeluk Rin balik.

"kangen~!" Miku ikutan meluk Gumi.

"Gumi juga kangen!" Gumi tersenyum manis pada mereka berdua.

.

di sisi lain dari toko itu, yang lainnya sedang bersenda gurau bersama, sampai Len kembali menghampiri mereka dengan lesu.

"aahahahaa!"

"ahaha- eh, loh? Len? kenapa?" tanya Meiko yang heran melihat Len lemas seperti itu.

"kok gitu sih mukanya? ketemu sama Rin 'kan?" tanya Kaito.

hening~

hening~

hening~

"Len?" panggil Meiko sekali lagi.

"eh? oh? iya! iya ketemu kok! he-he-hee." jawab Len dengan cepat.

"kok mukanya gitu sih?" tanya Kaito.

"emang muka gue kenapa?" tanya Len.

"di tekuk-tekuk gitu, kusut, asem, begitu." jelas Piko.

semua kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah Piko.

"kenapa?" tanya Piko dengan polosnya pada semua yang menatap heran padanya.

masalahnya, sejak kapan Piko ada disitu.

"ah, ngga lah! ga mungkin. ha-ha-haa.." Len tertawa garing.

"Piko, sejak kapan lu disini?" tanya Ring.

"um, sejak kapan ya? sejak mereka datang kesini." Piko menunjuk Miki, Mayu, dan SeeU.

"kapan mereka datang? kok gue baru nyadar?" tanya Ring lagi.

"gue juga baru nyadar." tambah Rei.

"sejak dia datang." Mayu menunjuk Zatsune yang tak jauh dari mereka sedang melihat-lihat buku disitu.

"heee?" mereka semua tambah bingung.

Zatsune pun melihat ke arah mereka semua.

mereka pun terkejut.

hening

hening

hening

"kenapa tatap-tatapan gini sih jadinya?" tanya Lui.

"entahlah.." jawab Kaito dan Rinto yang masih menatap Zatsune dengan tatapan terpesona.

Meiko pun langsung memukul Kaito.

dan Lenka langsung menginjak kaki Rinto.

"ouch!" teriak Rinto dan Kaito bersamaan.

"KOK GUE DI PUKUL SIH!" bentak Kaito pada Meiko.

"LO PACAR GUE, BAKA!" bentak Meiko balik.

"oh ya, hehehee.." Kaito cengengesan.

"KOK GUE DI INJEK SIH!" bentak Rinto pada Lenka.

"ya, maaf, ke injek." jawab Lenka dengan dinginnya.

'gue yakin, yang tadi itu pasti sengaja.' pikir Rui.

"huh, Kaito baka sih. masa lupa sama pacar sendiri. wooo." canda Len pada Kaito.

"apa sih Len~ mentang-mentang jomblo~" canda Kaito balik.

"heheheee~" Len cengengesan.

'Len pasti lagi nutupin sesuatu.' pikir Meiko.

.

"pulang? tentu saja. aku pasti akan pulang, Ted." Teto berusaha menenangkan Ted yang sepertinya agak kesal itu.

"tidak! aku tak bisa menunggu lama-lama lagi!"

"bersabarlah sedikit, Ted."

"tidak! kau harus segera pulang! aku akan membuat kelompokmu kalah, kalau perlu."

"eh? apa-apaan kau!"

"kenapa kau begitu ambisi sih!"

"ini impianku, Ted! mengerti lah!"

"kau meninggalkan ku!"

"kau? memangnya kita ini apa? kau itu siapanya aku sih!" bentak Teto yang sepertinya sudah kesal.

hening..

hening..

"...kau tak menganggap ku, ya?" gumam Ted.

"menganggap mu? sebagai apa? ! memangnya kau sendiri menganggap ku? ?"

"...aku peduli padamu."

"tidak! kau tak peduli padaku! kau hanya peduli pada dirimu sendiri! kalau kau peduli pada ku, kau akan membiarkanku disini dengan tenang."

"aku mempedulikan kita.."

"uh! terserah apa katamu!" Teto pun pergi meninggalkan Ted sendirian disitu.

Ted menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesalnya.

.

sementara itu,

'mereka sudah pergi kan?' Oliver bertanya pada IA melalui telepati.

'sepertinya begitu.' jawab IA.

'kalau begitu, kita bisa menampakkan diri lagi kan sekarang?' tanya Prima pada mereka bertiga melalui telepati.

"iya, gue capek." IA pun langsung menampakkan dirinya yang tadi tak telihat, dan sudah tak berbicara melalui telepati lagi.

"hah, tenaga kita berkurang banyak saat kita menggunakan teknik tadi. di tambah telepati tiga orang." ucap Prima yang kini juga sudah menampakkan dirinya lagi.

"tapi kalau kita tak menggunakan teknik menghilang itu, kita bisa habis di kerumuni fans." jawab Oliver.

"jadi orang terkenal itu merepotkan juga ya? ahaha~" Prima tertawa seperti seorang anak kecil.

"sigh.." Oliver hanya menatap Prima dengan tatapan (==)

"kalau begitu, kita bisa mulai sekarang?" tanya IA.

"loh? langsung? gue capek nih. emangnya kalian ga capek?" omel Prima yang memang agak kekanak-kanakan itu.

"capek sih. tapi kita harus segera bergerak selagi ada waktu." ucap IA.

"kalau begitu, ayo." ajak Oliver yang lalu di jawab dengan anggukan Prima dan IA.

.

Rin, Gumi, dan Miku pun kembali ke depan toko di mana semuanya berada sekarang, kecuali Prima, IA, dan Oliver.

pandangan Rin dan Len bertemu sesaat,

tapi Len langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'Len kenapa, ya..?' pikir Rin.

"Gumii~" Meiko memeluk Gumi.

"Meiko kangen ya? eheheh~" Gumi menggoda Meiko.

"Kaitoo~ disini ada Miku looh~" Miku sepertinya ingin seperti Gumi, keluar dari toko langsung di sambut pelukan dari Meiko.

"oh, hai, Miku-chan." Kaito hanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Miku.

sementara Miku cuma mengendus kesal sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, yang membuatnya jadi terkesan imut.

dan Lenka yang sepertinya puas menertawakan Miku.

.

mereka pun mengendap-endap menuju ke tempat yang lainnya berada sekarang. mereka takut kalau nanti bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tadi mengejar mereka, fans mereka.

Prima bisa mengetahui lokasi mereka sekarang, karena mereka melacaknya dengan kemampuan sihir mereka.

dan, tak jauh dari mereka,

"ah, itu mereka! target di temukan!" ucap Prima dengan gaya ala jendral. "...terus mau diapain?" tanya Prima dengan wajahnya bakanya.

"hm.. katanya selama di mall ini kita harus menjaga nama baik Yamaha 'kan?" ucap IA.

"iya, terus?" tanya Prima.

sementara Oliver dan IA saling melempar smirk.

"ayo kita mulai." ucap Oliver.

.

"apa lo ngetawain gue!" Miku pun meng-glare Lenka yang sedang tertawa puas itu.

"ahahaahaa- aduh, Mik..Mik.. lu tuh bisa aja bikin gue ketawa puas kayak begini! ahahahaaa!" Lenka masih tertawa dengan setitik air mata di ujung matanya.

"GA LUCU YA!" Miku langsung meloncat menyerang Lenka.

"EHH?" beberapa dari mereka yang melihat berusaha memisahkan Miku dan Lenka yang mulai berantem itu.

.

"loh? belom di mulai kok mereka udah bikin kegaduhan sendiri?" Oliver kebingungan.

"ah, I see! kalau gitu, gue tau harus gimana!" ucap Prima yang langsung mengarahkan jarinya ke rak buku di toko itu yang dekat dengan posisi Miku dan Lenka sekarang.

"eh? Prima!" IA baru saja mau mencegah Prima untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, tapi terlambat.

rak buku itu pun sudah bergoyang dan akan jatuh.

sementara itu, tak jauh dari posisi mereka, Teto sedang berjalan sendirian.

'aku ga ngerti! kenapa Ted berpikiran seperti itu! dia-' Teto yang sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya itu kaget karena melihat Oliver, Prima, dan IA.

"P-PRIMA-SAN? IA-SAN? OLIVER-SAN?" Teto spontan berteriak, dia melihat tak jauh dari mereka berempat ada Miku dan yang lainnya.

"M-MIKU AWAS!" Teto segera berlari dan menarik Miku saat melihat lemari besar itu sudah bergoyang hendak jatuh menimpa Miku. (wah, bergoyang? lemari dangdutan~~ /slap)

buku-buku di rak itupun berjatuhan, untunglah tak ada yang tertindih oleh buku-buku tebal itu.

"Teto-chan..." Miku menatap Teto dengan puppy eyesnya.

"eh? apa?" Teto keheranan.

"kau pahlawanku~~" Miku mulai lebay dan langsung memeluk Teto.

sementara semua cuma facepalm.

'sial!' pikir Oliver.

"KYAAA~ ITU DIA OLIVER-SAN, IA-SAN, DAN PRIMA-SAN!" teriak fans-fans yang tadi mengejar-ngejar mereka.

"LIHAT! DISANA JUGA ADA MIKI-CHAN!" teriak yang lainnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Miki, sementara Miki hanya tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"KYAAA~ ADA MIKU-CHAN, RIN-CHAN, TETO-CHAN DAN YANG LAINNYA!"

"ITU ADA LEN-KUNNN!"

"KAITO-KUNN~!"

"IDOLA GUEEE! SEMUANYA ADA DISINIII!"

"ADA GUMI-CHANNNN!"

"KYAAA~" dan fans-fans mereka itupun mengejar mereka.

"LARIIIII!" teriak Kaito yang lari duluan sambil narik Meiko.

"EH? KAITO-KUN~ TUNGGU~!" Miku mengejar Kaito.

"GYAAAA!" yang lainpun berlari, mereka semua berpencar.

berlari tanpa arah yang penting tidak di kerumuni fans yang banyak dan gila itu (?)

"KYAAA! GUE GA SUKA! GUE GA SUKAAAA!" teriak Rei yang sepertinya mau menangis itu sambil tetap berlari dan menarik Rui.

"baka.." gumam Rui saat melihat Rei yang mulai cengeng itu.

"bukannya lu suka kalo punya banyak fans?" tanya Lenka yang lari di sebelah Rei.

"gue sukanya kalo punya banyak fans, bukan di kejar banyak fans gini! AHHHH!"

sementara semuanya berpencar dan beberapa dari mereka ada yang bersembunyi.

'kuso. gue harus kemana ini. tenaga gue udah abis.' pikir IA yang sekarang mendapati jalan buntu.

tiba-tiba lift terbuka,

"ah-!" IA sudah setengah melompat karena kaget dan takut kalau yang keluar dari lift itu fansnya.

ternyata,

"IA-san! ayo cepet ke sini!" Rin menarik tangan IA.

lalu lift pun tertutup setelah fans-fans IA datang.

"huff.. untung saja." IA menghela nafas.

sementara itu Rin menatap IA.

"n-nande?" tanya IA yang sepertinya gugup karena di tatap Rin begitu.

"nande mo nai." jawab Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

. . .

"ah, arigatou, Rin-san." ucap IA yang sepertinya baru ingat.

"em.. douitaaa!" Rin langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke IA dengan wajah cerianya.

IA sedikit melompat ke belakang karena kaget.

"kau ini.. random.."

"hehehe~" kini Rin tertawa dengan smirk nya.

. . .

TUK

"otak lu rusak ya-" IA menggetok kepala Rin.

"ouch.. ittai desu!" Rin mengelus kepalanya.

"lagian, kenapa lu bisa dateng di saat yang tepat tadi?" tanya IA.

"entahlah. mungkin sudah seharusnya begitu."

"lu sengaja?"

"apanya?"

"sengaja nyelamatin gue?"

"nggak sih." jawab Rin dengan polosnya.

sementara IA cuma mojok. /?

'loh? apakah Rin sudah menghancurkan hatinya?' pikir Rin sambil natap IA yang mojok di pojokkan lift.

sementara itu,

"kemana lagi nih? HUWAAAA~" Teto mulai nangis.

"sebenernya kenapa kita harus lari?" tanya Miki.

"lu mau desak-desakkan di situ? di kerumunin? panas! sempit! sesak!" ucap Rei.

sementara Miki hanya menggeleng.

"makanya." ucap Rei.

"eh! mereka datang!" teriak Piko.

"gawat!"

mereka pun sudah bersiap untuk menakol(?) fans mereka dengan sapu dll. /kok jahat/

"satu..."

"dua..."

"tiga!"

"HYAAA!"

mereka pun berhenti, ternyata yang datang adalah Kaito dan Meiko yang diikuti oleh Miku di belakangnya.

"Huuuuu! kirain fans!" teriak mereka bersamaan pada mereka bertiga.

"hehehe~ maaf~" ucap Kaito.

"EH! ITU! ITU! CEPET SERANG!" Miku menunjuk ke arah lain.

mereka pun bersembunyi bersiap menyerang.

"satu.."

"dua..."

"tiga!"

"HYAAA!"

dan mereka semua pun berhenti lagi, ternyata itu adalah Lui.

"yehhhhhhh." mereka semua kesal.

sementara Lui hanya cengengesan.

"sekali lagi! jangan sampai tertipu! dengar! ada suara langkah kaki kemari!" ucap Kaito.

mereka semua hening, berusaha mendengar langkah kaki yang dimaksud.

"iya! bener! ayo cepet ambil posisi!" perintah Miku.

mereka pun bersiap lagi.

"satu..."

"dua..."

"tiga!"

"HYAAAA!"

dan, ketiga kalinya, mereka pun berhenti lagi.

ternyata itu Len.

"HUUUUUUUU!" dan akhirnya Len tetap saja di takol pake sapu sama mereka.

"i-ittai desu..." rengek Len. sementara mereka yang sepertiny sudah kesal cuma diem aja merasa puas sudah menakol orang hari itu. /?

"hey, hey."

semua pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"KYAAAAAA! DEFOKO-SANNNN!" teriak mereka semua.

"helo? aku juga disini~" Ann muncul dari belakang Defoko sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"ANN-SENPAI!" teriak mereka lagi.

"sedang apa kalian semua disini?" tanya Defoko.

"E-ETTO.. ETTO.. ITU... ANO.. EH-" mereka semua gelagapan.

tiba-tiba,

"yo-hoo~ semua selamat? EH-" Gakupo yang datang dengan santainya itu kaget saat melihat ada Defoko dan Ann disitu.

"e.. hai!" Gakupo hanya 'tersenyum' sambil melambaikan tangannya berusaha menutupi kepanikkannya.

"bisa di jelaskan yang sedang terjadi disini, Gakupo-san?" tanya Defoko dengan aura darknya.

"ehh... ini ide Luka-chan!" Gakupo langsung menunjuk Luka yang baru datang itu.

"HE?!" Luka kaget.

"jadi?" tanya Defoko sekali lagi dengan aura darknya.

"etto.. eh.. bagaimana ya?" Luka tersenyum dengan bingungnya.

Defoko maju satu langkah, mereka semua mundur satu langkah.

Defoko maju satu langkah lagi, mereka semua mundur dua langkah.

Defoko maju satu langkah lagi, mereka semua mundur sampe nyentuh tembok. /?

"jangan mundur-mundur terus!" Defoko memarahi mereka.

"A-AMPUNNNNNNN!" teriak mereka semua.

tiba-tiba,

lift pun terbuka dan mereka semua yang tadi mundur-mundur sampe nyentuh tembok alias pintu lift itu pun terjatuh kebelakang.

BRAKKKK!

"aduhhhh..." teriak mereka semua serempak.

"eh?" Rin dan IA yang ada di lift itupun kebingungan ngeliat mereka semua jatoh sampe tiduran ke belakang gitu ke dalem lift.

"kalian ngapain?" Rin kebingungan.

sementara IA langsung menutup roknya. takut-takut ada yang cari kesempatan di saat itu. (if you know what I mean.)

mereka semua serempak menunjuk ke arah Defoko.

IA dan Rin ikutan kaget /?

"kenapa ini!" Defoko sepertinya semakin kesal.

"KYAAAAA!" mereka semua ketakutan.

"sebenernya, hari ini kita cuma jalan-jalan aja. refreshing gitu." ucap Kiyoteru dari belakang Ann.

dan Ann pun meloncat kaget.

"S-SEJAK KAPAN LU DISITU!" teriak Ann.

"tak penting." ucap Kiyoteru sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

/uwooooo/ /?

"NAH! IDE DIA TUH! TUH! TUH!" Gakupo langsung menunjuk Kiyoteru.

"HE?" Kiyoteru kaget saat Defoko berbalik melihat Kiyoteru dengan aura darknya.

"ide mu?" tanya Defoko dengan seramnya. /?

"B-B-BUKANNNN! INI KESEPAKATAN BERSAMAAA! LAGI PULA KETUPLAK NYA KAN DIAAAA!" Kiyoteru menunjuk balik Gakupo.

"ketuplak?" Ann kebingungan.

"KETUa PeLAKsana." jawab Kiyoteru.

"GRRR! KALIAN KAN HARUSNYA LATIHAN!" Defoko marah.

"AMPUNNNNNN!" teriak mereka semua.

"kalau begitu... KALIAN AKAN KUHUKUM SELAMA SEMINGGUUUUU!" teriak Defoko.

"TIIIIIDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK KKKKKKKK!" teriak mereka bersamaan sampe akhirnya pintu lift itu menutup dan mereka semua kejepit disitu.

"EKH- TOLONG-! KEJEPIT-"

Kiyoteru pun buru-buru menolong mereka.

"hmph. cepat. ku tunggu di karantina untuk mulai penghukuman!" Defoko dan Ann cuek saja dan berjalan pulang.

"hah? ah! kalo gitu ga usah cepat-cepat saja! biar ga cepet dihukum." ucap Kiyoteru yang lalu berhenti menolong mereka.

"JANGAN BAKA!" Gakupo menjenggut Kiyoteru.

"NTAR KITA MATII!" teriak Kaito.

"NOOO~" teriak Miku.

"Gumi gak di hukum kan...?" ucap Gumi.

dan akhirnya Kiyoteru pun menolong mereka membukakan pintu lift.

(kenapa Rin dan IA ga mencet tombolnya aja dari dalem?)

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

A/N: (gomen lama update *cium readers satu-satu* /ditabok /? ya.. maaf banget deh.. bingung mau ngomong apa... hehehee.. jaa)


End file.
